Laços de Sangue
by Lourd
Summary: O capitão Haldir de Lórien chega a Rohan com o exército de imortais para honrar o passado de alianças entre homens e elfos. O guardião sabia que encontraria muitos obstáculos em seu caminho, contudo, jamais esperou ter que enfrentar uma tempestade...
1. O encontro

**Nossa história ocorrerá quase que completamente na batalha do abismo, o que me fez ter que alterar vários fatos. Deve ser considerado que entre a chegada dos elfos e a batalha se passaram três dias e não apenas um.**

**Boa leitura.**

**LAÇOS DE SANGUE**

1 - O ENCONTRO

A fortaleza de Helm estava sempre abarrotada desde que uma legião de fugitivos para lá se dirigia tentando escapar da ira de Isengard e Mordor. Lady Éowyn e sua criada, uma mulher morena, ao contrário das mulheres daquele país, estavam procurando por mais espadas que pudessem ser usadas na batalha que se aproximava, contudo a maioria estava velha... Tinham pouco tempo e muitos preparativos a serem feitos. A sobrinha do rei, valendo-se do respeito que tributavam a ela, tentava ajudá-lo fazendo tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, pois sabia que o tio levava sobre suas costas uma carga muito grande, apesar do auxílio que lhe estava sendo prestado pelos guerreiros trazidos pelo peregrino cinzento: o elfo Legolas, filho do rei Thranduil; o anão Gimli, filho de Glóin e Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, herdeiro de Isildur e herdeiro do trono de Gondor, pelo qual a senhora da terra dos cavaleiros nutria uma afeição especial.

Subitamente, trombetas se fizeram ouvir. A criada da Senhora de Rohan – pelo menos era assim que a consideravam desde que Éowyn a acolhera – debruçara-se, juntamente com sua senhora, sobre a janela para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Seus olhos se fixaram no inusitado exército que surgira através dos portões da cidadela. Elas podiam ver tudo o que se passava. Estavam em um lugar privilegiado, pouco acima de onde o rei se apresentara para recebê-los.

A criada não podia deixar de reconhecer a coragem do rei: apesar da perda do filho, deixara de lado o próprio sofrimento para liderar seu povo, transmitindo-lhe uma segurança da qual ele mesmo intimamente duvidava.

O burburinho causado pela chegada dos imortais diminuíra quando seu líder tomou a palavra, transmitindo sua mensagem ao Rei Théoden. Ao que parecia, Rohan poderia contar com aliados imortais na batalha contra o Senhor do escuro.

Em agradecimento, o capitão recebeu o abraço de Aragorn. O elfo parecia pouco a vontade com o gesto, mas não se esquivou. Quando o capitão dos elfos entrou juntamente com os outros, voltou o seu olhar para cima e seus olhos cruzaram com os da criada. O coração da mulher disparou. Quando o imortal desapareceu, ela continuava com o olhar fixo, sem se mover. A sobrinha do rei não pode deixar de perceber isso:

- Parece um milagre – disse Éowyn tentando tirá-la de seu transe.

- O que disse, minha senhora? – a jovem perguntou, ainda com o olhar fixo no local onde o elfo havia estado.

- O exército élfico. É um milagre termos essa ajuda inesperada.

- Ah!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Éowyn não pode deixar de notar o interesse da jovem pelos recém-chegados.

- Não. Eu apenas nunca tinha visto algo assim.

- Nunca viu um exército desse porte? É o que quer dizer?

- Não, minha senhora, não é isso. Já vi muitos exércitos, contudo, não como este. Esses soldados são tão... diferentes.

- Eles pertencem a outro povo. São elfos, os filhos imortais do Único.

- ...

- Você nunca tinha visto um imortal antes? - a senhora de Rohan prosseguia tentando decifrar os pensamentos da mulher ao seu lado.

- De onde eu venho isso é um tanto difícil, minha senhora.

- E o que achou? – Perguntou Éowyn esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Como assim?

- O que achou deles?

- Pelo menos aparentemente, impressionam.

- Entendo...

- Parecem todos iguais, usando esses elmos, exceto...

- Exceto?

- Exceto aquele com longos cabelos loiros que conversou com o rei, seu tio.

- Deve ser o comandante, por isso deve ter decidido não usar o elmo.

- Por que faria isso?

- Talvez para proporcionar uma maior proximidade, pelo menos enquanto conversava com o rei. Foram seus longos cabelos loiros que a impressionaram então?

A essa altura a mulher percebeu o erro que cometera. Tentou, então corrigi-lo voltando seu rosto impassível para sua senhora e respondendo:

- Com todo respeito, minha senhora, ele não me impressionou em nada.

- Então porque você está desse jeito?

- De que jeito?

- Algo a está intrigando - A Senhora de Rohan já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que poucas coisas prendiam a atenção dela por tanto tempo.

-Não tem nada me intrigando, Senhora.

-Não?

-Não.

Eowyn preferiu não insistir. Conquistara a confiança da estrangeira quando a ajudara em um momento muito difícil, mas a jovem era resistente em revelar seus pensamentos – e sentimentos.

- Nesse caso, é melhor você descer agora. Leve essas armas que estão em melhor estado para os homens lá embaixo. Vou tentar encontrar mais alguma por aqui.

Aliviada em se ver livre das insistentes perguntas da sobrinha do rei, a mulher descia as escadas lentamente, mas ao abrir a porta que dava acesso ao corredor da entrada do castelo sentiu algo atingindo seu ombro jogando-a da soleira da porta até o outro lado do corredor. O machado do anão a atingira com um golpe perfeito, embora não fosse essa a intenção dele. Vinha contando aos amigos Aragorn, Legolas e ao recém-chegado capitão dos exércitos élficos como um anão poderia ser perigoso em uma batalha e como os golpes do seu machado poderiam ser mortais. Gimli golpeava o ar sem prestar muita atenção ao seu redor e não percebeu quando a porta que levava à escada se abrira e dela saíra alguém a quem ele atingira com seu machado.

A criada caiu no chão, não muito machucada, porém tonta com a velocidade da queda. As armas se espalharam pelo chão e a jovem ainda tentava entender o que tinha acontecido quando ouviu uma voz grossa se dirigir a ela:

- Mulher estúpida, porque não está escondida nas cavernas com as outras.

Seu sangue ferveu; desde que chegou a Rohan tentava se controlar para não chamar atenção sobre si, entretanto a dor latejante que aumentava em seu braço a cada dia, somada ao aborrecimento da queda e ao desaforo do anão que não tinha o bom senso de admitir o próprio erro levaram-na ao limite. Dentre as espadas espalhadas à sua frente avistou uma adaga. Pegou-a rapidamente com a mão direita que, ainda que ferida era capaz de manejar uma arma com maestria.Seus movimentos foram tão precisos que antes que o anão pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, viu-se contra a parede e com a adaga roçando seu pescoço:

- Mulher estúpida? Sim! Mas esperta o suficiente para enfiar esta adaga em sua garganta, seu idiota!

A espada do filho de Arathorn foi desembainhada mais como um gesto de precaução do que de ataque, mas Legolas, que àquela altura já considerava o anão como um bom amigo, apesar das implicâncias, armou seu arco apontando a flecha para a cabeça da mulher.

- Minha flecha a mataria antes disso, 'minha senhora'!

A mulher voltou o rosto encoberto pelos cabelos revoltos para Legolas. O olhar assassino que se podia vislumbrar através dos fios de cabelos negros não passou despercebido a nenhum dos presentes. A criada, fixando seu olhar no príncipe do Reino da Floresta, debochou:

- Por que tem tanta certeza de que sua flecha será mais rápida que a minha adaga, 'mestre' elfo?

A palavra 'mestre', dita com toque de ironia, desagradou a todos, principalmente a Legolas. O que aquela mulher estava pensando? Era perfeitamente compreensível que estivesse com raiva, pois o filho de Glóin não havia sido nem um pouco sutil. Todavia por que transformar um incidente fútil em uma batalha? E, afinal, quem era ela? Estava claro que se tratava de uma estrangeira. Possuía os cabelos escuros, longos e ondulados, pele bronzeada e olhos que expressavam uma fúria poucas vezes vista antes pelo filho de Thranduil.

Aragorn baixou a espada e aproximou-se, tentando, como sempre, uma saída conciliadora:

- Amigos, não é hora de lutarmos entre nós. Temos algo muito maior a enfrentar. Que haja paz entre aqueles que lutam por Rohan.

Lentamente, sem desviar o olhar da mulher, Legolas depôs seu arco. A mulher acompanhou com o olhar os movimentos do elfo que até bem pouco tempo poderia tê-la matado. Depois olhou para Aragorn, para o anão e hesitou por um instante. Fitou novamente o herdeiro de Isildur que assentiu com a cabeça. Então, dirigindo um olhar ameaçador a Gimli, a mulher aos poucos baixou a adaga, pois não poderia dizer não ao apelo daquele guardião do norte. A ele, mais do que a qualquer um, ela não poderia desagradar. Era de suma importância conquistar sua confiança. Aos poucos seu olhar abandonou o Anão e voltou-se para os outros. Fez um leve sinal com a cabeça para Aragorn e para Legolas demonstrando que, pelo menos aparentemente, não havia mais animosidade. Seus olhos continuaram a percorrer o corredor e novamente se depararam com os olhos do capitão dos exércitos imortais. A criada sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. Estava constrangida com a situação. Não lhe agradou que o dono daqueles cabelos dourados tivesse testemunhado uma cena tão indigna como deveria ter sido aquela aos olhos de alguém como ele. "E por que eu estou me importando com a opinião dele? Nunca me importo com a opinião de ninguém..." Então a mulher deu as costas a todos. Quando ia começar a recolher as espadas ouviu Aragorn dirigir-se ao elfo recém-chegado:

- Perdão por esse pequeno incidente, Haldir. Nesses tempos difíceis, os ânimos de todos estão sempre exaltados.

'Haldir", ela repetiu mentalmente. O nome do imortal não lhe era estranho. Muitas vezes o ouvira na boca dos Orcs. Muitas vezes ouvira aquele nome ser amaldiçoado e seu portador jurado de morte. Quantas vezes desejou que aquele nome a alcançasse... E agora, diante dele, a curiosidade suplantou a prudência:

- Haldir de Lórien? O Guardião da Floresta Dourada? – A mortal voltou-se para o elfo, hesitando em se aproximar muito.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo.

Haldir respondeu levando a mão ao peito e inclinando levemente a cabeça. O elfo certamente a impressionara no momento de sua chegada, mas agora, olhando-o mais de perto, não parecia assim tão temível, era possuidor do porte de um guerreiro, sem dúvida, todavia sua elegante figura não refletia o poder destruidor que os orcs lhe atribuiam...

- De onde me conhece, senhora? - Haldir prosseguiu.

'Senhora?' Estranhou o tratamento ao qual não estava acostumada. A pergunta do elfo a fez voltar à realidade e tomar consciência do ato imprudente que acabara de cometer. E agora? O que responderia? Pensou que o melhor seria dizer a verdade, afinal, em Rohan, todos sabiam...contudo não entraria em detalhes,

- Sauron costumava dizer que nenhum homem conseguiria sustentar o olhar de Haldir de Lórien e que não suportava a idéia de que seus orcs tremessem tanto diante de seu nome – deu alguns passos em direção ao servo de Galadriel, ainda tentando compreender o motivo pelo qual as criaturas de Mordor tanto o temiam.

- Sauron? – Indagou Haldir, revelando o mesmo espanto que atingiu a todos os presentes. Entretanto, Gimli, que ainda não esquecera o incidente ocorrido há pouco, e a quem não agradava de modo algum a fama dos elfos, deteve-se em outro ponto:

- Se nenhum homem consegue sustentar o olhar dele, como ela consegue?

A estrangeira agradeceu mentalmente a intervenção do filho de Glóin, que mudou o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Explicar seu relacionamento com Mordor era sempre algo constrangedor.

- É que eu não sou um homem, anão.

A mulher respondeu sem desviar olhar. Legolas completou:

- Os homens nunca conseguem sustentar o olhar dele, e as mulheres, nunca conseguem resistir a ele...

Risos se fizeram ouvir. Haldir apenas baixou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu recordando as investidas de que tinha de se livrar freqüentemente a fim de nunca falhar na vigilância das fronteiras da floresta. Não que as recusasse sempre, mas costumava ser seletivo. E isso o tornava ainda mais cobiçado.

Aquela situação deixou a criada desconcertada. 'Isso é ridículo! Como permiti que chegasse a esse ponto?' Preferia ser vista com raiva do que com graça. Sem baixar o olhar ela reagiu a fim de recuperar seu orgulho:

- Então as mulheres não conseguem resistir ao seu olhar, meu senhor?

- É o que dizem – respondeu o elfo com um leve sorriso, sem perceber de imediato o deboche disfarçado na pergunta da mortal.

- Não será isso muita arrogância de sua parte?

Haldir nada disse. Não estava acostumado a ser tratado assim por uma mulher.

- Todos os de sua raça são tão convencidos quanto o senhor ou isso é privilégio seu? – provocou novamente a jovem.

Diante do silêncio do servo da senhora da luz, a criada arrematou:

- Vocês se acham mesmo melhores do que todos, não é? Não entendo por que tanta arrogância. Elfos, homens, anões e orcs... Para mim, são todos iguais.

A mortal conseguiu o que estava pretendendo. Olhares irados se voltaram para ela. A mulher percebeu que exagerara, mas agora não poderia voltar atrás. Viu o olhar penetrante de Haldir ser tomado por uma justa ira:

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – Disse o recém-chegado agarrando o braço direito da mulher à sua frente.

A mortal não prestava muita atenção em suas palavras. Pensava apenas em seu braço sendo segurado pelo elfo. O indesejado toque masculino juntamente com a dor por ele causada fizeram com que seus instintos de autodefesa viessem à tona. Seus olhos estavam cheios de repugnância. Haldir não conseguia compreender. Já tinha visto muitos olhares se voltarem para ele com raiva, inveja, medo, mas nunca um sentimento como aquele. Como se ele lhe causasse nojo. A criada puxou uma pequena navalha que estava em sua cintura e levou-a em direção ao pescoço do Elfo, mas este não era lento como o anão e com sua outra mão segurou o antebraço da mulher. Vendo-se agora totalmente imobilizada ficou enlouquecida de ódio e empurrou o elfo com tamanha força que ela mesma caiu para trás:

- Largue-me orc maldito!

Todos perceberam nas palavras dela o sentimento que Haldir havia percebido em seu olhar. E permaneceram em silêncio sem conseguir entender.


	2. Tempestade

2 – TEMPESTADE

Haldir permanecia com seus olhos fixos na mulher. O imortal se encontrava agora constrangido por haver reagido à provocação da jovem. Teria sido melhor ignorar, o que seria normalmente muito fácil para o guardião da floresta, afinal o elfo sabia que a mulher havia dito aquilo da boca pra fora. Parecia orgulhosa e era evidente que a insinuação de que estivesse encantada com o olhar de um 'homem' não lhe agradara.

Entretanto, os olhos da jovem também o intrigaram. Quando, ao entrar, a olhara rapidamente na janela, algo nela atraíra sua atenção. Sentira um leve interesse pela mortal: um misto de curiosidade e algo mais que o imortal não sabia exatamente como definir. A mulher estrangeira possuía um olhar de fera assustada aliado a uma beleza selvagem. Algo que o elfo não compreendera, mas que, definitivamente, o cativara.

Todavia, também sentira a presença de um mal oculto.

Nesse momento, Eowyn apareceu. Apenas uma vez vira a amiga com aquele olhar. Fora há quase um mês, quando a estrangeira lhe contou sobre sua vida e o que a fizera chegar a Rohan. A sobrinha do rei abaixou-se até a criada, indagando-a sobre o ocorrido:

- Em nome do Único, o que aconteceu aqui?

A mulher nada respondeu. Levantou-se com a ajuda de Eowyn que, pela expressão do rosto da criada, compreendeu que sua pergunta seria respondida no momento oportuno. Entretanto, o filho de Glóin não possuía a mesma paciência da Senhora de Rohan.

- Senhora, por conta de um incidente fútil sua amiga ofendeu a todos nós, inclusive ao Capitão Haldir!

- Gimli... – Aragorn tentou evitar o prolongamento da situação, pois sabia que não haveria nenhuma vantagem nisso. Todavia, o anão prosseguiu:

- Como se não bastasse, essa rameira quase se atirou nos braços do elfo, apenas para tentar esfaqueá-lo traiçoeiramente!

Éowyn olhou para a criada que respirava profundamente a fim de se controlar.

- Eu estou confusa...- disse a sobrinha do rei.

- Não foi nada demais, Senhora – o filho de Arathorn tentava contornar a situação que se tornava cada vez mais constrangedora para todos – tenho certeza de que sua amiga lhe explicará o que ocorreu e tudo ficará bem.

- O quê? Essa assassina quase mata a mim e ao Capitão e você diz que não aconteceu nada! E ainda por cima fica se fazendo de vítima sem dizer uma palavra!

- Gimli, já chega. Aragorn tem razão. Estamos apenas perdendo tempo – Legolas, interveio.

- De jeito nenhum! Se não se importam com a honra de vocês, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas eu me importo com a minha e exijo que seja reparada. Essa mulher nos comparou a orcs! Que se retrate e peça perdão.

Os olhares se voltaram para a estrangeira e pela expressão de seu rosto, tiveram a certeza de que nenhum pedido de perdão seria feito. A criada deu as costas para todos e começou a ir embora, pois sabia que se ficasse...

- Para onde vai, sua rameira? Se seus pais não lhe ensinaram a ser uma mulher decente, poderiam ter pelo menos lhe ensinado boas maneiras.

Os presentes prenderam a respiração. Legolas e Aragorn levaram as mãos ao rosto. Pensaram em pedir mais uma vez ao amigo que se calasse, mas seria inútil. A teimosia dos anões não tinha precedentes. A jovem voltou-se novamente para o grupo. Cada um deles pode sentir seus os ossos gelarem diante daquele olhar, mesmo o anão pensou por um segundo que talvez houvesse exagerado. O olhar de pedra e gelo fixou-se no filho de Glóin e a mulher inquiriu pronunciando lenta e mortalmente cada palavra:

- O que você disse?

- ...

- Conheceu meus pais, anão? Como pode achar que tem o direito de ofendê-los assim? Agora é você quem vai se retratar ou arranco seus olhos com minhas próprias mãos.

A mulher apanhou uma espada do chão. O anão instintivamente levantou o machado. A jovem prosseguiu:

- Vejo que não vai dizer nada. Quer lavar sua honra? Que tal lavá-la com sangue?

- Uma luta? Seria covardia, não luto com mulheres.

Não se contendo em atiçar ainda mais a ira de seu futuro oponente, a criada sorriu sadicamente e indagou:

- Mulheres lhe apavoram tanto assim?

Gimli ficou possesso, aproximou-se da mulher e demonstrando sua indignação esbravejou:

- Como se atreve?

- Não foi uma mulher que quase cortou sua cabeça fora agora há pouco? – A jovem mal conseguia conter a satisfação em ver o filho de Glóin cair em sua teia.

Diante daquilo, Eowyn tomou a frente:

- Senhores, por favor, acho que é óbvio que nenhum desses dois vai abrir mão de suas convicções. Vamos deixar que resolvam isso de uma vez. Entretanto, que seja uma luta justa e nada de lavar a honra com sangue – disse ao olhar para a estrangeira que, levemente contrariada, baixou a cabeça em sinal de aceitação – o perdedor deverá se retratar.

- Senhora - disse o filho de Arathorn - sua criada poderá se machucar.

Eowyn não resistiu e com um leve sorriso respondeu:

- Com todo respeito meu Senhor, temo mais pela integridade física e moral do seu amigo do que pela dela.

As duas se afastaram um pouco e Eowyn, com um tom de repreensão disse à jovem:

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo.

- Sinto muito senhora, não era minha intenção. Quando isso terminar, garanto que posso lhe explicar tudo.

- Não será necessário, vi quase tudo que aconteceu quando estava descendo as escadas. Você precisa aprender a controlar esse seu gênio. Bastava ter apanhado as espadas e ido embora.

- Senhora...

- Além, disso, por que você foi demonstrar seu interesse pelo elfo?

- Meu interesse? Que interesse? Isso é ridículo!

- Olhe nos meus olhos e me convença de que o capitão não chamou sua atenção.

A criada calou-se. Era difícil negar algo tão evidente.

- Vai ficar fofocando o resto do dia? - Questionou Gimli impacientemente.

A mulher voltou-se para o anão e se postaram um diante do outro.

- Como é mesmo que você se chama? – indagou o filho de Glóin.

- Eu não tenho nome – disse a criada enquanto andava de um lado para o outro lentamente - não preciso de um nome.

- E essa agora, mulher, todo mundo tem um nome – comentou, Gimli irritado com a arrogância feminina – você sabe meu nome, tenho o direito de saber o seu.

- Pois não faço questão de pronunciá-lo. Prefiro simplesmente lhe chamar de anão. É apenas isso o que você é para mim.

- Quanta petulância!

- Que seja, então – a mulher parou e apontou sua espada para o filho de Glóin – se faz tanta questão de um nome, invente um.

- O quê?

- Pense, anão: o que eu significo para você? E enquanto pensa, sinta o gosto da minha espada!

A criada avançou em direção ao amigo de Aragorn e a luta começou. O anão parecia inicialmente pouco a vontade em lutar com uma mulher, mas não demorou muito em superar isso, afinal, em uma luta, ela realmente não lembrava em nada uma mulher. O vestido cinza escuro, que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, estava gasto. As botas que usava não estavam em melhor estado, contudo a jovem não parecia ser dada a vaidades. O anão a derrubou, uma, duas vezes. No terceiro golpe a criada foi jogada contra a parede e escorregou até o chão. Gimli voltou-se para os amigos e disse:

- Foi mais fácil do que pensei. Queria lhes proporcionar algum divertimento, sinto muito.

Haldir observava com interesse o desenrolar do combate. Para o elfo, experimentado como era nas artes da guerra, ficou claro que a mortal estava apenas se familiarizando com o estilo do anão. Testando sua força.

A jovem levantou-se. Estava na hora de ensinar de uma vez por todas aquele ser desprezível a respeitá-la.

- Quer desistir, Anão? É sua última chance.

- Acho que meu golpe rachou sua cabeça... Venha, mulher sem nome_, _não tenho medo de você.

A luta recomeçou. Entretanto, algo havia mudado. Os movimentos da mulher ficaram mais rápidos, embora não fossem refinados. Via-se claramente que ela antecipava os movimentos do anão. O barulho da espada se encontrado com o machado havia se intensificado, enquanto os presentes observavam que os golpes da criada eram de uma brutalidade incomum. Em sua fúria já não a comparavam mais a um homem e sim a uma fera. Nela, a força subjugava a técnica. A mortal lutava com um desespero no olhar como se sua vida dependesse disso. E então uniu sua espada ao machado, as armas se prenderam, a jovem girou a espada e o machado voou das mãos do anão. Antes que a mulher o pegasse com a mão livre, derrubou o anão com um golpe de pernas enquanto Gimli, filho de Glóin, olhava para cima tentando entender o que o fizera soltar seu machado. A mulher apoiou o joelho no peito do anão e com a espada e o machado voltados para sua garganta disse:

- Com qual dos dois o senhor deseja que eu o mate, mestre anão?

O silêncio reinou naquele corredor. Lentamente a criada se levantou e saboreando o gosto da vitória, pronunciou cuidadosamente cada palavra:

- Considere sua retratação aceita.

A mulher jogou o machado ao lado do corpo ainda caído de Gimli, deu as costas, apanhou as armas e foi embora, deixando para trás um anão insano de ódio. Legolas tentara ajudá-lo a se levantar, contudo o filho de Glóin recusou. Seria o golpe de misericórdia em sua dignidade aceitar a mão estendida do elfo. Enquanto isso, outro elfo acompanhava com grande interesse a mortal desaparecer no final do corredor.

Aragorn, refletia sobre tudo o que tinha acabado de ocorrer. Não passara despercebido ao herdeiro de Isildur que a jovem só se dispusera a retirar a adaga da garganta de Gimli instantes atrás após sua intervenção. Por que suas palavras teriam tido essa influência sobre ela? Dirigindo-se à Senhora de Rohan, comentou, o cavaleiro do Norte comentou:

- Ainda bem que ela está do nosso lado.

- Eu não estaria tão certo disso se fosse você - disse o Anão, tentando se recompor.

- Podemos contar com sua criada na batalha, Senhora? - Legolas perguntou.

- Pode ter certeza que sim – Eowyn sentia-se feliz pela pequena vitória da jovem. Pequena, sim, diante de tudo pelo qual aquela estrangeira passara e ainda passava,

- O que você acha Haldir? – Aragorn se dirigiu ao capitão – Você já enfrentou mais batalhas em seus séculos de existência do que todos nós. O que acha dessa mulher?

Haldir teve que se conter para não deixar transparecer a forte impressão que a mortal lhe causara:

- Muitas coisas podem alterar o curso de uma batalha, Senhor Aragorn, todavia algumas são imprevisíveis como as tempestades. Para mim, aquela jovem é como uma tempestade.

Os presentes olharam para o Guardião da floresta esperando que este concluísse seu raciocínio:

- Uma tempestade pode ajudar a um ou a outro exército, dependendo de que lado ela virá e de como estarão os soldados e o campo de batalha. Isso não pode ser previsto na maioria das vezes. Por isso é sempre bom estar preparado para o pior.

- Estão vendo, até o capitão concorda comigo. Não devemos confiar nela – disse o anão satisfeito por ter seu pensamento apoiado pelo imortal. Entretanto, Haldir ainda não tinha concluído seu raciocínio.

- Não, mestre anão, não foi isso que eu disse. Devemos estar preparados para o pior, mas isso não significa que também não possamos esperar pelo melhor. O conhecimento é a melhor estratégia em uma luta. Conhecer os inimigos e conhecer os aliados é o primeiro passo para a vitória. Na maioria das vezes esta é conseguida não durante a batalha e sim antes. Precisamos descobrir mais sobre aquela mulher.

O grupo se curvou diante das palavras do sábio guerreiro que pouco falava, porém quando o fazia, nunca deixava que suas palavras se perdessem.

- Há muitas perguntas a serem respondidas – disse Aragorn. Quem é ela? De onde veio? Como veio parar aqui? Por que falou de Sauron com tanta familiaridade?

O anão dirigiu-se a Eowyn:

- A Senhora poderia nos responder estas perguntas, não poderia minha Senhora?

- É melhor que ela mesma o faça.

- Aquela jovem realmente não tem nome? – Perguntou Aragorn.

- Não que eu saiba.

- Então como confia tanto naquela mulher? – Quis saber o filho de Thranduil.

- Às vezes, meu senhor Legolas, a informação menos importante que se tem de alguém é o nome. Os senhores entenderão quando falarem com ela.

- Acho que a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso é o Senhor Aragorn. A jovem pareceu respeitá-lo - disse Haldir.

- Isso é verdade, ela o admira, assim como todos os soldados. - concordou Eowyn.

- Então é melhor eu ir procurá-la - disse Aragorn.


	3. Conversas

**3 – CONVERSAS**

Haldir fora ver como estavam seus soldados antes de procurar um lugar na muralha onde pudesse ficar a sós com seus pensamentos. Recostara-se na parede fria e recordava sua conversa com o que restou da Sociedade do Anel. Disse que deveriam tentar descobrir quem era aquela estrangeira, como se fosse apenas um conselho militar, entretanto era mais do que isso. O elfo realmente desejava saber mais sobre aquela mulher.

- Há muito que eu não via alguém causar tamanha tempestade em seus pensamentos... e em seu coração, guardião – o filho de Thranduil aproximara-se sem que Haldir houvesse percebido.

- Sente-se, Legolas, meu irmão. Sei que de você não consigo esconder nada – Haldir não costumava expor seus pensamentos, contudo sentia-se a vontade com o jovem príncipe élfico.

- Já partilhamos muitas coisas juntos – o habilidoso arqueiro recostara-se na parede ao lado do guardião.

- É verdade... - o capitão dos elfos permanecia em silêncio enquanto Legolas aguardava que o amigo se sentisse a vontade.

- O que você achou da criada da senhora Eowyn? – perguntou finalmente o servo de Galadriel.

- Definição mais precisa que a sua eu não poderia dar. Ela é um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos.

- Algo a está matando – disse Haldir pensativo.

Legolas questionou com o olhar.

- Sim, ela está morrendo, pude ver nos olhos dela. Quando segurei seu braço pude sentir a presença da morte. Você não notou que ela usava uma espécie de luva que cobria quase todo o braço direito? Lá existe um ferimento pelo qual sua vida está se esvaindo.

- Valar! Você prestou mesmo atenção naquela mortal. Mas como poderia ser? Ela segurou a espada com segurança, lutou e venceu.

- Aquela mulher tem muita vontade de viver. Deve ter um motivo muito forte para isso. Talvez tenha esperança de que consiga escapar.

- Apesar de aparentar gozar da confiança da senhora de Rohan, ela parece trazer um grande mal consigo - partilhou Legolas!

- Eu também senti isso, contudo não deixei de sentir nela algum bem.

Enquanto os elfos conversavam, a criada surgiu em uma parte mais elevada da muralha. Ficava um pouco acima de onde os imortais estavam. Uma escada ligava os dois vãos da muralha. A mulher não percebeu a presença dos imortais. Então, seus olhos se fixaram no Leste. Estava imóvel. Seu rosto não demonstrava nenhum sentimento. Parecia hipnotizada. Ficou assim por alguns minutos. Haldir e Legolas a observavam cuidadosamente e não se moviam a fim de não atrair a atenção da criada para si. A humana olhava para o Leste e isso não era bom. Olhava em direção a Mordor, lar de Sauron, Senhor do Escuro, de quem falara de uma forma que os havia intrigado.

- Vou avisar Aragorn, talvez ele ainda não tenha falado com ela. Não a perca de vista. Embora eu saiba que não preciso dizer isso...

Haldir olhou para seu amigo um pouco inconformado em saber que ele estava certo:

- Vá logo!

O guardião continuou a observá-la e quando a mulher se virou buscando um local onde se sentar, o elfo percebeu que ela segurava um pedaço de pergaminho o qual começou a rasgar em pedaços que levava à boca. 'Pelo Único, por que essa mortal está comendo isso?' refletia o imortal. A mulher sentou-se. Não mais olhava para o leste. Olhava para o céu contemplando as poucas estrelas que já começavam a aparecer. Passados alguns minutos, chegaram Aragorn e Legolas.

- Alguma novidade, Haldir?

- Não. Nenhuma – o imortal achou por bem guardar o fato do pergaminho consigo. Se no futuro julgasse que possuía alguma importância o revelaria. Não gostaria de aumentar as preocupações do já tão sobrecarregado filho de Arathorn .

- Vamos até lá – disse Aragorn.

Os três subiram a escada calmamente. Aragorn, Legolas e por último, mas não menos interessado, Haldir. Eles concordaram em deixar que Aragorn fizesse todas as perguntas. A mulher voltou o olhar para os guerreiros e, surpresa, levantou-se ao ser chamada por Aragorn:

- Senhora, precisamos lhe falar.

- Como, meu senhor? De que me chamou? – A mulher definitivamente não se sentia a vontade em ser tratada daquela maneira, entretanto os guerreiros se entreolharam sem compreender. O que havia de estranho no modo como se dirigiram a ela? Sem esperar que sua pergunta fosse respondida a criada prosseguiu - Chame-me do que quiser, meu senhor, mas não me trate com uma deferência da qual sei que não sou digna.

- E por que não seria? – Retrucou o herdeiro de Isildur.

- Bem se vê que sabe muito pouco sobre mim, meu senhor.

- É precisamente esse o assunto que nos traz aqui. – A mulher questionou Aragorn com o olhar e o guardião do Norte ficou grato pela oportunidade. Não estava certo de como deveria começar.

- Então irei chamá-la de Tempestade, senão se importa.

- Tempestade...?

- Afinal é isso o que a senhora significa para nós no momento. Algo imprevisível, já que não sabemos muito sobre a senhora. Não foram essas suas palavras?

- Sim, meu senhor, sendo assim, sinto-me honrada - disse baixando levemente a cabeça.

- Precisamos saber se devemos considerá-la uma inimiga ou uma aliada e creio que não pode negar que temos nossos motivos para isso.

Aquilo realmente a surpreendeu. Será que ela estaria preparada para responder? Seu desatino em ter se deixado levar pelo nome 'Haldir' estava tendo muitas conseqüências. Éowyn estava certa. Deveria simplesmente ter apanhado as espadas e ido embora, em vez de ceder a curiosidade de saber mais sobre aquele estrangeiro. E o capitão estava lá, aumentando ainda mais o risco que ela corria de mostrar mais do que poderia ou deveria.

- Estou a sua disposição, meu senhor.

- Pois bem. Já sabemos que não adianta perguntar seu nome. Então vamos à segunda pergunta: de onde você veio?

Tempestade respirou fundo. Tentaria falar o mínimo possível:

- De Mordor, meu senhor.

Os guerreiros se entreolharam. De todos os lugares da Terra Média, aquele era o menos provável. Mas já deveriam esperar por isso, pois foram estas as palavras de Haldir: 'É difícil saber de onde vem uma tempestade'. Contudo, isso explicava de onde ela 'conhecia' o senhor do escuro e sabia sua opinião sobre Haldir.

- De Mordor?

- Sim.

- Como alguém pode viver em Mordor ou vir de lá sem ser um orc?

Lembranças cruzaram a mente da mulher. Cenas do tempo em que vivera entre aquelas criaturas abomináveis, nas mãos das quais sua vida estivera e, de certa forma, ainda estava.

- Sendo um escravo ou, no meu caso, uma escrava, meu senhor. – Tempestade baixou o olhar fixando-o em um ponto qualquer do chão entre ela e seus inquisidores. Esperava não ter que dar mais nenhuma explicação.

O silêncio fez-se ouvir. Os elfos e o herdeiro de Isildur sabiam de rumores sobre humanos que eram capturados e mantidos como escravos em Mordor, contudo nunca tinham ouvido falar de alguém que tivesse vivido tempo suficiente ou que tivesse tido forças para conseguir escapar. Ainda mais sendo uma mulher. Aragorn resolveu não submeter a jovem a um constrangimento desnecessário. Os prováveis 'trabalhos' realizados por uma escrava em Mordor não seriam dignos de nota.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Fui raptada pelos orcs.

- Você e sua família, eu suponho – o filho de Arathorn pronunciava cuidadosamente as palavras, pois sabia que o assunto deveria ser delicado e trazer lembranças dolorosas.

- Minha família foi morta por tentar reagir. Apenas eu fui poupada.

- Onde vocês viviam.

- Nos arredores de Mordor.

- Por quê?

- Há dez anos, antes do poder do Senhor do Escuro aumentar, ainda era possível viver por lá. Difícil, mas possível.

- Por que alguém escolheria morar lá?

- Eu não sei, meu pai sempre nos disse que não poderíamos morar em outro lugar. É tudo o que sei.

- Como você escapou de Mordor?

- Um dia eu estava muito ferida. Quase morta. Os servidores do senhor do escuro costumam jogar os cadáveres em um córrego apodrecido que passa lá perto e para não fazer o percurso muitas vezes, jogavam os moribundos também. Era o meu caso naquele dia. Então eu me apoiei nos cadáveres até me afastar da fortaleza. Saí do rio e caminhei por algumas horas. Com que forças? Não sei quais. Encontrei um cavalo. Ele parecia tão perdido quanto eu. Montei-o e fui levada por ele em direção à terra dos Senhores dos Cavalos onde a Senhora Eowyn me encontrou, cuidou de mim e me mandou para cá.

- Quando isso aconteceu?

- Há quase um mês.

- É uma história e tanto.

- É a pura verdade.

- Não estou dizendo que não seja - o herdeiro de Isildur e a ex-escrava de Mordor trocaram um olhar. Aragorn reafirmava acreditar nela.

- Está satisfeito, meu senhor.

- Ainda não.

A resposta do herdeiro do trono de Gondor a deixou angustiada. Já tinha dito todas as coisas que poderia dizer. Algumas eram verdades, outras, nem tanto...

- O que mais deseja saber, meu senhor?

- Onde você aprendeu a lutar?

- Em Mordor.

- Como?

- Dentre outras coisas – Tempestade baixou o olhar novamente por um breve momento antes de voltar a encarar seus interlocutores - os orcs fazem com que os escravos lutem entre si ou com outros orcs ou com ... wargs. Isso os diverte. Quem vence, vive. Quem perde é castigado ou morre.

- Perdeu muitas vezes, Tempestade? – A voz do guardião do norte soou compreensiva. Aragorn tentava uma aproximação e como era esperado o diálogo foi interrompido por um breve silêncio.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Foi muito castigada então?

Um olhar feminino inconformado foi dirigido ao herdeiro de Isildur. 'Por que insistir neste assunto?'

- Sim – a resposta monossilábica fez Aragorn compreender que a ex-escrava de Mordor chegara ao limite de sua paciência.

Apenas Legolas e Haldir, com sua sensibilidade élfica perceberam como aquele sim fora pronunciado com uma dor que eles nunca tinham visto antes. Os imortais não suportavam pensar no tipo de castigo que era reservado a uma escrava em uma terra habitada por criaturas tão vis, como os orcs. Aragorn, que simpatizara com o jeito rebelde da jovem desde o primeiro momento, sentia agora por ela uma grande solidariedade. Era típico do herdeiro de Isildur tomar sobre si o sofrimento dos outros.

- Você disse que foi raptada há dez anos. Sobreviveu nessas condições todo esse tempo?

- Eu aprendi rápido: sem dor, sem medo, sem pena. Só assim se sobrevive em Mordor.

- Matou muitas pessoas?

A mulher baixou novamente a cabeça. Para que perguntar isso? Não era culpa sua. Estava lutando por sua sobrevivência.

- Alguns, infelizmente.

- Muitos orcs?

Tempestade ergueu a cabeça:

- Muitos, prazeirosamente.

Elfos e homem se entreolharam. O tom de vingança era latente na voz da jovem, cuja selvagem beleza era eclipsada pelo ódio.

- E wargs?

- Mais do que se possa contar.

- Isso é difícil de acreditar. Lutamos contra vários deles no caminho para cá e perdemos muitos homens.

- No começo nos davam uma espada e lutávamos com filhotes, com wargs feridos, só depois enfrentávamos wargs adultos e saudáveis.

- Você consegue matar um Warg adulto usando apenas uma espada?

- Já consegui matar dois em um mesmo combate, meu Senhor, mas apenas uma vez. Na segunda, me feri e... aqui estou.

Os elfos trocaram entre si um olhar de incredulidade diante da afirmação da mortal a sua frente: dois wargs? Uma mulher? Sozinha? Com apenas uma espada?

- Lutou contra Uruk-hais? – prosseguiu Aragorn sem perceber a reação dos elfos, contudo ele também partilhava da dúvida que desceu sobre seus aliados imortais.

- Não, nunca.

- Já os viu?

- Já.

- O que acha? Poderia matar muitos?

A mulher olhou para o céu.

- Tantos quanto as estrelas.

E olhou para eles.

- Tantos quantos forem necessários.

Aragorn considerou a afirmação da criada um tanto pretensiosa, entretanto sentira vontade de rir ao pensar no que seu amigo anão diria se a ouvisse falar daquela forma. Contudo além de pretensão, o herdeiro de Isildur percebeu algo pior:

- Há vingança no tom de sua voz, Tempestade. A vingança e a ira não são boas conselheiras.

- São as únicas que me restam, meu senhor.

- E que tal a gratidão? Gratidão ao povo de Rohan que lhe acolheu e salvou sua vida?

- ....

- Pense nisso, Tempestade e alivie seu coração. Já não a vejo como uma inimiga. Porém você continua sendo uma aliada imprevisível, como disse Haldir. Continuaremos lhe chamando de Tempestade.

A mulher olhou surpresa para o guerreiro élfico com a boca entreaberta. Antes de se retirarem Aragorn respondeu a pergunta que parou na garganta dela.

- Sim, foi ele quem lhe deu esse nome.


	4. Subjugada

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que estão lendo e deixando suas impressões. Muito obrigada pelas belas palavras de carinho.**

**4 – Subjugada **

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Eowyn pedira a Tempestade que fosse ao arsenal verificar se ainda havia algum soldado que precisasse de armas. Enquanto se dirigia ao local onde os homens estavam reunidos, a criada da senhora de Rohan tentava assimilar o ocorrido no dia anterior. Por que se expusera daquela forma? Conseguira ficar no anonimato por tanto tempo... Ninguém nunca tinha sequer se dado ao trabalho de perguntar-lhe seu nome, o qual há tantos anos já não escutava... Optara por esquecê-lo. Esquecer de quem tinha sido, esquecer sua família, sua casa, esquecer de onde viera. Fora necessário ou não teria conseguido sobreviver. Em Mordor não havia lugar para lembranças...

...Mordor...

Revelara sua origem ao filho de Arathorn e a seus companheiros. Graças aos céus que não precisara contar certos detalhes... Certamente eles leram nas entrelinhas o que ela não tivera coragem de dizer. Não gostara da piedade que vira nos olhos dos elfos e de Aragorn. E por fim, ganhara um novo nome: Tempestade. Teria aquele imortal reparado nela...? 'Não!' disse para si mesma tentando afastar a lembrança daqueles olhos penetrantes. Não poderia se deixar distrair com isso. Precisava se concentrar no motivo que a trouxera a Rohan, a Helm.

Finalmente chegara ao arsenal. Estava lotado. Dentre meninos e velhos, todos buscavam se armar da melhor maneira possível. Uma parte dos elfos também estava lá auxiliando no treinamento dos mais inexperientes. A jovem atravessou a multidão, porém, enquanto verificava o que a sobrinha do rei lhe pedira, sentiu sobre si olhares curiosos e murmúrios atravessaram o ar chegando aos seus ouvidos. Permaneceu de cabeça baixa. Sentia-se pouco a vontade. Sabia o conteúdo dos cochichos. Poderia ser o indício de que problemas estavam a cominho e apressou-se em sair dali.

- Por que a pressa, mulher? – A voz de um dos soldados preencheu o ar. A criada parou por um instante, mas a prudência aconselhava que prosseguisse e foi o que fez.

- Está com medo de alguma coisa? – Outro soldado a interrogou.

- Está triste? Com saudades de seu antigo lar, Minha senhora? – Risadas encheram o ambiente. A mulher já não podia andar, pois seu caminho até a saída fora obstruído pelos homens que começaram a cercá-la.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Gamling percebeu a confusão.

- Nada, meu senhor – respondeu o primeiro soldado.

- Se não é nada, Éthain, voltem aos seus afazeres, não temos tempo a perder.- O capitão de Rohan não via com bons olhos o guerreiro a sua frente. Suas habilidades em batalha eram inquestionáveis, contudo seu caráter era, no mínimo, duvidoso.

- Exatamente por isso, meu senhor, pensei que poderíamos proporcionar aos homens alguma diversão.

O coração da criada disparou. Antigos temores começaram a tomar forma. Precisava sair dali. Gamling olhou de soslaio para a estrangeira que não ousava levantar os olhos.

- Isso está fora de questão! Se temos que enfrentar a morte em breve, o faremos com nossa honra intacta!

- De que nos adianta honra? Estamos condenados, vamos aproveitar o pouco tempo que ainda nos resta!

- Basta, Éthain. Mais nenhuma palavra!

- Éthain está certo, capitão. Não resta esperança alguma! – Outro soldado se pronunciou.

- Isso mesmo! Que chance temos contra Mordor e Isengard?

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer? Agir como animais? Vão manchar suas almas com tamanha infâmia!

- Calma, capitão. Acho que o senhor está dando muita importância a essa...

- Essa o quê? Continue, Éthain.

- Ora, capitão, todos sabemos o que uma mulher deve fazer para ser mantida viva em Mordor – Tempestade não se movia. Desejava apenas sair dali.

- Se você insistir nessa loucura, levarei esse assunto ao rei.

- Que seja, duvido que Théoden rei tenha tempo a perder com uma prostituta de orcs...

Estava dito. A criada sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Não era segredo para ninguém de Rohan a origem da estrangeira que a sobrinha do rei acolhera, porém, até aquele momento, os pensamentos ainda não haviam tomado a forma de palavras.

A maioria dos soldados não compartilhava do desejo de Éthain, mas este era um guerreiro temido por sua força e habilidade, então acharam melhor não se intrometerem na disputa entre ele e o capitão de Rohan. Dando as costas á multidão, Gamling saiu.

- E agora, minha senhora? Quem a defenderá?

A mulher tentava se esquivar. Era uma guerreira habilidosa, mas não poderia lutar contra todos aqueles homens. Os elfos observavam constrangidos. Éthain finalmente se cansara da intimidação psicológica e partiu para a física. Parou diante de Tempestade tentando intimidá-la com seu tamanho. Com os olhos em fúria, a mulher arfava, buscando por uma saída que não existia.

- Não se preocupe minha cara, tenho certeza de que seremos mais 'gentis' que os orcs.

- Disso eu duvido! – Falou entre os dentes. Tempestade não demonstrava seus temores, mas por dentro sentia-se acuada.

- Estão vendo! Está com saudade deles, rameira?

- Vocês são todos iguais! Animais desprezíveis!

- Cale-se!

Tempestade sentia pela primeira vez a força do braço do guerreiro de Rohan. Seu soco a deixou no chão. Outros dois agarraram seus braços enquanto Éthain colocava-se por cima dela. Homens e elfos que não queriam se intrometer, mas que também não suportavam tamanha selvageria, começaram a se retirar. A mulher lutava com todas as forças, mas em resposta aos seus esforços recebia apenas tapas e zombarias. Dolorosas lembranças que há muito haviam sido guardadas no fundo de sua memória afloravam e a jovem já não ouvia apenas as vozes dos homens, mas também os insultos dos orcs. Sua mente ainda lutava, mas seu corpo já não conseguia reagir. Éthain se satisfez e a entregou a outro. Tempestade não derramava lágrimas, mas seu coração chorava por toda sua miséria.

- O que, em nome do Único, está acontecendo aqui? – A voz do rei Théoden fora suficiente para trazer ao lugar um silêncio mortal. Gamling cumprira o que prometera. Éthain e seus comparsas afastaram-se da criada que permaneceu no chão, quieta, abraçando a si mesma. Os agressores estavam lívidos, de cabeça baixa.

- Pelo que vejo, Sauron já está conseguido sua maior vitória: está transformando meus soldados em animais.

O silêncio permanecia. Ninguém conseguia dizer nada. Théoden aproximou-se de Tempestade. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Queria ajudar a mulher, mas ela não se movia. O rei abaixou-se, estendendo a mão para tocá-la.

- Não, majestade! – Gritou Éthain. – Essa mulher é uma...

Théoden voltou o olhar para seu súdito. Apenas a expressão de seu rosto teria sido suficiente para silenciar o soldado, mas o rei acrescentou:

- Não me lembro que ter pedido o seu conselho.

Éthain calara-se. O rei estava furioso. Théoden aproximou sua mão da cabeça de Tempestade novamente, tocando seus cabelos com os dedos levemente. A criada se encolheu.

- Calma, não precisa ter medo, não vou machucá-la. – A voz do rei soava terna e gentil. A jovem não ousava se mexer. Como poderia encarar aqueles homens? Sentia vergonha de si mesma. Matar para sobreviver não era vergonhoso, embora não fosse nenhum ato de virtude, contudo aquilo... era nojento demais.

O rei estendeu a mão próxima ao rosto da mulher:

- Deixe-me ajudá-la a se levantar. Ninguém lhe fará mal, dou-lhe minha palavra.

Por um instante, Tempestade lembrara-se de outro homem que a presença do senhor de Rohan evocava. A figura de seu pai tomou forma em sua mente. Há muito deixara de pensar nele. Doía demais. Se estivesse vivo, com certeza morreria de desgosto pelo destino da filha. A mulher ergueu a cabeça o suficiente apenas para olhar o rosto do rei. Não havia condenação em seus olhos. Théoden não a julgava. A jovem sentiu dentro de si uma segurança repentina. O senhor de Rohan tinha o dom de transmitir esperança a seus soldados, embora na maioria das vezes não se apercebesse disso.

- Precisa se levantar agora, minha jovem.

Tempestade compreendeu o que o rei queria dizer: se não encarasse aqueles homens naquele momento, nunca mais conseguiria olhá-los nos olhos novamente. Voltou-se para a mão estendida do rei, assentiu com a cabeça, mas levantou-se sem aceitar a ajuda de Théoden.

A mulher ergueu o rosto em direção aos expectadores daquela cena lamentável buscando dentro de si o pouco que ainda lhe restava de sua dignidade. Seus olhos encontraram os rostos de seus agressores. Fixou-se neles demoradamente. Os dois estavam desconcertados diante da presença do rei. A jovem sentia-se vitoriosa, apesar da humilhação sofrida há pouco. E ignorando o conselho do herdeiro do trono de Gondor, deixou-se levar pelo sentimento de vingança: a fim de provocar e humilhar seus algozes,dirigiu-lhes o mais cínico dos sorrisos. Voltou-se para a saída. Quando começou a caminhar, a voz de Éthain preencheu o recinto:

- Volte para Mordor, rameira. Para junto de seus orcs nojentos...

Théoden fez menção de intervir, mas Tempestade parou e olhando de soslaio, disse:

- Em Mordor pelo menos havia regras – a voz da mulher soava grave. A ira prosseguia tomando conta de seus sentidos e guiando suas ações.

A declaração da criada chamou a atenção dos presentes que se puseram a pensar no que significaria semelhante afirmação.

- Regras? – Éthain perguntou.

- Sim, regras – Tempestade se virou completamente – para que um orc subjugasse uma escrava – a mulher começou a caminha na direção do soldado de Rohan – ele precisaria derrotá-la primeiro – e parou, sentido crescer dentro de si o desejo de vingança.

- Derrotá-la?

- Se considera melhor do que os orcs, mas nesse ponto, e acredito que em vários outros, eles lhe são superiores.

O senhor de Rohan estava prestes a intervir, quando Tempestade completou:

- Se quiserem realmente superá-los, pelo que fizeram comigo, vocês me devem uma luta.

- Minha jovem, não há tempo a perder com esse tipo coisa. Temos muito a fazer – o rei de Rohan interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe, meu senhor. Eu garanto que não tomarei muito de seu tempo.

O rei refletiu um pouco. Por que não dar aquela jovem o direito de defender sua honra? Suspirou rendendo-se aos fatos:

- Se é assim, na minha opinião, considero um pedido justo. Éthain – Théoden se dirigiu aos dois soldados – você será primeiro – um pouco constrangido o soldado desembainhou sua espada.

- Não, meu senhor – Tempestade prosseguiu – eu disse que não tomaria muito de seu tempo. Lutarei com os dois – a mulher pegou duas espadas que lhe estavam próximas e caminhou em direção aos soldados.

- Espere um pouco – disse Éthain – isso não me parece justo.

- Justo? – a criada debochou – se o senhor pensa assim – Tempestade largou uma das espadas do chão e empunhou a outra em frente ao rosto – e agora?

A provocação da ex-escrava de Mordor fez aflorar a ira de seus agressores. O combate teve início. O rei temia pelo bem estar da jovem, entretanto, após os primeiros golpes, percebeu quão infundados eram seus temores. Gamling observava com grande interesse o embate. Sabia das habilidades dos soldados, porém a história do recente duelo daquela mulher com Gimli, filho de Glóin já havia se espalhado. Presenciara o anão combatendo bravamente os orcs e wargs no caminho para o abismo de Helm e sabia que alguém que o houvesse derrotado não poderia ser negligenciado. Com movimentos fortes e rápidos, Tempestade desarmou o companheiro de Éthain, que ficou se protegendo por trás do amigo. A mulher sorriu debochadamente. A confiança de seu oponente fora abalada ao vê-la ostentando duas espadas.

- Não se preocupe – a jovem declarou – não vou usá-la – e atirou a espada que tirara do primeiro soldado para longe.

Tomado pela raiva, Éthain tentava desarmar a criada, contudo a ira da primeira em muito superava a dele. Logo foi desarmado e em questão de segundos, sua espada estava nas mãos de Tempestade. A mulher derrubou o soldado perplexo com um chute. Seu companheiro o seguiu na queda. A jovem cravou as espadas no meio das pernas de ambos. Todos prenderam a respiração. A criada falou com tom de ameaça:

- Só não os mato agora porque Rohan precisa de suas espadas, entretanto, se escaparem da fúria dos Uruk-hais, garanto que não escaparão da minha.

Tempestade já se dirigia para a saída quando, ao passar pelo rei, o senhor de Rohan se pronunciou.

- Então, em Mordor uma escrava só é subjugada se for derrotada?

- Sim, meu senhor – a mulher não estava entendendo onde o rei queria chegar.

- Há quanto tempo você não era subjugada?

- Há 3 anos, meu senhor.

- Foi o que pensei – a jovem pode ver no olhar do rei guerreiro o reconhecimento de suas habilidades.

Enquanto a ex-escrava de Mordor se retirava, o rei se dirigiu a Éthain e ao outro soldado:

- Da próxima vez, escolham oponentes mais de acordo com suas limitadas aptidões para não envergonharem ainda mais os Rohirrim.

O rei se retirou. A situação o fizera sorrir por dentro. Os elfos e os outros soldados se entreolhavam. Gamling tratou de continuar os preparativos para a batalha que se aproximava, tendo um só pensamento: Oxalá, ela esteja realmente do nosso lado.


	5. Por Ele

**5 – POR ELE**

O Anão estava enlouquecido de raiva:

- Recuso-me a crer que vocês acreditaram nesta história! Eu sabia que deveria estar lá. Por que não permitiram que eu fosse? Teria arrancado a verdade daquela mulher a qualquer custo!

- Não havia mentira nem nos olhos nem na voz dela – argumentou o filho de Arathorn.

- Uma escrava matadora de wargs que escapou de Mordor com cadáveres? Um cavalo misterioso que surge não sei de onde e a salva? Perderam a sanidade! Pode algo bom vir de Mordor? Quem aquela mulher pensa que é?

- Uma matadora de wargs! - Legolas não resistira em provocar o amigo com um ligeiro sorriso.

- E ainda por cima esse nome que o senhor resolveu dar a ela, Capitão: Tempestade!

- Creio que a agradou – respondera Haldir, escorado na parede de braços cruzados, se divertindo com a revolta do anão.

- Claro que gostou! Deve estar acreditando ser capaz de derrotar toda a horda de Isengard sozinha!

- Ela lhe deixou no chão e você mesmo admitiu que a jovem luta muito bem – dessa vez fora Aragorn quem sorrira.

- Por minha honra, vou provar que aquela criada não é de confiança.

- Não temos tempo para isso – Aragorn falou firmemente - temos que organizar as defesas. O inimigo não tardará a chegar. Por enquanto Tempestade não é motivo de preocupação para nós. Além disso, Eowyn confirmou a história.

- Com todo respeito, a Senhora de Rohan é boa e ingênua.

- Engano seu, mestre anão! – Eowyn, adentrara a sala, deixando o anão constrangido por causa do inoportuno comentário.

- Já tive decepções suficientes na vida – prossegui a senhora de Rohan – e sei discernir entre verdades e mentiras. Trago uma mensagem do rei: ele deseja conversar com vocês.

* * *

- Meu senhor, ei-los aqui – disse a sobrinha do rei se dirigindo ao tio.

O grupo adentrou a sala real e seus membros inclinaram-se respeitosamente diante de Théoden. Após fazerem mais alguns acertos sobre como iriam coordenar as forças humanas e élficas, o rei decidiu abordar um último assunto e não se deteve em rodeios:

- Amigos, pois assim os considero, soube do incidente que ocorreu entre o senhor Gimli e a estrangeira que abrigamos dentro destes muros. Quando o permiti não imaginei que fosse algo tão sério – o rei olhou para Eowyn, não com reprimenda, pois confiava na sobrinha, mas com um certo tom de preocupação – e que talvez viesse a nos trazer algum perigo. O que acham?

- Concordo com o senhor, majestade – apressou-se o anão em defender seu ponto de vista.

- Entretanto, gostaria de saber a opinião de todos.

- Não creio que se trate de um ameaça, meu senhor. Pelo menos não uma ameaça imediata ou de proporções significativas – disse Aragorn.

- De qualquer forma, preciso de uma prova da lealdade dela. Apesar de seu passado de sofrimento, não admitirei em minhas fileiras nada nem ninguém que possa colocar em risco a vida de nossos homens. Eles já têm preocupações demais. Vá chamá-la, Eowyn.

- Sim, meu senhor.

.................

Tempestade apresentou-se na sala do rei com a cabeça erguida e declinou respeitosamente:

- Meu senhor.

'Essa jovem tem fibra, não se deixa dobrar.' - Constatou Théoden, porém não havia censura em seus pensamentos.

O anão, que se encontrava próximo à porta, não se conteve em provocá-la com uma falsa reverência:

- A matadora de wargs!

A guerreira parou e olhou-o fixamente prometendo a si mesma que não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Iria ignorá-lo. Os presentes se entreolharam sentindo a atmosfera pesada que tomou conta do ambiente.

- Matadora de wargs, orcs e homens! - Gimli persistia.

'Matadora de homens', pensou Tempestade. 'Está realmente determinado a provocar minha ira'. Mirou o centro da sala de onde o senhor de Rohan observava tudo com interesse, e continuou a caminhar.

- Que título ambiciona agora, minha senhora? Matadora de Uruk-hais?

Tempestade não parou. Uma troca de olhares com a Senhora de Rohan a impediu de olhar para trás. O filho de Glóin, percebendo que seu plano não estava funcionando, lançou mão de um ardil que ele mesmo repudiava, entretanto, para desmascarar a mulher que julgava ser uma assassina, estava disposto a tudo.

- Ou talvez pretenda fazer uso de outras de suas habilidades adquiridas em Mordor a fim de conquistar para si o título de viúva negra, como quase fez há pouco? Sabe como se comportam as viúvas-negras, suponho!

Indignação pousara nos corações. Gimli queria testá-la. Todos sabiam disso. Contudo parecia estar exagerando. E seu ardil funcionou. A mulher foi em direção a ele e desembainhou a espada apontando para o anão.

Tentara resistir, contudo as palavras do filho de Glóin despertaram a sombra que habitava sua alma e o orgulho da ex-escrava de Mordor suplantara sua resolução inicial:

- Não, mestre anão. O título que ambiciono agora é o de matadora de anões. Quer ser o primeiro?

- Estão vendo? Essa mulher é uma assassina! Como podem confiar nessa...

- Vou cortar sua cabeça fora. Não agora – abaixou a espada, tentando retomar seu autocontrole - mas se a batalha que se aproxima não o matar, juro pelo fogo de Mordor que eu mesma o matarei! – Tempestade queria apenas assustá-lo e impor respeito. Tinha mais em que pensar e queria dar um basta às provocações do anão. Entretanto seu gesto não alcançou o efeito desejado.

Todos ficaram parados e confusos novamente. O rei tentou organizar a bagunça que tinha se tornado sua sala:

- Acalme-se, minha jovem. Sei que você tem muitos motivos para se irritar, entretanto, todos também os temos. Além disso, como pode agir com tamanha ingratidão para com alguém que está disposto a lutar e a morrer por Rohan?

- E por acaso eu também não estou disposta a isso? Por que devo permitir que ele me insulte?

- Vai pedir desculpas a Gimli agora.

- Como?

- Não permitirei rixas inúteis em minhas fileiras – Théoden estava apostando no bem que Eowyn jurava haver no coração daquela mulher. Se a estrangeira fosse realmente digna de confiança e se importasse com o bem de Rohan, ouviria a voz da razão.

- Isso é ridículo! – Retrucou Tempestade, sem querer se dobrar.

- Vai obedecer ao seu rei, desculpe-se agora! – O senhor de Rohan levantou-se. Estava perdendo a paciência.

- Meu rei? O senhor não é o meu rei. – A ex-escrava de Mordor aprendera somente o idioma da intolerância da Terra Negra. Quando contrariada, lhe custava muito reagir de outra forma que não a violência.

- Não? Então quem é o seu rei? Seria Sauron? Já que você fala dele e de Mordor com tanta familiaridade?

- Se tivesse que chamar alguém de rei com certeza seria ele, pois o servi durante muito tempo, mesmo que forçada. Pelo menos o senhor do escuro não é um fraco que deixou sua mente ser tomada por feitiços e permitiu que seu reino fosse devastado! – Tempestade extravasara sua indignação por Théoden havê-la preterido em favor do anão. No arsenal, se mostrara gentil, todavia agora... os homens não eram mesmo dignos de confiança.

Gimli exultava. Seu plano havia funcionado. Éowyn não sabia o que fazer. Aragorn, Legolas e Haldir cobriram o rosto com uma das mãos. Já haviam entendido que aquilo fazia parte do temperamento dela, mas o rei não deixaria que essa afronta ficasse sem resposta.

- Você vai pedir perdão agora, diante de mim e admitir que esta errada. Nunca vi tanta ingratidão!

A mulher deu as costas e foi embora. Todo esse estresse havia forçado demais seu corpo e sua mente. As dores se intensificaram e ela só queria sair dali. Mas quando já estava perto da porta ouviu a voz firme do rei:

- Se cruzar essa porta deverá cruzar também os portões da fortaleza, pois não permitirei que permaneça entre nós.

Théoden realmente tinha muita fibra. Ela não deveria ter dito nada daquilo. Errara ao desafiá-lo. Entretanto, não poderia ir embora daquele lugar. Havia algo que precisava fazer. Então, engolindo seu orgulho, retornou para diante do rei e desembainhou a espada ao se aproximar dele. As mãos dos soldados presentes também desembainharam as suas, pois não estavam certos sobre o que esperar da estrangeira. Tempestade cravou sua espada no chão, ajoelhou-se com uma das pernas e baixou a cabeça:

- Sinto muito, meu senhor, se o ofendi. Fui ingrata e atrevida. Seu zelo por seu povo e por seu reino é inquestionável. O senhor é um verdadeiro rei. Retrato-me agora e renego cada palavra que proferi. Por favor, perdoe-me.

O Senhor de Rohan nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça fazendo com que Tempestade desse um suspiro de alívio. A mulher se retirava quando ouviu mais uma vez a voz do rei:

- Falta o pedido de desculpas ao mestre anão.

O coração dela disparou. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo! Que se ajoelhasse diante de um rei, isso a criada poderia admitir. Contudo ajoelhar-se diante de um anão! Daquele anão que tanto a ofendera! E Gimli não fora o primeiro a cruzar seu caminho e a deixar nela lembranças extremamente desagradáveis. Lembrava-se de seus pais e seu irmão. Não, não poderia pedir desculpas, não depois de tudo o que os anões fizeram...

- E então, Estrangeira?

A mulher parou sem se virar para trás, todavia arriscou olhar por cima do ombro em direção a Théoden revelando sua hesitação em partir. Com isso, encontrou o rosto do anão e o orgulho fez com que cruzasse a porta, deixando para trás um Théoden decepcionado. O rei realmente desejara que a jovem se mostrasse digna de confiança. Contudo a criada parecia decidida a ir embora. Eowyn a seguiu.

Não menos decepcionado estava o herdeiro de Isildur. A lista de aliados de Rohan ficara menor.

- Parece que agora não há mais nada que possamos fazer – Lamentou o filho de Arathorn

- Ela fez sua escolha. – Legolas completou.

Haldir sentiu a confusão que havia na alma daquela mortal e desejou pedir ao rei que reconsiderasse. Sabia que o Senhor de Rohan a estava testando, porém a mulher havia chegado ao seu limite. Entretanto, não poderia fazer nada. Estava lá em nome de seu povo e tinha orientações de não se intrometer em nenhum assunto que não lhe dissesse respeito. Contudo vislumbrava uma saída. Uma manobra que só um comandante experimentado como ele poderia enxergar:

- Meus senhores – dirigira-se a Théoden, em primeiro lugar, e depois aos demais – perdoem-me a intromissão.

- Pode falar, capitão – disse o rei.

- Creio que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de dispensar possíveis aliados. Peço permissão para uma última tentativa.

O senhor de Rohan assentiu. Os demais se mostraram favoráveis, exceto, obviamente, um certo anão...

- Vai perder seu tempo, capitão – completara Gimli - e desperdiçar seu sindarin com essa filha de Mordor...

O guerreiro de Lórien definitivamente não simpatizava com o filho de Glóin. A primeira impressão que o anão deixara nele quando encontrou a sociedade em Lórien não fora favorável ao povo das montanhas. E o servo da senhora da luz respondeu a altura.

- Já que o tempo e a língua a mim pertencem, meu senhor Gimli, não vejo por que não possa gastá-los da maneira que me parece melhor.

Haldir falara calmamente, entretanto o anão compreendeu no olhar do elfo o que havia sido dito sem palavras.

Do lado de fora da sala real, as duas mulheres dialogavam:

- Por favor não insista, senhora, eu não posso pedir desculpas aquele anão!

- O que você fará, então?

- Vou embora.

- E sua promessa?

- Darei um jeito de cumpri-la fora destes muros.

Nenhuma das duas percebeu que Haldir ouvira tudo. O guardião de Lórien não compreendeu nada sobre a promessa que fora mencionada, todavia seu objetivo naquele momento era não permitir que aquela mortal se fosse. Não antes do elfo descobrir quem era ela realmente:

- Vai embora, minha senhora? Vai desistir do embate assim tão facilmente? Se fizer isso não é o tipo de guerreira que pensei que fosse.

A voz do imortal a alcançou e a mulher encarou Haldir:

- Capitão, o senhor não entende e nem pode entender como isso é difícil para mim.

- É verdade, eu não entendo.

Tempestade baixou a cabeça. No fundo de seu coração, desejava que o Elfo fosse capaz de encontrar uma saída para seu impasse.

- Contudo – o guardião prosseguiu – também não consigo compreender como alguém que diz haver sobrevivido a Mordor pode temer um anão – olhos élficos e humanos se encontraram – afinal, um warg é muito maior – disse dando um meio sorriso. O elfo estava apostando no orgulho da mulher, que parecia ser uma de suas características mais marcantes.

- Eu não tenho medo dele! Já o derrotei antes e posso derrotá-lo novamente se for necessário!

- Venceu sua força física, mas não está conseguindo vencer sua mente. Glimli a está dominando e a está levando a fazer exatamente o que ele quer que você faça: perder o controle.

- Ultimamente é muito difícil para mim manter o controle.

- Pense assim: basta um minuto. Algumas palavras ditas em apenas um minuto e se livrará dele. Irá mostrar a todos que não é o que aquele anão diz. Apenas um minuto de resistência. Tudo ficará bem, acredite em mim.

A mulher permaneceu em silêncio, digerindo as palavras do elfo. Só agora se dera conta do empenho dele em fazer com que ela não se fosse. 'O que estaria por trás disso. Eu o ofendi tanto...'. Haldir quase conseguia ler os pensamentos de Tempestade através de seus olhos. Sabia que seus argumentos estavam surtindo algum efeito. A mortal resolveu se render.

- Está bem – Tempestade parecia cansada e sem muita esperança - eu vou tentar...

- Não, você não vai tentar, vai conseguir - o guardião falou com voz firme, como se estivesse se dirigindo a um de seus comandados.

A mulher confirmou com a cabeça. Eowyn observava cuidadosa e discretamente como o Capitão dos Elfos fazia bem à sua amiga. Talvez houvesse uma chance para ela, afinal.

Na sala todos aguardavam. O rei pensava que talvez houvesse exagerado, mas precisava saber se aquela estrangeira era digna de sua confiança. Uma prova de humildade seria o ideal. Então Eowyn entrou na sala seguida por Tempestade. Haldir vinha atrás e permaneceu parado à porta disposto a impedir que a mortal recuasse. Eowyn se dirigiu ao rei:

- Tudo já está acertado, meu senhor.

Ninguém se atrevia a dizer palavra alguma. Tempestade olhou para a porta e encontrou os olhos do elfo que a miravam com confiança: 'Basta um minuto'. Repetia as palavras do imortal. Foi em direção a Gimli. Seus passos eram lentos. Na verdade, andar nunca havia sido tão difícil. Desembainhou a espada e cravou-a no chão ajoelhando-se lentamente diante do anão e apertando o cabo da espada para manter-se firme. 'Basta um minuto'. Baixou a cabeça e começou a falar sentindo como se as palavras fossem pedras que passassem por sua garganta:

- Sinto muito se o desrespeitei, mestre anão, sou grata ao senhor por estar aqui para nos ajudar. Por favor, perdoe-me.

Aragorn, Legolas e Théoden estavam petrificados. Qual seria a resposta de Glimli? Como Tempestade reagiria?

- Suas desculpas estão aceitas – disse o anão estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Gimli sentia-se contrariado, a mulher escapara outra vez, todavia faria uma última tentativa provocando-a novamente. Diante da mão estendida do anão a guerreira quase colocara tudo a perder, não fosse a lembrança das palavras de Haldir 'ele a está dominando'. A mulher decidiu resistir. Contudo, contatos físicos não faziam parte de seus planos. Então recusou educadamente a mão de Gimli, levantou-se, fez uma respeitosa reverência ao rei e aos demais e começou a se retirar:

- Só mais uma coisa - disse o rei.

A mulher parou e se virou para ouvir o senhor da terra dos cavaleiros:

- Em nome do povo de Rohan, obrigado por ter ficado.

Théoden sabia a hora de ferir e a hora de cuidar. Tempestade não podia negar isso e, após assentir com a cabeça, caminhou para a porta e encontrou o rosto de Haldir. Passou pelo guerreiro élfico lentamente sem encarar aqueles olhos aos quais estava realmente ficando difícil resistir. 'O povo de Rohan', a imagem do rosto do elfo não saia de sua mente 'não foi o povo de Rohan que me fez ficar...'

- O que fez para convencê-la a voltar, Senhora? – perguntou o anão que, como sempre, dava provas de sua impaciência e indiscrição.

- Eu? Nada.

E olhou para Haldir que se sentia incomodado por se tornar o alvo das atenções. Um comentário de Gimli agravou a situação:

- Ah! Como Legolas dissera, nenhuma mulher pode resistir ao seu olhar não é capitão? Pretende então estender suas conquistas para além da floresta dourada?

O guardião de Lórien não se agradou das palavras do filho de Glóin. Era reservado demais para apreciar que sua privacidade fosse exposta daquela maneira. E deixou transparecer seu descontentamento em seu rosto e em sua voz.

- O que faço ou deixo de fazer dentro ou fora da floresta dourada não lhe diz respeito, mestre anão. Além do mais não precisei dispor de meus dotes para fazê-la voltar. Isso é mérito seu.

- Como?

- Eu apenas disse que o senhor a estava provocando e que se ela resistisse a suas provocações, você seria derrotado mais uma vez. E foi o que aconteceu.

O rosto do anão ficou vermelho:

- O senhor estragou tudo, capitão! Se não tivesse feito isso, aquela mulher já estaria longe daqui!

- E não estaria mais ao nosso alcance nem debaixo de nossos olhos para que a pudéssemos vigiar.

Compreensão fez morada no coração dos presentes, que mais uma vez se curvaram diante da sabedoria e da experiência do guerreiro élfico.

- Haldir tem razão, Gimli - disse Théodhen. Vamos deixar que Aragorn e os elfos cuidem disso, se for realmente necessário. Eles sabem o que estão fazendo. Temos que voltar nossas preocupações agora para a defesa da fortaleza.

Todos concordaram antes de se retirarem da sala do rei.


	6. Olhares

**6 - OLHARES**

Tempestade olhava pela janela tentando vislumbrar o motivo pelo qual o elfo se dera ao trabalho de convencê-la a ficar. Por que ele fora até ela? Por quê?

- Como está, minha senhora?

Não foi necessário virar-se em direção a entrada para descobrir de quem era a voz que a cumprimentara. Contudo Tempestade realmente precisou resistir ao impulso de olhar para trás e encontrar os olhos imortais que a examinavam agora a espera de uma resposta:

- Estou bem, meu senhor Haldir, obrigada – disse, educada porém friamente. Não desejava que o elfo percebesse o quanto sua presença a perturbava.

- Não sei por que me ajudou, capitão, ainda mais depois de tê-lo ofendido pouco após sua chegada...

- Foi uma reação compreensível, senhora. Intrigante – ressaltou o elfo – porém compreensível - disse o guardião deixando claro que não havia nenhuma mágoa da parte dele.

Haldir adentrara a pequena sala, que ficava no topo de uma das torres cuja janela dava para a entrada do castelo, decidido a conseguir uma aproximação. Mantivera-se a uma certa distância, pois já havia percebido que a mortal não gostava muito de intimidades. Precisava descobrir mais sobre aquela mulher. Havia antes perguntas que respostas a respeito dela e o comandante do elfos deveria ter paciência e saber usar as palavras e mais 'alguma coisa' caso fosse preciso.

- E então? Eu não tinha razão? O anão foi derrotado mais uma vez – Disse o elfo com um sorriso na voz.

Ainda sem se voltar, a mulher comentou:

- Parece-me que o senhor também não nutre muita simpatia pelos anões...- constatou dando a entender que compartilhava do sentimento do elfo no que dizia respeito ao povo das montanhas.

- De fato, nossas relações não são... como direi... das mais amistosas.

- Entendo... pessoalmente eu preferiria tê-lo deixado no chão outra vez.

- Você é muito passional. É preciso haver estratégia em uma luta, não apenas força, Tempestade.

Pela primeira vez a mulher ouviu seu novo nome na boca de Haldir. E como lhe soou bem! O elfo quis aproveitar a abertura que Tempestade lhe dera:

- Se importaria em me dizer qual é o seu verdadeiro nome, minha senhora? Estou curioso... – as palavras do guerreiro soaram cautelosas.

- Eu não tenho nome.

- Não fale assim, seus pais devem ter lhe dado um nome. Como sua família a chamava?

Tempestade fechou os olhos. Lembranças confusas de sua infância invadiram sua alma e a encheram de dor e saudade. Haldir podia sentir o sofrimento que vinha dela.

- A garota que chegou a Mordor há dez anos tinha um nome, uma família, uma vida. Eu não tenho nada disso.

A ex-escrava de Mordor não estava se agradando de ser o centro da conversa. Se o tema continuasse a ser esse, se veria obrigada a revelar mais sobre si, o que não contribuiria em nada para sua missão. Percebendo que o elfo silenciara diante de sua resposta, tentou mudar de assunto:

- Satisfaça minha curiosidade, capitão: o que um imortal, alguém que pode ter uma vida de paz e felicidade eternas vem fazer neste lugar? Por que arriscar sua imortalidade assim?

A manobra da mulher não passou despercebida por Haldir Contudo este optou por aceita-la: não poderia perder o pouco terreno que já havia conquistado.

- Não basta que a vida seja longa, minha cara mortal, é preciso que signifique algo, que tenha um propósito. Todos esses soldados que me acompanham, assim como eu, estão aqui não por ordem de seus senhores e sim porque querem que suas vidas tenham um significado. Querem contribuir de alguma forma para que o mal seja derrotado. Uma vida longa e vazia está longe de ser o ideal de felicidade do para um elfo.

Nas palavras de Haldir aquela mortal sentiu a força da verdadeira imortalidade. O que realmente é eterno? Nossos atos e todas as suas conseqüências. Ela refletiu sobre o motivo que trouxera a Rohan... Sua vida sempre consistira em sobreviver a qualquer custo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do capitão.

- Satisfaça agora você a minha curiosidade. O que mais ouviu falar de mim em Mordor?

- Está querendo alimentar o seu ego, meu senhor? – A mulher finalmente fitou o elfo.

- É sempre bom saber o que os inimigos pensam de nós.

- O que eu sabia já disse. Seu nome é temido pelos orcs como disse o Senhor do escuro.

- Isso é bom. Medo não vence uma luta, contudo pode ajudar de vez em quando, não acha?

- Não entendo de luta, capitão, entendo de sobrevivência. Apenas faço o que é preciso para continuar viva.

- Como fazia em Mordor...

- É...- a voz dela parecia cansada, como se lhe custasse admitir essa verdade. E novamente se distanciou voltando a fitar o horizonte através da janela.

O medo de falar sobre si era latente naquele coração mortal. O elfo percebendo isso fez uma pausa, examinado-a com os olhos e buscando por mais alguma coisa que pudesse aproximá-los. Tentaria uma abordagem direta para comprovar se a mulher começara a confiar nele após o incidente na sala real. Se não funcionasse, iria por outros caminhos.

- Diga-me, Tempestade, o que o seu coração teme?

- Como assim, meu senhor? Não se cansa de questionar minha coragem? A que se refere agora? – A mulher encarou o elfo.

- Não me entenda mal – Haldir sabia que se arriscava em terreno perigoso – não questiono sua coragem e nem poderia diante dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Então diga de uma vez do que está falando – a impaciência a fez abandonar o mínimo de cortesia que pudesse haver em seus modos.

- Refiro-me ao seu passado: Mordor.

A mulher estreitou o olhar. O elfo parou, tentando decidir se ela conseguiria escutar o que ele tinha a dizer sem deixar que seu temperamento exaltado jogasse por terra qualquer chance de aproximação. Seu coração lhe disse que sim e o guerreiro élfico prosseguiu:

- Sei que por mais que qualquer um tente, é impossível ter mais do que uma vaga idéia do seu sofrimento e das feridas que devem ter lhe deixado. Contudo, por que teme falar sobre isso?

- Está equivocado, meu senhor, não temo; apenas, não quero. Acha que me agrada a recordação de tais fatos?- Tempestade respondeu surpreendentemente calma, o que encorajou Haldir a prosseguir.

- Perdoe minha insistência, senhora, contudo acho que toma para si uma culpa que não lhe pertence.

- Só uma vez na vida, Elfo, pare de falar por enigmas e diga o que quer dizer!

- Por que teme ser julgada pelo que aconteceu se está claro que foi uma vítima da crueldade de Mordor?

A mortal silenciou. Não havia o que responder ao imortal a sua frente. Ninguém nunca tinha se aproximado tanto assim de seus pensamentos. Nunca permitira. Contudo aquele elfo era diferente. Haldir parecia entender o que se passava com ela. Como conseguiu ir tão fundo assim? Será que aquele ser era capaz de ler pensamentos?

E o imortal soube aproveitar a oportunidade. Deixou de lado, mais uma vez a formalidade:

- Não teme ser julgada por haver matado quando isso se fez necessário. E, certamente, ninguém a julga por isso. Contudo teme ser julgada por ter sido...forçada?

Tempestade sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. Por que Haldir abordara aquele assunto? Mais do que nunca, sentia vergonha de si mesma. Afinal, diante daquele ser tão perfeito, como não se sentir um nada? Ainda mais que da boca dele saía a confirmação de que o elfo sabia exatamente pelo que ela tinha passado. Não fosse estar com uma das mãos apoiada na janela, teria caído. O capitão dos elfos percebeu que conseguira imobilizar sua adversária e que, querendo ou não, esta teria que ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Haldir achou melhor encarar a vista da janela e não mais o rosto de Tempestade, liberando-a um pouco do seu olhar a fim de que ela se sentisse mais a vontade. Assim o elfo saberia a extensão da confiança que a mulher nutria por ele.

- Sei o que aconteceu em Mordor – a voz de Haldir soava pensativa - Ouvi falar sobre o incidente no arsenal. E não consigo compreender por que se culpa.

A mulher buscou no fundo de sua alma a força necessária para responder ao imortal. Já ficara em silêncio tempo demais:

- Sou eu quem não compreende sua dúvida, capitão – a voz da mortal tentava transmitir uma tranqüilidade que o elfo percebia ser artificial – Se está tão bem informado, e me parece que está, deve saber o tipo de ... como direi ... práticas... que agradam aquelas criaturas. Não há como não se contaminar com a sujeira deles. O Senhor me considera uma vítima? Disse que faço o que é preciso para continuar viva e foi o que fiz em Mordor. Tive uma escolha. Muitas escolheram a morte e mantiveram sua honra intacta. Eu optei por continuar viva, portanto, desonrada. Não se iluda. Por que acha que estou aqui? Por Rohan? – a mulher começava a externar a agonia que oprimia seu peito – Como disse o senhor Aragorn, sou guiada pela vingança. Dentro de mim queima um fogo que há muito venho procurando aplacar com sangue, e agora chegou a hora de aplacá-lo com o sangue dos Uruk-hais que, por ironia, são um misto dos dois seres que mais odeio no mundo. Sua intromissão em minha vida, elfo, me obriga apenas a admitir que, por fim, o anão e aqueles soldados estão certos: sou uma prostituta, uma assassina da qual o senhor deveria manter distância para não se contaminar. Será que me fiz entender?

A respiração de Tempestade era rápida e entrecortada. Aguardava pela resposta que aquele elfo poderia ter para ela.

Haldir estava satisfeito. A mulher conseguira desabafar. Confiou nele e não se fechou, ainda que estivesse tentando parecer indigna de qualquer bem. O capitão dos exércitos imortais armou-se de toda ternura de que era capaz e dirigiu à mortal o mais acolhedor de seus olhares.

- Você não conheceu nada além da crueldade e do pior que pode haver nesta terra, Tempestade. Pelo menos uma gota do sangue de Númemor deve estar em suas veias, ou você já teria enlouquecido. Sim, vejo um fogo dentro de você, contudo não este ao qual se referiu, e sim o fogo do orgulho e dignidade dos reis.

A mulher permaneceu com a boca entreaberta sem conseguir responder. O que encorajou o elfo a se aproximar:

- Então os Uruk-hais representam os dois seres que você mais odeia: orcs e homens.

O imortal dirigiu seu olhar ao chão:

- Sabe como os orcs surgiram?

- ...

- Eram elfos que foram tomados pelos poderes negros. Torturados e mutilados.

Haldir levantou o olhar, encarando Tempestade.

- Isso quer dizer que, de alguma forma, há uma relação entre orcs e elfos e portanto também deveríamos ser alvos do seu ódio. Diga-me, Tempestade, você seria capaz de me odiar?

Centímetros separavam olhos humanos e élficos. Contudo nenhum toque. O olhar da mulher revelava a luta que se passava em seu coração. O elfo via que o bem que ainda existia nela lutava contra a sujeira de Mordor. Apesar disso, achou por bem não arriscar tudo o que parecia haver conquistado. Afastou-se lentamente e com a ponta dos dedos tocou o queixo da mortal tão arredia a contatos físicos. Sorriu ao ver que ela não se esquivara.

- Você é linda aos meus olhos.

O Elfo afastou-se um pouco mais indo em direção à porta e completou:

- Meus pensamentos estarão com você. Fique em paz.

E saiu, sentindo que parte de si ficara com a mulher da qual não sabia sequer o nome. Contudo, tinha certeza, sabia coisas muito mais importantes, como dissera a sobrinha do rei.


	7. O Homem

**7 – O HOMEM**

No início da tarde um desconhecido apareceu diante dos portões da fortaleza. Sua aparência denunciava os dias de caminhada que devia ter enfrentando antes de chegar a Helm. Aos olhos dos guardas, nada havia de suspeito. Refugiados pedindo abrigo naqueles dias era algo bastante corriqueiro.

Contudo, ao ser introduzido na fortaleza, o homem fez uma solicitação inusitada. Disse que precisava falar urgentemente com o Soberano de Edoras. Com certa hesitação, um dos capitães do exército de Rohan o conduziu à sala do Rei.

Não houve que se interessaram em segui-lo, posto que um ferido em busca de ajuda já se tornara lugar comum naqueles dias. Entretanto, o recém chegado chamou a atenção de uma certa criada. Tempestade o reconhecera quando ainda estava no portão e seguiu a escolta.

Aragorn, Haldir e Legolas discutiam com o Senhor da Terra dos cavaleiros detalhes sobre a organização de suas forças quando foram interrompidos pelo soldado que trazia o homem ferido.

O anão também os havia seguido. Era de sua natureza desconfiar de todo e qualquer desconhecido, principalmente após o incidente com a ex-escrava de Mordor. Entretanto, o Rei solicitou que tanto Gimli quanto Tempestade aguardassem do lado de fora. O filho de Glóin ficou furioso por sua presença não ser permitida. Théoden tentou acalmá-lo.

- Não é nada pessoal mestre Gimli, mas é melhor que ambos – o rei fitou Tempestade – fiquem longe. Não dispomos mais de tempo para discussões desnecessárias.

O anão e a mulher se olharam com desprezo mútuo. Théoden se dirigiu á Éowyn:

- Se você quiser, pode entrar querida.

- Obrigada, meu senhor, mas minha presença é necessária nas cavernas.

O homem aguardava do lado de fora e seus olhos ainda não haviam cruzado com os de Tempestade. Contudo não demorou muito para que isso ocorresse:

- O que essa assassina está fazendo aqui?

As palavras dos desconhecido atraíram a atenção dos presentes.

Tempestade desembainhou a espada, não tardando em perceber o erro que cometera. Não poderia matá-lo ali. Lanças se voltaram para ela e a matadora de wargs teve que se dar por vencida. Hestou por um momento antes de guardar a espada. Teria que resolver aquele assunto de outra forma. Após dirigir a Éowyn um discreto olhar, a estrangeira se retirou.

A senhora de Rohan a seguiu, percebendo que a jovem tinha algo muito importante para lhe dizer. Aquela mulher trazia consigo muitos segredos que não poderiam ser negligenciados. Quando estavam sozinhas em outro corredor Tempestade disse com urgência na voz:

- Senhora eu preciso entrar naquela sala!

- O que está acontecendo? – indagou a senhora diante da inesperada solicitação.

- Aquele homem é um assassino! - revelou a jovem sem se deter em preâmbulos.

- Assassino? – Éowyn olhou por um segundo na direção da sala real. A preocupação com o tio estampada em seus olhos.

- Isso mesmo, senhora, um assassino – confirmou a criada.

- Como pode ter certeza disso? Não viu o estado dele? – argumentou a sobrinha do rei.

- Aquele mercenário está fingindo, minha senhora, não vê?

- De onde o conhece, Tempestade? – perguntou Éowyn tentando dar um voto de confiança à estrangeira.

- Ele veio de Mordor, senhora. Acredite em mim, ele é um assassino – afirmou com convicção.

- Não estou certa disso, minha cara, alem do mais, você é que o teria matado se os soldados do rei não estivessem lá.

- É o que eu tenho que fazer!

- O que está dizendo? – indagou a senhora de Rohan diante da naturalidade com a qual a jovem falava sobre a necessidade de matar um homem.

- Ele sabe a meu respeito! – completou – se revelar alguma coisa, tudo estará perdido.

Percebendo a hesitação da Senhora de Rohan, Tempestade insistiu:

- Por favor, minha senhora, não temos tempo. Preciso entrar naquela sala!

A sobrinha do rei sentia a indecisão penetrar seu coração, contudo optou por seguir a resolução que tomara desde o início: confiar naquela mulher.

- Só consigo pensar em uma maneira de você entrar lá sem ser pela porta da frente, porém é perigosa.

- Que seja, senhora...

- Venha comigo.

A senhora de Rohan a conduziu a uma sala próxima à sala do rei.

- Saia pela janela – orientou Éowyn – , a terceira janela à direita é a da sala real.

- Obrigada minha senhora.

Éowyn saiu da sala ao ver que Tempestade já havia atravessado a janela. Contudo não percebeu uma sombra a se esgueirar no encalço da ex-escrava de Mordor.

A senhora de Rohan tinha razão. O batente que Tempestade tinha para apoiar os pés era muito estreito. Demorou um pouco até ela chegar à janela tão almeja. 'Espero que não seja tarde', pensou.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na sala real o homem contava sua história:

- Meus senhores, não sei como agradecer a bondade com a qual fui acolhido.

- Pode começar nos dizendo o que o trouxe aqui e o que sabe sobre aquela mulher que você chamou de assassina - disse o rei com voz firme.

- Ela é uma assassina de Mordor, meu senhor. Como podem não saber?

- Aquela mulher nos disse que era uma escrava em Mordor - disse Aragorn.

- E que era forçada lutar para sobreviver – completou Haldir.

- Sim, mas ela gostava. Não havia remorso em seu rosto quando matava.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Você também veio de Mordor? – indagou Haldir, revelando em sua voz a mesma preocupação que invadiu a mente do todos: Gimli estaria certo, afinal?

O homem continuou com uma voz trêmula. Seu rosto parecendo reviver o que suas palavras contavam:

- Eu mesmo escapei dela recentemente. Essa assassina atacou minha aldeia com um grupo de orcs e destruiu tudo a sua frente, matando inclusive mulheres e crianças. Fiquei escondido com minha esposa e algumas pessoas de minha família. Quando eles pegaram tudo o que puderam, fugimos e vagamos por semanas sem rumo na floresta, até que avistei a fortaleza. Minha mulher e meus familiares estão muito doentes e famintos e não puderam vir comigo até aqui. Eu os deixei ali na floresta perto de uma cachoeira e imploro, meu senhor, que os ajude.

Os elfos se entreolharam. A história do edain era muito convincente, contudo algo dentro deles pedia cautela diante da situação. Théoden olhava fixo para o homem a sua frente. Nada nele parecia contradizer suas palavras. Entretanto, o rei estava dividido entre a palavra da sobrinha que acolhera a estrangeira ferida há algum tempo garantindo-lhe que não havia perigo algum, e a palavra do fugitivo. O Soberano de Rohan buscou com o olhar o conselho de seus aliados.

O homem olhou para o filho de Arathorn. O herdeiro de Isildur sentia uma piedade inquietante e, por fim, se decidiu:

- Sim, eu irei. Onde fica essa cachoeira?

O homem sorriu agradecido.

- Que o Único o abençoe, meu Senhor!

- Venha, Aragorn, eu lhe mostro aqui no mapa - disse Théoden ainda um pouco hesitante.

A matadora de wargs, do lado de fora da janela, já observava há alguns instantes a movimentação na sala do Rei. Não conseguia compreender o conteúdo do diálogo, contudo percebeu quando os guerreiros deram às costas ao recém chegado. 'Um erro primário', pensou a mulher 'só se deve dar as costas a um desconhecido se este for um cadáver', foi uma das 'preciosas lições' que os orcs a ensinaram.

Enquanto os quatro analisavam o mapa, o homem se aproximou calmamente retirando algo de seu peito. Algo que Tempestade reconhecera como um punhal. O desconhecido hesitou por um momento antes de erguê-lo. A mulher desceu pela janela com uma habilidade felina que contrastava com seu jeito naturalmente agressivo. Então a voz firme da ex-escrava de Mordor encheu a sala:

- Solte isso seu bastardo!

Os quatro olharam para trás. Tempestade apontava sua espada para a nuca do homem e este erguia seu punhal em direção aos que estavam reunidos em torno da mesa.

- E então? Quem é o assassino agora? – A matadora de wargs perguntou ao recém-chegado. Contudo, seu questionamento parecia se dirigir também aos presentes.

O homem se virou lentamente em direção à mulher.

- Tenha piedade, minha senhora, eu não tive escolha...

- Escolha? – indagou a mulher - sempre há uma escolha.

O homem caiu inerte aos pés da matadora de wargs após esta penetrar-lha a garganta com sua espada, para o espanto de todos os presentes.

- Eu não sei se devo lhe agradecer ou ter ainda mais medo de você, Tempestade - disse o senhor de Rohan fitando o cadáver.

- Nem uma coisa, nem outra, meu senhor. Fiz apenas o que deveria fazer.

Então ouviu-se um grito. Era a voz de Gimli. Legolas correu em direção à janela apenas para contemplar seu amigo deitado sobre um monte de feno. Aparentemente ele havia seguido Tempestade.

A mulher aproximou-se da janela e, sem conseguir conter sua satisfação, comentou:

- Alguns realmente não têm noção do próprio tamanho...

Tempestade embainhou a espada ainda suja com o sangue de sua mais recente vítima.

- O que faremos com o corpo, meu senhor? – perguntou Aragorn ao soberano de Rohan.

- Não se preocupem, meus senhores. Vou levar este infeliz para a floresta e deixá-lo lá para alimentar as feras – disse friamente a ex-escrava de Mordor – não vale a pena dispensar tempo e cuidados com ele.

- É muita consideração de sua parte para com seu... conhecido... - comentara Legolas admirado da crueldade com que a mulher pronunciara a macabra sentença.

- O senhor não espera que se tenha algum tipo de consideração com um assassino de Mordor, espera?

- Um assassino de Mordor? – Indagou o filho de Arathorn

- Sim, meu senhor. Nem todos os humanos que habitam a terra negra são, como direi, forçados a servir o Senhor do escuro. Alguns o fazem livremente.

- Foi isso que ele disse de você, minha jovem – Théoden completou intrigado com a semelhança que havia entre as palavras dos estrangeiros.

- Não tenho nada a dizer, meu senhor, creio que os fatos falam por si. – disse Tempestade tentando erguer o homem a fim de evitar o prolongamento da conversa para que não fosse obrigada a entrar em detalhes.

- Contudo – o príncipe do Reino da Floresta se pronunciou, interrompendo a ação da jovem – a senhora não deu a este homem a chance de se defender.

- O que queria que eu fizesse, mestre elfo? – perguntou inconformada com a dúvida que pairava a respeito do assassino morto – pretendia, por acaso, que eu o convidasse a se sentar e a repetir as mesmas mentiras que certamente ele sustentaria?

- Antes de ser interrompido tão bruscamente por sua espada – retorquiu Legolas já um pouco irritado com a intolerância da mulher – ele argumentou que não teve escolha. Merecia uma chance de se explicar.

- Não teve escolha... – murmurou a mulher olhando para o cadáver – sei muito bem o que vermes como ele costumam escolher... - concluiu chutando o corpo.

- Calma, minha senhora – interveio o Haldir – apenas achamos que a todos deve ser dado o direito de defesa.

- Direito de defesa? – indagou a mulher com um tom de deboche que desagradara o elfo mais jovem. – Que defesa pode haver contra isso? - Haldir, contudo, achou melhor não alimentar a discussão, ao contrário de Legolas, que tomou para si as dores do amigo.

- Se não está disposta a exercitar um pouco da misericórdia que nos diferencia dos orcs, minha senhora, deveria pelo menos aprender a controlar sua língua e a usar de gratidão. Esquece-se que deve a Haldir fato de ainda estar entre nós?

Os olhos da jovem faiscaram revelando o ódio que aquele coração era capaz de carregar.

O filho de Thranduil quase conseguiu entrever no olhar da mortal a chama da montanha da perdição. Não fosse pela presença de seus amigos, teria, pelo menos por um instante, temido o ser a sua frente.

- Está tudo bem, Legolas, isso não levará a nada – interrompeu o guardião da floresta antes que o vulcão que era o temperamento daquela mortal fosse provocado novamente.

O jovem príncipe reconheceu no olhar do servo de Galadriel um pedido de compreensão que não poderia ser recusado, então, em atenção ao amigo, calou-se.

- É melhor eu ir agora, a floresta não fica tão perto assim daqui – comentou Tempestade tentando novamente por fim a situação e se retirar. Quanto antes se livrasse daquele traste, melhor. Já chamara por demais a atenção sobre si.

- Você poderá encontrar orcs por lá - comentou Aragorn.

- Ótimo, seria bom reencontrar velhos amigos e cortar algumas cabeças para praticar – comentou chocando mais uma vez os guerreiros a sua volta. Contudo, Haldir tentava se convencer de que a intenção da edain era justamente essa: apenas chocar. Recusava-se a acreditar que a mulher fosse capaz de ser tão cruel quanto alardeava.

- Esse homem disse coisas horríveis sobre a senhora – disse o guardião da floresta sem conseguir esconder um que de decepção.

- E quem não diz? – disse a guerreira mortal se dirigindo ao capitão dos elfos.

* * *

Legolas tomou a resolução de segui-la. A frieza com que ela havia matado aquele homem fez seu sangue gelar. O príncipe da floresta negra ainda não se conformara com a situação. Diante da insistência de Haldir em acreditar nas palavras da edain, o filho de Thraduil optou por ir sozinho ver o que a estrangeira iria fazer.

A mulher colocou o homem em um cavalo e se dirigiu à floresta. O príncipe élfico foi cuidadoso a fim de não ser visto. Tempestade parou após a última colina que precedia a floresta. O elfo observou uma estranha movimentação. A matadora de Wargs aproximou-se com o corpo do homem nos braços e jogou-o aos pés de um grupo de orcs! A ex-escrava abria os braços, gesticulava, parecia discutir com eles ao apontar para o corpo. Legolas não conseguia escutar nada, mesmo com sua audição élfica. Decidiu se aproximar conseguindo, assim ouvir as últimas palavras.

- Não se intrometam em meu caminho novamente! Vou cumprir o que prometi, preciso apenas de um pouco mais de tempo – disse a mortal. Enquanto montava o cavalo e dava a volta a fim de retornar à fortaleza, ouviu a sentença da criatura de Mordor:

- Consultaremos o olho, enquanto isso, aguarde nossa resposta.

A mulher respirou aliviada. Conseguira, enfim, um pouco mais de tempo. Entretanto, pode usufruir apenas alguns segundos deste alívio. A voz do servo de Sauron chegou-lhe novamente aos ouvidos:

- E o que fazemos com esse inútil agora?

A humana, que já havia dado as costas ao grupo, virou calmamente a cabeça e disse:

- Não estão com fome?

Os orcs gruniram de satisfação e iniciaram o banquete, enquanto a mortal se distanciava.

O elfo, aterrorizado, não conseguia raciocinar. Nada fazia sentido. Ele tinha apenas uma certeza: aquela mulher era má! O imortal refletia ouvindo o som dos ossos se quebrando e tomou a resolução de não contar nada a Gimli nem a Aragorn. O primeiro era muito impulsivo e não teria o sangue frio para lhe dar com a situação e o segundo já tinha problemas demais. Ele decidiu que resolveria isso com Haldir.


	8. Veneno

Saudações, meu amigos.

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer aqueles que estão acompanhando esta história. Peços desculpas pela demora em atualizar, contudo o motivo que me impediu de fazê-lo foi nobre: dei à luz meu segundo filho dia 02/12.

Após um breve período de recuperação, volto à sua companhia. Aguardo ansiosamente pelas reviews.

um abraço a todos.

**8 – VENENO**

O sol já se punha no horizonte quando a matadora de wargs retornava ao abismo de Helm relembrando os acontecimentos desde a chegada de um certo elfo. 'Preciso parar de pensar nisso, está apenas desviando minha atenção.' Sem pressa alguma, a mulher cavalgava em direção aos imponentes portões da fortaleza, que se abriram para que ela pudesse entrar. Uma conversa entre dois soldados atraiu sua atenção:

- Seria melhor que parassem de entrar e sair o tempo todo! – disse o primeiro.

- Concordo! Em apenas uma tarde, além de abrirmos esse portão para aquele refugiado, tivemos que abri-lo mais de uma vez para essa estrangeira e depois para aquele elfo.

- Não sei o que há tanto para fazer fora destes muros!

A mente da mulher foi invadida por uma série de questionamentos: 'Aquele elfo? Terei sido seguida? Impossível! Tive tanta cautela! Quem teria sido? Haldir? Legolas? Ou algum dos soldados imortais? A mando de quem? Por Mordor! Eu realmente não precisava disso agora!'

A mulher apeou do cavalo deixando-o junto a um monte de feno para que se alimentasse.

-Pelo menos você pode fazer isso tranquilamente – disse a mulher.

Seu braço doía tanto que latejava. Sentia seu estômago embrulhado. Não conseguia comer nada desde cedo. Um pedaço de pão havia sido sua única refeição, contudo isso não era problema para alguém que se acostumara a viver do que sobrava das refeições de orcs. De fato, poder comer um bom pedaço de pão uma vez ao dia era um luxo, objeto de sonho nas miseráveis noites que passara em Mordor.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao dobrar uma esquina e encontrar um grupo de soldados fazendo uma refeição. Gimli, juntamente com alguns homens do exército de Rohan saboreavam uma sopa rala.

- Ainda em busca de mais alguma vítima, minha cara assassina? – Provocou o filho de Glóin – Nunca consegue se saciar?

- Pelo que vejo, é mais fácil saciar minha sede de sangue do que seu apetite desmedido, mestre anão – retorquiu a mulher.

Contudo, a provocação mútua não teve maiores conseqüências. Tornara-se mais um hábito mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Os soldados não puderam deixar de rir. A rixa entre mulher e anão não deixava de ser um divertimento que aliviava a tensão daqueles dias. Contudo, um deles se dirigiu à Tempestade.

- Sente-se e coma um pouco se quiser. Todos precisamos de forças para a batalha que está por vir.

- Não, obrigada, não tenho fome – disse a mulher tão amigável quanto era capaz.

- Como queira – o soldado respondeu e continuou sua refeição.

A ex-escrava de Mordor se retirou sem perceber que estava sendo observada cuidadosamente por um par de olhos élficos.

Legolas ficou satisfeito em saber que conseguira retornar ao castelo antes da edain e foi procurar por Haldir a fim de relatar o que ocorrera na floresta. Contudo, temendo que a estrangeira voltasse antes que ele conseguisse encontrar o servo de Galadriel, o filho de Thranduil pediu a um dos guerreiros élficos que o avisa-se do retorno da mortal.

Como não conseguira encontrar o amigo antes de ser avisado que a ex-escrava de Mordor cruzara os portões da fortaleza, Legolas tomou a resolução de que falaria com Haldir depois. Não queria perder a edain de vista. Quando a mulher se retirou, Legolas a seguiu. Gimli o viu e resolveu ir atrás dele. O elfo havia sumido a tarde toda e o anão já se habituara a sua companhia.

Tempestade se dirigia à muralha refletindo sobre o breve diálogo com o anão. Ele era como uma pedra que sempre se atravessava em seu caminho. 'Não posso desperdiçar tempo e energia com aquela criatura insignificante' pensava. Levou a mão ao braço direito mais uma vez. 'Mordor! Isso está ficando insuportável! Espero que a sobrinha do rei ainda tenha um pouco daquele ungüento...' Subitamente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um ruído que normalmente não teria sido percebido por ouvidos humanos. Sua audição, contudo, fora bem treinada durante os anos vividos na presença dos traiçoeiros servos do senhor do escuro. A mulher parou, olhou ao redor tentando perceber algo. 'Será que estou ouvindo coisas?', pensou, todavia decidiu manter-se em estado de alerta, posto que, pelo menos aparentemente, havia a possibilidade de alguém havê-la seguido até a floresta.

Alcançou finalmente o local almejado. A tranqüilidade da qual podia desfrutar naquele canto isolado da muralha tomou conta do coração da mulher por alguns minutos. De pé, aguardava. A uma certa distância dali, Legolas a observava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, elfo? – disse uma voz rude mais alto do que Legolas gostaria.

O elfo saltou sobre o anão tapando-lhe a boca e sussurrando:

- Cale-se ou ela nos ouvirá!

Gimli voltou seu olhar para a muralha e viu a mulher de pé, com o olhar fixo no Leste. A ex-escrava de Mordor olhou de soslaio na direção da porta que levava à escada que dava acesso ao ponto da muralha onde estava. 'Definitivamente, há algo de errado acontecendo aqui'. Iniciou a caminhada rumo às escadas, decidida a descobrir quem a seguia. Elfo e anão ficaram tensos. Contudo, foram salvos por algo deveras inesperado: uma flecha orc que viera cravar-se na parede da muralha. A jovem desistiu de se dirigir à escada e correu a pegar um pequeno pergaminho preso à flecha. 'Consegui um pouco mais de tempo', constatou após ler o conteúdo da mensagem.

- O que é isso em sua mão, mulher? – O filho de Glóin adiantou-se em perguntar.

A mulher, antes de se voltar em direção ao anão, amassou o pequeno papel e, levando-o à boca, engoliu-o.

- Está surda? Responda minha pergunta!

- Do que você está falando? – Respondeu a matadora de wargs com impaciência na voz a fim de despistar seu interlocutor com mais uma discussão.

- Desse pergaminho que está em sua mão. – Retrucou Gimli.

- Está cego, anão. Não há nada em minhas mãos – disse a mulher mostrando as mãos vazias.

- E que significa essa flecha? – Indagou Legolas.

- Bem, vamos pensar um pouco, mestre elfo – respondeu a guerreira debochadamente – estamos prestes a ser atacados por quem mesmo? Ah, Uruk-hais! E que armas ele usam? Flechas! Então o que essa flecha poderia significar? Que estão se aproximando? Testando nossas defesas? Tentando encontrar pontos fracos? São tantas as possibilidades, não acha?

Os olhos do elfo brilhavam de raiva diante do cinismo irritante da mortal a sua frente. Como Haldir conseguia ver algo de bom naquela mulher? Como a senhora de Rohan poderia confiar nela tão cegamente!

- Sabemos que havia algo naquela flecha, Tempestade – disse o imortal entre os dentes – vai nos dizer o que era por bem ou por mal.

- Por mal? – indagou a mulher – Não me faça perder tempo, mestre elfo! Não há nada a ser dito aqui!

A mortal fez a menção de se retirar, todavia sua passagem foi obstruída pelo anão que postou-se à sua frente.

- Não vai sair daqui, minha senhora, sem responder às nossas perguntas.

- O senhor não se cansa de me irritar, mestre anão – e aproximando seu rosto ao rosto do anão – e também não se cansa de ser derrotado?

Diante da provocação, Gimli agarrara o braço de Tempestade cuja mão direita já se aproximava da espada à sua cintura. Haldir já a havia imobilizado daquela maneira quando ela o provocara logo após sua chegada comparando-o a um orc, contudo havia mais habilidade do que força nas mãos do guerreio élfico. O anão, pelo contrário, segurava seu braço com uma brutalidade própria de seu temperamento e proporcional à ofensa que ela lhe fizera. Tempestade tentava suportar a dor e manter-se de pé, todavia, até mesmo ela, acostumada aos castigos de Mordor, tinha seu limite. A mulher caiu de joelhos diante de Gimli. A boca entreaberta e os olhos marejados de lágrimas surpreenderam o filho de Glóin que não esperava conseguir subjugá-la tão facilmente. O anão decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade:

- Diga-me de uma vez por todas quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui!

Mesmo que a matadora de wargs estivesse disposta a dizer alguma coisa, não conseguiria. Nem mesmo Gimli fazia idéia da dor que estava infligindo à mulher à sua frente, todavia, Legolas que, como era característico de sua raça, tinha a sensibilidade aguçada, resolveu intervir.

- Calma, Gimli! Não exagere!

- Exagerar! Afaste-se, meu rapaz, ou não responderei por mim!

Tempestade não conseguia sequer manter a cabeça erguida. Nem se lembrava mais da última vez que se sentira tão impotente diante de um oponente. Por fim, tomou a resolução de se render, mas não da maneira que o anão esperava. Por nada revelaria o que ele queria saber. Em vez disso, elfo e anão foram surpreendidos por um pedido inesperado!

- Tenha misericórdia mestre anão – a dor suplantava o orgulho – solte-me, por piedade – disse a mulher com a voz soando pouco mais do que um sussurro.

O filho de Glóin hesitou por um instante. Afinal, possuía um coração bondoso, apesar de seus modos grosseiros.

- Basta dizer a verdade – respondeu Gimli com um tom conciliador, porém firme – e eu a soltarei.

- A verdade? – sussurrou Tempestade

- Sim, a verdade!

- A verdade – prosseguiu a mulher – é que ...eu estou...morrendo... – a matadora de wargs não ousava sequer levantar a cabeça.

- Do que você está falando?

- Meu braço... a ferida... o veneno... – estava cada vez mais difícil escutar o que Tempestade tentava dizer. Por fim, o corpo da guerreira não suportou mais e ela desmaiou para desespero de Gimli e Legolas. O elfo correu a verificar se a mortal ainda respirava e após um suspiro de alívio dirigiu-se ao anão.

- Está viva – olhou para a mulher que jazia a seus pés – pelo menos por enquanto.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Indagou o anão.

- Vamos levá-la à senhora Eowyn.

- O que acha que ela vai fazer?

- A sobrinha de Théoden vai ficar furiosa, dado a confiança cega que deposita em sua criada.

- Urrr! Por pouco não conseguimos extrair a verdade dessa serva do escuro! Vamos desmascará-la, contando aos outros o que vimos.

- Não se apresse, Gimli, não temos provas, seria nossa palavra contra a dela – Legolas tentava acalmar o amigo– vamos apenas ficar de olhos bem abertos por enquanto.

- E se essa filha de Mordor contar sobre o que aconteceu aqui?

- Não creio. Terá que falar da flecha e do pergaminho que engoliu.

- Então vamos levá-la à senhora de Rohan – disse o anão inconformado com o fato de o elfo estar com a razão mais uma vez.

Momentos depois, elfo e anão atraíam a atenção de todos por onde passaram. Legolas carregava Tempestade nos braços em busca da sobrinha do rei. Especulações a respeito do que poderia ter acontecido com a criada estrangeira da senhora dos cavalos corriam de boca em boca.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou a sobrinha do rei ao ver-se frente a frente com os guerreiros e sua criada.

- Nós a encontramos na muralha desmaiada e...

- O corpo dela não deve mais estar conseguindo lutar contra o veneno – constatou Éowyn retirando de ambos a necessidade de entrar em detalhes, para alívio do imortal e do filho de Glóin.

- Veneno, senhora? – indagou Legolas dando a entender a Éowyn que sabia muito pouco sobre o ocorrido.

- A saliva de um warg é muito venenosa – explicava a sobrinha do rei enquanto o elfo depositava o corpo da mulher no local indicado por ela.

- Sei disso, minha senhora, contudo, pensava que o veneno matasse instantaneamente. Se Tempestade escapara, pensei que com o tempo a ferida cicatrizaria – comentara Legolas.

- Nas diversas incursões que os orcs vinham realizando em nossas terras, aprendermos muito sobre essas criaturas que eles usam como montaria. Um warg quase sempre mata suas vítimas com suas mordidas. O que na maioria das vezes é suficiente, contudo, quando a pessoa escapa apenas com os ferimentos, o seu sofrimento é muito maior. O veneno mata lentamente. É mais de um mês de lenta agonia. Com algumas ervas conseguimos retardar um pouco o efeito e diminuir o incômodo, porém, a morte é inevitável. Tempestade já está condenada – concluiu Éowyn fitando a amiga enquanto retirava a luva e as ataduras que cobriam ferida.

O odor fétido que saía da ferida infeccionada fez com que os guerreiros virassem o rosto. A senhora de Rohan, contudo, acostumada como estava a cuidar de tantos feridos naquela situação, não deixou transparecer seu incômodo. Lavou a ferida, tratou-a com um ungüento especial e cobriu-a novamente. Por um instante Legolas sentiu uma profunda compaixão pela branca senhora dos cavalos. Éowyn era tão nobre, tão boa e valorosa... Ele faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance a fim de libertá-la da influência daquela criatura maligna! Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz da sobrinha do rei.

- Onde está o mestre anão, meu senhor?

- Não sei – Legolas olhou em volta – deve estar em busca de comida como sempre...

O inesperado comentário do elfo fez Éowyn sorrir.

- Vamos deixá-la descansar agora e ver se o corpo dela conseguirá reagir – falou a sobrinha do rei com a voz cheia de tristeza.

- Não me entenda mal, minha senhora – disse o Legolas – mas por que se importa tanto com ela? Entendo que sinta compaixão por alguém tão jovem com um destino tão cruel, contudo há tantos aqui neste estado ou pior. O que ela tem de especial.

Os olhos azuis de Éowyn encontraram os do elfo:

- Sigo meu coração, senhor Legolas, apenas isso.

O imortal abriu a boca a fim de tentar extrair um pouco mais da senhora de Rohan, contudo foi interrompido pelo capitão dos exércitos imortais:

- O que aconteceu, minha senhora? – Haldir parecia preocupado. Ouvira por acaso comentários a respeito da estrangeira desmaiada nos braços de Legolas. Supusera acertadamente que deveria estar sendo levada aos cuidados da sobrinha do rei.

- Tempestade teve uma recaída, meu senhor, vamos deixar que ela se recupere – disse Éowyn indicando aos elfos a porta que levava ao corredor.

- Recaída? – indagou o recém chegado elfo enquanto seguia para fora do recinto.

- Isso mesmo. Ela não tem muito tempo. Mais alguns dias e seu corpo sucumbirá ao efeito do veneno do warg que a feriu – Éowyn não sabia por quê, mas seu coração lhe dizia que deveria externar aquilo pra Haldir. O elfo fora uma das poucas coisas boas que aconteceram a sua criada em tantos anos de sofrimento.

O rosto do capitão se encheu de pesar e Éowyn sentia que deveria deixá-lo a sós com o amigo.

- Se me dão licença, meus senhores – disse afastando-se.

- Boa noite, senhora – respondera Legolas.

Haldir não prestava atenção a mais nada desde a declaração fúnebre da senhora da terra dos cavaleiros. Fitava a porta por trás da qual Tempestade lutava contra a morte.


	9. Decepção

**Olá, Leitores!**

**Espero que tenham tido um ótimo final de ano. O meu, infelizmente foi um pouco conturbado, por isso a demora em atualizar. Porém, como tudo passa, aqui estamos nós outra vez. **

**Mais uma vez obrigada a todos aqueles que estão acompanhando Laços de Sangue, em especial aqueles que estão deixando reviews. Pode não parecer, mas faz toda diferença saber a opinião de vocês. Portanto, leiam e mandem, OK!**

**Um abraço a todos.**

* * *

**DECEPÇÃO**

O servo de Galadriel andava de um lado para o outro, pensativo, mirando ocasionalmente a porta do aposento onde sabia que a ex-escrava de Mordor estava. Impaciente diante da ansiedade do amigo, Legolas perguntou:

- Não seria melhor irmos descansar um pouco Haldir? – a voz do elfo soou preocupada. Já havia passado algum tempo desde que a senhora de Rohan se retirara.

- Eu não conseguiria dormir mesmo que quisesse – respondeu o guardião enquanto levava a mão à testa em um gesto de preocupação latente.

- Não entendo o porquê de tanta ansiedade. Ela já está medicada, meu amigo.

- Entretanto a sobrinha do rei fez questão de frisar que Tempestade não resistirá por muito tempo. Eu não consigo me conformar com isso. Uma mulher tão forte e corajosa não merecia ter um fim como esse.

- E perder uma noite de sono diante dessa porta irá ajudar em alguma coisa?

- ...

- Além do mais.... - O jovem elfo calou-se ao refletir tardiamente nas palavras que quase pronunciara.

- Além do mais o quê, Legolas?

- A própria senhora de Rohan já está conformada com a situação. Tudo que era possível fazer por essa mortal, já foi feito – e colocando a mão do ombro do amigo – ela está condenada, Haldir. É a sina deles.

- Você está enganado, Legolas. Muito ainda pode ser feito para salvar tanto o corpo como a mente dessa mulher. – O capitão dos elfo declarou.

- Do que você está falando? Algum novo recurso élfico impetrado pela senhora da luz?

- É um recurso élfico, sem dúvida, meu irmão. Contudo não é novo, nem seria necessária a presença da senhora da luz para que eu o usasse.

Diante da insinuação do amigo, o príncipe do reino da floresta indagou, desejando secretamente que seus pensamentos não correspondessem à verdade:

- Você não pode estar se referindo a possibilidade de...

O olhar determinado do servo de Galadriel bastou para que Legolas percebesse que sua suposição estava correta.

- Você perdeu a sanidade, Haldir? – O jovem elfo estava inconformado - Como pode sequer cogitar em se arriscar dessa maneira por uma...

O filho de Tranduil parou mais uma vez diante do olhar de repreensão do amigo.

- Uma o quê, Legolas?

- Uma estranha, Haldir, apenas isso – disse o habilidoso arqueiro tentando acalmar a chama da ira que surgira nos olhos do guardião - Alguém que você nem conhece e de quem não sabe sequer o nome!

- Sei mais sobre ela do que você imagina, meu amigo – Haldir recordava a conversa ocorrida recentemente entre ele e a mulher e na qual tivera a certeza de que havia algo de muito especial naquela mortal.

- Não, Haldir, você não sabe – Legolas afirmou com tamanha convicção que deixou o capitão intrigado e certo de que o jovem príncipe estava querendo lhe dizer alguma coisa.

- O que você sabe que eu não sei?

Legolas voltou-se em direção à parede e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Não seria fácil convencer o amigo da maldade daquela criatura infeliz. Ele parecia já estar enredado na teia tecida por ela. A mesma teia na qual a senhora de Rohan estava presa. Então o jovem elfo, ainda sem fitar o rosto de Haldir, cuidadosamente iniciou sua narrativa.

- Após o incidente com aquele estranho, hoje a tarde, resolvi seguir Tempestade. A frieza com a qual essa mulher matou aquele homem me deixou preocupado. Ela parece incapaz de sentir remorso.

- Ela passou por muita coisa, Legolas - Haldir não se conteve em defender aquela que ele sabia haver sido vítima da insana crueldade de Sauron.

- Não estou negando isso, meu irmão – Legolas encarou o amigo - contudo, seja qual for a causa, essa mortal traz dentro de si o mal com o qual conviveu por tanto tempo. A Terra Negra parece acompanhá-la aonde quer que vá. Isso você não pode negar.

- Não, não posso – admitiu Haldir, baixando a cabeça e fitando o chão.

- Pois bem – prosseguiu o filho de Tranduil – eu a segui até o limiar da floresta e qual não foi minha surpresa quando a vi depositar o corpo do homem diante de um bando de orcs, que em momento algum agiram de forma hostil para com ela.

Haldir levantou a cabeça. Até então imaginava que o discurso do amigo seria baseado em sua intuição – e a intuição de Legolas raramente falhava – contudo o príncipe élfico lhe trazia um fato concreto ao afirmar ter havido um encontro entre Tempestade e os servos do senhor do escuro!

- Sei como é difícil de acreditar Haldir – disse Legolas diante do olhar incrédulo do amigo – eu também fiquei em choque. Todavia resolvi arriscar mais um pouco e me aproximei a tempo de ouvir apenas o final da conversa. Algo sobre uma missão que ela recebera e que estava se demorando a cumprir.

- Que missão?

- Não sei. Ouvi apenas que ela precisava de um pouco mais de tempo e aguardaria pela resposta do senhor do escuro.

- Você tem razão, meu irmão, não é nada fácil acreditar nisso! Preciso falar com ela – disse o capitão dos elfos deixando-se levar pelo calor da situação.

- Calma meu irmão. Eu ainda não terminei – afirmou o filho de Thranduil surpreendendo o outro imortal – os orcs a questionaram sobre o que fariam com aquele homem, agora que estava morto. E para meu horror ela disse claramente: 'Não estão com fome?' E eles o devoraram enquanto ela se afastava tranquilamente retornando à fortaleza.

- Isso não pode ser verdade! – O guardião da floresta estava inconformado – Tem certeza do que está dizendo, Legolas?

Mais do que dúvidas em relação a palavra de seu amigo, a pergunta de Haldir refletia um desejo desesperado de que aquilo não fosse verdade. A voz do guerreiro parecia implorar por um fio de desconfiança. A mínima que fosse, contudo, o filho de Thranduil não sabia mentir, ainda que para poupar alguém que lhe era tão caro de um sofrimento desses.

- Sinto muito, Haldir, tenho absoluta certeza do que ouvi – o jovem elfo fitou novamente a parede fugindo do olhar desesperado de Haldir - E não é só isso.

- E o que, em nome do Único, pode haver além disso?

- Hoje, no final da tarde, eu a segui novamente até um ponto distante da muralha. Gimli me viu e foi comigo. Ambos a vimos receber uma espécie de mensagem enviada por uma flecha orc.

A cabeça de Haldir começou a rodar diante da quantidade de novos fatos que estavam sendo expostos pelo amigo. Aquela mulher estava se fazendo de vítima o tempo todo? O que ela era, afinal? Uma espiã? Uma assassina?

- Nós tentamos extrair a verdade dela. Gimli a segurou com força exatamente no local da ferida. Foi a dor causada pelo anão que a fez desmaiar.

- A senhora Éowyn sabe de tudo isso?

- Não, ela não sabe. Dissemos que encontramos por acaso sua criada desmaiada. Como não temos provas, achamos melhor assim, pois seria nossa palavra contra a dela e a bondosa sobrinha do rei parece alimentar uma confiança cega em sua criada.

- E quanto a mensagem que você mencionou? Ela não serviria como prova? O que dizia?

- Parece cômico, meu amigo, mas a mulher a devorou logo que percebeu nossa presença.

- Ela o quê?

- Ela comeu o pergaminho, Haldir! Fico imaginando quão terrível deveria ser o conteúdo da mensagem para que ela se sujeitasse a esse papel.

- Agora tudo faz sentido... – Após o choque inicial, o guardião voltava a pensar claramente.

- O que faz sentido?

- No dia em que chegamos, logo após o primeiro incidente com o anão, você deve ser lembrar que nós a vimos sozinha na muralha.

- Sim, você a ficou vigiando enquanto eu procurava por Aragorn.

- Exatamente. Na sua ausência, eu percebi que ela tinha um pedaço de pergaminho na mão. E ela o devorou. No momento eu não compreendi nem dei muita importância ao fato, mas agora...como pude ser tão tolo?

- Não se recrimine, meu amigo. A história dela é capaz comover a quem quer que seja. Até a sobrinha do rei confia cegamente nessa mulher.

- Não estou tão certo de que é uma confiança cega que une as duas...

- O que quer dizer com isso, meu irmão?

- Lembra-se de quando a convenci a pedir desculpas ao anão a fim de que ficasse na fortaleza?

- Claro que sim! Uma manobra de mestre! Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que estamos falando?

- Quando cheguei ao corredor, Tempestade e a sobrinha do rei conversavam sobre uma promessa que a estrangeira deveria cumprir e que seria muito difícil fazê-lo fora destes muros – refletia Haldir relembrando o momento em que desejara tão ardentemente descobrir quem era aquela jovem. E o imortal estava quase se arrependendo de haver conseguido.

- Uma promessa? Qual seria?

- Não sei. Talvez o conteúdo do pergaminho houvesse podido nos ajudar.

- Então ao que parece os orcs a mandaram até aqui com uma missão específica – concluiu Legolas.

- O que me intriga, contudo é a participação da sobrinha do rei. Que motivos ela teria para se aliar a alguém assim?

- É Tão difícil de acreditar que valorosa Éowyn tenha se deixado corromper... – refletiu Legolas.

- De qualquer forma, voltando à Tempestade: será que o incidente no arsenal não foi assim tão... por acaso? – Haldir recordava das palavras da mulher: 'Sou uma prostituta, uma assassina.' De certa forma, a mulher deixara claro para ele quem era ela. Ele é que parecia insistir em ver o bem onde só havia o mal.

- Isso eu não sei... pelo que ouvi, aqueles soldados não são exemplos de virtude.

- Sim, porém ela pode ter aproveitado a oportunidade para se fazer de vítima e conquistar a simpatia de todos, inclusive a do rei. Afinal, acostumada como estava a, como ela mesma disse, 'fazer o que era preciso para continuar viva', não deve ter lhe custado tanto 'servir' àqueles homens, já que serviu aos orc por tanto tempo – a voz do galadhrim transparecia todo seu ressentimento. Como pudera desejar alguém assim?

- Detesto tirar conclusões precipitadas, guardião, contudo, imagino que de alguém como ela podemos esperar tudo.

- Diante de tantas mentiras e dissimulações, podemos até nos perguntar se essa mortal realmente está ferida.

- Isso eu não posso negar, Haldir. O corpo dela está morrendo. Você mesmo sentiu isso logo que a conheceu. E depois de hoje, eu também não tenho motivos para duvidar.

- Então o que ela veio fazer aqui? Por que não ficou em Mordor para morrer entre seus iguais? – Indagou, Haldir, com o coração cheio de mágoa. 'Teria essa mortal vindo até aqui apenas para tirar a minha paz?', refletia o elfo.

- Quanto mais penso a respeito dessa mulher, mais chego a conclusão de que ela trás apenas o mal consigo. A única coisa que me vem em mente é que essa mortal veio aqui para poder terminar os seus dias fazendo o que sempre fez em vida: servir ao senhor do escuro e matar.

- Então é isso? Matar por matar? Sede de sangue? - Novamente o guardião recordava as palavras de estrangeira: 'Dentro de mim queima um fogo que só pode ser aplacado com sangue...'.

- Não – respondeu o filho de Thranduil – não acho que essa violência toda seja assim tão gratuita. Como disse, penso que ela veio aqui por um motivo. E você já disse qual: cumprir uma promessa. A questão é: qual seria essa promessa e o que ela ganharia em troca, já que está condenada?

- Se essa mortal está a serviço do senhor do escuro, meu amigo, levando em consideração suas habilidades seria muito mais útil no campo de batalha do que dentro destes muros - ponderou o capitão dos elfos.

- Contudo, estando entre os inimigos de seu senhor, aquela mulher poderia favorecer as forças do escuro com um golpe inesperado - Legolas esforçava-se em desvendar o mistério da ex-escrava de Mordor, contudo a resposta parecia escapar por entre seus dedos.

- Então, ao contrario do que eu disse, ela não seria apenas mais uma guerreira. Nisso Sauron está em franca vantagem. O que há dentro destes muros que o senhor da Terra Negra tanto teme?

- Isso é o que temos que descobrir, mas não precisa ser agora, talvez ela nem passe dessa noite. Estamos exaustos. Vamos descansar, meu amigo. Amanhã cedo cuidaremos disso.

Haldir finalmente concordou em se recolher um pouco. Com certeza não dormiria, todavia, precisava de tempo para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

* * *

Tempestade acordou com os primeiro raios de sol invadindo o quarto e sentido o conforto do leito onde dormira. Em seu braço, no lugar da dor dilacerante do dia anterior, havia uma sensação de dormência, pela qual sentiu-se grata:

- Éowyn...

Pronunciara o nome da sobrinha do rei, fitando o resto do ungüento que jazia ao lado da cama. Cama? Como poderia ter dormido na cama da senhora de Rohan? Tempestade ergueu-se a fim de conseguir raciocinar. A última coisa da qual lembrava era que estava na muralha...Ah! Não!... a mensagem... o anão... o elfo... A essa altura todos na fortaleza já deveriam saber. Como ainda estava viva? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ranger da porta.

- Acordou, finalmente! – Éowyn se aproximava oferecendo um pedaço de pão – coma isso e recupere suas forças minha amiga.

- Senhora, o que está acontecendo? – disse a ex-escrava de Mordor pegando sem muito interesse o pão das mãos da sobrinha do rei.

- Pelo que os batedores comentam os Uruk-hais estão acampados muito próximos daqui. Podem nos atacar a qualquer momento. Talvez a batalha não passe de hoje.

- Era o que a mensagem dizia...

- Que mensagem?

- Recebi mais uma mensagem ontem, senhora, eles estão muito impacientes. Não deixarão que mais um sol se ponha antes do fim da era dos homens...

- Será o fim deles e não o nosso, Tempestade.

- O fim deles e o meu, senhora - retorquiu a mulher fitando seu braço.

- Não perca as esperanças – disse Éowyn segurando a mão da amiga.

- Que esperança pode haver para mim, minha senhora? Contudo, não é isso que me preocupa agora. Algo muito grave aconteceu.

- O quê?

- Legolas e o anão me viram enquanto eu recebia a mensagem.

- Como? Você sempre foi tão cautelosa?

- Eu não sei. Talvez o veneno finalmente esteja afetando meus sentidos. E desconfio que o elfo tenha me seguido até a floresta também.

- Conte-me tudo! – Determinou a sobrinha do rei.

- Como eu desconfiava, os orcs mandaram outro assassino a fim de realizar o trabalho que eu estava demorando em realizar. A muito custo consegui convencê-los a me darem um pouco mais de tempo. Eles disseram que eu aguardasse a resposta até o anoitecer. E foi o que fiz. Decidiram que esperariam até hoje, caso contrário agiriam por conta própria e eu perderia minha chance de...

- De continuar viva.

- Isso.

- Acha que eles tentariam mandar mais alguém?

- Não sei se haveria tempo para isso ou se eles tentariam outra coisa. Todavia, para os exércitos de Isengard seria muito melhor que ele estivesse morto quando chegassem. Enfim, Legolas e Gimli tentaram saber de mim o que significava o pergaminho enviado por uma flecha orc.

- E o que você disse?

- Como sempre, engoli o pergaminho e fingi que não sabia do que eles estavam falando. Inventei qualquer coisa sobre espiões orcs testando nossas defesas, mas como era de se esperar, eles não acreditaram.

- O que fizeram.

- Odeio ter que admitir, mas o anão me pegou desprevenida pelo meu braço ferido e exigiu a verdade. Poucas vezes em minha vida senti tanta dor, minha senhora, mas consegui resistir até que devo ter desmaiado. A essa altura, todo o abismo de Helm deve estar sabendo dessa história...

- Não, não está – disse Éowyn acalmando Tempestade.

- Como não?

- Eu não sei para quem eles contaram essa história, mas não foi nem para mim, nem para o rei ou para ninguém que eu saiba.

- Por quê? – A mulher sentia-se confusa – O que eles pretendem?

- Não tenho resposta para isso, Tempestade, mas é melhor você redobrar seus cuidados de agora em diante. Agora venha, o rei solicitou sua presença.

- O quê?

- Ele me pediu para chamá-la.

- Então o senhor de Rohan já deve saber de alguma coisa, minha senhora.

- Não se preocupe, Tempestade, eu conversei com meu tio e o rei não faz idéia do que está acontecendo. Termine seu pão e vamos!

- Não quero comer nada, minha senhora! – afirmou a mulher impacientemente.

- Como poderá cumprir sua promessa se não se alimentar, minha cara? – disse ternamente a senhora dos cavalos.

- Está bem! – respondeu Tesmpestade rendendo-se à bondade de Éowyn.

* * *

Enquanto isso, olhos élficos insones contemplavam o nascer do sol. Uma resolução tomando forma em seu coração.


	10. Jogos

Olá leitores, muito obrigada pelos carinhosos reviews. E aos que ainda não mandaram, mandem tá! Não demora muito e um pequena frase ou um alô fazem toda diferença para qualquer autor!

Um abraço e boa leitura.

* * *

Tempestade apresentou-se à Théoden, atendendo ao seu chamado o quanto antes. Contudo, não esperava encontrar ali Aragorn, Haldir, Legolas e Gimli. 'Mordor, eles nunca se separam!'

- Mandou me chamar, meu senhor?

- Sim minha jovem, pode entrar – disse cordialmente o rei.

A mulher aproximou-se um tanto desconfiada. Deveria tomar cuidado. Legolas a fuzilava com o olhar, contudo o imortal era tão discreto que apenas ela percebia isso. O desprezo nos olhos do anão já não era surpresa. Contudo, a frieza no olhar de Haldir a surpreendeu. 'Tão diferente do último olhar que trocamos' refletiu a mulher.

- Como você está, minha jovem? Soube que teve uma indisposição? – indagou o senhor dos cavalos.

- Sim, meu senhor, mas já estou melhor, obrigada – Tempestade olhava de um rosto para outro tentando encontrar pistas de quem sabia o quê naquele jogo perigoso em que ela se arriscara.

- Que bom. Faz idéia do motivo pelo qual a chamei aqui? – Prosseguiu o rei.

- Não, meu senhor – o coração mortal disparou diante do sorriso quase imperceptível que vira nos lábios de Legolas quando da indagação do rei.

- Tem certeza de que está se sentido melhor, Tempestade? – O filho de Arathorn finalmente se pronunciou – Está tão pálida!

- Isso é devido à minha condição, senhor Aragorn, como o senhor já deve saber. Estou lutando contra o tempo.

- E contra o veneno que corre em suas veias, não é minha senhora? – a pergunta de Legolas só não pode ser compreendida em sua totalidade por Théoden e Aragorn, os quais pensaram que o elfo se referia apenas ao problema de saúde da mulher.

- Sim, mestre elfo, contra o veneno – disse Tempestade, tentando parecer agradecida pelo 'interesse' do elfo por seu estado.

- É realmente uma pena que para certos males não haja um antídoto – foi a vez de Gimli provocar Tempestade.

- Isso é algo com o qual já me conformei, mestre anão – a matadora de wargs estava no seu limite, quando Théoden interveio.

- Sinto muito interrompê-los, meus senhores, pois muito me alegro em ver que o clima de animosidade entre meus aliados está diminuindo. Contudo tenho algo muito importante para perguntar a você, minha jovem.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Há alguns dias que meus batedores me informam que o exército de Isengard está muito próximo daqui, acampado. E nem eu nem nenhum dos meus conselheiros consegue compreender o motivo pelo qual ele ainda não nos atacou.

- Eles têm soldados suficientes para isso. Aparentemente, nada os impede – completou o filho de Arathorn.

- Isso mesmo, meu senhor Aragorn, aparentemente – prosseguiu o rei – contudo eles não o fizeram. Por quê? Será que você poderia nos dizer, minha jovem?

Tempestade deu um passo para trás. Éowyn a teria traído mandado-a para uma armadilha? Como o rei poderia saber que ela tinha algo a ver com a demora do ataque a Helm? O brilho de satisfação nos olhos de Legolas e Gimli a fizeram ver a necessidade de se acalmar.

- O que houve, Tempestade? – indagou o herdeiro de Isildur.

- Nada, meu senhor. Eu apenas não compreendo por que os senhores acham que eu possa ter a resposta para essas perguntas.

- Eu explico, minha jovem – prosseguiu o senhor de Rohan – é sabido que você conviveu muito tempo na Terra Negra com os servos do senhor do escuro. Deve ter ouvido e visto muito sobre o modo como eles agem. Pensei que talvez pudesse nos ajudar a compreender a estratégia de Sauron e Saruman.

A matadora de wargs suspirou aliviada. Éowyn tinha razão. Legolas e Gimli nada disseram, pelo menos aparentemente. Contudo, com aquele jogo de olhares e palavras, quase conseguiram fazer com que ela se traísse. Seria melhor manter o sangue frio para não dar nenhum passo em falso. Diante do olhar questionador do rei, Tempestade respondeu:

- Entendo, meu senhor, contudo espero que o senhor compreenda que eu era apenas uma escrava. Eu não fazia parte do exército de Mordor.

- Claro, minha senhora – interveio Haldir, não se contendo diante do cinismo daquela mulher que mais uma vez tentava se fazer de vítima – temos total conhecimento dos serviços prestado pela senhora por trás dos portões negros. Contudo – Haldir prosseguiu sem se incomodar com os olhares surpresos com a incomum falta de cortesia do guardião da floresta – como disse o rei, a senhora deve ter visto e ouvido muitas coisas.

A surpresa no rosto de Tempestade era latente. 'Você é bela aos meus olhos', se lembrara das palavras de Haldir. 'O que pretendia com aquela conversa, elfo intrometido? Provar que eu também não resistiria ao seu olhar? Apenas isso? Que seja, para Mordor com você e seus olhos traiçoeiros!' E aos poucos a expressão de surpresa no rosto da mortal fora substituída pela frieza habitual.

- Sim, meu senhor Haldir – prosseguiu Tempestade – é claro que vi e ouvi muitas coisas. Estou apenas tentando evitar que minhas palavras recebam mais crédito do que deveriam.

- Então apenas responda minha pergunta, minha jovem – disse o rei.

- O senhor do escuro gosta de tormentos mesquinhos, meu senhor. Diverte-se colocando seus inimigos, e às vezes até seus servos, uns contra os outros. Vi muitas vezes grupos de orcs se enfrentando e se matando por motivos fúteis e nada era feito para impedir a perda de tantos soldados, pois os orcs se multiplicam muito facilmente, por isso o divertimento compensava as baixas.

- Prossiga – disse Théoden interessado.

- Só posso imaginar que nesse exato momento, Sauron está apostando no medo que deve estar tomando conta dos corações de seus soldados, meu senhor, a fome e a sede assolando o povo e causando todo tipo de sofrimento e desavenças. Então, em vez de arriscar a perda de preciosos Uruk-hais, o senhor do escuro prefere deixar que o exército de Rohan seja enfraquecido pela fome, pela ansiedade e pela discórdia que sempre surge quando os ânimos estão muito exaltados.

Os olhos do senhor de Rohan e do herdeiro de Isildur se cruzaram enquanto ambos expressavam em seus rostos a satisfação de uma expectativa correspondida.

- Enfim, o senhor estava com a razão, meu caro Aragorn – Théoden se dirigia a seu aliado – ela não nos decepcionou.

- Muito bem, Tempestade – disse Aragorn – me parece que você solucionou o enigma.

- Pois bem – disse Théoden com um discreto sorriso – se Saruman pensa que vamos nos devorar como animais, está muito enganado. Gamling!

- Sim, meu senhor – respondeu o capitão do exército de Rohan

- Reúna os homens, reforce a moral deles. Transmita essas mesmas instruções aos responsáveis por aqueles que estão escondidos nas cavernas! Nossa batalha contra as forças do escuro já havia começado e não havíamos percebido!

Gamling fez uma reverência a seu senhor e se retirou a fim de cumprir suas ordens.

- Obrigado, minha jovem – o rei se dirigiu à matadora de wargs – Rohan lhe será eternamente grata.

- Se me permite, meu senhor – Tempestade se dirigia ao rei – devo me retirar.

- Pode ir minha jovem, e mais uma vez, muito obrigada.

A mulher começou a caminhar em direção à porta. O braço voltou a latejar, contudo a dor em seu coração era ainda maior. 'Para Mordor com ele', pensava. 'Nunca me deixei levar por sentimentalismos inúteis. Por que agora seria diferente?' e a ex-escrava de Mordor cruzou a saída da sala real resolvida a não olhar para trás.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, a matadora de wargs percebeu uma forte presença ao seu lado.

- Vejo que conseguiu mais uma vitória, minha senhora. Creio que ganhou o favor dos grandes de Rohan essa manhã - a voz penetrante de Haldir lhe chegou aos ouvidos sem a ternura do momento que desfrutaram a sós, porém não havia frieza nas palavras do elfo como ela percebera momentos antes na sala real.

- Isso definitivamente não me interessa, meu Senhor Haldir – disse Tempestade voltando-se para o imortal a fim de tentar perceber em seus olhos o que ele realmente pretendia – apenas respondi à pergunta que me foi feita e, como deixei claro ao rei, não gostaria que minhas palavras tivessem tanto peso. Não sou nenhuma especialista em guerras como os senhores. Já lhe disse isso antes.

- Eu me lembro. A senhora disse que não entendia de lutas. Que entendia apenas de sobrevivência. Que fazia o que era preciso para continuar viva. Não estou certo?

- Está – respondeu a mortal tentando transmitir uma segurança inexistente.

Enquanto caminhavam, a ex-escrava de Mordor refletia. Estava um tanto confusa diante das palavras do elfo. Aparentemente, ele continuava gentil e se mostrava atento à ela, contudo algo havia mudado. Ou seria apenas impressão sua? Estaria se deixando afetar pelo jogo impetrado por Legolas e Gimli? Haldir sabia ou não sabia do ocorrido? E se sabia, até onde? Se fosse apenas a respeito do incidente na muralha, seria sua palavra contra a deles, todavia, se Legolas realmente a seguira até a floresta e se vira algo e contou ao Capitão dos elfos? Eram muitas as possibilidades e poucas as certezas que matadora de wargs possuía. Decidiu agir com extrema cautela.

Haldir permaneceu calado por alguns instantes analisando a mulher que caminhava a seu lado. O perfil duro, a mão segurando a espada à sua cintura. Parecia sempre pronta a atacar.

- Suponho, minha senhora, que subestima sua capacidade. A visão que a senhora teve dos acontecimentos foi clara e precisa.

- O que pretende com esse discurso, capitão? – Tempestade ficou desconfiada diante das lisonjeiras palavras do elfo. Não era de seu feitio distribuir elogios.

Haldir percebeu a hesitação da mulher. Não dera o devido crédito a sua astúcia. Sentia que ela se distanciava dele. Não poderia permitir isso

- Nada, minha senhora. Foi apenas um comentário, é que...

- O que, meu senhor? – A ex-escrava de Mordor achou estranha a frase incompleta. Também não era costume do elfo não concluir seus pensamentos.

- Sinto tê-la tratado daquela forma durante a audiência com o rei – o guardião detestava mentiras, contudo não via outra saída – sei que meu comentário foi extremamente desagradável, peço que me perdoe.

- Que comentário, capitão? – Tempestade compreendeu, todavia queria ter certeza a que o elfo se referia.

- Meu comentário sobre seus...suas obrigações em Mordor... peço desculpas.

- Não precisa se desculpar com uma escrava, meu senhor, por haver dito apenas a verdade.

'Odeio a forma como se faz de vítima, mulher' pensou o guardião.

- Contudo, tenho consciência de que meu comentário foi ofensivo. No ardor em descobrir as intenções do inimigo, acabei por deixar de lado o devido respeito que se deve guardar para com todos, principalmente para com nossos aliados. Preciso que me diga que não guarda ressentimentos para comigo.

Tempestade estava confusa. O elfo parecia sincero e até mesmo necessitado de seu perdão. Caso contrário, por que estaria insistindo tanto? Talvez não soubesse de nada a afinal.

- Já disse que não é pra tanto, meu senhor – respondeu a guerreira.

- É sim – Haldir parou de caminhar estendendo sua mão diante de Tempestade fazendo com que ela também parasse e se voltasse para ele – ainda está magoada comigo? – disse o elfo com voz doce e olhar penetrante quase lhe roubando a respiração.

- Eu...- a matadora de wargs sentia-se envolvida pela presença masculina. O que via nos olhos dele não podia ser mentira.

-Você? – disse Haldir se aproximando e mergulhando nos olhos castanhos a sua frente.

A mulher não conseguia responder. Confusa que estava entre o que sentia e o que pensava. A razão lhe dizia que havia algo estranho. Que não seria prudente deixar-se envolver. Contudo, pela primeira vez em muitos anos sentia-se...querida por alguém.

Percebendo que a mortal baixara um pouco a guarda, o servo de Galadriel lançou mão de uma manobra arriscada. Com o indicador direito tocou o queixo de Tempestade fazendo-a estremecer. E num sussurro pronunciou mais algumas palavras:

- Não está brava comigo, está?

Tempestade sentia suas pernas falharem. 'Como alguém pode ser tão... perfeito...Não! – algo gritou dentro dela – não posso me deixar levar. Preciso dizer alguma coisa ou esse elfo vai me fazer desmaiar'

- Não, meu senhor – finalmente conseguiu dizer afastando-se um pouco e fitando o chão.

- Que bom – disse o imortal esboçando um sorriso - sendo assim, peço sua licença, minha senhora. Há muito o que fazer e a batalha é iminente – e fazendo uma leve reverência, se retirou.

Tempestade observa o elfo se afastando. Seu andar elegante, seu porte, os cabelos caindo pelos ombros como uma cascata dourada. Algo rastejou em seu coração. Não fazia diferença, afinal, se ele sabia ou não. A batalha se aproximava, assim como o fim de sua missão. E depois, fosse como fosse, restaria para ela apenas a morte ou uma existência miserável na qual traria a lembrança de algo que na verdade nunca acontecera. E nunca poderia acontecer.

* * *

A uma certa distância dali, o imortal respirava fundo, tentando se recompor. Além de não haver conseguido nenhuma informação adicional, quase perdera o que com tanto trabalho havia conquistado, pois durante a audiência, não conseguira fingir o suficiente e até mesmo perdera o controle, extravasando sua indignação, sendo obrigado, assim, a se desculpar.

A proximidade a que teve que se submeter o deixou abalado. Não fosse a firme confiança que tinha nas palavras do amigo, teria beijado aquela mulher e a teria envolvido em seus braços para nunca mais deixar que se fosse. Teria dito que poderia salvá-la da morte certa a que se julgava condena e que poderiam juntos apagar todas as manchas de solidão dele e de sofrimento dela. 'Valar! Será que estou sob algum feitiço?', refletia o guardião. 'Se Legolas viu o que viu, não há como essa mortal ser o que afirma ser. Contudo, não consigo ver nela o que suas ações demonstram'.

- Algum problema, Haldir? – o príncipe do reino da floresta revelou sua presença.

- Se eu dissesse que não, estaria mentindo e mesmo assim não conseguiria enganá-lo...

- Eu sei. Eu vi – afirmou o filho de Thranduil.

- Viu? O quê? – perguntou o guardião.

- Sinto muito se me intrometo em seus assuntos, meu amigo. Entretanto, quando o vi sair atrás daquela mulher, não pude me omitir e segui vocês. É possível ver de longe o fogo que os consome quando estão juntos.

- Perdoe-me se me repito, meu irmão, não estou duvidando de você, todavia preciso perguntar... Tem certeza absoluta do que viu na floresta? – Haldir ansiava por uma réstia de dúvida nas palavras ou no olhar do amigo, contudo...

- Sim, Haldir. Meu coração dói em ter que lhe dizer isso mais uma vez, meu irmão, mas não há como eu estar enganado. E depois do que vi agora há pouco, chego a lamentar estar certo – Legolas era sincero.

- Como assim?

- Tempestade sente algo muito forte por você e você por ela. Ainda que seja uma serva do senhor do escuro, ainda é capaz de sentir...

- Sentir o que, Legolas? – O guardião da floresta tentava se agarrar em qualquer possível chance que houvesse...

- Não me arrisco a dizer, Haldir. Só vi que é algo muito forte.

- Talvez haja, então uma chance para ela? – Um brilho surgiu nos olhos imortais do servo de Galadriel.

- Não, Haldir. Não acho que devamos alimentar uma esperança assim. Não sabemos o que ela pretende, afinal. Precisamos nos concentrar em descobrir o que essa mulher veio fazer aqui. Esse deve ser nosso objetivo. Não podemos nos arriscar a mudar de rumo. Ainda que exista algum bem naquela mulher o mal ainda prevalece. Não se esqueça de suas crueldades.

As palavras de Legolas eram dolorosamente sábias. E o guardião se curvou a elas. Por mais que aparentemente ainda existisse algo de humano em Tempestade, estava claro que ela viera a Rohan para causar a ruína de sua própria gente. Não seria razoável ter esperanças de salvá-la, afinal. Haldir se puniu mentalmente por quase haver se deixado enredar novamente na teia daquela serva do escuro e tomou a resolução de voltar suas forças e seus pensamentos ao mistério que precisavam desvendar:

- Legolas – prosseguiu o servo de Galadriel – você conseguiu chegar a alguma conclusão a respeito do enigma da promessa que essa mortal veio cumprir aqui?

- Não, guardião. Nesta fortaleza não existe nenhuma arma ou poder que possa ameaçá-lo. Ao contrário, estamos em franca desvantagem.

- Neste caso, é melhor usarmos o pouco que temos da melhor forma possível – disse o capitão colocando a mão no ombro do amigo – e não é tão pouco assim, não é mesmo? – Haldir sorriu para Legolas, que percebera a referência às suas habilidades de arqueiro.

- De fato – o filho de Thranduil retribuiu o gesto – não é pouco.


	11. Desmascarada

**11 – DESMASCARADA**

Restavam apenas algumas horas para a chegada dos exércitos de Isengard ao abismo de Helm. Isso trazia a todos a ansiedade própria daqueles que lutam em desvantagem extrema. Entretanto, com a presença do filho de Arathorn os soldados sentiam-se fortalecidos. Para Tempestade, era um sinal claro de que Sauron não se enganara. Aquele guardião do Norte era verdadeiramente o herdeiro de Isildur e herdeiro do trono de Gondor. Com ele vivo, as chances de triunfo das forças do escuro diminuíam.

Após se recuperar da conversa com o imortal, que, por alguns instantes, a distraíra da realidade, a matadora de wargs pôs-se em busca do pretenso futuro rei dos homens. Não poderia mais perdê-lo de vista. Os batedores de Rohan informaram que os Uruk-hais chegariam ao anoitecer. Em sua busca nos intermináveis corredores e recintos da fortaleza, Tempestade finalmente o encontrou analisando um trecho da muralha. Aproximou-se lentamente, contudo os sentidos do guardião do norte eram muito bem treinados e seu rosto se voltou para aquela que o observava:

- Algum problema, Tempestade?

- Não, meu senhor.

- O que deseja?

- Eu o vi se dirigindo até aqui sozinho e achei por bem lhe dizer que não considero seguro que o senhor se exponha tanto. O exército inimigo está se aproximando e por certo já enviou batedores a fim de testarem as fraquezas destes muros. Uma flecha poderia atingi-lo.

- Agradeço sua preocupação, minha cara. Entretanto, não há como não me expor. Além disso, no momento há muitas vidas em risco para que eu me preocupe apenas com a minha. Como você mesma disse, pode haver fraquezas nestas muralhas e é por elas que estou buscando a fim de não sermos surpreendidos. Já estamos em muita desvantagem.

- Como queira meu senhor – assentiu a mulher – peço apenas sua permissão para ficar em sua companhia.

- É livre para ir, vir ou ficar onde quiser, minha cara – respondeu Aragorn retornando ao exame da muralha.

'Livre para ir e vir...', repetiu mentalmente a matadora de wargs.

* * *

Após encerrarem a conversa, Haldir e Legolas partiram em busca dos exércitos élficos. Sabendo que as forças de Isengard não mais tardariam, os imortais deveriam procurar os lugares mais propícios de onde poderiam lançar uma chuva de flechas sobre os inimigos. Entretanto, eles é que foram encontrados pelo filho de Glóin:

- Onde você estava, Legolas? – o anão parecia furioso – o combinado foi que ficaríamos de olho naquela aranha traiçoeira!

- Eu sei, Gimli, me desculpe. Precisei resolver algo urgente com Haldir.

O anão curvou a boca em um esgar:

- Vamos então. Não consigo encontrá-la em parte alguma. Com certeza deve estar tramando alguma diabrura!

- Sinto muito, meu irmão. Como vê, não poderei ajudá-lo - O filho de Thranduil olhou para o guardião de Lórien – creio que vigiar aquela mortal é de fundamental importância.

- Não se preocupe, Legolas. Estou certo de que o senhor Aragorn não se importará em me auxiliar. O conhecimento dele em relação ao nosso exército e a liderança que exerce podem fazer com que a batalha penda a nosso favor.

- Isso é verdade – confirmou o filho de Glóin, um tanto contrariado em reconhecer que o elfo estava certo mais uma vez – sem ele estaríamos perdidos!

- Então com sua licença, vou em busca do herdeiro de Isildur – disse Haldir levando a mão ao peito, fazendo uma leve reverência e se retirando.

- Desejo-lhe sorte em sua busca, capitão – disse o anão – aquele temerário está sumido há várias horas. Não consegui encontrá-lo em parte alguma. Aliás, desde nossa audiência com Théoden, os primeiros que consegui encontrar foram os senhores.

O servo de Galadriel parou olhando rapidamente para os dois companheiros que começara a deixar para trás. Seus olhos encontraram os de Legolas que, ao que parecia, tivera o mesmo pensamento do guardião.

- O que você disse anão? – indagou o imortal de Lórien

- Que vocês são os primeiro que consegui encontrar...

- Não! – Interrompeu Haldir se reaproximando de Legolas e Gimli – antes disso!

- Que não consegui encontrar Aragorn?

- Isso! E que sem ele estamos perdidos! – completou o guardião de Lórien.

- O que está querendo dizer, capitão? – o filho de Glóin estava confuso.

- E que também não conseguiu encontrar Tempestade em parte alguma! – As palavras de Haldir quase não conseguiam acompanhar seu raciocínio.

- A liderança do futuro rei de Gondor pode desequilibrar a batalha, não foram essas suas palavras Haldir? Talvez Sauron pense o mesmo – disse o filho de Thranduil segurando o braço do amigo imortal - Como pudemos ser tão cegos? Tempestade se indispôs com todos nós em algum momento, exceto... Aragorn.

- Estava sempre pronta a atender suas solicitações, aquela serva do escuro dissimulada! – admitiu Haldir – apenas para ganhar a confiança dele e... se aproximar...

- Estão querendo dizer que aquela aranha traiçoeira...

Nenhum dos imortais esperou Gimli concluir sua fala e o anão também não se deu a esse trabalho. Partiram em busca dos dois. Pois tinham a certeza de que onde o herdeiro de Isildur estivesse, Tempestade estaria.

* * *

A ex-excrava de Mordor observava atentamente o filho de Arathorn, assim como tudo mais ao redor. As muralhas não poderiam ser escaladas. Contudo, no ponto onde estavam, a construção de Rohan se unia à pedra maciça e o que poderia vir de lá seria inesperado se a mulher não conhecesse o pensamento dos servos do senhor do escuro.

'Falta pouco para a chegada dos Uruk-hais', refletia a jovem guerreira, 'Será que aqueles orcs imbecis ainda irão tentar algo?' Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber uma estranha movimentação por trás das rochas. 'Eu sabia! Criaturas desprezíveis... Estão tentando me suplantar mais uma vez, mas não vão conseguir!' dizia consigo mesma enquanto retirava cuidadosamente o punhal preso à sua cintura. Com habilidade e delicadeza surpreendentes a mulher manejava a arma. Enquanto girava o braço para trás a fim de fornecer ao punhal o impulso necessário, estreitava os olhos tentando perceber a hora exata em que a arma deveria ser lançada. Quando seus instintos lhe disseram que o momento havia chegado, a matadora de wargs lançou o punhal, contudo uma flecha se antecipou aos seus movimentos vindo se alojar na mão da guerreira e fazendo com que o objeto lançado pela mulher desviasse seu rumo e atingisse um ponto qualquer aos pés de Aragorn chamando a atenção do herdeiro de Isildur.

Tempestade caiu de joelhos segurando o pulso da mão atingida. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que a flecha que a princípio acreditara pertencer aos orcs, era na verdade dos elfos. Olhos mortais então se voltaram em direção à porta onde Legolas, ainda com arco em punho a olhava acusadoramente. Ao lado dele, Haldir também sustentava seu arco apontando para a ex-escrava de Mordor.

- Não se mexa, se, pelo menos por enquanto, quiser continuar viva, imunda! – A voz do servo de Galadriel soava cruel e assassina aos ouvidos da mulher, revelando um lado do guardião até então desconhecido por ela. Esse devia ser o Haldir tão temido pelos orcs, afinal.

Gimli, ao contrário dos elfos, não ficara observando a cena de longe, e sim introduzira-se nela caminhando em direção à mulher e agarrando-a pelos cabelos:

- Por fim a desmascaramos, prostituta – disse o filho de Glóin arrancando a flecha alojada na mão da matadora de wargs.

Antes que a mulher pudesse reagir, teve seus braços imobilizados para trás pelo anão que, a despeito da baixa estatura, possuía uma força considerável. Erguendo os olhos, Tempestade encontrou o rosto do herdeiro de Isildur. Aragorn, incrédulo, olhou para o chão e apanhou o punhal a seus pés. Nenhuma palavra era necessária. Nenhuma palavra seria suficiente. Contudo, o guardião do norte aproximou-se de sua algoz:

- O que pretendia com isso, mulher? – A voz de pedra e gelo fez Tempestade hesitar em responder. Gimli apertou seus braços:

- Responda, criatura traiçoeira!

A mulher não se permitiu gemer. Não daria mostras de fraqueza. Sabia dos riscos aos quais se submetera. Por conta disso, se preparara para esse momento. Iniciou seu discurso mesmo sem esperanças de que dessem crédito a suas palavras.

- Acredite se quiser meu senhor, mas acabei de salvar sua vida – disse desafiadoramente.

Indignação tomou conta de todos os presentes.

- Como se atreve a continuar mentindo com tamanha desfaçatez! – Gimli quase não se continha de tanta revolta!

- Diga a verdade, Tempestade, e lhe concederemos uma morte rápida! – Disse Legolas se aproximando já com uma nova flecha apontada para e estrangeira.

- Eu tentei alertá-lo, meu senhor Aragorn – disse a mulher sem levar em consideração as palavras do elfo – de que era perigoso ficar aqui. Por isso pedi permissão para permanecer junto ao senhor.

- Continue – disse o herdeiro do trono de Gondor.

- Havia orcs por trás daquelas rochas. Provavelmente pretendiam fazer-lhe algum mal! Mirei em um deles e o teria acertado se a flecha de seu amigo não houvesse me atingido primeiro – respondeu olhando para o filho de Thranduil.

- Como pode ser tão cínica, assassina! – Inquiriu o anão.

- Haldir, veja se há alguma coisa lá, por favor – solicitou Aragorn.

- Com todo respeito, meu senhor – a mulher se dirigia ao herdeiro de Isildur – não pensa realmente que os servos do senhor do escuro continuam lá aguardando serem descobertos, pensa?

- Não, minha cara, penso que a serva do escuro que havia para ser descoberta, já o foi – respondeu o guardião do norte deixando Tempestade certa de que não seria fácil convencê-lo.

O capitão dos exércitos imortais, atendendo a solicitação do futuro rei dos homens, caminhou em direção ao ponto indicado:

- Não há nada aqui, Aragorn.

- E nem poderia, não é mesmo, minha cara? – Indagou o herdeiro de Isildur nitidamente magoado.

Tempestade nada respondeu. O que poderia dizer?

Haldir recriminava a si próprio por ter sido capaz de acreditar que naquela mortal poderia haver algum bem. Pior ainda, por acreditar que poderia haver algo entre eles e que teria arriscado sua existência imortal por aquela criatura vil. Tal pensamento fez o guardião de Lórien se sentir nauseado.

- Não vai mesmo confessar, mulher? – Continuou Aragorn.

- Fui enviada aqui para matá-lo, meu senhor – disse por fim a matadora de wargs.

- Isso eu já havia percebido...

- Contudo, não pretendia fazê-lo – mais uma vez a descrença perpassou o rosto dos presentes.

- Seu cinismo não tem limites, minha senhora? – indagou o herdeiro de Isildur olhando para o punhal.

- Se não está disposto a acreditar em minhas respostas, meu senhor, por que continua a me fazer perguntas?

Ao dizer isso sentiu seu corpo ser curvado para frente. Sabia que se dependesse do anão, já teria sido estrangulada.

- Como se atreve a falar assim ao futuro rei de Gondor, cria de Mordor maldita? – Foram as palavras de Gimli.

- Calma, meu amigo – Aragorn se dirigira ao filho de Glóin antes de prosseguir com a estrangeira – vamos lhe dar mais uma chance, Tempestade. Em nome de sua coragem e força e em nome do resto de dignidade que sinto ainda haver em sua alma: O que pretendia?

A mulher fechou os olhos. 'Adiantaria continuar? Por que aqueles elfos e aquele anão insuportável não esperaram apenas mais um minuto antes de aparecerem? Tivesse sido mais cautelosa desde o princípio e continuado sem chamar tanta atenção sobre si, não estaria passando por mais esse constrangimento. Maldita hora que me deixei levar por aqueles olhos imortais traiçoeiros!'

Por fim, decidira não usar sua primeira justificativa, posto que a única coisa que poderia usar como prova, a arma que lhe fora dada por Sauron para ser usada em Aragorn, não seria, por si só, suficiente sem que suas palavras tivessem um mínimo de crédito diante de seus interlocutores, pelo contrário, poderia complicá-la ainda mais, pois crédito era algo de que a mulher não dispunha no momento. Daria, portanto, uma justificativa mais plausível, baseada nos últimos acontecimentos, e que não deixaria de ter certos traços de verdade.

- Fui mandada aqui para matá-lo, meu senhor. Entretanto, diante da bondade que encontrei neste país e em seus habitantes, mudei minha resolução inicial. Supunha eu, depois de tantos anos vivendo à sombra do senhor do escuro, que não existisse mais nada no mundo dos homens pelo que valesse a pena lutar. Quando encontrei aqui a coragem do sangue de Númenor...

- Chega! – interrompeu Legolas – não profane a dignidade desse nome com suas palavras mentirosas, mulher!

Tempestade olhou para Aragorn e viu no rosto do herdeiro de Isildur a mesma incredulidade de antes. Legolas prosseguiu:

- E quanto aquele homem que você matou? E quanto aos orcs que encontrou na floresta? – Olhares se voltaram para o filho de Thranduil perplexos com o fato novo. Dos presentes, apenas Haldir sabia deste detalhe.

A mulher engoliu seco. O elfo sabia demais. Seria difícil contornar a situação. Optou por responder o que lhe fosse possível.

- Aquele homem foi mandado pelos orcs para cumprir a tarefa que eu estava me demorando em realizar, mestre elfo, dado que a paciência dos servos do senhor Sauron estava se esgotando. Na floresta, tudo que fiz foi tentar conseguir mais tempo para que não impetrassem novo ardil contra o senhor Aragorn por outros meios, como o fizeram há pouco.

- Foi com essa história ridícula que você enredou a sobrinha do rei, mulher desprezível! – Legolas não se esforçava em ocultar sua revolta.

- Senhor Sauron? Parece-me que ainda nutre por seu 'antigo' mestre um respeito incontido, minha jovem.

- É apenas força do hábito, meu senhor Aragorn.

- Incomoda-me, minha senhora, que use para comigo o mesmo tratamento que para o senhor do escuro, principalmente agora que sei onde está sua lealdade.

A mulher baixou a cabeça e fitou o chão. Havia cada vez menos esperança para ela.

- Diga-me, Tempestade – a voz do herdeiro de Isildur era de uma calma calculada – o que Sauron lhe prometeu em troca de minha morte?

Estaria o futuro rei dos homens lhe dando mais uma chance? A mente da mulher era um turbilhão de possibilidades.

- Minha vida, meu senhor – respondeu a mulher – minha vida pela sua.

- Verdade? Explique-se!

- Apenas Sauron é possuidor do antídoto para o veneno dos wargs.

Olhares foram trocados entre os imortais. Excetuando a parte onde a mortal despudoradamente tentava forjar sua inocência, o discurso da mulher respondera a todas as suas perguntas.

- Contudo – prosseguiu a guerreira – tudo tem um preço. A cura me traria apenas uma existência miserável na qual libertar-se do domínio do senhor do escuro seria praticamente impossível. O que, na realidade, não seria tão diferente assim da vida que eu tinha até então.

- E você quer nos convencer de que foi tomada por um rompante de bondade e decidiu sacrificar sua vida por um homem que não conhecia até alguns dias atrás? – perguntou o anão com tom sarcástico e puxando ainda mais a mulher pelos cabelos.

- Na verdade – Tempestade não se dobrava – esse não foi o único motivo que me fez mudar de idéia...

- Pois estou farto de seus motivos, mulher – disse Aragorn atirando ao chão o desprezível punhal – como você mesma disse quando matou aquele homem, que agora percebo ter sido apenas mais uma vítima de suas maldades, os fatos falam por si. Suas palavras e suas ações lhe condenaram.

- Se não acreditam que salvei sua vida agora, não pode negar que salvei ontem matando aquele assassino.

- Isso não prova muita coisa – interveio Haldir – você poderia apenas estar evitando que outro assassino lhe impedisse de conquistar sua recompensa.

- Se é que aquele homem era realmente um assassino. Já que você lhe usurpou o direito de defesa, nunca o saberemos. Contudo, este não lhe será negado. Por agora não temos mais tempo para suas maquinações, mulher – o futuro rei dos homens selava sua sentença – a fim de que você não ameace a mais ninguém, vamos trancá-la até o final da batalha e depois decidiremos o que fazer com você.

A mulher riu baixo, mas não tão baixo que os guerreiros não pudessem escutar.

- Do que está rindo, prostituta? – Haldir não se conteve diante do cinismo daquela criatura vil.

- O que pensam poder fazer comigo? Acham que poderiam dar punição pior do que aquelas que sofri em Mordor? Pensam que tenho medo da morte? Sentirei seu beijo em meus lábios em poucas horas, seja pelo veneno que corre em minhas veias, seja pela espada dos Uruk-hais.

- Então que seja – concluiu Aragorn – Legolas, Gimli, levem-na daqui.

Elfo e anão apressaram-se em atender à solicitação do amigo. Tempestade levantou-se com dificuldade. Gimli não fazia o menor esforço em facilitar as coisas para ela. Um último olhar feminino fora dirigido a Aragorn. Não chegava a ser uma súplica, contudo também não continha soberba. Uma réstia de mágoa pela hipotética ingratidão que o herdeiro de Isildur estaria demonstrando caso a história da mulher fosse verdade fez o guardião do norte sentir uma pontada em seu peito.

- Apresse-se, rameira, que sua cela a aguarda! – Disse o anão empurrando sua prisioneira. Tempestade quase perdera o equilíbrio, não fora haver apoiado o ombro nos umbrais da porta, o que lhe permitiu fitar mais uma vez os que ficavam, todavia, seu olhar dirigira-se não mais ao futuro rei dos homens e sim ao servo da senhora da Luz. Gimli fez menção de levá-la, contudo a mão erguida de Haldir pedia que aguardasse um instante.

- Sabe, minha senhora – dizia o guardião da floresta enquanto se aproximava – assim como o senhor Aragorn, também acreditei ainda haver algum bem dentro de você. – Parou a centímetros da mulher - Todavia, tudo o que vejo agora é um farrapo humano que quase não consigo reconhecer como uma mulher. Parece-se mais com os orcs do que com os de sua própria gente.

- Se mesmo os mais belos, justos e sábios de todos os seres, capitão, os elfos, ao serem atormentados pelos poderes negros, tornaram-se orcs, como eu poderia escapar a esse destino após tantos anos de tormentos?

As palavras da mortal teriam deixado Haldir profundamente ofendido, não fosse a extrema miséria que o guardião enxergou no tom com o qual foram pronunciadas. A mulher possuía, era certo, uma grande parcela de culpa, contudo, diante da tortura e da morte, muitos nobres corações de deixam dobrar. Mesmo, Legolas, sentiu uma fisgada de pena pela sina da jovem. Contudo, a mágoa no coração do guardião foi maior que sua piedade. Além do que, ela teria um julgamento justo, de acordo com a sentença do futuro rei Elessar, caso vencessem a batalha que se aproximava. Até lá, não havia motivo para demonstrar mais compaixão.

- Sempre há uma escolha, minha cara, e você fez a sua: sobreviver. Não foi o que me disse? Sempre faz o que é necessário para continuar viva.

- Nunca escondi de ninguém o que era. Matava para viver e me foi dito uma vez que ninguém me condenaria por isso, contudo, vejo agora, que mesmo as palavras de um imortal são volúveis e facilmente levadas pelo vento. Um elfo não pode nem nunca poderá compreender o verdadeiro valor da vida, dado que o fardo da morte lhe é facultado.

Haldir virou-se sem deixar transparecer o efeito das palavras da mortal em seu coração fazendo um sinal com a mão para que o anão prosseguisse.

- Por via das dúvidas, Aragorn, acho por bem não deixá-lo mais sozinho – disse o príncipe da floresta – não sabemos o que mais os servos do senhor do escuro podem estar planejando!

- Não penso que seja para tanto, Legolas.

- Eu concordo com ele, Aragorn – interveio Haldir – ficarei com você até que eles retornem.

Após a saída dos três, o herdeiro de Isildur se voltou ao capitão dos exércitos imortais.

- É, meu caro Haldir, me parece que a tempestade se voltou contra nós.

- Por sorte conseguimos dispersá-la – completou o imortal com os olhos fixos na porta pela qual passara a mulher que o perturbara tanto em tão pouco tempo.

- Contudo, ainda restam nuvens – prosseguiu o guardião do norte.

- Como assim, Aragorn?

- Eu realmente queria acreditar na inocência dela, Haldir. Há algo naquela mulher que... me confunde.

- Também eu, meu senhor, pensei sentir um certo bem naquela criatura, contudo fatos são fatos. Ela é o que é e não podemos mudar isso por mais que sejamos solidários com sua situação. Mordor a transformou naquilo que ela é hoje. Arruinou sua vida da mesma forma que arruinou a vida de tantos. Diante da discordância entre suas palavras e seus atos, penso que jamais poderemos ter plena certeza da verdade.

- É isso que me tira o sono: julgar sem poder ver o quadro todo.

- Todavia, creio que nesse caso não há como estarmos enganados, meu caro. Tudo está contra ela.

- Contudo você também gostaria de acreditar nela – disse Argorn com um esboço de sorriso no rosto.

- Como assim?

- Sinto se me intrometo onde não deveria, entretanto, não pude deixar de perceber, você sabe...

Haldir respirou fundo e olhou para o céu umedecendo os lábios.

- É verdade, isso eu não posso negar. Todavia são apenas sentimentos inúteis e traiçoeiros.- Há algum tempo que o herdeiro de Isildur já gozava da confiança...

- Longe da ira de Mordor, talvez essa mulher pudesse ter sido uma boa pessoa.

- Talvez...

E foi com essa palavra e mente que homem e elfo se retiraram da muralha.


	12. A Última Chance

Aqui estamos com mais um capítulo. Espero conseguir manter esta frequência mais ou menos semanal, mas não está fácil...

Mais uma vez obrigada pelos maravilhosos reviews. E a quem ainda não mandou, deixo meu pedido: manda, vai!

Um abraço a todos e boa leitura.

* * *

A porta se abriu e Tempestade foi jogada ao chão pelas mãos grosseiras do filho de Glóin. A raiva que o anão sentia por ela refletia sua devoção para com o herdeiro de Isildur. A mulher já percebera isso há tempos.

- Terá algumas horas para pensar e refletir sobre sua existência miserável, cria de Sauron. Aproveite para impetrar uma mentira mais plausível do que a que contou há pouco, já que Aragorn lhe concederá mais uma chance – debochou o anão.

A mulher não se erguera após a queda. Jazia no chão com o rosto tocando a pedra fria e o supercílio sangrando graças à violência que sofrera.

- Agora chega, Gimli – disse o filho de Thranduil colocando a mão no ombro do anão – nem a um animal se trata dessa maneira.

- Um animal, meu caro Legolas – o anão retorquiu irritado – tem serventia e não distingue o certo do errado, enquanto essa... ah! Já não me vem em mente uma palavra que possa definir plenamente sua iniqüidade!

- Eu sei, meu amigo – disse o príncipe do reino da floresta buscando acalmar o amigo – contudo, somos melhores do que isso, Gimli. Não nos cabe pagar o mal com o mal, além do que devemos respeitar a sentença de Aragorn.

- Ah! Que seja. Não pretendo mesmo tornar a ver essa figura lamentável. Quando os Uruk-hais a encontrarem, vão terminar o trabalho que os orcs começaram.

As palavras do filho de Glóin atingiram em cheio o coração da mulher, cuja mente, até então, vagava longe. Tempestade ergueu um pouco a cabeça em direção aos seus carcereiros sem conseguir esconder o horror em seus olhos. A miséria daquele farrapo humano tocou fundo o coração impetuoso, porém sensível, do elfo, assim como suas palavras ditas a Haldir há pouco sobre a desdita dos segundos filhos.

Não era da natureza do príncipe do reino da floresta permanecer inerte diante do sofrimento. Sem dizer nada, aproximou-se da mulher e contemplou-a longamente tentando compreender como Haldir pudera sentir-se atraído por ela. Maldosa, assassina, prostituta, dissimulada, arrogante, orgulhosa, cruel... eram estas as característica que lhe vinham em mente, contudo havia algo naqueles olhos selvagens.

- Estamos perdendo tempo, Legolas – o anão interropeu seus pensamentos – devemos nos juntar aos outros agora.

- Você amarrou essas cordas muito forte, Gimli – foi a resposta dada pelo elfo antes de abaixar-se até a mortal a fim de lhe desatar as mãos.

- O que está fazendo, seu temerário? Quer levar um bote desta cobra traiçoeira?

- Não vou soltá-la. Vou apenas afrouxar um pouco o nó. Além disso, o que ela pode fazer? Está desarmada – concluiu o filho de Thranduil enquanto refazia as amarras.

A mulher não se sentiu tentada a escapar. O elfo estava certo. Desarmada, não poderia com o machado e o arco que a vigiavam e mesmo se conseguisse, como sairia da fortaleza? E se saísse? Voltaria para os orcs? Nunca. Sem a cabeça do filho de Arathorn, seria morta antes que pudesse pensar em fugir. Não lhe restavam muitas alternativas, contudo, a demonstração de piedade do imortal chamara a atenção de seu instinto de sobrevivência. E aquilo que havia nela que a impelia a continuar viva a qualquer custo gritou alto em seu interior. Contudo, sua mente e seu coração não concordavam. A primeira lhe dizia que o melhor seria aceitar sua sina e receber o beijo da morte de uma vez. Todavia, seu coração lhe dizia que precisava continuar viva, mas para quê? Fora esse sentimento que a fizera suportar anos de estupros sucessivos, noites insones, fome e sede intermináveis e humilhações de toda espécie. E Tempestade optou novamente em continuar fazendo o que sempre fizera: agarrar-se a qualquer chance que houvesse de sobrevivência. Com isso em mente, agarrou-se ao ato misericordioso do elfo.

- Deveria seguir o conselho de seu amigo, mestre elfo. Não há porque perder tempo comigo.

Legolas permaneceu em silêncio. O rosto impassível, olhando para ela de cima. Alto. Forte. Belo. Mas não tanto quanto ele...

- Não conseguirá me enredar em sua teia, mulher. Como disse, o que fiz por você, faria até mesmo por um animal. Terá seu direito de defesa e creio que é mais do que poderia esperar – final e mortalmente respondera o elfo.

Tempestade compreendeu que, se havia alguma chance, esta era muito pequena. Decidira, então, lançar mão de uma manobra que, se não conquistasse a simpatia do elfo, pelo menos poria fim ao seu sofrimento.

- Contudo, atrevo-me a lhe fazer um último pedido – prosseguiu - Algo que, certamente, o senhor também não negaria a um animal moribundo - disse altiva, apesar das palavras humildes.

- O que quer? – inquiriu secamente o filho de Thranduil.

- Que cumpra a ameaça que me fez há três dias, quando correu em socorro de seu amigo anão – a insinuação de que necessitara da ajuda do elfo, fez Gimli corar de raiva.

- Como? – O elfo queria certificar-se de que entendera o pedido da mortal.

- Mate-me com sua flecha, mestre elfo. Conceda-me este último gesto de misericórdia.

A solicitação da mulher pegou o imortal de surpresa.

- Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia atendê-la, minha senhora. Por nada desrespeitaria a decisão de Aragorn.

A altivez no rosto da mortal foi substituído por um tristeza que o elfo percebeu como sendo genuína. E o imortal lamentou não poder livrá-la daquela agonia.

- Contudo – prosseguiu Legolas – pedirei à senhora de Rohan que venha ajudá-la, se ela o desejar. É tudo o que posso fazer.

O olhar vazio da mulher foi a única resposta que o filho de Thranduil recebeu. Por dentro, contudo, Tempestade esperava que a sobrinha do rei, caso continuasse a confiar nela, o que sabia ser pouco provável, lhe trouxesse alguma ajuda. Gimli, que aguardava impaciente junto à porta, indagou:

- Quanto tempo mais vai querer perder com essa mulher, elfo?

O príncipe do reino da floresta deixou o recinto na companhia do filho de Glóin.

* * *

- Onde você pretende ir, homem temerário e sem juízo? – Argüiu o anão enquanto Aragorn selava o cavalo preparando-se para ir à cachoeira onde, de acordo com as palavras do estranho homem que Tempestade matara, pessoas feridas necessitavam de ajuda...

- Não posso me permitir ficar aqui de braços cruzados. Se estiverem vivos, irei encontrá-los e colocá-los na segurança destes muros.

- Perdeu a sanidade, Aragorn? – interveio Legolas – E se aquele homem fosse realmente um assassino que veio realizar o que Tempestade não realizara? Vai arriscar-se a toa?

- Já que não temos certeza disso, não posso correr o risco de condenar pessoas inocentes por causa da minha falha de julgamento. Já me equivoquei demais no que concerne aquela mulher – concluiu fixando o olhar em um ponto qualquer do horizonte.

- Ele estava armado! – insistiu Gimli.

- Não ouviram quando o infeliz começou a dizer que não tinha escolha? E se seus familiares estivessem sendo mantido como reféns?

- Então iremos com você – decretou o filho de Glóin.

- Isso não tem o menor cabimento! Quem ajudaria o rei a defender a fortaleza?

- Concordo com você, Aragorn – disse Haldir aproximando-se do inseparável trio – não tem o menor cabimento que o principal comandante desta aliança deixe a segurança destes muros, principalmente agora que sabe que Sauron teme seu retorno tanto quanto anseia reencontrar o um anel. Ou vamos com você ou ninguém atravessará esses portões.

O herdeiro de Isildur suspirou, cansado de tentar impor resistência, todavia algo morno em seu peito pela demonstração de lealdade de seus amigos.

- Vamos então. Quanto antes formos, mais chances teremos de retornar.

* * *

O rangido da porta trouxe de volta à consciência a matadora de wargs. Já não sabia dizer que parte do seu corpo não era tomada de espasmos. Jamais pensara que poderia sofrer tanto. Ansiava pela morte. Contudo, uma réstia de luz começou a iluminar o recinto frio e escuro. Um reflexo fez com se pusesse de joelhos. Não foi fácil discernir quem atravessava a porta.

- Senhora...? – disse a mulher tentando abrir os olhos desacostumados à luz. Éowyn trazia em uma mão uma taça e na outra um objeto envolto em um pano.

- Como está, minha cara? – perguntou a sobrinha do rei sem demonstrar a confusão que havia em seu interior.

- Esperando que a morte se apiede de mim e me leve de uma vez – disse jovem guerreira, contudo não havia lamento e sim resolução em sua voz.

- Talvez a morte ainda tarde em ceifá-la, Tempestade.

- Como, minha senhora? E para quê?

- Para terminar o que começou.

- Não há mais nada a ser feito. O sol já deve estar alto e ao anoitecer os exércitos de Isengard estarão aqui. Não há mais nada que os orcs possam fazer contra o futuro rei dos homens. Seus amigos não o deixarão mais sozinho.

- Contudo – prosseguiu a senhora de Rohan – não tenho certeza de que o senhor Aragorn esteja realmente fora de perigo.

- O que quer dizer, senhora? – perguntou Tempestade intrigada com as palavras de Éowyn.

- Legolas contou-me o que aconteceu na muralha – a voz da sobrinha do rei soava grave.

- ...

- Disse-me que você tentou matar o herdeiro de Isildur.

- Contou-lhe todos os detalhes, minha senhora? – a estrangeira mal conseguia disfarçar o nó em sua garganta ao perceber no tom de voz da senhora de Rohan um frieza incomum.

- Contou-me o suficiente.

- Então suponho que já não acredite em mim – disse a guerreira. De fato, já não esperava que mesmo a sobrinha do rei ainda fosse capaz de confiar nela.

- Não foi isso que eu disse, Tempestade. Disse que não estou certa de que Aragorn esteja totalmente a salvo.

- Estou confusa, senhora. Que outro perigo poderia haver dentro destes muros que não esta assassina a sua frente? – perguntou ironicamente a matadora de wargs.

- O perigo não está dentro destes muros, minha cara. E a potencial vítima também não.

- O que?

- Aragorn foi em busca da suposta família que aquele homem que você matou deixou aguardando ajuda na mencionada cachoeira.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Quer dizer que sua missão, considerando que tudo o que me disse é verdade, ainda não está concluída, minha cara – desta vez, Tempestade percebeu que a dúvida reinava no coração da Branca Senhora de Rohan.

- Acredita em mim, então?

- Como eu estava dizendo, considerando que você não tenha mentido, sua ida até a floresta servirá para livrar herdeiro de Isildur de alguma emboscada, já que, como disse meu tio, você conhece os pensamentos dos servidores do senhor do escuro. Se, ao contrário, você for realmente uma assassina, Aragorn estará escoltado por Legolas, Gimli e Haldir. Sei que é forte, contudo, não tão forte quanto todos eles juntos...

- Concede-me o benefício da dúvida, então? Vai me libertar?

- Exato.

- E o que lhe dá segurança de que ao me desamarrar não a matarei? – Tempestade queria ver até onde a confiança da sobrinha do rei fora abalada pelos recentes acontecimentos. Se iria continuar, deveria saber até onde poderia ir.

- Não está diante de uma simples dama da corte, minha cara. Também sei usar uma espada e sei me defender, embora ninguém acredite nisso.

- De qualquer forma, já não me resta quase nenhuma vida agora. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia ameaçá-la, assim como não sei com que forças conseguiria chegar a floresta. Estou muito fraca...

- Isso a ajudará – disse Éowyn aproximando o cálice que trazia consigo da boca da mulher.

- O que é isso?

- Uma beberagem feita com as ervas que costumava colocar em seu braço. É forte. Conseguirá conter o efeito do veneno por algum tempo.

Tempestade olhava para a taça tentando se decidir. Deveria ir? Como dissera a sobrinha do rei, o futuro rei dos homens estava bem guardado. Haveria ainda chance de Aragorn ser mortor? A resposta veio da senhora de Rohan.

- Beba, Tempestade e vá encontrar seu destino. Você não atravessou o fogo de Mordor para morrer dentro destas paredes. Se tem que deixar este mundo, que seja lutando, com sempre fez.

A estrangeira entregou-se aos argumentos de Éowyn e bebeu o que lhe era ofertado. Quando terminou, a sobrinha do rei colocou diante da jovem o embrulho que trazia consigo.

- Irá precisar disso – disse a senhora de Rohan antes de começar a desamarrar as mãos da guerreira.

- Saberei usá-la quando chegar o momento...- disse a matadora de wargs, pensativa.

- Então vamos. Não temos tempo a perder.

- Como assim vamos, minha senhora? – argüiu Tempestade enquanto massageava os pulsos e sentia o efeito revigorante da bebida em seu corpo.

- Irei com você até a cachoeira.

- Isso é uma temeridade, senhora e completamente desnecessário.

- Não irei discutir isso, Tempestade. Conheço as saídas do castelo e as trilhas da floresta melhor do que você. Tenho o direito de lutar por quem amo!

- Ainda que saiba que o coração dele pertence a outra?

- O amor deles é impossível! Ela está voltando para as terras imortais. Que outro fim um amor assim poderia ter?

Tempestade baixou os olhos. A figura de Haldir lhe veio em mente. Éowyn estava certa. Que outro fim poderia ter? Diante da reação da estrangeira, a sobrinha do rei percebera que suas palavras tiveram um alcance maior do que o que ela pretendera.

- Sinto muito, minha cara.

- Não há nada a lamentar, senhora. Como disse, não temos muito tempo. Então vamos.

Servindo-se de seus conhecimentos e influências, Éowyn conduziu a mulher para fora dos muros da fortaleza e conseguiu montaria para ambas. Rumaram em direção à floresta.


	13. Sob a Proteção da Árvore Branca I

**13 – SOB A PROTEÇÃO DA ÁRVORE BRANCA I**

A medida que os guerreiros aproximavam-se da floresta, reduziam o passo a fim de diminuírem as chances de sua presença ser percebida caso houvesse orcs pelas redondezas. O que não era improvável, dada a narrativa do filho de Thranduil.

- Onde fica esta bendita cachoeira, afinal de contas – indagou o impaciente anão.

- Um pouco mais adiante, Gimli. Após aquela colina a vegetação fica mais espessa. Ao adentrarmos a mata, logo deveremos avistá-la – disse o herdeiro de Isildur.

- Contudo – interveio Haldir – não podemos descartar a possibilidade de que não estejam mais lá. Mesmo que a história do homem seja verdadeira, esses pretensos fugitivos podem já haver sido encontrados pelos orcs ou podem ter encontrado algum refúgio.

- Por isso, devemos olhar ao redor. Se estavam realmente feridos, não podem ter ido muito longe.

- Não devemos nos demorar, Aragorn – a voz de Legolas estava carregada de preocupação – sinto que um grande mal se aproxima e não me refiro apenas ao exército de Isengard.

Uma sombra invadiu o coração dos membros da comitiva. Era reconhecido por todos, até mesmo pelo anão, que a intuição do príncipe dos elfos não deveria ser desprezada.

- Não se preocupe, meu amigo – disse o herdeiro de Isildur – seremos cautelosos, não pretendo arriscar nossas vidas além do razoável.

- Isso não se parece em nada com você, Aragorn – comentou o filho de Glóin ao que todos, apesar da atmosfera pesada, não conseguiram evitar um riso.

O ligeiro momento de descontração foi logo interrompido por um ruído imediatamente reconhecido como um bando de orcs. A balbúrdia causada por essas criaturas era inconfundível.

- Parece vir daquela direção – apontou Haldir.

- A cachoeira fica para o outro lado – constatou o herdeiro de Isildur.

- É melhor irmos. Permanecer é muito arriscado – comentou o anão – contudo,como sempre, sei que minha opinião não será levada em consideração.

- Iremos até a cachoeira e voltaremos por onde viemos. Essas criaturas detestam a luz do sol. Uma vez fora dessa floresta densa estaremos a salvo – disse o filho de Arathorn.

* * *

As duas mulheres chegaram ao limiar da floresta. Cada uma cavalgava uma montaria e trazia outro cavalo consigo.

- É melhor pararmos aqui, senhora. É o local onde deixei o corpo daquele assassino.

- Não vamos entrar na floresta?

- Eu vou, pois penso que seria melhor que a sobrinha do rei aguardasse aqui.

- Mesmo você acha que não tenho capacidade de participar de uma batalha, Tempestade?

- Não se trata disso, senhora – para o que pretendia fazer, seria melhor que a senhora de Rohan ficasse distante – ainda que eles consigam retornar a salvo, é preciso garantir que haja montarias para levá-los de volta á fortaleza. Se os orcs os tiverem encontrado, seus cavalos devem ter sido as primeiras vítimas de suas flechas. Há quatro cavalos aqui. Isso deve bastar – as últimas palavras da mulher foram mais sussurradas do que ditas.

- Está enganada. Somos seis, ao todo. Ainda ficam faltando dois cavalos.

- A senhora se esquece de que aquele anão não sabe cavalgar? Para ele e o elfo basta um cavalo. Quanto a mim...

- Quanto a você...

- Não pretendo voltar, minha senhora.

- O que está dizendo?

Tempestade respirou tentando colocar as idéias em ordem. A senhora de Rohan era boa, contudo não era ingênua. Precisaria convencê-la a ficar, ainda que não revelasse suas reais intenções.

- Não pretendo retornar com vocês, minha senhora, foi isso que quis dizer – corrigiu-se a fim de tranqüilizar a sobrinha do rei – conheço essa floresta. Sei seus ardis. Conseguirei despistar o orcs e retornarei por outro caminho. Será uma pessoa a menos por quem esperar, ou haverá o risco de chegar a fortaleza juntamente com exércitos de Isengard.

- Faz sentido, embora não me agrade.

- Não se preocupe, senhora. Esquece-se de que já estou condenada? Se tiver que morrer, morrerei.

- Eu sei, minha cara. Sempre soube que essa hora chegaria, contudo, apesar da sombra de desconfiança que surgiu entre nós, não posso deixar de dizer que admiro sua força, sua determinação e sua coragem. Vá em paz e espero sinceramente poder revê-la.

- Adeus, senhora – foi tudo que a mulher conseguiu dizer e mesmo assim, sem olhar nos olhos de Éowyn.

* * *

O barulho da cachoeira se intensificava a medida que os guerreiros se aproximavam do pretenso esconderijo. Contudo, quando lá chegaram, nada viram além de plantas, pedras e água.

- Não há ninguém aqui, Aragorn – disse Legolas – devemos voltar.

- Não devíamos ter vindo – completou Haldir ao perceber por sua audição élfica que os orcs estavam cada vez mais perto.

- Detesto admitir, meu amigo, mas os elfos estão certos – disse o anão.

Os olhos do guardião do norte percorriam o espaço entre cada árvore, cada pedra. Aragorn não suportava a possibilidade de abandonar alguém que necessitasse de sua ajuda. Sua ânsia de encontrar algum sobrevivente era tanta que o herdeiro de Isildur vislumbrou uma movimentação por trás de algumas rochas mais adiante de onde estavam.

- Vejam! Há alguém ali.

- Deve ser apenas um animal – disse o filho de Thranduil.

- Aragorn! Volte aqui! – dizia inutilmente o anão enquanto o guardião do norte se afastava – por que nunca me dão ouvidos?!

Enquanto a montaria do herdeiro de Isildur vencia a íngreme subida, os seus companheiros aguardavam ansiosos o desfecho daquela atitude temerária. Chegando ao limiar da subida, o barulho da aproximação dos orcs assustou o cavalo que levava o guardião do norte fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair do outro lado das rochas sumindo das vistas dos elfos e do anão, que não tardaram em desmontar de seus cavalos a fim de ver como estaria Aragorn. E o que viram os encheu de terror. Seu amigo jazia desmaiado a poucos metros de um bando de orcs. Não eram muitos, contudo, contra dois elfos, um anão e um homem desmaiado, aquele pequeno contingente era uma força considerável.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – gritou o anão já pronto para atirar-se entre os orcs e o futuro rei de Gondor.

- Abaixe-se ou eles nos ouvirão – disse Legolas puxando o amigo pelo braço – e aí sim, não haverá chance alguma!

- Mesmo amarrada, trancafiada e praticamente moribunda, aquela cria de Mordor ainda nos atrapalha! Não fosse ela, não estaríamos aqui!

- A mortal disse a verdade, mestre anão – interveio Haldir, apesar da mágoa que sentia contra Tempestade – ao que vemos, tratava-se de ardil. Talvez aquele homem pretendesse atrair Aragorn para cá desde o início.

- E por fim, conseguiu – disse o filho de Glóin inconformado.

- O que acha que devemos fazer, Haldir? – perguntou o filho de Thranduil esperançoso de que o guardião da floresta tivesse uma resposta, pois o próprio príncipe dos elfos não conseguia vislumbrar uma saída.

- Estamos em franca desvantagem. – disse o servo de Galadriel.

- Bem observado, capitão – debochou o anão ao que foi fulminado por dois pares de olhos élficos.

- Talvez – prosseguiu o guardião de Lórien buscando conter o ímpeto de atravessar o anão com sua espada – seja melhor aguardarmos que o façam prisioneiro e tentemos resgatá-lo às escondidas.

- E se o matarem? – indagou Legolas preocupado.

- Não creio. Irão reservar este prazer ao seu negro mestre. Agora que o risco de que Aragorn escape é muito pequeno.

- Isso é muito arriscado – discordou Gimli – vamos atacá-los! Podemos com eles.

- Não seja pretensioso, mestre anão – respondeu Haldir – vamos esperar! Além disso, pior do que está não pode ficar.

- Não? – perguntou o anão apontado em direção ao filho de Arathorn – e que o senhor me diz disso?

Quando os imortais dirigiram o olhar ao herdeiro de Isildur, seus olhos élficos mal podiam acreditar no que viam. Tempestade se colocava entre o bando e sua presa. Havia visto a queda do guardião do norte e sabia exatamente onde seus amigos estavam. Deveria agir com cuidado. Nenhum dos dois lados lhe era muito favorável.

- Ora, ora, ora – disse o comandante da falange inimiga – vejam quem resolveu aparecer!

- Sentiu minha falta, meu capitão?

- Sentimos falta da missão que você falhou em cumprir, rameira!

- Falhei? Aparentemente – disse a mulher levando a ponta de sua espada à garganta de Aragorn - ainda posso cumpri-la.

Os elfos sentiram a garganta secar e o anão tinha o estômago embrulhado.

- Perdoe-me, mestre anão – sussurrou, Haldir – por não levar em conta suas palavras, as coisas sempre podem piorar...

- Não se preocupe com isso, capitão – respondeu Gimli – apenas a vida de Aragorn importa, agora.

Qualquer satisfação que o anão pudesse sentir pelo pedido de desculpas do elfo foi eclipsada pela possibilidade de perder um amigo que lhe era tão caro. O servo de Galadriel percebeu isso e uma semente de admiração pelo povo das montanhas foi plantada em seu coração. Sentimento do qual Legolas já partilhava. Parecia enfim que o herdeiro de Isildur possuía o dom de unir os homens, de unir as raças. Ele não poderia morrer ali!

- Então termine de uma vez com isso, prostituta.

- Não tenha tanta pressa, capitão – respondeu a matadora de wargs – é minha vida que está em jogo, aqui. Sou eu quem não tem tempo a perder e não o senhor.

- O que pretende?

- O antídoto! Onde está?

- Urrr! É claro. Sua vida pela dele. O grande olho é piedoso – disse o comandante dos orcs ao som das debochadas risadas de seus subalternos – aqui está – concluiu atirando um pequeno frasco que Tempestade habilmente segurou em uma das mãos enquanto a outra não soltava a espada – beba, mate-o e leve a cabeça dele ao nosso mestre. A não ser que queira participar da batalha do abismo.

- Sim, capitão – disse a mulher – me agradaria muito participar. Contudo – prosseguiu a matadora de wargs – creio que não será possível.

- Do que está falando, meretriz?

- Não irei participar da batalha.

- O olho se agradará se você apenas levar a cabeça do herdeiro de Isildur, todavia, porque não quer ir a Helm? Sua sede de sangue diminuiu?

- Não terei forças, meu senhor, o veneno já me consumiu por completo.

- Então tome o antídoto, rameira!

- Não pretendo tomá-lo agora, capitão – e deixando o frasco cair no chão, prosseguiu – nem nunca.

- Sua tola! O que fez com a dádiva de seu senhor?

- Se me foi dado como dádiva, penso que tenho o direito de fazer com ele o quiser – respondeu Tempestade olhando a terra absorver o precioso líquido.

- Louca! Perdeu a sanidade?

- Nunca estive tão lúcida, meu senhor.

- Então mate esse infeliz e vamos!

- Não pretendo matá-lo, comandante.

- Está traindo o seu senhor, prostituta?

- Nunca em minha vida, trairia o meu senhor – disse a matadora de wargs voltando olhar para o herdeiro do trono de Gondor – e irei servi-lo com minha vida ou minha morte – prosseguiu enquanto atirava a espada no chão e das costas retirava outra que, ao ser desembainhada, ofuscou a vista dos seres da escuridão – se o quiserem morto, terão que passar por mim e matá-lo.

A espada brandida por Tempestade possuía o cabo no formato da Árvore do Rei. Pérola e prata de uma beleza única que muitos poderiam atribuir erroneamente aos elfos, contudo mãos humanas dos numenorianos foram as responsáveis por essa jóia de batalha que em nada devia à própria Nársil.

- Isso não pode ser! – sussurrou o príncipe da floresta.

- O que significa tudo isso? – perguntou o anão.

- Essa é a espada dos guardiões da Árvore Branca – respondeu Haldir.

- A guarda pessoal do rei de Gondor – completou Legolas.

- Há séculos não eram vistas. Os regentes deram um fim aqueles guerreiros e suas armas por não quererem manter qualquer lembrança dos reis de Gondor – prosseguiu o servo de Galadriel.

- Eram os soldados mais temidos do mundo dos homens. A elite do exército de Gondor – completou o filho de Thranduil.

- E o que isso está fazendo na mão daquela mulher? – perguntou o inconformado filho de Glóin.

O diálogo se dava sem que elfos e anão retirassem o olhar da inusitada cena.

- Não sei – respondeu o príncipe do elfos – contudo se ela está defendendo Aragorn contra os orcs, nosso lugar é ao lado dela! Vamos! - concluiu o filho de Thranduil levantando-se no que foi seguido por Haldir e Gimli.

Os servos do senhor do escuro avançavam apenas para encontrar a morte na arma dos antigos soldados, já que agora estavam unidas a força da guerreira e a poderosa navalha dos numenorianos. A qual se juntaram os arcos dos elfos e o machado dos senhores das montanhas.

No caos da batalha, Tempestade sentiu suas costas contra as costas de outro e voltando-se pronta a decepar mais uma cabeça, parou quando viu o machado à sua frente.

- Até que enfim! – dirigiu um simpático deboche ao filho de Glóin – pensei que ficaria apenas olhando – concluiu enquanto sua espada se alojava no tórax de outra criatura de Mordor.

- E deixar você levar o crédito pelo maior número de orcs decaptados? Nunca! – respondeu Gimli enquanto seu machado estraçalhava o crânio de outro ser das trevas.

- Deixo esta disputa infantil para você e seu amigo elfo, mestre anão – outro orc encontrava seu fim na navalha dos antigos guardiões – nenhum dos dois é páreo para esta espada e quem a brande.

- Veremos!

Um a um os servos de Sauron foram dizimados.

Legolas aproximou-se de Aragorn.

- Permanece inconsciente – afirmou o filho de Thranduil – devemos levá-los daqui. Onde estão os cavalos?

- Suas montarias – disse a mulher – há muito fugiram.

- Vou carregá-lo então – prosseguiu o príncipe élfico – não podemos esperar que acorde. Pode haver mais orcs por perto.

- E há – completou a matadora de wargs - Um outro contingente já se encaminha para cá.

- Vamos por ali!

- Não – disse Tempestade – há um caminho mais rápido e seguro.

A mulher percebeu a hesitação dos guerreiros. E foi Haldir quem a externou.

- Apesar do que vimos aqui, Tempestade, compreenda que é difícil confiar em você, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- E por falar nisso, como você escapou? Estava morrendo! – completou Legolas.

- Foi o senhor quem me mandou a ajuda, mestre elfo, não se recorda?

- Éowyn...

- Exatamente. Ela os aguarda no limiar da floresta. Sigam aquela trilha. Há montarias para vocês.

- E quanto a você? – indagou Haldir.

- Até chegarem a senhora de Rohan os orcs poderão alcançá-los, principalmente porque carregam um homem ferido. Vou despistá-los.

- Já devem saber de sua traição.Vão matá-la - disse o anão.

- Não houve traição alguma, mestre anão – disse a matadora de wargs estreitando o olhar e confundido a todos – contudo, não há tempo para explicações. Ou confiam em mim ou morrem.

- Não precisa arriscar assim sua vida, Tempestade – insistiu o servo de Galadriel.

- Minha vida, capitão, está no fim. É a vida do rei Elessar que não deve ser arriscada – disse mirando o rosto de Aragorn.

- Quem é você, afinal, mulher? – Perguntou Haldir, quase num sussurro.

O diálogo foi interrompido pela balbúrdia das tropas de Sauron.

- Vão! – gritou a matadora de wargs. E dando uma última olhada em direção ao filho de Arathorn ainda desmaiado – adeus meu rei.

Uma corrida desesperada em direção à saída da floresta teve início, enquanto Tempestade permaneceu aguardando o que lhe fora reservado.


	14. Sob a Proteção da Árvore Branca II

**14 – SOB A PROTEÇÃO DA ÁRVORE BRANCA II**

O novo bando de orcs não demorou a encontrar os corpos de seus iguais e sentada sobre eles, a matadora de wargs que sorria cinicamente.

- Bem-vindos, meus senhores. Pelo que procuram? – disse ao levantar-se.

- Já sabemos de sua traição, infeliz. O que faz ainda aqui?

- Pensei em passar meus últimos momentos em sua companhia, ou melhor, na companhia de suas carcaças – respondeu enquanto chutava o corpo de um orc a seus pés. O que enfureceu a tropa das criaturas das sombras.

- Sua vontade será realizada, sua tola, embora a única carcaça que haverá, será a sua depois de nós a devorarmos. Antes disso, porém – prosseguiu o servo de Sauro sorrindo sarcasticamente – vamos possuí-la de tal forma que suplicará por ser devorada viva.

Tempestade percebeu que sua hora havia chegado. Sabia o que fariam com ela. Suportara semelhantes tormentos durante anos, enquanto algo dentro dela dizia que não deveria sucumbir. Poderia e deveria suportar uma última vez. E sem suplicar nada. Não envergonharia o rei Elessar. Fora para isso sobrevivera a Sauron, aos orcs, a tudo. Todavia não podia deixar de sentir sua garganta secar e o frio percorrer sua espinha, diante das macabras palavras da criatura a sua frente. A fim de ganhar tempo para que os elfos e o anão pusessem Aragorn a salvo, tentou prolongar a conversa:

- Se pretende me assustar, meu caro, não vai conseguir. Ou já se esqueceu de quantos de seus iguais sucumbiram em minhas mãos.

- Vingaremos todos eles, rameira. A era dos homens acabou! A era dos orcs começa agora.

E novamente a lâmina de Númeror bebeu do sangue dos servos de Mordor. De fato, Tempestade era uma habilidosa guerreira, muitos orcs encontraram seu fim aquela tarde, todavia os filhos das sombras eram muito numerosos e a mulher sucumbiu ao cansaço e a dor, desmaiando em meio a batalha. Um urro de satisfação foi a resposta dos orcs que sobreviveram à fúria da árvore branca. O mesmo urro que despertou o herdeiro de Isildur quando este já chegava ao limiar da floresta carregado por Legolas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Aragorn enquanto o filho de Thanduil o colocava no chão.

- Você desmaiou ao cair das rochas lá na cachoeira – o príncipe da floresta mal sabia por onde começar e não havia tempo para explicações demoradas – e quase foi morto por um bando de orcs.

- Não havia nenhum sobrevivente, então? – indagou o filho de Arathorn levando a mão à cabeça dolorida.

- Não. Aquele homem realmente era um assassino.

- Tempestade não mentiu nisso, afinal – ponderou o herdeiro de Isildur.

- Nem nisso nem em algumas outras coisas – completou Haldir trazendo surpresa ao ainda atordoando Aragorn.

- Meu Senhor! – Éowyn abraçou o homem por quem temera tanto – o senhor está bem?

- Tanto quanto possível, minha senhora.

- Onde está Tempestade? – perguntou a sobrinha do rei com uma pálida esperança na voz. O silêncio dos elfos e do anão só foi interrompido pelo questionamento do guardião do norte.

- Tempestade? – disse enquanto olhava inquirindo os companheiros.

- Ela veio em nosso socorro, meu amigo - respondeu Legolas – trazia consigo uma espada dos antigos guardiões da árvore branca. Não sabemos por que exatamente, contudo ela o defendeu bravamente.

- E o chamou de rei Elessar – completou Haldir.

Éowyn fechou os olhos e murmurou uma prece em agradecimento ao Único. Contudo, sua pergunta não fora respondida. E o filho de Arathorn também demonstrava com seu semblante que tinha muitos questionamentos.

- Ela ficou para trás, para distrair o outro bando de orcs que vinha ao nosso encalço – prosseguiu o filho de Thranduil.

Uma sombra tomou conta do coração de Éowyn. Tempestade conseguira a redenção, contudo não para esse mundo. E lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da senhora de Rohan.

- O urro que ouvimos deve ter sido sinal de que ela nos deu o tempo de que precisávamos. Espero que tenha encontrado a morte rapidamente – as últimas palavras de Legolas fizeram os lábios do príncipe da floresta tremer. Definitivamente, a sina daquela mulher era muito triste.

Haldir não conseguia dizer nada. Seu coração doía pelo que dissera e pelo que gostaria de ter dito e não disse à Tempestade.

- Era uma mulher rara - olhos se voltaram para o filho de Glóin – o que foi? Justiça seja feita.

- Você está certo, Gimli. A justiça deve ser feita. Ajude-me a levantar, Legolas. Quanto tempo ainda temos antes que o exército de Isengard chegue?

- Algumas horas, no máximo, meu senhor – respondeu a sobrinha do rei.

- É o suficiente – disse o herdeiro de Isildur caminhando rumo à floresta.

- O que, em nome do Único, você está fazendo Aragorn? – perguntou o anão.

- Vou procurar por Tempestade. Se ela ainda estiver viva, ouvirá de minha boca as palavras de gratidão que lhe são devidas.

- Ela já deve estar morta, meu amigo – afirmou o filho de Thranduil – se não pela espada dos orcs, pelo veneno dos wargs.

- Nesse caso - disse o guardião do norte - será devidamente vingada. Não sobrará orc vivo nessa floresta.

- Mas Aragorn... – insistiu o anão.

- Basta. Minha decisão está tomada. Aquela mulher arriscou a vida defendendo o rei Elessar, ele deve se mostrar digno deste sacrifício.

- Se arriscar sua vida, meu amigo – ponderou Legolas com a mão nos ombros do filho de Arathorn – a morte dela terá sido em vão.

- Se não demonstrar minha lealdade agora, meu caro, aí sim ela terá morrido por um homem que não merece ser rei. Era assim o relacionamento entre o rei de Gondor e seus guardiões. Não sei quem ou o que ela é, mas se comportou como um deles. Devo fazer o mesmo – e prosseguiu adentrando mais uma vez a densa mata.

Sem dizer mais nada, o anão o seguiu. Os elfos se entreolharam soltando um suspiro.

- Você vai? – perguntou o filho de Thranduil.

- Um guardião da floresta que não ousa entrar em uma por medo de orcs? Eu jamais conseguiria dormir novamente. E Você? – indagou Haldir.

- Se você é o guardião, eu sou o príncipe. Meu pai me deserdaria se soubesse que o filho sucumbiu a tal covardia. Vamos! – respondeu Legolas com o sorriso ousado dos jovens.

Somente a senhora de Rohan permaneceu. Olhos voltados para o céu implorando ao sol que não se pusesse tão cedo.

* * *

Tempestade acordou, todavia não ousou se mexer ou abrir os olhos. Decidira adiar por alguns instantes o encontro como o inevitável. O cheiro que lhe chegava às narinas era inconfundível, assim com o barulho. Devia estar bem no meio de uma horda de orcs. A sensação das mãos atadas logo acima da cabeça lhe deram a certeza de que estava em péssima situação. Os pés estavam livres. Sabia bem o porquê. Engoliu seco. Respirou fundo. Decidira abrir os olhos. Rostos deformados foi o que viu. Reuniu todas as forças de que era capaz. Não eram muitas.

- Teve belos sonhos, minha senhora? – a voz esganiçada lhe doía mais na alma do que nos ouvidos.

Nada respondera. Não havia nada a ser dito. Apenas suportado.

- Agora que está consciente, prepare-se – disse a criatura percorrendo o rosto de da mulher com a língua – vamos usá-la até quase estar morta. Em seguida lhe daremos um tempo para se recuperar e então a usaremos novamente até que implore pela morte ou que esta a leve espontaneamente.

Quis fechar os olhos. Decidira que não. Não mostraria fraqueza diante daquelas criaturas. O olhar altivo enfureceu o orc. Tempestade sentiu seu rosto queimar com soco que lhe dera. E outro. E outro.

Um chute no estômago fez com que quase parasse de respirar.

Tossiu.

Buscou ar.

Ouviu risadas. Deboches.

Abriu os olhos novamente.

Encarou.

Ouviu urros.

A tortura teve início.

Implorou pela morte, mas não a eles. Ao Único. Que ele a ouvisse. Sentia dor. Sentia nojo. Virou o rosto em direção à mata. Pensou ter visto algo. Um rosto envolto em moldura dourada. 'Não!', pensou. 'Ele não pode me ver assim!', piscou. A imagem sumira. Fora uma ilusão. Como tudo em relação a ele.

* * *

- Não podemos simplesmente ficar aqui esperando que eles a matem! – O guardião da floresta estava possesso diante da cena aviltante.

- Não ficaremos – disse Aragorn resolutamente – precisamos distraí-los.

- O que faremos? – indagou o anão.

- Legolas, Haldir, venham aqui – solicitou o herdeiro de Isildur – é arriscado o que vou lhes propor.

- Mais arriscado do que estarmos ao lado de um bando de orcs e com sérias chances de encontrarmos dez mil Uruk-hais entre nós e a fortaleza? – perguntou o filho de Thranduil.

- Subam naquelas árvores – prosseguiu o guardião do norte – lancem suas flechas sobre eles. Pensarão que estão sendo atacados e se voltarão para vocês. Enquanto isso, eu e Gimli a resgataremos. Quando perceberem que a pegamos, fujam e nos encontrem onde Éowyn nos aguarda. O que acham?

- É loucura – respondeu Legolas.

- Não vejo como isso possa dar certo – completou o anão.

- Então vamos – disse Haldir indo em direção ao ponto indicado pelo filho de Arathorn.

Os elfos subiram na árvore e prepararam-se. O coração do servo de Galadriel batia forte. O filho de Thranduil armou seu arco, seguido pelo guardião. Os orcs se viram atingidos pelas flechas dos elfos. Conforme Aragorn previra, os servos do senhor do escuro se voltaram para seus supostos inimigos abandonando o corpo quase sem vida de Tempestade.

Homem e anão rastejaram pelo chão frio da floresta.

- Ela parece estar desacordada – constatou Aragorn.

- Seria melhor se pudesse andar – completou Gimli.

- Duvido que conseguisse mesmo que estivesse consciente.

O herdeiro de Isildur puxou de sua cintura um punhal com o qual cortou a corta que amarrava o punho da mulher. Tempestade abriu os olhos. Por um instante pensou estar tendo outra alucinação. A voz do filho de Glóin lhe fez perceber a verdade.

- Pegue-a e vamos, Aragorn.

- Meu senhor, não... – sussurrou a matadora de wargs em protesto enquanto o futuro rei de Gondor a levantava.

- Não fale, está muito fraca.

- Por que voltou? – prosseguiu a mulher apesar do pedido do guardião do norte – Por que se arriscou a ... – foi interrompida por uma tosse, voltando a perder momentaneamente os sentidos. Seu coração se entristeceu ao ver que o rei Elessar ainda corria perigo em meio aquele caos, contudo redeu-se à segurança de seus braços.

O anão seguiu o filho de Arathorn, entretanto algo jogado no chão chamou atenção do filho de Glóin. Decidiu levá-lo consigo. O herdeiro de Isildur certamente aprovaria.

* * *

Os temerários guerreiros foram perseguidos pelos orcs até o limiar da floresta onde a sobrinha do rei os aguardava. Não fosse a bênção dos céus, teriam sido alcançados.

A matadora de wargs abriu novamente os olhos. A segurança dos braços masculinos ainda estava lá, contudo eram outros braços. A mulher ergueu um pouco a cabeça a fim de entender o que estava acontecendo. Viu a face clara. Os cabelos dourados. A armadura noldor.

- Ela acordou! – gritou o guardião enquanto parava o cavalo e descia com a mulher em seus braços.

Os demais também pararam suas montarias. Éowyn aproximou-se com um cantil para que Tempestade bebesse.

- O que é isso? – indagou a matadora de wargs em um sussurro.

- É mais um pouco da bebida que lhe dei. Não creio que irá surtir o mesmo efeito de antes, mas lhe dará mais algum tempo.

- Tempo para quê? – perguntou sem desejar resposta e virando o rosto.

- Tempo para ouvir o que tenho a dizer, minha cara – respondeu o futuro rei de Gondor.

- Deixe-me morrer, meu senhor – retrucou a mulher – agora que o vi em segurança, posso ir em paz.

- Contudo – ajoelhou-se Aragorn – eu não ficarei em paz se não receber seu perdão.

- Não há o que perdoar...

O herdeiro de Isildur sentiu nas palavras da guerreira a sinceridade dos nobres e seu coração chorou.

- Contudo – prosseguiu o filho de Arathorn – atenda a um último pedido meu e beba.

A humildade e a dignidade daquele homem tocaram fundo o coração da matadora de wargs. Era realmente uma pena não poder servi-lo.

- Por favor, beba, Tempestade – o servo de Galadriel interveio aconchegando a mulher em seus braços – resista mais um pouco, por favor – concluiu num sussurro.

Algo na voz de Haldir a chamava para a vida embora sua mente soubesse que não havia esperança para ela. Sobreviver mais um pouco. Seu coração sempre lhe pedira isso. Era Haldir quem lhe pedia isso agora. Mais uma vez, atenderia. E bebeu do cantil oferecido pela sobrinha do rei.

O guardião de Lórien levantou-se com a mulher em seus braços sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido que descansasse. A matadora de wargs sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por um relaxamento tal que a fez adormecer nos braços do elfo.


	15. Quase Toda a Verdade

**15 – QUASE TODA A VERDADE**

- Deixem-me morrer – suplicava a mulher deitada na cama da senhora da Terra dos Cavaleiros.

- Não consigo me conformar com isso, Tempestade – retrucou Éowyn.

- Não percebe, minha senhora, que apenas prolonga meu sofrimento?

Os olhos azuis da Branca Senhora de Rohan ficaram marejados de lágrimas. A justiça dentro dela não aceitava que a jovem a sua frente tivesse esse fim.

- Perdoe-me, minha senhora – a voz do filho de Thranduil tirou a sobrinha do rei de seus pensamentos – tenho uma mensagem para Tempestade.

- Ela está muito fraca, meu senhor Legolas. Está sofrendo muito. Chama pela morte a cada instante.

- Contudo, o rei deseja vê-la – prosseguiu o príncipe da floresta.

- Vá em meu lugar, senhora – a matadora de wargs mais sussurrava do que falava – e diga a seu tio que lhe sou grata por tudo, mas que não tenho forças para ir até ele.

Éowyn já se levantava quando o filho de Thranduil tomou a palavra novamente:

- Não minha senhora – disse sorrindo para a estrangeira – é o Seu Rei quem solicita sua presença.

Algo morno fez morada no peito de Tempestade. A respiração, que já estava difícil, foi interrompida por um momento enquanto a mulher tomava consciência do significado das palavras do elfo.

- Bom – prosseguiu a mulher – se é assim, não posso deixá-lo esperando - a matadora de wargs fazia um esforço considerável para se levantar.

- Não tem forças para isso minha cara – disse a sobrinha do rei.

- Caso não possa ir – completou Legolas – Aragorn disse que poderia vir até aqui. Só não o fizera antes a fim de não incomodá-la.

- Ainda me restam forças para atender a um último chamado de meu senhor, mestre elfo – disse resoluta.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la, então – Éowyn sugeriu – sempre me rendo à sua teimosia...

- E quem não se rende? – a voz do galadhrim denunciou sua presença. Haldir se achegara lentamente e quedara observando enlevado à demonstração de coragem da filha dos guardiões – para onde vão?

- Vamos ao encontro do herdeiro de Isildur – respondeu o filho de Thranduil.

- Não poderiam esperar um pouco, Legolas? Não há muito tempo – indagou Haldir referindo-se aquilo que era de conhecimento apenas dos dois imortais.

- É arriscado esperar, meu amigo. Assim como não há certeza de que o que você pretende terá sucesso. Muita coisa precisa ser esclarecida.

As mulheres permaneceram alheias ao assunto tratado pelos elfos, empenhadas que estavam em atender ao chamado de Aragorn.

* * *

O herdeiro de Isildur aguardava na sala de Théoden a chegada da mulher estrangeira. A cada dia crescia no coração do filho de Arathorn a certeza de que jamais conseguiria escapar de sua missão. Tempestade trazia consigo uma parte da história de Gondor, seu passado. Quem seria ela, afinal. Estava na hora de descobrir e fazer o que fosse possível a fim de retribuir-lhe a altura.

- Com sua licença, meus senhores – disse, Legolas – aqui estão.

A matadora de wargs entrou amparada pela sobrinha do rei de Rohan.

- Solicitou minha presença, meu senhor – disse Tempestade enquanto dispensava a ajuda de Éowyn e se colocava de pé por contra própria – estou aqui.

-E lhe sou grato por isso – disse o herdeiro de Isildur com um sorriso nos lábios diante da determinação da guerreira a sua frente – pois me dá mais uma oportunidade de agradecê-la por tudo que fez por mim.

- Apenas cumpri com meu dever, meu senhor.

- Não gostaria de abusar de sua boa vontade, Tempestade, contudo imploro que compreenda a minha necessidade de saber o que realmente aconteceu. De uma vez por todas, quem é você?

A mulher fechou os olhos. Buscou ar. Umedeceu os lábios.

- É uma longa história, meu senhor.

- Se for de sua vontade contá-la estamos disposto a ouvi-la – disse o filho de Arathorn.

- Bom, quase toda a verdade já veio a tona na realidade. A fim de poupar o seu tempo, que é valioso, e o meu, que não é muito, tentarei ser breve – disse enquanto mirava os rostos dos presentes.

Aragorn assentiu.

- O que já lhes havia dito sobre tudo pelo que passei em Mordor é verdade. Morava com minha família nos arredores da Terra Negra e lá fomos capturados. Meus pais e meu irmão tentaram resistir e apesar de a arte da luta ser muito bem praticada em nossa família – todos sorriram diante da simpática arrogância – não houve como repelir o ataque de uma horda inteira de orcs. Eu era pouco mais que uma criança, nada pude fazer.

- E por que viviam lá, minha cara? – indagou cuidadosamente o herdeiro de Isildur.

- Fomos expulsos de Gondor, meu senhor – respondeu a mulher altivamente.

- Por quê? – perguntou Aragorn sem vislumbrar um motivo convincente.

- O Senhor Denethor não via com bons olhos os herdeiros de uma linhagem dedicada a manter viva a memória dos reis de outrora, apesar de, como regente, ter dentre suas funções aguardar o retorno daquele de devolveria a nosso povo a dignidade da qual fora privado. Por isso, apesar de possuir o sangue dos guardiões, abdicou dessa honra a fim de tentar capturar para si um poder que não lhe pertencia.

Compreensão amanheceu no coração dos presentes.

- Meu pai era, pelo que sei, o último descendente dos antigos Guardiões da Árvore Branca que não se dobraram à tirania do regente. A presença dele só fora tolerada pelo simples fato de meu pai ser filho da irmã mais velha do senhor Denethor.

- Você é prima de Boromir? – perguntou o anão dando mais uma mostra de que a sutileza não era uma qualidade inerente ao povo das montanhas.

- Como o conhece, mestre anão? – Tempestade estava realmente surpresa, contudo foi Aragorn quem respondeu.

- Boromir fazia parte da comitiva que foi formada em Valfenda a fim de proteger o portador do Um Anel.

- E onde ele está, então?

O silêncio e os rostos voltados para o chão foram a única resposta que a filha do Guardião da Árvore branca obtivera. Lembranças do companheiro morto impossibilitaram que qualquer dos presentes dissesse palavra alguma. Foi Haldir quem veio em socorro dos membros da sociedade do anel.

- Após partirem de Lórien – disse o guardião – foram perseguidos por Uruk-hais. Dois hobitts foram levados apesar de Boromir havê-los defendido até a morte.

- É bem o estilo dele... ou era – concluiu num sussurro.

- Enfim – prosseguiu a matadora de wargs – como em breve lhe farei companhia, não posso me deter. Meu pai tinha uma idéia fixa de que o retorno do rei estava próximo. Buscara pelo herdeiro do trono de Gondor desde sua juventude e descobrira em um tal filho de Arathorn a chance de isso acontecer – disse enquanto fitava o guardião do norte – Durante suas buscas, meu pai percorreu todos os lugares acessíveis aos homens e em um deles ao sul da Terra-Média, encontrou um povo guerreiro, forte, contudo propenso a alianças com o Senhor do escuro. Todavia, foi a uma filha daquele povo que meu pai entregou seu coração.

Movimentos afirmativos com a cabeça foram a reação dos ouvintes que aos poucos viram a cortina se abrir e o quadro todo aparecer.

- Entretanto, tal união não foi bem vista pelo povo de minha mãe, assim como, não foi aceita pelo povo de Gondor. Desse amor nasceram dois filhos, como os senhores já devem presumir. Por um certo tempo, a presença dessa família foi tolerada na Cidade Branca – Tempestade fez uma pausa refletindo se valeria a pena aprofundar-se nos detalhes sobre a intolerância de que sua família fora vítima. Já que implicaria expor a intimidade de certas pessoas, achou por bem relatar apenas superficialmente essa parte de sua história, revelando quase toda a verdade – então fomos expulsos.

- Mas por que Mordor? – Aragorn não se conformava.

- Onde mais um guardião renegado e uma suposta 'aliada' das sombras conseguiriam abrigo meu senhor? – pela primeira vez a voz da mulher revelava a mágoa que habitava naquele coração – em Rohan? Aqui não conseguimos sequer ficar na menor das aldeias que por nada não se dispuseram a acolher um homem vindo de Gondor – disse fitando Théoden, que apesar de não haver baixado a cabeça, mostrava em seu olhar que se envergonhava de tal falta de união entre os homens.

- Poderíamos ter ficado nas florestas habitadas pelos elfos? – o olhar agora se voltava para os imortais – teriam nos aceitado? Com certeza não.

Haldir recordou a dúvida que o assolou quando da chegada da sociedade do anel a Lórien. Quase não permitira sequer a passagem da mesma. Tempestade estava certa. Provavelmente os elfos não correriam o risco de acolher em seu meio possíveis espiões.

- E que tal os anões? – fitou o filho de Glóin – ah! Os anões! Tiveram tanto medo de que surrupiássemos suas riquezas que nos expulsaram mesmo estando minha mãe e meu irmão gravemente doentes.

- Para onde mais meu senhor? – mirou o rosto do herdeiro de Isildur – para onde mais poderíamos ir? Apenas nos arredores de Mordor encontramos um pouco de 'paz'. Pelo menos por um certo tempo...- a mulher fitou o chão por alguns instantes.

- Então você foi levada – completou o guardião do norte desejando que sua voz tivesse o tom mais compreensível possível.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- E foi ferida – prosseguiu Aragorn.

- Sim, contudo não fui jogada com os cadáveres. Para ser franca, até hoje não entendo como os senhores tiveram a boa vontade de aceitar uma história tão fantasiosa – sorriu ao lembrar da reação da Senhora de Rohan quando lhe contara a mesma história.

- Nisso nós concordamos – interrompeu o anão triunfante e orgulhoso que suas desconfianças realmente tinham fundamento desde o início. Pelo menos, parte delas.

- O que aconteceu, então? – indagou o filho de Arathorn.

- Recebi uma proposta.

- Proposta?

- Desde que cheguei a Mordor, fiz-me de desmemoriada. Fui inquirida a respeito da espada que os orcs encontraram com meu pai e afirmei não lembrar de nada, nem sequer de meu nome. Julguei que minhas chances de sobrevivência não seriam tão ruins se assim o fizesse. Minha ascendência foi, por isso, deixada de lado pelo senhor do escuro até o dia em que me foi feita a seguinte proposta: matar o herdeiro do trono de Gondor em troca do antídoto que me salvaria a vida.

- E você aceitou – interveio Aragorn. A essa altura, nem mesmo o anão se atrevia a dizer nada.

- Se não o tivesse feito, outro o faria. Entretanto, creio que Sauron julgou que seria no mínimo divertido o pensamento de que o rei de Gondor fosse morto por alguém com o sangue dos antigos guardiões responsáveis por sua defesa. Por fim, me trouxe a espada de meu pai que eu julgara perdida. Diante da visão da última lembrança de minha família não sei com que forças me contive a fim de não revelar que minha memória, ao contrário do que pensava o senhor do escuro, estava intacta. Por isso, aceitei a missão que me era dada. Compreendi naquele momento que fora para isso que meu coração me pedira tão insistentemente que permanecesse viva a qualquer custo, caso contrário teria me deixado ir na primeira noite que passei em Mordor...

Lembranças da noite aterradora invadiram a mente da mulher. Cada detalhe permanecera bem vivo dentro dela, apesar de todos os anos que já se haviam passado.

O coração dos ouvintes ficou pesado. Certamente aquela mulher fora vítima de muitos sofrimentos.

- Jamais pretendi fazer-lhe mal, meu rei – os olhos de Tempestade suplicavam pela confiança do herdeiro do trono de Gondor – vim até aqui para honrar a memória de meu pai, conhecer o rei pelo qual ele tanto buscou e servi-lo da melhor forma que pudesse, enquanto me restasse um pouco de vida.

Ao dizer isso, a mulher sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. A discreta presença da senhora de Rohan impediu que a matadora de wargs fosse ao chão.

- Creio que já chega, meus senhores – Éowyn se dirigiu aos guerreiros – ela está esgotada.

- Você sabia de tudo isso, minha querida? – pela primeira vez a voz de Théoden se fazia ouvir.

- Sabia, meu senhor.

- Não compreendo por que ocultou esses fatos. Teria sido muito mais fácil dizer a verdade desde o início.

- Quando ela chegou a Edoras, meu senhor, sua mente já estava tomada pelo inimigo. E quando finalmente Gandalf o livrou de Saruman, o que o senhor teria dito? O que teria feito se soubesse que uma descente do povo que nos ignorara em nossas necessidades estiva sob nosso próprio teto. Sei que a meu pedido a teria acolhido, contudo, acreditaria em sua história? O inimigo nos cegou a todos com seu ódio.

O Rei ponderou por alguns instantes. O raciocínio da sobrinha era mais do que plausível.

- De fato, devo admitir que você esta certa, Éowyn, agiu sabiamente – admitiu Théoden envergonhado.

- Entretanto, poderia ter nos contado a verdade após o incidente sobre a muralha. Eu lhe dei tantas chances – afirmou Aragorn.

- Faço minhas as palavras da sobrinha do rei Théoden, meu senhor. Teriam acreditado em mim? Nada naquela ocasião me era favorável. Uma filha do povo aliado das sombras vinda de Mordor a fim de salvar a vida do futuro rei de Gondor? Surpreende-me que me tenham deixado viva. Por isso optei por ocultar o fato de ser herdeira dos antigos guardiões da Árvore Branca e assumi o papel de assassina arrependida.

Os guerreiros renderam-se aos argumentos das mulheres.

- Como sabia que me encontraria aqui? – indagou o herdeiro de Isildur.

- Eu não sabia, meu senhor, mas Sauron, sim.

- E como a sobrinha do rei se aliou a você, Tempestade?

- Por causa do veneno, quando cheguei a Edoras, estava realmente muito fraca e fui encontrada por Éowyn praticamente desmaiada.

- Eu a levei para o palácio dourado e cuidei dela. Reconheci imediatamente que a ferida que a exauria fora causada por um warg.

- A princípio – disse a estrangeira após uma troca de olhares com a senhora de Rohan – contei a ela a mesma história que contei aos senhores naquele fim de tarde, entretanto...

- O que? – indagou o guardião do norte.

- Eu disse a ela – interveio Éowyn – que a história que me contara seria a que contaríamos aos outros. E que aguardava pela verdade. Foi o que afirmei enquanto lhe mostrava a espada que encontrei junto a seu corpo. Quando ela finalmente se dispôs me dizer a verdade, soube em meu coração que deveria acreditar nela.

Tempestade sentiu mais uma vez suas pernas falharem.

- Peço permissão para me retirar, meu senhor – solicitou a matadora de wargs.

- Só mais uma coisa – disse Aragorn – Gimli, traga-a.

O anão apressou-se em trazer o objeto solicitado pelo filho de Arathorn.

- Creio que isso lhe pertence, minha cara – disse estendendo a espada com as duas mãos a Tempestade – lamento muito não tê-la visto brandi-la. Disseram-me que não deixa nada a dever aos antigos Guardiões.

- Pensei que tivesse ficado na floresta – disse a mulher tocando a lâmina numenoriana com a ponta dos dedos.

- Gimli a encontrou e não permitiu que tal jóia se perdesse.

Aragorn parecia querer por fim a uma animosidade sem sentido.

O olhar da mulher cruzou com o olhar do filho de Glóin. Os dois decidindo quem seria o primeiro a ceder, contudo nenhuma palavra fora dita.

- Sinto apenas não poder brandi-la mais em sua defesa, meu senhor. Contudo gostaria que a espada de meu pai o servisse mais uma vez, mesmo que não fosse por intermédio de minhas mãos.

Diante dos olhares questionadores dos presentes, Tempestade pegou a espada das mãos de herdeiro de Isildur com o que lhe restava de suas forças e perguntou a Gimli:

- Sabe manejar uma arma como essa, anão?

- Não tão bem quanto meu machado, contudo garanto que não dou vexame – respondeu o filho do povo das montanhas com o brio que lhe era característico.

- Gimli, filho de Glóin – prossegui a mulher – me faria o favor, então de brandi-la em defesa do senhor Aragorn? Pois, sem querer desmerecer a lealdade de nenhum dos presentes, se há alguém aqui cuja dedicação a ele possa se igualar a dos Guardiões da Árvore Branca esse alguém é o senhor.

Ainda que Sauron em pessoa anunciasse que desistiria de sua campanha para conquistar a Terra-Média, os rostos dos ouvintes não ficariam tão estarrecidos como estavam no momento em que a matadora de wargs pronunciara essas palavras. Após alguns segundos, o anão respondeu.

- Ninguém a brandiria melhor do que a senhora, todavia, tentarei me mostrar digno de tal tarefa – disse Gimli enquanto pegava a espada das mãos da mulher.

Tempestade assentiu e começou a se retirar.

- Só mais uma coisa – disse o filho Arathorn – qual é o seu verdadeiro nome, guardiã?

Todos os presentes voltaram o olhar para a matadora de wargs. A mulher fitou Haldir e sem vacilar, declarou:

- Meu nome é Tempestade.


	16. Confie em Mim

**16 – CONFIE EM MIM**

Os dois imortais discutiam às portas do quarto onde Tempestade fora deixada pela senhora de Rohan enquanto esta buscava por um pouco d'água.

- Haldir, guardião da Floresta Dourada e capitão da aliança, você precisa desistir disso. É muito arriscado, tanto para você quanto para ela. Não há garantias para nenhum dos dois e mesmo que dê certo, estamos no limiar de uma batalha. Você não ficaria em condições de lutar.

- Legolas, filho de Thranduil e príncipe da Floresta Negra, não há o que você possa dizer que me convença a desistir de salvá-la.

- Como queira – respondeu o jovem elfo vencido pela determinação do servo de Galadriel – nesse caso, é melhor fazer o que tem que ser feito o mais rápido possível e que o Único tenha piedade de sua temeridade e pouco amor pela vida.

- Do que os senhores estão falando? – perguntou a sobrinha do rei ao encontrar os elfos altercando diante de seus aposentos.

Após um breve silêncio, Haldir tomou a palavra:

- Creio que sei uma maneira de ajudar Tempestade, minha senhora. É arriscada, mas pode dar certo.

- Arriscada? – interveio Legolas – ele pode morrer, minha senhora. E as chances dela são mínimas. Há algum tempo atrás, quem sabe... mas agora?

O filho de Thranduil se viu fuzilado pelo olhar do guardião da floresta.

- Que seja! Estarei aqui se precisar de mim – concluiu inconformado enquanto cruzava os braços e se recostava na parede.

- Eu estou confusa, meu senhor – disse Éowyn se dirigindo ao capitão dos exércitos imortais.

- Não há tempo para explicar minha senhora. O que Legolas disse é verdade. Não posso garantir nada, contudo, se o que pretendo fazer funcionar...

- Queria muito que a ajudasse, meu senhor, todavia sei que ela não desejaria que se arriscasse em vão.

- Não será em vão, minha senhora. Sinto em minhas veias que não será.

- Se é assim, de que precisa?

- Apenas que nos deixe a sós.

Éowyn hesitou por um momento, contudo, após mirar novamente a figura imponente do elfo, abriu a porta e disse:

- Abençoado, seja, capitão Haldir.

...

Ouvindo o rangido da porta, Tempestade pensou que era novamente a sobrinha do rei.

- Pare de perder seu tempo comigo, Éowyn. Vá ajudar seu povo.

- Tempestade? – disse o servo da senhora da luz fazendo a respiração da mortal cessar por alguns instantes antes de lhe dirigir a palavra.

- O que está fazendo aqui, capitão? – indagou surpresa.

- Eu vim ajudá-la.

- Do que está falando?

- Preciso que confie em mim. É capaz de fazer o que lhe disser sem questionar?

- Não estou entendendo...

- Não há tempo para entender. Confia em mim, sim ou não? – indagou aproximando-se da cama.

Tempestade mirou a figura do elfo a sua frente. Alto, forte, belo. O que fizera para merecer sua atenção?

- Confio – disse a matadora de wargs

- Permita-me – disse o guardião sentando na beirada da cama – dê-me suas mãos.

A mulher questionou com o olhar e com o olhar o elfo reafirmou que não havia tempo para perguntas e respostas. A mortal cedeu estendendo as mãos ao primogênito.

- Confie em mim – disse ao segurar as mãos da mortal com uma das suas enquanto retirava um punhal de sua cintura.

- Vai tirar-me a vida em um ato de misericórdia, capitão? – indagou Tempestade com uma voz tão triste que Haldir quase não reconheceu.

- Não, minha querida, vou lhe devolver a vida, se assim for a vontade do Único. Agüente firme – determinou enquanto cortava a palma de cada uma das mãos da filha dos antigos guardiões.

A mulher levantou um pouco a cabeça e silvou com a dor, mas não se queixou. Enquanto o sangue quase negro começava a escorrer por suas mãos, a mortal mordia os lábios.

- Sabia que não me decepcionaria, minha cara – disse o imortal, orgulhoso do brio da mulher a sua frente.

O elfo pousou as mãos de Tempestade sobre suas pernas enquanto com o punhal cortava a palma de suas próprias mãos.

- Que loucura é essa, meu senhor? – a mulher parecia assustada.

- Feche os olhos – disse enquanto tomava as mãos da mulher nas suas – aja o que houver, apenas respire e permita que morte a deixe para que vida possa vir habitar novamente seu corpo.

A mortal continuava a fitar o elfo, sem entender.

- Feche os olhos, agora – ordenou o capitão dos exércitos imortais.

A mulher obedeceu. No início não sentia nada, contudo um calor começou a invadir seu corpo vindo de uma das mãos. Sentia suas veias serem percorridas por algo morno que foi se intensificando até chegar ao coração, enquanto sentia que algo saía por sua outra mão. Aos poucos o que era apenas uma leve sensação se tornou um incômodo. Seu corpo inteiro parecia queimar até que perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou.

...

Do lado de fora o filho de Thranduil e a senhora de Rohan aguardavam. A porta se abriu e ambos mal conseguiam reconhecer o capitão dos exércitos imortais. Pálido e com os olhos opacos. Parecia que cada veia de seu corpo queria arrebentar sua pele.

- O que aconteceu, meu senhor – indagou Éowyn enquanto com um pano enxugava a testa do guerreiro élfico.

- Água... – disse num sussurro enquanto recebia a apoio do príncipe da floresta.

- Aqui está – a sobrinha do rei quase que antecipara o pedido do imortal.

- Vou levá-lo daqui – disse Legolas – vá agora, senhora. Eu cuidarei dele.

- Vele por ela – pediu Haldir dirigindo o olhar para o quarto atrás de si.

- Sim, meu senhor – respondeu a senhora de Rohan – e muito obrigada.

O filho de Thranduil conduziu o guardião de Lórien até uma fonte na área externa onde o elfo pudesse se refrescar um pouco. Contudo, tudo que o corpo de Haldir queria era por para fora todo aquele veneno.

- Deixe-me só, Legolas – pediu com voz rouca.

- Isso está fora de questão.

- Não vai gostar do que vai ver – disse Haldir.

- Então não verei. Ficarei logo ali. Se precisar de mim, me chame.

...

- Haldir! O que está acontecendo? – indagou o herdeiro de Isildur ao filho de Thranduil tranquilamente recostado na parede observando o capitão dos exércitos imortais se perder em espasmos e vomitando uma substância negra tão fétida que, de longe, se podia sentir seu cheiro.

- O corpo dele está lutando – respondeu o elfo com uma calma aparente, entretanto seu olhar revelava o temor pela sorte de Haldir.

- Contra o quê? – perguntou Aragorn indo ao encontro do servo da senhora da luz.

- Não vá. Deixe-o. Essa é uma luta que ele deve vencer sozinho.

- Explique o que está havendo de uma vez, Legolas – Gimli, que viera com Aragorn, estava impaciente.

- Eu disse que seria muito arriscado, mas ele não quis me ouvir – disse o imortal pesaroso – isso já dura algum tempo.

- Em nome do Único, o que ele fez? – insistiu o filho de Arathorn diante dos enigmas de príncipe da floresta.

- Tentou salvar a vida de Tempestade – finalmente respondera o elfo.

- Como?

- Você conhece os costumes de nosso povo, Aragorn. Sabe mais sobre os elfos do que qualquer mortal. Não desconfia?

O herdeiro de Isildur voltou seu olhar na direção do servo de Galadriel e uma luz iluminou sua mente.

- Haldir! Não! – lamentou o filho de Arathorn.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – o anão estava quase gritando a fim de se fazer ouvir!

- Deu todo seu sangue a Tempestade – esclarecera o elfo – e tomou o sangue dela para si – disse olhando para ao anão.

- Apenas em uma ou outra lenda de seu povo, Legolas, ouvi menções sobre isso – completou Aragorn.

-É um recurso antigo. O corpo dos elfos se cura rapidamente. Diz-se que os imortais eventualmente tomavam para si uma parte do sangue dos mortais doentes dando a eles uma parte de seu próprio sangue. Diante da maioria das enfermidades, um pouco de sangue élfico seria então o bastante para devolver a saúde a um mortal, e embora nada seja certo, como você mesmo disse, meu amigo, há quem acredite – concluiu fixando o olhar em Haldir.

- E quanto aos elfos? – indagou o anão.

- Como eu disse – prosseguiu Legolas – nos curamos muito rapidamente. Um pouco de sangue mortal doente poderia ser facilmente absorvido pelo nosso corpo, sem maiores conseqüências.

- Um pouco de sangue – o filho de Arathorn completou – contudo dando todo o seu sangue a Tempestade, se o que as antigas lendas dizem for verossímil, Haldir teria então aberto mão da própria imortalidade...

- Só uma parte do sangue dele não bastaria? – insistiu o filho de Glóin.

- A mulher estava quase morta, Gimli, não sei nem se todo o sangue de um imortal seria o bastante para salvá-la.

- Nosso amigo lançou uma flecha no escuro – concluiu Aragorn.

Enquanto conversavam, os três guerreiros observavam os espasmos de Haldir diminuírem até cessarem por completo. E o imortal, que já estava de joelhos, caiu exausto.

Legolas correu em direção ao amigo, seguido pelos dois companheiros.

- Está vivo – constatou o príncipe da floresta – vamos levá-lo daqui.

...

Os olhos de Tempestade se abriram. A boca entreaberta diante da visão da Branca Senhora de Rohan que sorria francamente.

- Éowyn... – disse a mulher como que em uma prece.

- Ele conseguiu!

- Do que está falando, senhora?

- Não se lembra? – indagou a sobrinha do rei.

- Eu... – aos poucos a filha dos antigos guardiões recuperava a memória. – O que ele fez?

- Não sei, mas você está viva!

A senhora de Rohan mal podia acreditar no que via. A pele da mulher estava com um viço inédito, bronzeada e brilhante. A boca vermelha no lugar da palidez de outrora. Os olhos cheios de vida. Ah! Se Haldir a visse agora!

...

O capitão dos exércitos imortais fora levado a um quarto a fim de recuperar suas forças. Era uma luta contra o tempo, já que os exércitos do Isengard e Mordor em breve chegariam ao abismo. Deitado sobre a cama simples na qual fora posto, o guardião tremia abraçado ao próprio corpo. Contudo, sentia que o pior já havia passado. Sua respiração aos poucos se normalizava e já podia sentir o calor retornando ao sangue mortal que agora corria em suas veias.

Ao abrir os olhos, a visão, inicialmente turva, também voltava ao normal como pode constatar ao perceber a sua frente o filho de Thranduil. Haldir conseguiu colocar-se de pé com certa dificuldade. Legolas pode então ouvi-lo sussurrar enquanto o guardião levava a mão à cabeça como que tentando recordar alguma coisa.

- 'Valar! Sinto como se um bando de wargs tivesse passado por cima de mim.'

- Então, guardião, você conseguiu – declarou Legolas antes de colocar a mão no ombro do amigo. Contudo, seu contentamento em ver Haldir de pé novamente era tanto que o príncipe dos elfos lançou mão de um costume dos mortais que já não lhe era tão estranho e envolveu o outro imortal em um abraço sincero ao qual o servo de Galadriel correspondeu prontamente, agradecido pelo apoio que seu corpo recebera.

- Então é assim que os segundos filhos se sentem diante da morte? – indagou o elfo de Lórien.

- Deve ser – respondeu o filho de Thranduil finalizando o abraço.

- Meu respeito por eles aumentou consideravelmente – disse Haldir – e onde está Tempesde? – indagou com voz urgente.

- Está se recuperando. Contei a Éowyn o que você fez.

O sorriso que Legolas viu surgir no rosto do outro elfo o fez refletir sobre a força que o movera a fazer aquela loucura. A mesma força que levava Arwen a desejar abandonar seu povo por Aragorn. Seria ele capaz de realizar algo assim?

- Onde está minha armadura? – a pergunta do capitão dos exércitos imortais interrompeu os pensamentos do filho de Thranduil – temos outra luta pela frente.

Os imortais sorriram mais uma vez e Haldir foi se preparar para o que estava por vir.


	17. Nos Braços da Imortalidade

**17 – NOS BRAÇOS DA IMORTALIDADE**

- Por que essa demora, minha senhora? – indagou a mulher impaciente.

- Esse é um vestido de verdade, Tempestade, não um pedaço de pano como aquele que você usava.

- Pois preferia continuar com ele. Para que tantos botões?

- Sua roupa cheirava a morte. Não iria querer encontrar o capitão usando aquilo, iria?

- Ainda não acredito no que ele fez – disse a estrangeira com a voz pensativa – se o que Legolas disse é verdade, aquele elfo poderia ter morrido...

- A determinação dele em salvar sua vida, minha cara, fez com que não levasse em conta essa possibilidade. Precisava ver a urgência com que me pediu para deixá-lo entrar neste quarto.

- Preciso agradecer a ele por isso, embora não saiba como poderei recompensá-lo. O que pode ser dado em troca da eternidade?

- Há coisas na vida, Tempesdade, que valem tanto ou mais do que a imortalidade.

- Pois não consigo imaginar o que possa ser. O elfo me comprometeu com uma dívida que nunca poderei pagar.

- Não creio que ainda não tenha percebido o que o guerreiro élfico quer de você, minha cara.

- Custo a acreditar nisso, minha senhora. Ouvi falar da beleza das filhas dos primogênitos. O que aquele imortal poderia ver em mim?

- É melhor você perguntar isso a ele. Pronto, terminei!

- ...

- Tempestade, espere! Faltam os sapatos!

- Éowyn!

- Os sapatos!

- Arr!

- E pare de agir como um orc! Aí está! Pode ir agora!

A matadora de wargs se dirigiu a porta e antes de sair, voltou-se em direção à senhora de Rohan:

- Obrigada por tudo, minha senhora.

...

- Eu ficarei bem, Legolas. Pode ir. Já estou recuperado – disse o capitão dos exércitos imortais.

- Tem certeza disso? – indagou o filho de Thranduil.

- Tenho. Quero apenas ficar sozinho e preparar minha alma para a batalha. Preciso aguçar meus sentidos, principalmente agora – respirou fundo – que sangue mortal corre pelas minhas veias.

- Conhecendo você, guardião, sei que isso não deve ter afetado tanto assim sua percepção élfica. Ao contrário, agora você conta com a paixão que os mortais têm pela vida.

- É uma sensação estranha, Legolas – disse Haldir abrindo e fechando uma das mãos – o sangue deles parece queimar, mas não queima. Os olhos não vêem aquilo que a mente deseja alcançar. O corpo não possui a força para realizar o que o coração pede. As palavras não bastam para expressar o que se sente... Tudo é tão... intenso...

- Do que você esta falando, Haldir?

Não sabia exatamente como, mas tentaria explicar:

- Olhe para o horizonte, meu irmão – disse o servo da senhora da luz estendendo a mão para o oeste – o que vê?

- O por-do-sol...

- Como se sentiria se quisesse desesperadamente alcançá-lo?

- Isso não faz sentido, meu amigo, como é possível tocar o por-do-sol?

- Eu sei, Legolas, mas pense: como se sentiria?

O imortal baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, depois olhou em direção ao poente. Uma compreensão surgindo em seu coração

- Acho que faço uma vaga idéia do que quer dizer, Haldir: desejar o impossível. Isso é ser mortal?

- Contudo – prosseguiu o capitão dos exércitos imortais – em lugar da frustração, esse desejo me leva a acreditar que o conceito de 'impossível' existe para ser desafiado. Sobreviver dez anos em Mordor como escrava parece tão impossível quanto alcançar o sol. Um corpo mortal resistir ao veneno de um warg por tanto tempo parece tão impossível como tocar a lua. Um elfo sobreviver a todo aquele veneno tendo dado todo seu sangue é tão improvável quanto chegar ao horizonte, entretanto, tudo isso e muito mais vi desde que cheguei aqui. Não se conformar com o impossível, isso é ser mortal.

O filho de Thranduil permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Depois de tocar levemente o ombro do amigo, se retirou.

Haldir permaneceu junto a muralha a fitar o horizonte. O inimigo não tardaria.

...

Gimli aguardava por Legolas na parte inferior da muralha.

- Ele não vem? – indagou o anão.

- Quer ficar um pouco sozinho antes de se juntar aos outros.

- Como são sensíveis os elfos – comentou o filho de Glóin sendo fuzilado pelo olhar do outro.

- Vamos ao encontro de Aragorn. O exército de Isengard chegará a qualquer momento – determinou o imortal.

Elfo e anão caminhavam lado a lado, quando viram surgir à sua frente a mulher de pele bronzeada. A matadora de wargs se colocou frente a frente com o príncipe da floresta. Este não conseguiu tirar os olhos da imagem inédita. Tempestade trajava um vestido simples, porém, diferente do que costumava usar, que realçava suas formas femininas. O brilho da pele e dos olhos castanhos. As feições cheias de harmonia. Os cabelos como ondas negras emoldurando o rosto. 'Talvez tenha sido isso que Haldir tenha enxergado desde o início', pensou, contudo foram outras as palavras que o imortal dirigiu à filha dos antigos guardiões:

- O sangue dos elfos lhe fez bem – declarou com um sorriso nos lábios.

A mulher baixou os olhos, constrangida com a situação. Um comentário de Gimli ajudou-a se recuperar.

- Parece uma dama! – Todavia, o anão realmente partilhava da opinião do imortal.

A matadora de wargs estreitou o olhar em direção ao anão, contudo intimamente agradecida pelo comentário. Sentia-se mais a vontade diante de um conflito do que diante de elogios.

- Onde está o capitão Haldir?

- Lá – apontou o príncipe dos elfos sem deixar de olhá-la.

- Obrigada – disse Tempestade enquanto seguia para o lugar de onde vieram os amigos de Aragorn.

Elfo e anão trocaram um olhar sorrindo com o canto da boca e retomaram seu caminho.

...

O servo de Galadriel sentiu mais do que percebeu a presença da mortal. Seria assim, agora? Sentiria esse aperto no peito sempre que ela se aproximasse? Afinal, fora escolha sua. Optara por estabelecer com ela um laço muito mais profundo do que qualquer outro.

A mulher também soube, de certa forma, que não precisaria anunciar sua presença. O sangue em suas veias lhe dizia que o guardião estava ciente dela. Sentia em seu peito o bater de dois corações em vez de um, assim como o elfo sabia em suas veias seu pulsar e o de Tempestade.

A filha dos antigos guardiões observou por alguns instantes a figura à sua frente. De costas, a armadura dourada, o manto vermelho e os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros e as costas. Respirou fundo. Desde a primeira vez que o vira, aquele elfo despertara nela algo há muito esquecido. Fugiu enquanto pode tentando não se distrair de sua missão.

A mulher se aproximou do capitão dos exércitos élficos que fitava o horizonte colocando-se ao seu lado, todavia mantendo uma certa distância, ainda sem saber exatamente o que deveria dizer ao primogênito. Haldir, sentindo a proximidade estabelecida, abandonou a contemplação do horizonte e mirou aquela a quem ofertara sua imortalidade. E o que viu teria sido o suficiente para dirimir qualquer dúvida, se alguma houvesse em seu coração, a respeito da decisão que tomara. Agora sabia. Fora isso que vira. Fora essa imagem que vislumbrara há três dias quando chegara a Helm e seus olhos cruzaram com os da desconhecida debruçada naquela janela.

- Então – disse o servo da senhora da luz – você era assim antes da maldade de Mordor cruzar o seu caminho... Não me admira ter sido poupada. Nem mesmo o senhor do escuro poderia ficar indiferente a...

Diante da falta de palavras para expressar a intensidade do que sentia – teria que se acostumar a tal agora – Haldir esticou o braço e as costas dos dedos roçaram levemente o rosto de Tempestade.

- ... a isso... – concluiu por fim o guardião.

- Por que zomba de mim, capitão? – indagou a mortal baixando os olhos ao se afastar, contudo o gesto fora feito mais como fuga do toque inesperado do que como demonstração de timidez.

- O que há em minhas palavras, Tempestade, que você possa chamar de zombaria? – perguntou o elfo contrariado.

'Por Mordor', pensou a mulher 'sei lidar com uma horda de orcs e não sei como agir diante...disso!'

- Não me entenda mal, meu senhor – tentou desfazer o mal entendido – não quero parecer ingrata, até porque desde que... voltei a vida... não penso em outra coisa senão em uma forma de lhe recompensar pelo que fez por mim. É que...- baixou a cabeça buscando em seu íntimo uma gentileza a qual não estava acostumada – coisas como gratidão, consideração, carinho – a última palavra fora mais sussurrada do que dita – há muito deixaram de fazer parte da minha vida. Não sei o que vê em mim que... – parou. As palavras teimavam em ficar presas na garganta.

- Contudo – Haldir veio em socorro da mulher a sua frente – coragem, dignidade, perseverança, lealdade não são virtudes menores do que as que você citou, minha cara. E são essas as virtudes que me encantam em você.

Sem saber como agir, Tempestade optou por mudar de assunto, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Conseguiu realmente se recuperar? Como o senhor se sente? – indagou desejando fugir do desconforto que aquele tipo de conversa lhe trazia.

- Estou bem – respondeu o elfo sorrindo diante da manobra já conhecida da mortal.

- Mas não tão bem quanto antes... – completou a mulher baixando os olhos.

- É verdade – concordou o elfo atraindo o olhar da jovem para si – nunca estive tão bem quanto estou agora - disse dando um passo em direção à filha dos antigos guardiões.

- Como pode dizer isso? – questionou a mulher sem tirar os olhos do agora mortal Haldir – abriu mão de sua imortalidade! Nunca conseguirei recompensá-lo por isso!

- Toda recompensa de que preciso está aqui na minha frente – disse com o mais belo de seus sorrisos – e considero que foi um preço pequeno a pagar se lhe interessa saber.

- Me custa muito acreditar nisso, capitão. Imagino como devem ser as damas da corte da senhora da Floresta Dourada e, pelo que disse Legolas, elas não lhe eram indiferentes...

- É verdade – Haldir sorria diante da bem-vinda demonstração de ciúmes – contudo, sempre preferi as árvores à corte. A beleza selvagem da floresta sempre me foi mais cara do que os requintes do palácio de meus senhores. Amo a capital de minha adorada Lórien, mas meu coração sempre pertenceu à fronteira, desejoso que era por conhecer outros lugares, outros povos, outras... – mais uma vez as palavras não eram suficientes – como conseguem viver assim? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Assim como? – a mulher estava confusa.

- Sem conseguir dizer tudo o que se sentem!

- Quando não dizemos – respondeu baixando os olhos – demonstramos...

- Como então convencer-lhe de que é linda?

- Seus olhos o iludem, meu senhor – disse virando o rosto.

- Adoro essa sua teimosia, Tempestade, todavia duvido que tenha sido o único a ver você depois de se recuperar e duvido mais ainda que ninguém além de mim tenha notado seus encantos.

- Na verdade – a matadora de wargs se rendia aos fatos. A mulher dentro dela lutava contra a guerreira – Éowyn disse alguma coisa a esse respeito – Haldir sorriu – e Legolas...

- Legolas? O que ele lhe disse? – indagou o capitão descruzando os braços.

- Que o sangue dos elfos me fez, bem... – respondeu sentindo algo morno em seu peito diante do ciúme do servo de Galadriel.

- Isso eu não posso negar – comentou complacente – contudo é melhor que aquele garoto saiba até onde pode ir – afirmou seriamente demonstrando à filha dos guardiões uma nova faceta de sua personalidade.

- Garoto? – perguntou a matadora de wargs – ouvi dizer que ele tem quase quinhentos anos!

- Para um elfo isso não é muita coisa, minha cara. Tenho quase três mil. Para nosso povo, Legolas está mais próximo de você e eu de Aragorn, por exemplo.

- Três mil anos! – Tempestade deu as costas ao elfo – e teria mais três mil se não fosse por minha causa...

- Isso é verdade – aquiesceu Haldir fazendo Tempestade fechar os olhos – três mil anos de solidão às costas e mais três mil anos de solidão teria pela frente... se não fosse por sua causa... Eu lhe devolvi a vida, contudo com você espero aprender a viver – concluiu tocando levemente o ombro da mulher.

- Meu coração não consegue aceitar que um imortal possa pensar assim, sinto muito.

- Seu coração se recusa a aceitar minhas palavras porque só conheceu o sofrimento, entretanto estou pronto a curar-lhe as feridas com o meu amor; e este, seu coração não pode recusar, pois percebo em minhas veias que sabe o que anseio. Sei que tem por mim mais do que gratidão, Tempestade. Disse que quando as palavras não são suficientes, os sentimentos devem ser demonstrados. Creio que já mostrei de todas as formas que a amo e cabe a você agora me dizer qual é a sua resposta.

- Para quem não tinha mais palavras – disse a mulher olhando por cima do ombro – o senhor disse muita coisa. Tenha paciência comigo, capitão. Não sei muito sobre... o senhor sabe...

- Quanto a isso – disse o elfo se colocando diante da filha dos guardiões – não precisa se preocupar. É próprio de minha raça ser paciente.

- Isso quando o senhor tinha a eternidade a sua frente, mas e agora? – indagou Tempestade ainda resistindo

- E me disseram que não havia em Arda criaturas mais teimosas que os anões – disse após um longo suspiro – de uma vez por todas, mulher – prosseguiu enquanto colocava a mão livre no outro ombro da filha da árvore branca – sei que não será fácil, mas confio que o amor que sinto por você será capaz de transpor qualquer impossível. Nunca viu um amor assim?

- Meus pais... – recordou.

- Isso – disse enquanto trazia suavemente as mãos dos ombros ao rosto da mulher – sei que era jovem quando foi capturada, todavia, nunca teve sequer um amor? – a pergunta do elfo fez a matadora de wargs lembrar-se de algo há muito esquecido e que esquecido deveria permanecer.

- Não.

- Quer dizer que nunca foi...nunca recebeu...um beijo? – perguntou enquanto a distância entre as bocas diminuía.

- Não de um...elfo.

- Então – Haldir sorria irresistivelmente olhando cada detalhe daquele rosto que o encantava – espero não decepcioná-la – concluiu fechando os olhos e aspirando sua essência antes dos lábios se tocarem num beijo inesperadamente casto.

Todavia foi o suficiente para fazer Tempestade deixar de sentir as pernas e agarrar-se aos braços do elfo, caso não quisesse ir de encontro ao chão. Lábios se separaram. Com a respiração entrecortada, a mulher abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram. Seus olhos, contudo, deram ao guardião a permissão de continuar. O servo de Galadriel sorriu mais uma vez e sua boca foi beber daquela fonte pela qual tanto ansiara. A mulher, realmente, não sabia o que era um beijo, contudo Haldir falara a verdade. Com toda a paciência de que apenas um elfo era capaz, conduziu-a habilmente. E seu prazer não foi prejudicado, ao contrário, o modo como a mulher finalmente se entregara o fazia exultar e podia sentir em todo o seu corpo assim como em sua alma a alegria de dar e receber na mesma intensidade.

Quando os lábios mais uma vez se separaram, uma entrega maior teve início. As mãos da filha da árvore branca deixaram os braços de Haldir para envolvê-lo em um abraço, enquanto recostava a cabeça no peito do elfo. O servo da senhora da luz correspondeu ao gesto aconchegando Tempestade em seus braços. A paz e plenitude que sentia valiam a imortalidade.


	18. Entre Dois Senhores

**18 – ENTRE DOIS SENHORES **

Haldir repousava o queixo sobre a cabeça de Tempestade enquanto esta desfrutava da segurança de seus braços. Por alguns instantes ambos fingiram não haver ao redor deles mais nada além daquela paz que os envolvia. Até que os ouvidos do elfo perceberam a aproximação de um mal há muito esperado.

- Eles estão vindo – murmurou.

A mulher abriu os olhos. Aspirou mais uma vez a essência do capitão dos exércitos imortais e olhou para cima encontrando o rosto daquele que simplesmente soube, tratar-se dali para frente de seu companheiro.

- Por favor, diga-me que estou dormindo e que não preciso acordar... – sussurrou.

- Sinto muito, minha querida – disse sem soltá-la.

A filha da Árvore Branca deixou escapar um suspiro e liberou o corpo de elfo antes de se dirigir à muralha, contudo nada viu.

- Onde eles estão? – indagou – você falou como se já estivessem muito próximos.

- E estão – respondeu Haldir colocando-se ao lado de Tempestade – já despontam no horizonte – concluiu apontando.

- Não vejo nada!

- Tem o sangue dos elfos agora, minha cara, não seus sentidos.

- Não precisa se gabar disso, meu senhor – disse cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o guardião de Lórien.

- Não estou me gabando – devolveu no mesmo tom – estou constatando – concluiu cruzando também os braços sem desviar o olhar da mulher e sorrindo diante da altivez de Tempestade. Nada a fazia baixar a cabeça. E o sorriso do elfo fez com que a filha dos antigos guardiões cedesse um pouco.

- São muitos? – perguntou olhando para o horizonte.

- As flechas de meus soldados acabarão e ainda restarão milhares de Uruk-hais vivos...

- E então? – indagou fitando o elfo.

- Usaremos nossas espadas.

- Serão suficientes?

- Não.

A expressão do rosto do capitão do exército élfico dizia a Tempestade que, na realidade, nunca houve muita esperança. Ela sabia disso desde o início. Ele também. Todos sabiam.

- Nesse caso – disse dando as costas para a muralha – é melhor o senhor se juntar a seus soldados. Devem estar sentindo falta de seu capitão.

- Irá para as cavernas agora?

- Cavernas? Eu? Por quem me toma, capitão?

O olhar de Haldir deixou a mulher ciente de sua confusão.

- Já dispomos de tão pouco, meu senhor, que não posso nem quero me dar ao luxo de me esconder enquanto outros derramam seu sangue.

- Nem bem tornou à vida, mulher, e já planeja colocá-la em risco? Não foi para isso que lhe trouxe de volta.

O guardião de Lórien pretendia apenas que Tempestade compreendesse que sua vida lhe era muito cara, contudo, a ex-escrava de Mordor não estava disposta a trocar um senhor por outro.

- Se me deu a vida para que pudesse dispor dela ao seu bel-prazer, seria melhor que tivesse deixado que a morte me levasse – disse fitando o elfo com a fúria queimando em seus olhos ao recordar a dívida que contraíra para com o guardião.

O sangue mortal nas veias de Haldir quase fez com que perdesse a paciência diante da ingratidão. Fechou a mão em punho e buscou ar querendo se controlar. Onde estava a ternura de momentos atrás? A alternância de ânimos dos mortais o deixava esgotado.

A mulher percebeu o efeito que suas palavras tiveram sobre o elfo e resolveu recuar um pouco. Afinal, descobrira que o amava e que ele também a amava. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo encontrou dentro de si um sentimento mais forte do que o orgulho e a raiva que até pouco tempo a ajudaram a sobreviver, mas que agora, pareciam não ser a melhor opção.

Baixou a vista. Diminui a distância entre eles com um passo. Lentamente levou sua mão até a mão de Haldir, que estava apoiada na muralha, hesitando em tocá-la. Finalmente pousou a mão sobre a do elfo. Levantou o rosto. Fitou o guardião. Os olhos, ainda que altivos, buscando compreensão.

O servo de Galadriel pareceu compreender. 'Quando não dizemos, demonstramos', recordou as palavras de Tempestade. Esta lhe mostrava com seu olhar agora que o amava, que lhe era grata, mas que não poderia lutar contra sua natureza, contra o que era: uma guardiã como ele. Passara por cima de tudo pela vida do rei Elessar e o faria novamente.

- O simples pensamento de que algo possa feri-la – disse Haldir colocando a mão no rosto da mortal – turva minha mente de tal forma que perco o bom senso, minha querida.

- E pensa você que o medo que tenho de perdê-lo é menor que o seu? Acha que poderia ficar tranqüila lá embaixo sabendo-o cercado daqueles terríveis Uruk-hais? Ai de qualquer um que se atreva a feri-lo!

O guardião sorriu diante do sentimento de posse externado pela mulher. Como se ele, Haldir de Lórien, o guardião da Floresta Dourada, necessitasse de sua proteção. E achara que os pensamentos de Tempestades estivessem voltados para Aragorn!

- Deixe-me ficar... – pediu inesperadamente a filha dos antigos guardiões.

- Gostaria de sabê-la em um lugar seguro...

- Meu lugar é ao seu lado – completou – e ao lado do meu rei – disse determinada.

O servo da senhora da luz se rendeu. Fora isso que o cativara nela: coragem e teimosia na medida certa.

- Caso nossa hora tenha chegado – continuou a mulher – lamento apenas termos tido tão pouco tempo.

- Não creio que o Único nos daria tudo isso para depois nos ser tirado. Sinto em meu coração que as trevas não triunfarão esta noite.

- Como? Estará sua visão élfica vendo além da minha novamente? – perguntou deliciosamente provocativa.

- Não – respondeu Haldir sorrindo mais uma vez – é o sangue teimoso dos mortais que está em minhas veias que se recusa a aceitar essa derrota.

- Sendo assim, é melhor irmos. Todos devem estar procurando por você.

O guardião tomou a mulher pela mão e seguiu em direção à batalha. A primeira – e talvez última - que enfrentaria como um mortal.

...

Já era do conhecimento dos soldados de Lórien e Valfenda a nova condição de seu capitão e não viam com bons olhos a escolha que fizera. Contudo sabiam que, apesar de haver aberto mão da imortalidade, a atitude tomada pelo servo de Galadriel em nada diminuíra sua habilidade de conduzi-los a vitória, já sabedores que seu comandante havia conseguido se recuperar. Pelo contrário, a capacidade que o guardião demonstrou de vencer aquele mal tão rapidamente aumentou em muito o respeito que seus soldados nutriam por ele. E Haldir percebeu isso nos olhos dos seus irmãos quando caminhava ao encontro do filho de Arathorn. Nenhuma palavra fora necessária.

Todavia os olhares que os imortais dirigiram a Tempestade foram bem diferentes. Alguns dos que lá estavam presenciaram o incidente no arsenal e todos já sabiam que a mulher vinda de Mordor era, na verdade, a última da respeitada linhagem dos Guardiões da Árvore Branca. E os elfos estariam bem dispostos a honrá-la não fosse o fato de que por causa dela, seu amado capitão perdera o dom que era mais caro aos de sua raça. Não fosse a surpresa diante da inesperada beleza ostentada pela mulher haver suavizado os olhares, Tempestade teria sentido ainda mais fortemente a desaprovação dos imortais.

- Onde você estava, Haldir? – o herdeiro de Isildur avançava em direção ao elfo – seus homens perguntavam por você a todo instante. Já não sabia mais o que dizer!

- Calma, meu senhor Aragorn, estou aqui não estou?

- Graças ao Único que está – disse o futuro rei dos homens com as mãos nos ombros do guardião.

- Como organizou as fileiras? – quis saber o capitão.

- Uma parte aqui e outra mais abaixo. O que acha? – respondeu o homem se afastando e apontando para os elfos.

- Devo admitir que nem mesmo eu teria feito melhor – comentou o capitão sem conseguir conter a bem justificada arrogância.

O filho de Arathorn voltou o rosto novamente em direção ao capitão dos elfos e seus olhos encontraram a filha dos antigos guardiões:

- Tempestade? – perguntou permanecendo com a boca entreaberta e sem conseguir conter um pequeno sorriso que deixou a mulher mais do que constrangida.

Quando o herdeiro de Isildur já começava a atrair sobre si os olhos quase assassinos do servo de Galadriel, Gimli veio em socorro do amigo, após uma troca de olhares urgente com Legolas.

- Bem, bem, bem – disse o filho de Glóin estendendo à filha da Árvore Branca o objeto em suas mãos – parece-me que esta espada retornará para as mãos que lhe são devidas.

Após receber do filho de Glóin o objeto que lhe era tão caro, a mulher segurou a espada em suas mãos colocando-a diante do rosto.

- Todavia – prosseguiu o anão – espero que não cheguemos ao ponto de que tenha que brandi-la.

- O que quer dizer com isso, mestre Gimli? – perguntou Tempestade apontando a arma para o filho de Glóin.

- O que é isso? – o anão de um passo para trás diante da inesperada agressividade – Estou apenas dizendo que só irá usá-la se os Uruk-hais chegarem às cavernas!

- Pretende que eu vá para as cavernas?

- Foi determinação do rei Théoden – justificou o anão – que as mulheres e crianças fossem enviadas para as cavernas. A própria sobrinha do rei pediu pra ficar e lutar e não obteve permissão.

- Entendo – disse a mulher baixando a espada e fitando o filho de Arathorn – contudo não é o Senhor de Rohan que tem autoridade sobre mim. E estou certa de que o rei Elessar não compartilha da opinião do senhor dos cavalos.

- Pare de me chamar assim, Tempestade – solicitou o herdeiro de Isildur – eu ainda não sou rei.

- Meu senhor Aragorn – retorquiu a mulher – homens não se tornam reis. Reis nascem. Alguns apenas demoram mais que outros para receber sua coroa.

- Agradeço seu ponto de vista, minha cara – disse o filho de Arathorn tentando esconder a emoção que o comentário da filha dos antigos guardiões lhe causara – todavia, creio que já fez muito por todos nós e levando em consideração tudo pelo que passou, penso que seria melhor para você se fosse para as cavernas.

Haldir balançou discretamente a cabeça deixando o guardião do norte surpreso ao perceber que o elfo não concordara com suas palavras.

Tempestade baixou a cabeça. Como convenceria Elessar a deixar que ficasse?

- Parece-me por fim que irá para as cavernas, minha senhora – comentou o anão fazendo Tempestade levantar a cabeça e sentir o sangue élfico em suas veias queimar como só um sangue mortal poderia.

- Contudo – prosseguiu o filho de Arathorn retificando sua posição – já vi o que pode fazer com uma espada – disse olhando para o filho de Glóin – e diante da atual situação, a sua será muito bem vinda.

As palavras do herdeiro de Isildur fizeram o coração da filha dos antigos guardiões disparar.

- Prometo não decepcioná-lo, meu senhor – disse baixando levemente a cabeça – se me derem licença, meus senhores, vou me preparar.

- Como assim se preparar? – indagou o indiscreto anão.

- Não espera, mestre Gimli, que enfrente Uruk-hais usando isto! – respondeu referindo-se ao vestido.

- Será uma pena privar os Uruk-hais de vê-la vestida como uma dama! – o filho de Glóin não se conteve.

Tempestade estreitou os olhos fitando o anão:

- Se eu fosse o senhor, mestre Gimli – disse apontando mais uma vez a espada – não me preocuparia apenas como os Uruk-hais esta noite.

Haldir, Legolas e Aragorn não puderam conter o riso. Aqueles dois nunca se entenderiam...

A mulher saiu deixando que sua mão tocasse ocasionalmente a mão de Haldir ao passar por ele. O guardião de Lórien não se atreveu a olhar para trás. Não era do feitio de nenhum dos dois externar sua intimidade.

- Pensei que lhe agradaria deixá-la na segurança das cavernas, Haldir – comentou Aragorn deixando o elfo ciente de sua confusão.

- Eu ficaria satisfeito com isso, meu amigo – admitiu o capitão dos elfos – entretanto aprendi hoje que não é sábio 'provocar' uma Tempestade.

O herdeiro de Isildur sorriu ao imaginar que o próprio Haldir já devia haver tentando convencer a mulher a não lutar e, recordando seu temperamento, ficou feliz de ter decidido levar em consideração o discreto aviso do elfo.

- Entretanto – prosseguiu o servo de Galadriel – ela o teria atendido se tivesse mantido sua opinião. E o atenderá sempre.

- Tal lealdade aquece meu coração, valoroso Haldir, da mesma forma que o deixa temeroso. Como podem depositar em minhas mãos tantas responsabilidades?

- Aragorn – o filho de Thranduil interveio – como disse antes, até agora você sempre nos conduziu pelo caminho certo. Sabemos que ninguém é infalível e estaremos ao seu lado quando precisar.

- Além do mais – completou o anão – essa é uma tarefa que cabe a você. Se não puder realizá-la, ninguém poderá!

...

- O que está fazendo, Tempestade? – indagou Éowyn ao encontrar a amiga calçando as botas de soldado.

- Obrigada pelo vestido, minha senhora, creio que já serviu ao seu propósito – disse a mulher morena devolvendo a peça de roupa à sobrinha do rei.

- Do que está falando?

- Não poderia lutar usando um vestido tão refinado. Essas calças e essa camisa me serão mais úteis agora – respondeu tristemente, pois sabia do desejo e da capacidade da senhora de Rohan.

- Você irá lutar? Como meu tio pode ter permitido a você algo que foi negado a mim?

- Em primeiro lugar, minha senhora – disse buscando em si a ternura da qual a sobrinha do rei era merecedora – Théoden rei tem sua vida e sua segurança em grande conta. Já perdeu o filho. Enquanto houver esperança, não arriscará perder aquela que tem como filha. Além do mais – concluiu – Théoden não dispõe de minha vontade. Esta está a serviço do rei Elessar e este, apesar de uma certa hesitação, permitiu que participasse da batalha.

- Se é assim... – disse Éowyn lutando contra si mesma – só me resta a conformação...

- Não fique assim, minha senhora – disse a filha dos antigos guardiões segurando os ombros da amiga – sua hora chegará!

A segurança no olhar da mulher expulsou um pouco a tristeza do coração da senhora de Rohan.

- Como disse antes, minha cara, espero poder revê-la – concluiu enquanto abraçava Tempestade. Esta, desacostumada como estava a demonstrações de afeto, demorou a corresponder ao gesto inesperado da sobrinha do rei. Contudo o fez, lembrando com um que de tristeza do abraço que dera em Haldir.

- Há alguma esperança real de que isso possa acontecer, minha senhora? – indagou enquanto se afastava mirando a sobrinha do rei.

- Eu não sei – respondeu Éowyn olhando para chão – contudo, ontem a essa mesma hora não havia esperança alguma de que você pudesse ser curada, não é verdade? – concluiu com um sorriso.

- Isso eu não posso negar – respondeu pensativa – é melhor eu ir agora, senhora.

- Poderia me fazer um último favor?

- Qualquer coisa, minha senhora.

- Poderia, por favor me dizer o seu nome.

A mulher baixou os olhos como se decidindo:

- Fique em paz, Éowyn.

A Senhora de Rohan se rendeu:

- Vá em paz, Tempestade.

...

Quando a filha dos guardiões da Árvore Branca chegou à muralha a chuva já havia começado a cair. A visão do exército de Isengard era capaz de fazer o sangue do mais corajoso dos guerreiros gelar. As muralhas de Helm pareciam inexpugnáveis, contudo a mulher aprendera que segurança era um conceito muito relativo.

- Não tenham pena deles – gritava Elessar – pois eles não terão pena de vocês!

'Pena? Somente no vosso coração, meu rei, poderia surgir alguma possibilidade de pena para com estas criaturas.', refletia a mulher enquanto desembainhava a espada dos guardiões. Seus olhos buscaram por Haldir. Estava distante. Na parte mais exposta da muralha, com arco em punho. E sem o elmo! 'E me acusa de arriscar minha vida!' Seus olhos se encontram. O servo de Galadriel sorriu. 'Como pode sorrir num momento como esses?', indagou a mulher em seus pensamentos enquanto seu rosto refletia sua confusão. O guardião de Lórien percebeu e tratou de esclarecer a dúvida que vira no rosto de sua amada. Depôs o arco por um instante e com uma das mãos tocou o peito, fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Fora o suficiente. A mulher assentiu e voltou o olhar para o horizonte. 'Você nunca sorri, minha querida?', perguntava a si mesmo o elfo, 'Talvez não saiba como. Se o Único permitir que sobrevivamos hoje, juro por minha honra que irei ensiná-la'.

Antes que novas reflexões acorressem aos dois, contudo, uma flecha lançada erroneamente por um dos soldados de Rohan incitou a ira dos Uruk-hais, que iniciaram sua marcha em direção às muralhas de Helm. As quais, a princípio, se mostraram suficientes para conter o avanço dos servos de Saruman.

As flechas dos elfos e dos homens abatiam numerosas criaturas enquanto as espadas finalizavam com aqueles que conseguiam escalar os muros da fortaleza. Haldir e Tempestade buscavam amiúde um ao outro, cada um tentando se certificar de que o objeto de seus cuidados ainda estava a salvo.

Ao perceber que o exército de Isengard não conseguia ultrapassar a muralha, o reio Théoden viu surgir em seu coração uma leve esperança de vitória. Contudo, um ardil de Saruman tratou logo de debelá-la. Os servos do Senhor do Escuro depositaram junto a parte mais fragilizada da muralha a arma que o lacaio de Sauron tão habilmente impetrara. Faltava apenas o contato com o fogo para tal arma fizesse desmoronar as esperanças do Senhor de Rohan juntamente com a muralha.

Foi o que aconteceu apesar dos esforços de Legolas em deter a criatura que se encarregara de aproximar a chama do terrível objeto... e a fortaleza foi sacudida por uma explosão inesperada que abriu em suas muralhas passagem ao exército das trevas.

Além de matar, a explosão e seus destroços feriram vários soldados de ambos os lados; alguns dos quais foram lançados para longe de onde estavam anteriormente. Um dentre eles foi Aragorn que, após se recuperar do choque inicial, se viu frente a frente com os primeiros Uruk-hais que invadiam a fortaleza. Tempestade pode presenciar uma demonstração de lealdade mais do que esperada por parte de Gimli, que se lançou em meio aos servos do escuro que iam em direção ao filho de Arathorn. Este, por sua vez, correspondendo à bem vinda prova de amizade, liderou um pequeno contingente de elfos contra o mar de Uruk-hais.

Os imortais eram poucos diante de tantos servos Isengard. Elessar escapara do raio de proteção da lâmina de Númenor e a mulher chegou a pensar em se juntar a seu rei, todavia, havia muitos Uruk-hais entre eles. Seus olhos buscaram novamente por Haldir e a filha dos guardiões agradeceu pelo elfo haver optado por não usar o elmo. Sua cabeleira dourada foi logo avistada pelos olhos femininos. Um alívio momentâneo tomou conta do coração da mulher. Ainda estavam vivos, afinal, seus dois senhores.

A medida que o tempo passava, entretanto, a ira de Isengard prevalecia sobre a bravura dos homens e dos elfos. As baixas eram muitas, e Théoden via com tristeza sua fortaleza cair diante do exército de Saruman. As lâminas élficas e mortais, apesar de não terem um segundo de trégua, se mostraram insuficientes, como era de se esperar. A lâmina numenoriada de Tempestade perdera temporariamente o brilho de pérola e prata por causa do sangue dos inimigos mortos. Enquanto isso, Haldir, que já havia perdido a conta de quantas criaturas matara, sentia seu corpo se render ao cansaço. O guardião se recuperara muito rápido do episódio que salvou a vida de Tempestade, contudo o tempo decorrido ainda não fora suficiente para uma total recuperação e o servo da Senhora da Luz via alguns de seus sentidos falharem. Um toque de retirada fora decretado pelo senhor de Rohan a fim de que seus homens e seus aliados pudessem se reagrupar. A parte baixa da fortaleza havia sido perdida. Muitos o seguiram imediatamente, temerosos que estavam diante da força dos exércitos do escuro. Contudo, alguns ficaram dando aos outros a chance de escapar. Dentre eles, Haldir.

Apesar do chamado de Aragorn, e ignorando os sinais de fraqueza dados pelo seu corpo, o servo de Galadriel permanecia no alto do que restara da muralha de Helm e se recusava a deixar qualquer de seus comandados para trás.

Tempestade também se recusava a recuar enquanto não visse Haldir fazer o mesmo. Gimli precisou ser levado pelo elfos, caso contrário não teria abandonado tão rapidamente o campo de batalha. A medida que homens e elfos se retiravam, o número de criaturas das trevas começou a superar em muito os poucos que ainda não haviam atendido às orientações do Senhor de Rohan.

Não demorou para que Haldir fosse cercado pelos Uruk-hais. Em desvantagem e com seus sentidos enfraquecidos, o elfo não pode evitar de ser atingido primeiramente no tórax e depois na nuca, para desespero de Elessar.

Sem se importar com a própria segurança, o herdeiro de Isildur correu em socorro do amigo. Ao se aproximar do corpo de Haldir, contudo, não percebeu no elfo reação alguma, impossibilitado de examiná-lo com maior cuidado pela necessidade de defender-se dos servos do escuro que procuravam brindá-lo com o mesmo destino que haviam ofertado ao guardião de Lórien.

Uma das criaturas, num ato de pura maldade, atirou o corpo de Haldir no rio que passava pela parte externa da fortaleza e que, devido à explosão, foi fortalecido por um curso d´água liberto depois de uma eternidade no subsolo e correu célere à procura de um rumo, arrastando em seu caminho o que havia.

Ao ver Haldir ser atingido, Tempestade seguiu o exemplo de seu senhor e, usando a lâmina de Númenor, abriu caminho até o local de onde o servo da senhora da luz fora ferido. Entretanto, antes de conseguir chegar ao seu destino, a mulher sentiu o desespero turvar-lhe a mente ao ver Haldir ser lançado muralha abaixo. Correu o mais rápido que pode, juntando-se ao seu senhor e ajudando-o a se livrar dos das criaturas das trevas que ainda se detinham na muralha, dado que a maioria delas já se dirigia à torre onde os soldados foram conclamados a se reunirem.

Após dar um fim ao último dos servos do escuro, Tempestade e o herdeiro de Isildur se olharam antes de mirarem o rio que corria violentamente aos pés da muralha. Aragorn tentou consolar a mulher, que, aos olhos do filho de Arathor, parecia dilacerada por dentro.

- Sinto muito, minha cara, mas ele já estava morto...

- Não posso acreditar nisso... – disse com o voz um pouco mais do que um sussurro – não pode ser! – completou elevando a voz e já quase se atirando em direção ao rio.

Antes disso, contudo, os olhos da filha dos guardiões encontraram novamente o olhar do futuro de rei Gondor. Nenhuma palavra fora necessária para que este compreendesse o quanto a mulher estava dividida entre o amor e o dever.

- Siga seu coração, minha cara – foi o pronunciamento de Aragorn.

- Meu coração está dividido, meu senhor. E quanto ao meu dever para com o meu rei?

- Nesse caso, seu rei ordena – disse Elessar assumindo o papel a qual a mulher insistentemente o obrigava – siga Haldir de Lórien, aonde ele for – concluiu transformando em palavras os desejos mais íntimos do coração de Tempestade. Esta, após assentir com a cabeça, entregou sua espada ao herdeiro de Isildur e mergulhou, enquanto Aragorn, mais uma vez, tomado por uma justa ira, atirava-se à batalha.


	19. Encontro com Mithrandir

**19 – ENCONRO COM MITHRANDIR**

Após haver mergulhado na correnteza, seguindo as orientações de Elessar para que seguisse por Haldir aonde quer que ele fosse, mas acima de tudo a voz de seu coração, Tempestade retornou à superfície. Seus olhos buscando desesperadamente pelo elfo. A simples possibilidade de que não pudesse mais voltar a tê-lo com vida em seus braços lhe dava forças para lutar contra a violência das águas.

Muito tempo se passou até vislumbrar a armadura noldor, já um pouco distante. Tempestade nadou o mais rápido que pôde tentando alcançar o guardião. Contudo, o trabalho da mulher não era nada fácil. A correnteza o afastava para cada vez mais longe da fortaleza. Quando finalmente conseguiu se aproximar do corpo do elfo, não se via ou ouvia mais qualquer resquício da batalha que estava sendo travada em Helm. O peso da armadura dificultava-lhe assaz o trabalho, todavia ela conseguiu levar Haldir até a margem.

O guardião estava desacordado, porém ao constatar que ainda respirava, a mortal soltou um suspiro, aliviada. Tempestade liberou o elfo da armadura, a fim de verificar a gravidade de seus ferimentos. Aparentemente, o golpe na cabeça não causara maiores danos, mas a ferida que a mulher viu no abdômen de Haldir a afligiu.

Agradeceu ao Único pela abençoada correnteza que os levara para longe da batalha, e, lembrando-se de que estavam em uma floresta, buscou em sua memória algo que pudesse ajudar na cicatrização.

Algumas ervas lhe vieram à mente. Aprendera um pouco com a senhora de Rohan quando a vira, por inúmeras vezes, ajudar os feridos que chegavam a Edoras e a Helm. Sem se distanciar muito do elfo, buscou pelas plantas e, amassando-as da melhor forma possível, untou o ferimento do guardião. Um gemido foi a resposta do servo de Galadriel diante da pressão feita pela filha dos guardiões em sua ferida.

'Se sente dor, ainda está vivo', pensou ao recordar o que dizia aos humanos de Mordor diante dos sofrimentos. 'E se está vivo, ainda pode lutar.'

Todavia, após tratar da ferida, os lábios de Haldir lhe chamaram atenção. Tremiam. O rosto estava pálido, quase azulado.

'Mordor! Como pude negligenciar tal coisa?', pensou ao dar-se conta do frio que o elfo deveria estar sentindo. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, andou de um lado para o outro até que uma idéia lhe veio à mente. Parecia haver apenas uma coisa a ser feita, mas a mulher balançou a cabeça em negativa.

'Não consigo fazer isso!', pensou enquanto dava as costas ao _galadhrim_. 'Até agora não sei como pude...beijá-lo!', desesperava-se levando a mão à testa. O simples pensamento de um contato mais íntimo com um ser do sexo masculino, ainda que este fosse Haldir, continuava a lhe causavar arrepios.

Contudo, um novo gemido do elfo a fez respirar fundo:

-É isso ou a morte - disse para si mesma.

A mulher deixou de lado as lembranças e concentrou-se no agora: retirou o que sobrara da camisa que estava sob a armadura e, ainda relutante, deitou-se ao lado do capitão dos elfos.

Um novo gemido de Haldir foi o bastante para fazê-la decidir-se de vez a envolver o corpo do poderoso capitão da melhor forma possível sem, contudo, magoar a ferida em seu abdômen.

Percebeu que, em troca, o calor do corpo do guardião também a ajudou a espantar o frio.

Os dois foram arrastados por tanto tempo e para tão longe, que Tempestade há muito deixara para trás qualquer vestígio de batalha. Entretanto, enquanto rogava ao Único pela vida de um de seus primogênitos, os pensamentos da mulher se voltaram para aqueles que lhe eram caros: Aragorn, Éowyn, Théoden... até mesmo Legolas e por mais que não gostasse de admitir, Gimli. E aos poucos o corpo de Tempestade começou a cobrar por todo o esforço que realizara; até finalmente deixar-se levar pelo cansaço e adormecer junto a Haldir.

...

O raiar do dia já se aproximava quando os Uruk-hais haviam conseguido tomar quase toda a fortaleza apesar das vidas que se davam e dos esforços dos soldados de Rohan. O rei Théoden já perdia as esperanças quando Aragorn o conclamou a cavalgar ao lado dele e a enfrentar seus inimigos. Não pela glória, mas pelo seu povo. E juntos atravessaram o mar de criaturas das trevas que tomavam cada espaço da fortaleza, até chegarem ao passadiço.

O sol nascia quando o herdeiro de Isildur recordou as palavras de Gandalf 'Ao raiar do quinto dia, olhe para o leste.' E foi o que o filho de Arathorn fez, sendo recompensado com a visão do mago branco ao lado dele Éomer que comandava os Rohirrim no topo da colina.

Os cavaleiros de Rohan, protegidos pela luz do sol nascente, dizimaram os Uruk-hais livrando a Terra dos Cavaleiros da fúria de Isengard e Mordor. Os últimos servos de Saruman ficaram por conta da floresta. Todavia as aclamações de alegria pela vitória logo foram substituídas pelo pesar diante da contabilização das inúmeras perdas.

- Serão honrados no devido tempo. Isso eu juro! - declarou o senhor de Rohan.

- Ainda há muito por fazer. – completou o peregrino cinzento.

- Os sobreviventes devem ser reconduzidos a Edoras. Temos um país a reconstruir. Os feridos ficam até ser recuperarem.

- Há vários elfos dentre eles – interveio Aragorn – mas se restabelecerão rapidamente. Não precisarão ficar muito tempo.

- Que fiquem o tempo que quiserem – respondeu o rei – devemos muito a eles. E quanto aos seus mortos?

- Os que restaram de pé – disse Legolas – cuidarão de levá-los para serem honrados segundo os costumes élficos.

- E quanto ao capitão Haldir - indagou Théoden buscando avistar o guardião – onde ele está?

- Não encontramos seu corpo – respondeu o príncipe da floresta.

- Também não conseguimos encontrar Tempestade – declarou Éowyn.

Diante das interrogações, o filho de Arathorn resolveu se pronunciar.

- Haldir foi ferido gravemente. Estava ainda sobre a muralha. Seu corpo foi jogado no rio por um Uruk-hai. Tempestade mergulhou em seguida...

Nenhum esclarecimento seria mais necessário. O silêncio imperou por alguns minutos. De todos, Legolas parecia ser o mais consternado. Custava muito ao jovem príncipe encarar a morte de alguém que lhe era tão caro, ainda mais que o capitão abrira mão da imortalidade. 'Estava certo, afinal', refletia consigo mesmo diante da constatação de que seu amigo encontraria a morte de qualquer jeito. 'Pelo menos tivera a alegria de breves instantes de vida ao lado da mulher que escolhera, instantes estes que, aos olhos de Haldir, deveriam valer mais do que uma eternidade de solidão. Gostaria de ter essa coragem...' Refletia o elfo lembrando-se de sua própria solidão.

...

Algumas horas havendo passado, o dia amanhecia na floresta. Os primeiros raios de sol logo iluminaram o rosto adormecido do guardião de Lórien colocando diante do elfo a visão de um céu azul muito claro envolvo em uma moldura verde formada pela copa das árvores. Aos poucos o capitão tomou consciência de seus sentidos. Estava deitado no chão. Sentia a areia, as folhas e o cheiro da mata que lhe eram tão caros. 'Estarei de volta a Lórien? perguntou-se. 'Não pode ser', continuava enquanto sua memória ia retornando 'A batalha... o toque de recuar... a espada do Uruk-hai!' Levou a mão esquerda ao ferimento. Ainda doía. 'Deveria estar morto!' Ergueu um pouco a cabeça fitando ondas negras que se espalhavam em seu peito. Aspirou o cheiro. 'Tempestade?' murmurou 'É você?' A mulher ergueu a cabeça. Seu sono era leve. Os anos vividos em Mordor lhe ensinaram que adormecer profundamente não era seguro. Os sussurros de Haldir foram suficientes para despertá-la.

- Você está vivo! – exclamou a mulher pondo-se de joelhos ao lado do elfo.

- É o que parece... - disse o guardião tentando se levantar antes de uma dor aguda impedi-lo.

- Louco! O que está fazendo? Precisa descansar!

- O que aconteceu?

- Depois de ser ferido você foi jogado no rio. Elessar e eu corremos para ajudá-lo, mas chegamos tarde. Então...

- Então o quê? - indagou o elfo impaciente.

- Eu pulei... – respondeu a filha dos guardiões.

Haldir sentiu dentro de seu peito uma imensa ternura por aquela mulher. Mais uma vez as palavras pareciam não bastar para exprimir o que queria dizer. Pensou em abraçá-la, mas não conseguia sequer levantar-se. Diante da impossibilidade de falar ou mostrar o que sentia, o elfo simplesmente perguntou:

- Por que fez isso? Poderia ter morrido! Ama tão pouco assim a vida?

Tempestade não sabia o que responder. Não conseguia transformar em palavras esse novo sentimento que brotara em seu coração. Não fora acostumada a carinhos ou declarações. Tais sentimentos só fizeram parte de sua vida na infância e adolescência. Sendo assim, deu vazão a única forma de demonstrar carinho que conhecia. E esta lhe foi ensinada por Haldir. Abraçou o elfo cuidadosamente colocando mais uma vez a cabeça em seu peito.

O guardião passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, sorrindo diante da inocência demonstrada. 'Tão forte e tão madura diante dos sofrimentos e ainda tão criança diante do amor...'.

Logo, porém, a lembrança da batalha o fez ter forças para se levantar.

- Ajude-me, Tempestade, precisamos voltar...

- Não tenha tanta pressa assim – respondeu colocando-se de joelhos – estamos bem longe e mesmo que estivéssemos perto, ferido como está, não poderia fazer muita coisa.

- Mas não podemos ficar aqui, precisamos descobrir se e como tudo terminou!

- Não pode – respondeu a mulher – é arriscado!

- Ficar aqui também é. Faz idéia de onde estamos?

- Não. Mas se acompanharmos o rio, certamente retornaremos a Helm.

- É o que devemos fazer. Provavelmente ainda estamos na Terra dos Cavaleiros e as hordas de Sarumam andam livremente por Rohan. Se houver alguma segurança, esta se encontra na fortaleza e não aqui. – concluiu deixando claro que apenas uma vitória por parte dos homens em Helm poderia dar a ambos alguma esperança.

Tempestade teve que reconhecer que Haldir estava certo. Com o maior cuidado que lhe era possível, ajudou o guardião a se levantar e a colocar a camisa. Iniciaram, por fim a longa marcha de volta. Ainda que com sangue mortal correndo por suas veias, o elfo demonstrou uma extraordinária capacidade de recuperação ao resistir à jornada de volta.

Tempestade não sabia dizer por quanto tempo eles foram arrastados, mas deve ter sido muito, pois o retorno durou quase o dia inteiro, até que mulher e elfo chegaram ao limiar da floresta e de longe contemplaram as gigantescas fogueiras do lado de fora da fortaleza.

- Corpos estão sendo queimados – constatou o Haldir.

- Precisamos descobrir de quem são... – disse Tempestade sem muita esperança.

- Vamos.

- Nem pense nisso, elfo! O senhor fica aqui. Eu já volto.

- Por quem me toma, mulher!

- Por um ser teimoso e inconseqüente. Ferido como está, o que faria se encontrasse um bando de Uruk-hais?

- E quanto a você? Nem armada está!

- Pelo menos posso correr.

- Não há argumento no céu ou na terra, Tempestade que me convença a ficar aqui. Escolha: ou me ajuda a ir até lá com você, ou vai sozinha e eu a seguirei de qualquer maneira.

- Uff! – disse a mulher contrariada – que teimosia irritante. Desfrutou mais do que o necessário da companhia daquele anão.

Haldir sorriu de sua vitória contra o gênio da mortal que o encantava.

A medida que se aproximavam das fogueiras, o guardião buscava aguçar seus olhos. Sem aviso algum, parou diante do que percebeu.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou o elfo.

- O que não pode ser, Haldir? – indagou a mulher com o coração receoso da resposta.

- São Uruk-hais. São corpos de Uruk-hais!

- O quê?

- Creio que a resposta está vindo ao nosso encontro, minha cara – disse o guardião apontando uma figura a cavalo que se aproximava.

- Gandalf! – exclamou o elfo na tentativa de uma reverência.

- Não se esforce tanto, Haldir de Lórien! – respondeu o sábio Maiar antes de voltar os olhos para a figura feminina ao lado do guardião. Já estava a par da história do inusitado casal e, após ministrar os primeiros cuidados para com os feridos mais graves, partira justamente em busca de alguma pista.

Tempestade fitou o mago branco enrugando a testa enquanto vasculhava suas lembranças. O rosto era parecido, contudo a alvura das vestes e do cabelo não correspondiam às suas recordações, todavia ao ouvir aquela voz inconfundível, as dúvidas da mulher caíram por terra.

- Mithrandir?

Gandalf não a reconhecera, contudo sabia quem era após ser-lhe contada a história da filha do último guardião da Árvore Branca. Diante da expressão de interrogação do elfo, explicou.

- O peregrino cinzento ajudou minha família mais de uma vez, Haldir.

- Contudo creio que é você quem precisa de ajuda agora, meu caro – disse o Maiar enquanto descia do cavalo – deixe-me ver isso...

- Não está tão ruim quanto...Ah! – gritou o servo de Galadriel quando o mago branco tocou levemente o ferimento.

- Pois me parece bem ruim, orgulhoso Haldir. Suba logo em meu cavalo. Não é prudente que dê sequer mais um passo.

- E quanto a vocês?

- Iremos a pé.

- De forma alguma!

- Então dou-lhe uma escolha – disse Gandalf com olhar divertido – suba de livre e espontânea vontade ou o porei sobre este animal usando de algum feitiço – concluiu sorrindo.

Inconformado, o capitão dos elfos montou o cavalo branco que seguiu em direção à fortaleza escoltado pelo mago e pela mulher. Cada um deles mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Palavras não eram trocadas, pois a medida que se aproximavam, ficava mais e mais evidente o saldo daquela batalha sangrenta. A vitória fora conquistada, mas o preço pago fora muito alto.

Os três atravessaram o passadiço apenas para encontrar o silêncio e o lamento pelas imensuráveis perdas.

Contra a vontade de Gandalf, Haldir desceu do cavalo e buscou com o olhar seus irmãos imortais. Avistou alguns. Levou a mão ao peito fechando os olhos. Lembrou-se de como aqueles jovens elfos vieram até ele dizendo que queriam lutar para que o bem prevalecesse sobre o mal. Como marcharam ao seu lado, orgulhosos de poderem lutar mais uma vez ao lado do segundos filhos...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo herdeiro de Isildur:

- Haldir! Não pode imaginar minha satisfação em vê-lo! – disse colocando as mãos nos ombros do guardião.

- Tenho certeza de que não é maior do que a minha, meu amigo – disse retribuindo o gesto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava sobre o machucado.

- Vamos entrar. A senhora de Rohan está organizando o cuidado com os feridos e creio que você deve ficar entre eles, pelo menos por enquanto – afirmou Aragorn antevendo que o elfo colocaria algum obstáculo em repousar um pouco.

- Infelizmente devo concordar – aquiesceu o guardião iniciando sua caminhada com a ajuda do filho de Arathorn.

- Em breve me juntarei à sobrinha o rei – completou Gandalf – creio que esse velho aqui ainda tem algo a oferecer nestes assuntos...

O comentário bem-humorado do Maiar serviu para amenizar a tristeza que pesava nos corações.

Após alguns passos, Tempestade avistou algo que lhe chamou atenção.

- Eu alcanço vocês depois – disse enquanto pegava uma espada qualquer do chão e se dirigia a um soldado de pé a uma certa distância dali.

- Aonde vai, Tempestade – indagou Haldir.

- Cumprir uma promessa.

O olhar assassino no rosto da jovem fizera homem, elfo e maiar ficarem intrigados, porém antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, o soberano de Edoras se dirigiu a eles.

- Capitão Haldir! – a voz do rei de Rohan estava cheia de alegria pelo retorno do valoroso guerreiro – que bom que está novamente entre nós.

- Obrigado, majestade.

- Onde Tempestade está indo? - indagou o rei ao ver a mulher se afastando – pelo que ouvi, julguei que não o veria mais sem que ela estivesse do seu lado – comentou divertido.

- Eu não sei. Disse que iria cumprir uma promessa...

O senhor de Rohan aguçou a vista a fim de entender para onde a jovem estava indo com aquela espada.

- Não! – gritou Théoden antes de correr para tentar impedi-la.

- Tempestade, pare! – ordenou o rei enquanto segurava o braço da matadora de wargs. Só então percebendo o erro que cometera.

- Solte-me – disse a mulher com a morte nos olhos ao apontar a espada para o senhor de Rohan – e nunca mais toque em mim!

A seriedade da cena fez com que Haldir, mesmo ferido, se aproximasse auxiliado por Gandalf e Aragorn.

- Que seja! – cedeu o rei – Contudo não permitirei que cometa este desatino! Olhe a sua volta! Não bastam essas mortes? Para que derramar mais sangue?

Tempestade nada respondeu. Deu as costas ao rei e após alguns passos dirigiu ao homem suas palavras sedentas de vingança.

- Pelo que vejo, você teve o azar de não ter sido morto pelos servos das sombras.

Éthain voltou-se sem acreditar no que via ou ouvia.

- E como vê, estou pronta para cumprir o que prometi.

Os olhos do soldado se encheram de terror ao lembrar as últimas palavras que aquela assassina lhe dirigira.

- Já que escapou da fúria dos Urukhais, não escapará da minha! – finalizou com uma crueldade na voz que fez com que Haldir duvidasse se aquela seria realmente sua Tempestade.

O Rohirim estava contra a parede e cercado de corpos. O desespero tomou conta de seu coração e, esquecendo-se de todo o orgulho, implorou:

- Rogo que me perdoe o mal que lhe fiz, minha senhora! Tenha piedade!

- Piedade? Eu não lhe supliquei nada, então não me suplique também!

- Eu estava fora de mim! A guerra traz a tona o que há de pior nos homens!

- Principalmente quando não há nada de bom neles.

Éthain se calou. Estava claro que nenhuma palavra demoveria aquela mulher de seu objetivo. Tempestade deu mais um passo em direção ao homem, porém encontrou apenas o senhor da Terra dos Cavaleiros:

- Se quiser ferir um de meus soldados, minha jovem, vai ter que me ferir primeiro.

- Ele merece morrer pelo que me fez. Tenho direito à minha vingança.

- Talvez – Aquiesceu o rei – contudo não é você quem deve proferir esta sentença, Tempestade. Não cabe a você julgar.

- Não cabe a mim julgar? Faz idéia do que é ser... – a voz da mulher falhou por um instante – ser humilhada daquela forma? Diante de todo um exército?

Os olhos de Haldir e Aragorn se iluminaram. Finalmente compreenderam do que se tratava e o herdeiro de Isildur teve que segurar o braço do elfo para que este também não se deixasse levar pela ira. Galdalf, entretanto, continuou alheio ao motivo da ira da mulher, embora uma desconfiança rondasse sua mente.

- Ouça-me, filha da Árvore Branca – disse calmamente o Maiar – sei que o mal que este homem lhe causou não foi pequeno, pois vejo em seus olhos que não é pequena sua dor – prosseguiu, conseguindo atrair para si a atenção da mulher – contudo, sei que esse gesto de vingança não traria nenhum orgulho a seu pai.

- Para sobreviver, Mithrandir, tive que fazer muitas coisas das quais ele não se orgulharia – disse com voz grave.

- Todavia sua vida não depende da morte desse homem, minha cara. Ouça-me. Venha para a luz. Chega de sombras em seu coração. Você é maior que isso, criança.

- Urr! – gruniu como um orc voltando-se para sua presa e encontrando a presença do rei entre ela e o rohirrim. Deu a volta para se retirar, permitindo a todos, principalmente a Éthain, respirarem aliviados. Entretanto, após alguns passos, virou-se inesperadamente e atirou a espada que foi alojar-se na parece a poucos centímetros do rosto do soldado.

Ao passar por Haldir e Aragorn, ouviu o herdeiro de Isildur afirmar:

- Você fez a coisa certa, minha cara.

- Do que está falando, meu rei? – disse olhando por sobre os ombros e encontrando o rosto do rohirrim – Eu errei o golpe.

E se retirou sem dizer palavra alguma.


	20. Luzes e Sombras

**Olá amigos**

**Eis mais um capítulo de Laços de Sangue.**

**Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando, entretando, a julgar pelo número de reviews, esta minha esperança parece não ter muita razão de ser...**

**Agradecimentos aos leitores fieis que se dignam gastar um pouco de seu tempo com meus modestos, porém sinceros textos.**

**...**

**20 – LUZ E SOMBRAS**

- Ela quase o matou, Gimli... – disse o elfo mirando o sol que se punha.

- Eu soube. Teria sido uma morte gratuita e desnecessária – comentou o anão antes de sorver mais um gole de água.

- Não tão gratuita assim... Ele a...

- Eu sei, Legolas. Contudo, pelo que ouvi, ela os humilhou o suficiente e até mais.

- Tempestade os ridicularizou diante do rei, dos soldados, elfos inclusive – afirmou o primogênito com algo na voz que o anão reconheceu como um certo 'orgulho'.

- E mesmo assim, ela não esqueceu. Guardou a mágoa, acalentou-a e na primeira oportunidade...

- Não sei se foi exatamente assim...Talvez não tenha sido premeditado. Viu o homem, recordou-se da dor e deu vazão aos seus sentimentos.

- Sentimentos de vingança que lhe parecem tão caros, afinal...

- Parece-me que é do ódio, acima de qualquer outra coisa, que aquela mulher retira sua força - comentou o elfo fitando o horizonte.

- Por isso ela pode ser capaz de se converter em um grande perigo quando provocada. É imprevisível como uma ...

- Tempestade...

- Isso.

- Haldir não sabe o que o aguarda...

...

Após um dia sob os cuidados da Branca senhora de Rohan, Haldir já se sentia muito melhor e, ao amanhecer, quis ir em busca daquela que ocupara seus pensamentos durante todo esse tempo. O que vira em Tempestade no dia anterior o deixara deveras perturbado. Havia bondade nela. Estava certo disso. E dignidade. E honra. Mas também havia mágoa demais. Ira demais. Sombra demais.

- Não acho sensato que deixe essa cama agora, meu senhor Haldir – disse a sobrinha do rei, seriamente preocupada com o estado de saúde do capitão dos elfos.

Haldir recebera para vestir, no lugar dos farrapos que se tornaram suas roupas, uma calça escura e uma camisa vinho. Com o cabelo solto partido ao meio emoldurando seu rosto, o guardião respondeu à preocupação da senhora de Rohan.

- Acredite em mim, minha senhora, quando digo que estou bem e que prometo não me exceder. Compreenda que não posso continuar aqui – disse o servo de Galadriel enquanto calçava as botas e se punha de pé.

- Eu sei... Tempestade...

- É...

...

A filha da Árvore Branca puxava água da cisterna a fim de levar para o local onde Éowyn cuidava dos feridos. A maioria do povo já retornava para suas aldeias para iniciar a reconstrução de Rohan. Os poucos que ficaram tinham muito a fazer. Tempestade estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos. O que faria agora? Para ela nunca houve um futuro em que pensar. Era sempre um dia de cada vez. Sobreviver. Depois, houve a vida de Elessar a proteger. E agora havia ele. Haldir.

- Tem uma dívida para comigo, minha senhora – disse o filho de Glóin recostado na parede enquanto a mulher derrubava o balde por causa do susto – não acredito que consegui pegá-la desprevenida!

- O que quer, anão? Não tenho tempo para troças – falou irritada enquanto tornava a encher o balde.

- Já disse. Tem uma dívida para comigo.

- Do que, em nome de Mordor, está falando? – a referência à Terra Negra fez com que Gimli abandonasse o sorriso em favor de uma expressão mais séria.

- Fez a mim a mesma promessa que fez aquele soldado, minha senhora. Disse-me que se a batalha do abismo não me matasse, a senhora me mataria...

- É verdade – confirmou sem olhar para o filho de Glóin – mas terei de decepcioná-lo, anão. Fui desencorajada a cumprir minhas promessas...

- Olhe para mim, minha jovem – disse Gimli dando um passo em direção a mulher que, inesperadamente, não se virou.

- Tempestade... – repetiu.

A mulher soltou o balde e sentou-se, irritada e cansada de fugir. Aquele anão era grosso, abusado, mas era bom. Ela sabia.

O filho de Glóin sentou ao lado da matadora de wargs. Permaneceram assim por um bom tempo, antes que um dos dois tivesse a coragem de iniciar um diálogo.

- Todos sempre se vangloriaram de que viram o bem que existia em você enquanto eu só vi o mal. E no começo esperei e até mesmo desejei que esse mal prevalecesse. Felizmente não prevaleceu – disse fitando a mulher – ainda.

A edain queria reagir, mas tinha que admitir que o anão era sincero e não estava dizendo nenhuma mentira.

- Você é uma mulher forte, Tempestade. Isso é bom. Porém, tal fortaleza parece ter raízes mais na ira do que em qualquer outra coisa. Sabe o que vi em seus olhos quando pôs aquela adaga em minha garganta?

A mulher não se atrevia a levantar a cabeça.

- Eu vi Mordor! Eu vi o ódio insano de Sauron. Vi o fogo da Terra Negra. Por isso algo em minha mente me dizia que não poderíamos confiar em você. É como se o próprio senhor do escuro estivesse em nosso meio. E não me foi necessária a lendária "sensibilidade" dos elfos para perceber a maldade que você carrega consigo, ainda que sem o consentimento de sua vontade. Ela está em suas palavras e em suas ações. Ofuscando o que você possa ter de bom. Não permita que isso aconteça!

Gimli deu à mulher tempo para digerir suas palavras. A jovem fitava um canto qualquer do chão. Uma expressão fechada, séria. As palavras ditas pelo filho de Glóin revolvendo seus pensamentos. Sua respiração se alterou ao perceber a verdade por trás delas. Fechou a mão em punho desejando bater em alguma coisa ... ou em alguém.

- Mordor! – disse erguendo-se do chão – eu sou assim, anão!

- Não, não é – declarou Gimli levantando-se em seguida – isso é o que você se tornou. É o que Sauron fez de você, mas não quer dizer que não possa ser desfeito...

Tempestade não respondeu. Não havia como contradizer o anão. Ele estava certo. Ela sabia. Contudo também sabia que não tinha forças para se livrar das sombras plantadas em seu coração pelo Senhor do Escuro.

Tempestade viu bondade nos olhos do ser a sua frente. Entretanto, seu orgulhoso coração não queria se dobrar. O anão percebeu que a mulher travava uma luta consigo mesma. E pacientemente esperou. Bastaria um sinal, qualquer um e ele lhe estenderia a mão. Quase num sussurro, a jovem perguntou:

- Desfeito? Como?

- Deixe que a luz se aproxime e as trevas a deixarão.

A jovem estreitou os olhos diante da resposta enigmática que o filho de Glóin tratou logo de desanuviar:

- Haldir.

Por um instante, Gimli percebeu um lampejo de luz nos olhos da edain. De fato, depois de tanto tempo, o elfo fora a única luz verdadeira que surgira na vida da jovem guerreira. Tempestade inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado.

- Gimli, o sábio! – disse ironizando – isso eu nunca poderia imaginar!

- E o que você poderia imaginar, Tempestade?

- Gimli, o teimoso, Gimli o arrogante...

- E Gimli, o amigo?

Dessa vez o olhar de surpresa da mulher arrancou do anão a mais franca gargalhada. Antes de se retirar, o filho de Glóin conclui:

- Espero sinceramente que encontre seu caminho, minha jovem. E que o siga.

'Por essa eu não esperava...' refletiu a mulher. O anão parecia realmente lhe desejar algum bem. E apesar de poucas, suas palavras eram fortes. 'Talvez os anões não sejam assim tão ruins...'

...

O filho de Arathorn segurava a espada dos guardiões da Árvore Branca em suas mãos enquanto olhava a figura feminina que recolhia escombros. Ela o respeitava. Tinha pela pessoa de Elessar uma admiração única, quase uma veneração. Talvez fosse hora de usar isso para ajudá-la a sair das trevas nas quais estava imersa. Fora um pedido do anão que ele atenderia com prazer. Ainda que, segundo Haldir, não fosse sábio provocar uma tempestade, às vezes ela é necessária para que a terra se renove. Era disso que o coração daquela mulher precisava. De torrentes de água que levassem embora toda aquela escuridão.

Com isso em mente, o cavaleiro do Norte se aproximou da ex-escrava de Mordor.

- Não dá a si mesma um instante sequer de repouso, minha cara?

- Rei Elessar – disse Tempestade baixando levemente a cabeça – não é chegado o tempo do descanso, meu senhor. Sauron ainda não foi destruído.

- Penso que será mais fácil destruir o Senhor do Escuro do que destruir sua herança... – disse o filho de Arathorn com voz cansada e fitando o objeto em suas mãos.

- Do que está falando, meu senhor?

- De todo o mal que Mordor tem plantado nos corações e nas mentes dos habitantes da Terra Média.

Tempestade sentiu na voz de Aragorn a disposição do herdeiro de Isildur. E seu descontentamento transpareceu através de seu rosto. 'De uma hora para a outra, todos se acham no direito de me dar conselhos...' Contudo como era Elessar quem lhe falava, a mulher dominou seu ímpeto. Ficou imóvel, dando a entender ao futuro rei dos homens que estava a sua disposição.

- Mais uma vez venho colocar em suas mãos esta espada, Tempestade – disse enquanto estendia a lâmina numenoriana para que a guerreira a segurasse - contudo, na primeira vez em que o fiz, não havia em meu coração nenhuma dúvida de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Se Aragorn tivesse usado a espada para perfurar seu coração, a dor não seria maior do que aquela que as palavras do herdeiro de Isildur lhe causaram. Não era mais digna da espada de seu pai? Por quê? A indagação em sua mente encontrou eco em seus olhos e o futuro rei de Gondor não tardou em responder.

- Esta espada não foi feita para a vingança, minha cara.

Aragorn fixou o olhar no rosto da jovem.

- Nem você – concluiu antes de dar as costas a mulher e começar a se retirar.

Quando já não podia avistar o filho de Arathorn, Tempestade segurou firmemente o cabo da espada em suas mãos. Como desejaria que naquele momento vários daqueles Uruk-hais mortos voltassem à vida somente para que ela pudesse ceifar suas cabeças e extravasar todo seu ódio.

Todavia, como isso parecia improvável, a mulher golpeou o ar com toda sua força, como se estivesse de volta ao campo de batalha.

Parecia que apenas na luta seu coração encontrava alguma paz. Orcs flutuavam à sua frente, até que no meio deles surgiu a figura de Haldir. Parecia mais humano do que nunca com aquelas roupas, os cabelos soltos escondendo as orelhas. Contudo, a presença dele era poderosa demais. Jamais poderia ser confundido com um homem. Tempestade parou. A espada apontando para o guerreiro élfico. Aos poucos apenas a imagem dele permanecia a sua frente.

O guardião ouvira sem querer o curto diálogo entre Tempestade e Aragorn. E pelo que conhecia daquela mulher, seu coração deveria estar sangrando. Tinha ido procurá-la na intenção de aconselhá-la. Entretanto, nenhuma das palavras em que pensara seriam capazes de tocar mais fundo do que as poucas palavras do sábio rei Elessar.

Não que estas fossem suficientes para demover a mulher de sua disposição para a ira. A terra, depois de revolvida, precisa receber a semente para frutificar. Aragorn revolveu a terra do coração de Tempestade. Agora, era vez de Haldir semeá-la.

O servo de Galadriel, com os olhos fixos, nos olhos mortais, aproximou-se o máximo que pode, até que a ponta da espada tocasse seu abdômen. Depois, calmamente entendeu o braço e tocou o pulso da mulher fazendo com que abaixasse a arma enquanto o espaço antes ocupado pela espada fosse tomado pelo corpo do guardião.

Haldir a olhava com ternura, enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto. O elfo era alto, forçando a mulher a inclinar cada vez mais a cabeça a fim de não desviar de seu olhar. Quando a distância entre eles foi totalmente vencida, o guardião tocou o rosto da mortal com sua mão livre. Passou o polegar por cima dos lábios femininos, fazendo uma prece ao Único para que, com aquele beijo, Haldir pudesse passar para ela o amor que habitava seu coração, da mesma forma que antes lhe transmitira a vida por meio de seu sangue.

O corpo de Tempestade tremia. Suas pernas pareciam fraquejar. Era sempre assim quando o elfo se aproximava dela. Ele nunca parecia julgá-la. Apenas estava lá. Para ela. Sem cobrar nada. Nunca.

Lábios se tocaram. A mulher deixou cair a espada a fim de envolver o elfo com seus braços, enquanto Haldir fazia o mesmo. Tempestade já não desejava que Uruk-hai algum ressuscitasse. A presença de Haldir era tudo de que ela precisava agora para se sentir em paz. E a ex-escrava de Mordor deixou que, pelo menos por hora, a luz mandasse embora a escuridão.

...

A Fortaleza estava entregue aos cuidados de Éowyn. O rei, juntamente com seus aliados, dirigira-se à Isengard para ver o que fora feito de Saruman. Haldir foi despedir-se dos elfos que retornariam naquele dia levando os corpos de seus irmãos. Ele próprio ainda deveria permanecer alguns dias, tanto por causa do ferimento como por causa de Tempestade. Ainda não haviam conversado sobre o que fariam dali em diante.

Tempestade caminhava lentamente enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos em seus lábios ainda sentido o gosto doce de Haldir em sua boca. Seus pés a levaram para fora das muralhas. Quando deu por si, estava bem próxima ao terreno no qual os corpos dos Rohirrin estavam sendo enterrados.

Algumas mulheres e crianças se despediam de seus pais, irmãos e maridos. A matadora de wargs recordou-se de algo que seu pai costuma dizer: "Em uma guerra nunca há vencedores."

Sem perceber, aproximara-se de um túmulo sobre o qual um soldado terminava de colocar algumas pedras.

'Por Mordor! Não pode ser!' Pensou a mulher, antes de fazer a menção de ir embora. Antes disso, contudo, o rohirrim, percebendo a presença próxima, cruzou seus olhos com os de Tempestade.

Um turbilhão de sentimentos e possibilidades invadiram o coração da guerreira, enquanto Éthain voltava novamente sua atenção para seu trabalho. Todavia, apesar da mágoa ainda persistir, algo havia mudado. Porém para aquela mulher, o caminho para a luz ainda seria longamente trilhado. Já não se sentia capaz de matá-lo como antes desejara, mas...

- Sozinho novamente? Onde está aquele inútil que o seguia a toda parte como um cão?

- Segundo túmulo a sua frente – foi a resposta do soldado – morreu durante a noite. Não suportou os ferimentos.

Tempestade se sentiu má. Gimli estava certo. Carregava a maldade de Mordor em seu coração. Gostaria sinceramente de voltar atrás e impedir-se de dizer tamanha crueldade. O que poderia fazer agora? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelas palavras do rohirrim.

- E chego a invejá-lo em parte – disse fitando o túmulo do amigo – temo que um destino pior nos aguarde.

- Do que está falando? – retorquiu a mulher, grata ao Único pela oportunidade – o rei Elessar nos conduziu à vitória e continuará a fazê-lo até que Sauron seja derrotado completamente.

- Não seja ingênua, mulher – disse Éthain com voz prepotente – o poder do Escuro é muito maior. Vencemos uma batalha, mas quando o Um Anel cair nas mãos do Senhor da Terra Negra, não haverá espadas de Rohan ou Gondor que possam detê-lo – concluiu indicando com a cabeça a espada dos Guardiões que a mulher trazia à sua cintura.

Tempestade nada respondeu. Diante da prepotência do homem de Rohan, achou por bem calar-se e tentar ser melhor do que ele não respondendo à altura. O silêncio da mulher encorajou o soldado a continuar.

- De fato, depois de refletir melhor, penso que me faria um favor se me matasse agora.

- Se tivesse me feito esta proposta ontem, soldado, eu teria atendido prontamente, ainda que para isso tivesse que ter passado por cima de Théoden rei. Contudo, vejo agora que o senhor de Rohan tinha razão. Não há por que derramar mais sangue. – concluiu fitando os túmulos a sua frente. Tempestade respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. Não conseguiu acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer.

- Na posso dizer que o perdôo pelo que fez. Todavia deixo que o Único decida sobre sua vida. De fato, ela é disposição dele e não minha. – concluiu antes de se retirar.

A uma certa distância dali, não tão perto que pudessem ter ouvido a conversa, mas não tão longe que não pudessem ter compreendido o que aconteceu, Haldir e Elessar sorriam.

...

A comitiva de Théoden e Aragorn retornara com boas notícias. Saruman não seria mais uma ameaça.

...

De volta ao Palácio Dourado o povo da Terra dos Cavaleiros se entregava às comemorações e homenagens aqueles que deram a vida por Rohan. Após tantos sofrimentos, eles mereciam esse conforto. Por alguns momentos, as lembranças de guerra e morte foram deixadas de lado dando lugar a alegria merecida.

Por meio de uma das Pedras usadas por Saruman para prever o futuro, descobriu-se que os olhos do inimigo agora se voltavam para Gondor. Seria diante das muralhas de Minas Tirith que o confronto final aconteceria. Gandalf falou ao rei de Rohan sobre a necessidade de se mobilizar mais uma vez o exército a fim de marcharem em direção à Cidade Branca. Como era de se esperar, houve hesitação por parte de Théoden: 'Por que deveríamos ir em socorro daqueles que se recusaram a nos ajudar?', foi a única resposta que o Mago Branco conseguiu.

Aragorn recebeu de Gandalf orientações de como deveria agir enquanto ele, outrora chamado de Peregrino Cinzento, partiria a fim de prevenir Gondor a respeito do perigo que se aproximava e do confronto iminente.

Contudo, outro confronto se travava naquele momento, entre a dama de Rohan e a filha de Gondor.

- Ele quer voltar para seu povo, Senhora!

- Claro que quer, minha cara. O que você esperava?

- Eu não sei. É que... acho que na verdade nunca pensei sobre isso.

- Os elfos já fizeram muito por nós, Tempestade. Agora eles devem retornar e defender seu reino, enquanto os homens devem se unir para lutar contra o mal que vem de Mordor.

- Não estou bem certa se seu tio estará disposto a ajudar aqueles que não vieram em socorro da Terra do Cavaleiros quanto este se fez necessário.

- O Senhor de Rohan é teimoso, minha cara, mas tem bom coração. E se for necessário, marchará rumo às muralhas da Cidade Branca para defendê-la!

- É o que eu gostaria de fazer, minha senhora... – comentou a ex-escrava de Mordor com a voz cansada.

- Gostaria, mas não pode, Tempestade. Lutou em Helm por nós duas enquanto eu me escondia contra a minha vontade nas cavernas do abismo. Agora é a minha vez de lutar por mim e por você ante as muralhas de Minas Tirith.

- Isso é uma temeridade, senhora.

- E será você a me alerta sobre temeridades?

- O que eu vou fazer entre os elfos? – indagou pondo fim a discussão que já sabia perdida - Imagina como eles me verão? Uma filha do povo que permitiu que o Um Anel sobrevivesse e ao mesmo tempo uma filha do povo que se aliou a Mordor!

- Os elfos são sábios e justos, minha cara, não se deixam levar por preconceitos e julgamentos infundados. Você não tem culpa de nenhum dos erros que seus antepassados possam ter cometido. Além do mais, pelo que me disseram, eles respeitavam bastante os Guardiões da Árvore Branca.

- Isso é verdade – disse Tempestade deixando-se vencer pelos argumentos da sobrinha do rei – aquelas lâminas numenorianas conquistaram o respeito de toda a Terra Média. Contudo, embora tenha o sangue dos primogênitos, não me vejo entre eles, senhora!

- Pois bem, Tempestade. Então vamos considerar por um momento que Haldir concordasse em não mais retornar ao seu povo. Onde vocês ficariam? Em Rohan?

- Não, senhora. Embora vocês tenham minha eterna gratidão, não pertenço à terra dos cavaleiros.

- Então iriam para Gondor?

- Não! Quer dizer, não seria a melhor opção – concluiu desviando o rosto.

A reação da jovem intrigou a sobrinha do rei. Éowyn percebera claramente que, embora amasse o rei Elessar, a mágoa ou até mesmo algo mais afastavam Tempestade da Cidade Branca.

- Não compreendo, minha cara. Há pouco você disse que gostaria de marchar rumo à Cidade Branca.

- Sim, eu a defenderia, mas por nada cruzaria aqueles portões.

- Então não lhe resta muita escolha, a menos que queira viver entre os anões!

A guerreira estreitou os olhos. Mais como uma veemente negativa à hipótese descabida do que como uma demonstração de desagrado para com a senhora de Rohan.

- Tem razão, senhora. Partirei com ele – concluiu a mulher dando-se por vencida.

...

Tempestade, de pé, segurava os arreios do cavalo que estava carregado de mantimentos, enquanto Haldir segurava os outros dois que lhes serviriam de montaria.

- Lamento privá-lo destes belos animais, majestade - declarou o guardião de Lórien ao soberano de Rohan.

- Quisera eu poder lhe dar muito mais do que isso, bravo Haldir. Não estivesse a Terra dos Cavaleiros ansiando por uma reconstrução, lhe concederia uma escolta, assim como mais provisões para sua viagem e presentes melhores para seus senhores. Contudo, espero que estes tenham alguma serventia para você e para eles depois que chegarem à Floresta Dourada.

- Sendo assim, sei que falo por meus senhores quando digo que a amizade selada entre nossos povos é o bem mais valioso que poderíamos desejar. Gostaria de poder ficar para a batalha que se realizará em Gondor, todavia sinto o chamado de meus mestres e creio que em Lothlórien minha presença se faz necessária.

- Tenha uma boa viagem, nobre capitão – concluiu o rei – quanto a você, minha cara – disse o senhor dos cavalos ao se dirigir à Tempestade – agradeço por tudo que fez por nós e desejo que após tantos infortúnios, encontre a felicidade que sei que merece.

A mulher apenas abaixou a cabeça em resposta. Quem prestasse um pouco de atenção nela, perceberia que a filha dos antigos guardiões não estava muito entusiasmada com a viagem.

- Espero que tudo corra bem com vocês, meu irmão – foram as palavras de Legolas ao abraçar Haldir em um gesto que para ambos já se tornara natural – espero revê-los em breve - concluiu se dirigindo também a Tempestade.

- Felicidades, bravo Haldir – disse Aragorn também em um abraço.

Então Tempestade, que até o momento não dissera nada, aproximou-se de Elessar, e sem levantar os olhos quase num sussurro falou ao futuro rei dos homens:

- Perdão se o decepcionei, meu senhor.

Elessar não disse nada. Um olhar e um ligeiro sorriso foram suficientes para que a mulher compreendesse que o filho de Arathorn ainda a tinha em grande conta.

- Onde está Éowyn. Imaginei que ela estaria aqui antes de todos nós – comentou o rei Théoden.

- Está um tanto indisposta e me pediu que lhes transmitisse seus votos de boa viagem – respondeu Éomer.

- Gimli também não virá – completou Legolas – embora ele não queira admitir, sei que detesta despedidas e não correria o risco de derramar lágrimas em nossa presença – concluiu ao que todos responderam com sorrisos.

- Sendo assim – disse o guardião de Lórien – não há por que nos demorarmos mais. Fiquem em paz.

Haldir montou um dos cavalos e Tempestade montou o outro. O elfo se encarregou de conduzir o terceiro animal que carregava suas provisões. Quando já haviam passado dos portões da cidade, algo fez com que a mulher olhasse mais uma vez para o palácio dourado vendo uma imagem que nunca mais lhe sairia da lembrança: a Branca Senhora de Rohan que os observava partirem. Tempestade parou. Não tinha como saber qual era a expressão do rosto da senhora da terra dos cavaleiros, todavia, algo em seu coração lhe dizia a face branca deveria estar revestida do mesmo pesar que agora habitava o coração da filha de Gondor.

- Pode vir visitá-la quando quiser, minha cara – disse Haldir tirando Tempestade de seus pensamentos.

- Espero que sobreviva...

- Do que está falando?

- Espero que sobreviva à batalha de Minas Tirith.

- Ela lhe disse alguma coisa? Disse que lutaria?

- Disse.

- Então talvez devamos voltar e alertar o rei sobre essa temeridade.

- Nem em mil anos, meu senhor! Ela tem o direito de travar suas próprias batalhas.

- Que seja – suspirou o elfo sabedor de que não adiantaria gastar tempo e energia em uma causa perdida.

E iniciaram a viagem em direção à Floresta de Dourada.


	21. Lothlorien

**Olá amigos,**

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer aqueles que mandaram suas reviews. É realmente gratificante ter um retorno de vocês. Agradeço também áqueles que por um motivo ou outro ainda não o fizeram, mas que sei que estão acompanhando a história, inclusive checando quase que diariamente se houve atualização. Falando em atualização, perdoem-me pela demora, mas é apenas para poder oferecer a vocês um texto no mínimo decente em atenção a sua fidelidade. E já que estamos chegando ao fim de nossa saga (ainda não é hoje, mas está perto) gostaria de fazer apenas um pedido: **REVIEWS!**

mais uma vez muito obrigada e vamos a Lothlórien.

**...**

**21 – LOTHLORIEN**

Após poucos dias de viagem, os olhos azuis de Haldir puderam finalmente contemplar a visão por ele tão desejada: as primeiras árvores da Floresta Dourada que despontavam no horizonte.

A viagem fora cansativa, dada a pressa do galadrim em retornar antes que a ira de Sauron caísse sobre Lothlorien, contudo a presença de Tempestade tornara o fardo leve para o elfo. Ela escutou com atenção cada detalhe das histórias que Haldir lhe ia contando pelo caminho: sobre como viviam os primogênitos, sobre seus dois amados irmãos, sobre seu ofício de guardião de Lórien... Entretanto, nada lhe chamou mais atenção do que o respeito, mais do que isso, do que a veneração que Haldir tinha por seus senhores, notadamente pela senhora Galadriel, cuja capacidade de conhecer o que se passava na mente das pessoas, deixou a mulher deveras preocupada.

'A Senhora jamais usa esse dom em proveito próprio ou interfere na vida de qualquer um que seja' foram as palavras dele. Apesar disso, Tempestade não conseguia se sentir tranqüila. Havia sombras demais em seu coração, em seu passado. Detalhes de sua vida que ela gostaria que permanecessem exatamente onde estavam: na escuridão do esquecimento. Haldir estava disposto a ignorar tais sombras e era paciente com ela em tudo, porém, não poderia lhe ser dada nenhuma garantia de que seus parentes agiriam da mesma forma. Por essas razões, ao contrário do rosto de Haldir, que se iluminava a medida que a Floresta Dourada ficava cada vez mais próxima, a face de Tempestade revelava mais e mais inquietação...

Verificando, contudo, que não conseguiriam chegar a seu destino antes do sol se pôr, Haldir resolveu acampar por mais uma noite antes de prosseguirem. Desde que partiram, Tempestade tinha noites de sono bastante inquietas. E por já estarem tão próximos, essa noite foi especialmente mais agitada. Imagens confusas brotavam em sua mente antes de tomarem a forma de um pesadelo.

...

_Estava novamente de volta a Mordor, com sua família. A mãe, dentro do casebre simples que seu pai improvisara. O irmão ajudando o pai a cortar lenha. Ela costurava algo junto à porta. Aos poucos um burburinho se fez ouvir. O pai ergueu a cabeça, preocupado, tentando decifrar o que significariam tais ruídos. De repente, ele e o irmão de Tempestade se entreolharam. Chegaram juntos à mesma conclusão e desembainharam em uníssono as espadas que sempre traziam junto de si. _

_Não era incomum encontrarem orcs quando se aproximavam demais da fortaleza de Sauron, contudo, o lugar onde se estabeleceram ficava fora do raio que aquelas criaturas costumavam percorrer. Percebendo a atitude do pai e do irmão, Tempestade se levantou, ainda sem conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo. _

_- Entre em casa! – ouviu a voz do pai ordenar - fique perto de sua mãe._

_A menina hesitou um pouco, mas o olhar decidido do pai desencorajou qualquer argumentação. A mãe já estava à porta quando Tempestade decidiu seguir as ordens do homem. A mulher abraçou a filha junto ao corpo ao perceber o estado de alerta em que estavam o marido e o filho mais velho. Algumas flechas que atingiram a casa próximo de onde elas estavam trouxeram-lhes a certeza de que as criaturas das trevas estavam realmente bem perto. Mas não houve tempo para que as duas entrassem. As próximas flechas atingiram a mulher junto ao peito, rente a cabeça da menina. _

_- Mamãe – Tempestade tentou sustentar o corpo da mãe que em vão buscou dizer algo. O tiro fora certeiro e a mulher de cabelos cacheados caiu inerte junto à porta. _

_- Proteja sua irmã, leve-a daqui – ordenou o pai reprimindo a vontade que sentia de ir agarrar-se à esposa. Somente o amor pelos filhos e o desejo de protegê-los o impediu de cometer tal desatino. O rapaz hesitou por um instante em abandonar o pai, mas sabia que não havia outra chance para eles. Havia apenas uma montaria, que não poderia levar os três. O pai tentaria distrair as criaturas enquanto os filhos escapavam. _

_A menina relutava, abraçada ao corpo da mãe, resistindo ao irmão, que teve que arranca-la à força de onde estava._

_- Não, mamãe, não! – gritava em vão._

_Contudo, antes de conseguirem chegar onde estava o cavalo, os irmãos puderam ver a horda de orcs se aproximar do pai que sozinho, resistiu mais do que muitos julgariam ser possível, porém não o suficiente para dar aos filhos o tempo necessário para fugirem. Em pouco tempo, o rapaz também estava crivado de flechas. A menina foi agarrada e levada ao capitão da tropa._

_- Interessante ... – comentou a criatura segurando o rosto da menina pelo queixo – exótica, tão nova ainda. Esta manteremos viva, pelo menos por enquanto. Concluiu com um riso sarcástico seguido pelo urro de seus comandados. _

_- Capitão – disse um orc vindo de dentro da casa – olhe isso! Sabe de que se trata?_

_- Não – respondeu o orc – mas uma peça dessas, sem dúvida despertará o interesse do mestre. Vamos levá-la. Com um presente desse porte – comentou olhando para Tempestade – certamente receberemos uma ótima recompensa!_

_Mais urros e grunhidos de satisfação se fizeram ouvir._

_A corja iniciou sua caminhada de volta à fortaleza. A menina chorava copiosamente observando o pequeno casebre incendiado ao se afastar do lugar onde os corpos de seus amados se tornariam alimento para feras. _

_- Não chore por eles, pequenina – ouviu a voz do orc que parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos – em breve desejará ter tido o mesmo destino deles. _

_As lágrimas continuaram a escorrer pelo rosto da menina ainda mais abundantemente até chegarem ao seu destino. Tempestade foi deixada junto a outros edains que se amontoavam em uma espécie de jaula improvisada. Ao verem aquela menina, os outros prisioneiros soltaram suspiros, consternados. _

_- Pobrezinha..._

_- Coitadinha..._

_Pareciam saber o que já estava destinado a ela. Uma velha senhora aproximou-se._

_- Calem-se – solicitou – não estão vendo que ela já está bastante assustada? – indagou trazendo a menina pra junto de si. _

_- Não seja tola, Yoleth, não vê que seria um ato de misericórdia se nós mesmos lhe tirássemos a vida?_

_- Agora chega! – retorquiu a senhora ao sentir o corpo da menina estremecer. Dessa vez as vozes se calaram. Não tanto pela solicitação da mulher, mas pelo temor que se apossara de todos por conta da aproximação de alguns orcs. _

_- Pegue os homens primeiro – ordenou um deles – vamos ver quanto tempo eles resistem aos wargs. Hoje eles estão especialmente famintos! – Concluiu rindo à vontade diante do terror nos olhos dos prisioneiros que foram levados quase que arrastados em uma tentativa inútil de resistência. _

_Quando se afastaram, a menina se dirigiu à gentil senhora que lhe veio em socorro e perguntou ingenuamente, enchendo de consternação o coração de Yoleth._

_- O que vai acontecer? _

_- Infelizmente, minha criança – respondeu a senhora segurando o rosto de Tempestade – eles terão que lutar com os wargs – a mulher sabia que não havia tempo para amenizar a realidade – se vencerem serão poupados por hoje e amanhã lutarão novamente. _

_- Então alguns poderão retornar?_

_- Não, menina. Gostaria de poder lhe dar outra resposta, mas nunca há chance de vencer um warg._

_- Nós vamos também? – indagou a menina com voz trêmula._

_- Quem dera tivéssemos essa mesma sorte... – disse suspirando e fitando o chão – nós teremos que lutar, sim, mas com orcs. Se vencermos, nos mandarão de volta para cá até amanhã. _

_- E se não vencermos..._

_- Eles poderão fazer conosco o que quiserem..._

_A menina compreendeu._

_Um tempo considerável precedeu o retorno das criaturas. _

_- Peguem as mulheres – a voz do orc interrompeu o silêncio – menos a menina e a velha, espero que nos proporcionem alguma diversão. Aqueles edains foram uma decepção hoje._

_As mulheres, cuja maioria era recém chegada, foram levadas. _

_- Por que não nos levaram? – indagou a menina confusa._

_- Estou velha demais para o gosto deles, minha querida. Eles me mantém aqui apenas para cuidar das outras quando voltarem. Querem mantê-las vivas o maior tempo possível. Há poucas mulheres para tantos orcs. _

_A menina continuou olhando para a velha senhora esperando o resto da resposta que a mulher relutava em dar._

_- Quando chega aqui uma menina linda e jovem como você – disse Yoleth relutante – eles sempre planejam algo diferente. Sinto muito, minha querida. Gostaria de poder amenizar seu sofrimento e não precisar dizer tudo de forma tão direta, mas isso não ajudará em nada. _

_A menina voltou a derramar lágrimas._

_- Você precisa ser forte, pequenina, muito forte. Eu estarei aqui para cuidar de você quando voltar. _

_As duas ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Esperando. Até que ouviram quando os orcs retornaram trazendo as mulheres que sobreviveram. Eram pouco mais da metade das que foram levadas. _

_- É a sua vez, agora, pequenina! – disse o orc arrastando Tempestade pelos cabelos e deixando para trás uma Yoleth consternada cuidando das sobreviventes. _

_A menina foi atirada no meio de uma horda de orcs. _

_- Carne tão fresca assim – disse o comandante de tropa – é coisa rara. Já deve saber das regras, rameirazinha, então, não vamos perder tempo com isso não é? – Os orcs grunhiram de satisfação. – Lutará comigo e como não sou egoísta, compartilharei você com todos os que venceram alguma mulher esta noite!_

_A luta foi injusta. Não durou mais do que um minuto. A menina foi agarrada e forçada seguidamente como lhe fora prometido. O corpo que Yoleth recebeu em seus braços se assemelhava mais a uma carcaça. A gentil senhora fez o que pode rezando ao Único que poupasse aquela vida inocente. _

_Embora achasse que talvez fosse melhor que ele a levasse e a tirasse de vez daquele sofrimento._

_Contudo, a senhora sentia que aquela menina ainda tinha muito a fazer. _

...

Tempestade acordou sobressaltada. O corpo coberto de suor. Olhou de lado agradecendo ao Único por Haldir não haver acordado. Deitou-se novamente, mas não conseguiu dormir. Os fantasmas do passado lhe fizeram companhia durante o resto da noite.

Pela manhã, se puseram a caminho novamente, e em pouco tempo alcançaram seu destino.

- Chegamos, finalmente! – O elfo exultava com o retorno ao seu amado lar. Notando, contudo, que Tempestade parecia um pouco apreensiva, tentou lhe dirigir palavras de conforto:

- Não se perturbe, minha cara, essas fronteiras são muito bem protegidas.

A mulher nada disse. Não queria que ela própria estragasse a felicidade de Haldir com suas preocupações.

- Deseja parar para descansar um pouco? – indagou o elfo diante do silêncio de Tempestade.

- Não será necessário. – respondeu, dando a entender que gostaria apenas de ficar com seus pensamentos.

Haldir resolveu respeitar sua vontade. 'Ela deve estar ansiosa...', refletiu consigo mesmo.

O elfo desmontou do cavalo, no que foi seguido pela matadora de wargs.

- Creio que não estamos mais sozinhos... – disse Haldir quase murmurando.

Tempestade chegou a pegar no cabo da espada, porém teve sua mão segura pela mão do primogênito.

- Calma, não há perigo – disse o guardião tranqüilizando-a – não são orcs, são galadhrims. Creio que sei onde estão. Irei até lá para me certificar. Espere aqui, eu não demoro.

Haldir sumiu por alguns instantes apenas, entretanto, foi o bastante para deixar a mulher apreensiva. Tempestade olhava ao redor, aguçava o ouvido, até que sentiu algo surgir furtivamente pelas suas costas. Com a agilidade que conquistara graças aos anos vividos na Terra Negra, desembainhou a espada em direção aquilo que a ameaçava, apenas para encontrar uma flecha élfica apontando para ela enquanto a lâmina da espada distava não mais que alguns centímetros do rosto do primogênito. Tempestade pressentiu algo familiar naquele rosto. 'O que poderia ser?' perguntava-se, contudo as palavras do imortal interromperam seu raciocínio...

- Abaixe sua arma, mulher e não lhe faremos mal algum.

- Não antes que abaixe a sua, elfo – respondeu a mortal deixando o primogênito admirado com seu atrevimento.

O embate entre os dois parecia iminente, até Haldir retornar com um discreto sorriso nos lábios:

- Ora, ora... não a deixei sozinha mais do que um minuto e já está apontando a espada para alguém, minha cara? – disse parecendo se divertir com o já esperado estranhamento entre seu irmão e sua eleita. Entretanto, em vez de simpatia, atraiu sobre si os olhares reprovativos de ambos.

- Abaixem essas armas – continuou em um tom mais sério e conciliador, enquanto se colocava entre os dois – como creio que não tiveram a polidez de se apresentarem... Tempestade, este é um de meus irmãos, Rúmil. Irmão, esta é Tempestade, creio que já deve conhecer sua história pelos relatos daqueles que tiveram a ventura de sobreviver à batalha do Abismo.

' Seu irmão?', refletiu a mulher consigo mesma, 'ótimo começo, Tempestade...'

- Vejo que no pouco tempo em que estive fora você conseguiu se superar na arte de se ocultar, meu caro irmão. Enganou-me de forma primorosa.

- Ou talvez, sejam apenas seus sentidos que estejam alterados devido à sua nova condição, meu capitão – disse Rúmil com modos corteses, contudo a mágoa na voz e o discreto olhar dirigido a Tempestade deixaram claro que o elfo mais novo não estava totalmente satisfeito com a escolha feita por seu irmão – e para mim, tal fato é motivo de pesar.

- Entretanto – prosseguiu Haldir tentando contornar a situação, enquanto Tempestade apenas baixava um pouco o olhar – eu retornei são e salvo, ao contrário de muitos dos nossos... não poderia ser isso motivo de alegria? – concluiu colocando a mão no ombro do irmão.

Após um momento de hesitação, Rúmil, cedeu, correspondendo ao gesto. Amava e admirava Haldir e era realmente uma ventura tê-lo de volta, afinal, quando partiram quase não havia esperança de retorno.

- Sim, meu irmão – disse o mais novo correspondendo ao gesto – é uma grande alegria voltar a vê-lo.

- Penso que seria melhor irmos. Ainda nos restam algumas horas de viagem até que meu coração possa se alegrar com a visão de nossa amada Caras Galadhon.

- Eu irei com vocês – disse Rúmil – deixem-me apenas avisar aos outros – concluiu retirando-se.

Tempestade não ousava levantar os olhos. Como poderia viver dia-a-dia entre olhares semelhantes aos que o irmão de Haldir lhe lançara há alguns instantes?

- Tudo a seu tempo, minha cara – disse Haldir erguendo o queixo da mulher, antes de envolvê-la em um terno abraço – tudo a seu tempo.

...

Enquanto caminhavam, Haldir e Rúmil conversavam sobre diversos assuntos. Tempestade ora ouvia alguns trechos do diálogo entre os elfos, ora observava ao redor. A Floresta Dourada era realmente linda. Digna do amor que Haldir lhe devotava. Ele estava tão feliz. Tempestade podia sentir em suas veias a alegria no coração do elfo. E ele merecia isso. Merecia que ela engolisse seu orgulho e tentasse com todas as suas forças se adequar àquela nova vida. E além do mais, Haldir estaria junto a si e para a ex-escrava de Mordor isso era tudo o que importava.

Ao final do dia, avistaram Caras Galadhon. Os olhos de Haldir se iluminaram ainda mais. Os dois irmãos contemplavam a cidade com um olhar de veneração que deixou Tempestade sem palavras. Antes de qualquer coisa, foram se apresentar à Senhora Galadriel. O senhor Celeborn estava fora, em uma viagem à Floresta Negra a fim de discutir a melhor maneira de organizar as forças élficas contra a próxima investida de Sauron.

A cidade das árvores era linda. Tempestade nunca poderia sequer imaginar que existisse um lugar assim. Quase não percebeu os olhares discretos, porém desconfiados, de seus habitantes. Quase... O coração da Filha da Árvore Branca sentia medo diante dos elfos. Um medo tal que, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, se aproximava ao terror que sentira quando chegara a Mordor . Tinha ganas de voltar pelas mesmas trilhas que percorrera. Não sabia exatamente para onde iria. Não sentia que pertencia a lugar algum. Talvez Gondor, mas não! Isto seria impossível...

- Tranqüilize seu coração, Filha de Gondor. O único mal que deve temer é aquele que trouxer consigo. E este a seguirá para onde quer que você vá.

A mulher estancou. Que voz seria essa que ouvira tão claramente? Olhou para os lados, entretanto nada nem ninguém avistou que pudesse ter proferido tais palavras.

- O que houve, Tempestade? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – pergunto Haldir tomado pela preocupação.

- Não... eu acho... – respondeu – deve ser o cansaço. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. – despistou.

- Prometo que em breve teremos um merecido repouso – disse Haldir sorrindo – contudo é de suma importância que nos apresentemos à Senhora Galadriel antes de qualquer coisa.

- Entendo... - respondeu a mulher ao que continuaram a caminhar.

'Senhora Galadriel', recordou-se Tempestade, 'Teria sido sua a voz que ouvira?' Seu coração se inquietara não com a voz, na qual sentira bondade, e sim com as palavras.

Não demorou muito para que a filha da árvore branca pudesse dirimir sua dúvida. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, chegaram à sala de audiências da soberana de Lórien. Rúmil retirou-se discretamente. Quando a Senhora Galadriel surgiu diante dos olhares dos recém-chegados, Tempestade compreendeu por que ela era chamada de Senhora da Luz. A rainha irradiava a bondade e dignidade da raça dos primogênitos em toda sua plenitude. O coração de Tempestade, ainda envolto em sobras, temeu aquela presença.

- É bom tê-lo novamente entre nós, Haldir – disse a elfa, trazendo a Tempestade a certeza de que fora realmente sua voz que ouvira instantes atrás.

- Maior ventura é a minha, Senhora da Luz, em poder voltar a ver Lothlórien e colocar-me novamente a serviço de meus senhores.

- Infelizmente meu marido não está aqui para recebê-los. Ele e o Rei Thranduil estão muito preocupados. Não sabemos exatamente o que esperar de Mordor.

- A derrota sofrida por ele em Rohan deve ter inflamado ainda mais sua ira.

- Contudo – prosseguiu a soberana de Lórien lançando um discreto olhar para a mulher ao lado de Haldir – a ira, embora seja capaz de infligir muitos sofrimentos, não é garantia de vitória. Pelo contrário, aqueles que escolhem seguir esse perigoso caminho, encontram apenas confusão e desalento.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos enquanto as palavras cheias de significados de Galadriel caíam nos corações e nas mentes do casal, principalmente no coração de Tempestade, que compreendera perfeitamente a já tão familiar advertência.

- Contudo não é o momento para nos entregarmos a reflexões de guerra. Vejo que não retornou sozinho a Lothlórien e devo confessar que fico feliz, Haldir, que tenha encontrado alguém que o tenha cativado.

O galadhrim baixou os olhos por um instante diante do inesperado comentário. Ao erguer novamente os olhos, o capitão fez a esperada solicitação.

- E é de meu desejo, Senhora, com sua permissão, unir-me a ela. Creio que já sabe de minha nova condição que, ao contrário do que muitos devem estar intuindo, só me trouxe alegrias.

- Este é também o seu desejo, minha jovem? – indagou a Senhora da Luz pela primeira vez dirigindo-se diretamente à Tempestade.

- É – foi tudo que a mulher conseguiu responder. Sentia-se intimidada pela presença da Senhora Galadriel.

- Neste caso – prosseguiu – têm a minha bênção e as bênçãos dos elfos e de Lothlórien.

Haldir fez uma reverência e, segurando a mão de Tempestade, começou a se retirar. A mulher não compreendeu bem, mas o galadhrim sabia reconhecer as ordens silenciosas de sua Senhora.


	22. Primeira Noite

**22 – Primeira Noite**

Tempestade ainda estava pouco a vontade em seu novo lar. E as palavras da senhora Galadriel, embora isentas de toda sorte de maldade, a deixaram inquieta. Enquanto Haldir a levava pela mão, a mulher refletia sobre em quanto de seus pensamentos a soberana de Lórien havia penetrado. Gostaria de esquecer de uma vez por todas seu passado e começar uma nova vida ao lado daquele a quem amava.

Mirou o galadhrim por um instante. Valar! Como o amava! Tudo entre eles acontecera de forma tão intensa e em tão pouco tempo! Há algumas semanas seu maior desejo consistia apenas em morrer lutando por aquilo em que seu pai acreditava: pelo retorno seguro do rei ao trono de Gondor. Entretanto, bastaram apenas alguns dias para que o elfo mudasse tudo e a arrebatasse.

Chegaram finalmente ao talan de Haldir. Era tudo muito simples, porém perpassado de uma beleza única. A noite que se aproximava deixava o ambiente envolto em uma penumbra quase mágica.

- O que achou? – perguntou Haldir com um sorriso

- É lindo – respondeu a mulher sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Não é muito, mas é o suficiente para mim, pelo menos havia sido até hoje – disse tocando levemente o rosto de Tempestade – pois se tivesse retornado para cá sem você, nem o luxo do palácio de meus senhores seria o bastante para me trazer contentamento.

Um sorriso quis brotar nos lábios de Tempestade. Contudo, parecia que os músculos de sua face já não eram capazes de sorrir. Pareciam haver enrijecido definitivamente. Haldir percebeu isso e brindou os lábios da mulher com um beijo, casto, a princípio, depois, mais profundo. Aos poucos foram se envolvendo em um abraço até que uma sensação no estômago lembrou Haldir de algo importante. O elfo concluiu o beijo e disse sorrindo.

- É melhor nos livrarmos dos vestígios da viagem e nos alimentarmos primeiro. Vou providenciar roupas para você e algo para comermos.

- Éowyn me deu alguns vestidos... – disse Tempestade ainda desconcertada

- Que bom. Terá mais opções então – comentou antes de se retirar – espere aqui, eu não demoro.

Ao chegar a porta, Haldir voltou-se por um momento fitando a filha dos edain que agora ocupava um espaço que antes era só seu.

- O que foi? – indagou confusa.

- Nada. É que...

O elfo engoliu a saliva enquanto buscava pelas palavras certas.

- Recorda-se da primeira vez em que nos vimos? – ele perguntou então.

- Sim...quase cravei uma adaga em você... Por quê?

- Em primeiro lugar, minha senhora, este 'quase' é inapropriado. Seria muito difícil que alguém, mesmo uma guerreira com suas habilidades, pudesse me surpreender.

Os olhos castanhos da mulher brilharam. 'Sempre arrogante', pensou. Porém, antes que pudesse formular uma resposta, Haldir continuou:

- Em segundo lugar, este não foi nosso primeiro contato. Refiro-me ao olhar que trocamos enquanto a senhora me observava pela janela.

A mulher sentiu o coração palpitar. Aquele momento fora realmente marcante para ela, contudo não sabia que o elfo partilhava de seus sentimentos.

- Como pode se recordar de um detalhe tão pequeno? – indagou – Eu tive tempo de observá-lo, admito, mas seu olhar sobre mim não pode ter durado mais do que um segundo...

Haldir sorriu diante do desconcerto de Tempestade.

- Eu a desejei desde aquele momento. – disse antes de se retirar.

Quando Haldir saiu do alcance do olhar da mulher, esta deu mais uma olhada em volta, aproximou-se da cama e sentou lentamente. 'Desejou-me desde aquele momento...', repetiu baixinho as palavras do elfo. Passou a mão pelo tecido. Nunca tinha visto nada igual. Nem no palácio de Minas Tirith. Quase podia sentir o cheiro de Haldir naqueles lençóis. Enquanto isso, continuava a ouvir as palavras do galadrim: 'É melhor nos alimentarmos primeiro'. O que viria a seguir? Claro que ela sabia. Porém, sentia-se perdida, totalmente desnorteada em meio aquele mundo novo que se descortinava à sua frente.

'Também o desejei desde a primeira vez que o vi', era o que gostaria de ter respondido. Como se fosse fácil dizer isso a Haldir...

'Desejo'. Uma palavra tão estranha a ela, pelo menos o desejo a que o elfo se referia. Sim, pois não havia como comparar o que via em seus olhos com o que vira anos a fio nos olhos daquelas criaturas abomináveis.

Tempestade cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Imagens de um passado distante emergiam em sua mente. Sempre lutava contra elas. Sempre lutava contra tudo o que sentia e contra tudo o que os outros sentiam por ela. E se odiava por isso. Talvez se enfrentasse essas lembranças de uma vez... Qual o quê? Proximidade implicava sofrimento. Fora isso que aprendera. Ao toque se seguia a dor. O prazer era unilateral. Sempre fora. Jamais poderia compactuar com aquilo. Por isso agredia, batia, chutava, gritava, enquanto lhe restavam forças. E quando estas se esvaiam, sua mente negava o que estava acontecendo. Como desejar o toque? Como desejar proximidade?

'Pelo Único!, estou a compará-los novamente!'. Balançou a cabeça. 'Não, não é a mesma coisa. Quando ele me toca não há ameaça. Seus dedos mornos em minha pele me fazem ter vontade fechar os olhos e deixar que ele faça comigo o que quiser.' Dizia para si mesma permitindo-se sentir como raramente o fazia. 'Quando suas mãos me envolvem o rosto, quando me olha, nada disso é prelúdio de sofrimento. Quero que continue a me tocar... E não quero, por quê?' Levantou-se. Os questionamentos fazendo sua cabeça doer. Olhou a porta. 'Ele logo estará aqui...', sentou-se novamente. Não conseguia ficar de pé.

O coração parecia querer pular para fora do peito. A respiração acelerava com o simples pensamento de que Haldir a possuiria. Olhava para a cama sem saber ao certo no que pensar.

'E se eu não conseguir me controlar?' Veio enfim o desespero com a possibilidade até então não considerada.

'E se eu o repelir? Ou pior: se eu o agredir? Não seria a primeira vez...' Ela deixou-se levar pela incerteza então, recordando-se novamente do primeiro encontro e de como reagira então.

'Acalme-se, mulher' disse para si mesma. 'Você não é um animal e não precisa mais se comportar como um! Ainda não compreendeu que essa fera que alimentou por tanto tempo não é mais necessária?'

'Sim.' Era a resposta óbvia. 'Mas o que faço com ela agora?'

Aquela pequena observação fez com que Tempestade quase sorrisse. 'Talvez Haldir conseguisse domá-la...' Ela deixou-se tomar pela sensação reconfortante que a imagem do galadhrim sempre lhe trazia 'Ele com certeza se agradaria disso...'.

- Que bom que já está se sentindo mais a vontade – a voz de Haldir lhe causou um sobressalto – essa cama agora também é sua – disse o galadrim com um sorriso nos lábios. E algo mais que Tempestade reconheceu bem. Algo que era comum ao sexo masculino de todas as raças. Algo predador. Com Haldir não seria diferente...

- Acho melhor nos banharmos antes de comermos – comentou o elfo enquanto colocava sobre a mesa a bandeja que trouxera, fazendo com que o temor que habitava o coração de Tempestade transparecesse em seus olhos. O galadrim percebeu a reação feminina e a fim de tranqüilizá-la, perguntou:

- Quer ir primeiro?

- Acho que sim - respondeu a filha de Gondor olhando para o chão. Sair do alcance dos olhos de Haldir naquele momento era fundamental para que pudesse voltar ao seu estado normal.

- É por ali – apontou o guardião encantado com o desconcerto da jovem.

Tempestade se levantou, pegou as coisas com que a senhora de Rohan lhe presenteara e seguiu na direção indicada por Haldir. Este, ao se ver a sós não resistiu e sorriu abertamente. 'Parece tão perdida quanto uma menina, minha cara. Há de se encontrar em meus braços', pensou, deliciosamente arrogante.

Contudo, sabia que a tarefa não seria fácil. Tempestade chegara a Mordor ainda menina. Fora aviltada de todas as formas em seu corpo e em sua mente. Havia motivos de sobra de ser como era. Embora sentisse que a mulher dentro dela correspondia aos seus carinhos, não poderia esquecer-se da menina acuada que ainda habitava aquele corpo.

Sim, a desejara desde a primeira vez que a vira. Nutrira admiração por ela quando aos poucos reconheceu sua força, suas habilidades, sua determinação. E tanto maior fora sua decepção ao erroneamente concluírem que a mulher seria uma assassina. Encantara-se com a história da heroína abnegada a ponto de se dispor a trocar sua vida pela dela.

Por certo que não era guiado pelo desejo, apenas. Algo maior o impulsionava. Queria tornar-se um com ela. Fazê-la parte de sua vida e de si mesmo – e já não era? Seu sangue já não corria nas veias dela e o dela nas suas? Que laço maior poderia haver entre eles? Faltava pouco, muito pouco para que a união total pudesse ser consumada. E o momento finalmente havia chegado.

...

A mulher deixou que o banho levasse embora a poeira da viagem, contudo, por mais pura que fosse a água de Lórien, era incapaz de levar embora a ansiedade que a corroia por dentro. Ao sair do banho e vestir-se com uma camisola branca longa, uma gentileza da senhora da Terra dos Cavaleiros, sentou-se à mesa aguardando por Haldir. Em pouco tempo, este surgiu trajando uma roupa simples, calça e camisa, juntando-se a ela.

O guardião degustava com prazer o saudoso alimento pelo qual tanto ansiara. Tempestade, porém, comia pouco.

- Não está do seu agrado? – indagou o elfo.

- Está, mas por hora estou satisfeita – disse levantando-se. A ansiedade não permitia que continuasse sentada. No que foi seguida por Haldir.

O galadrim aproximou-se da mulher que se colocara de costas para a mesa. Pousou a mão por sobre o ombro afastando os cabelos e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido com voz rouca:

- Pois eu ainda tenho fome...

A mulher ficou imóvel. Não se achava capaz de mexer um só músculo. Respirava com dificuldade até sentir os lábios do guardião tocarem a pele de seu ombro. Juntando toda coragem de que era capaz, virou o rosto na direção do elfo às suas costas. Os olhos se encontraram. Os de Haldir estavam escuros de desejo. Os de Tempestade, temerosos. O galadrim se inclinou em busca dos lábios da jovem, entretanto, esta, inesperadamente, afastou-se.

- Estou tão cansada – disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente – a viagem foi muito longa.

O guardião inclinou a cabeça estreitando os olhos:

- Algum problema?

- Não... – respondeu a mulher sem encará-lo.

- Então por quê...? – perguntou enquanto colocava a mão no ombro da jovem que se afastou novamente.

- Tempestade! Está com medo de mim? – indagou entre surpreso e magoado.

Não houve resposta alguma. O silêncio da mulher teve o efeito de um sim inquestionável. Haldir sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse desabando sobre si mesmo. O que fizera de errado? Sempre a tratara com respeito. Lutara e estivera disposto a até mesmo morrer por ela. Buscou ar a fim de se acalmar. Aproximou-se lentamente da jovem.

- Será que não mereço uma resposta – perguntou docemente – nem mesmo um olhar?

A mulher abriu a boca, buscando por palavras. Estas, entretanto, ficavam teimosamente presas na garganta. Os lábios tremiam.

- Tempestade? – insistiu carinhosamente o guardião.

- Preciso que entenda – respondeu quase sussurrando, sem, contudo, se voltar – não estou pronta ainda.

- Como assim?

- Isso – disse fitando a cama – sempre significou punição e humilhação. Como se eu existisse apenas para satisfazer os desejos de qualquer um. Todos tinham direito sobre mim. Meu corpo – respirou fundo – sempre esteve à disposição de todos...

- Eu não sou qualquer um, Tempestade, nem nunca vou exigir que sempre esteja à minha disposição – completou tocando levemente o rosto da esposa - entretanto sou seu marido... - O galadhrim não conseguiu dizer aquilo que para ele era tão óbvio.

Mais uma vez o turbilhão de sentimentos a invadia. O toque de Haldir em sua face trazendo à tona o desejo de beijá-lo, de abraçá-lo, de entregar-se.

- Estou disposto a curar-lhe as feridas – Prosseguiu o elfo encorajado pelo que vislumbrara nos olhos da mulher – Dê-me uma chance e mostrarei que tudo o que você sofreu é uma distorção vil e hedionda do que é o amor – concluiu acariciando os cabelos da mortal.

A mulher fechou os olhos saboreando as palavras, tentando deixar que o carinho que sentia pelo marido lhe desse a coragem de que necessitava para sair de si mesma e liberta-se dos grilhões de sua malfadada servidão. Todavia, ao fechar os olhos, do escuro de sua mente emergiram as lembranças dolorosas que teimavam em não se deixarem sepultar. A repulsa latente pelas imagens do passando suplantando novamente a perspectiva de futuro.

- É tão difícil assim compreender? – inquiriu mirando o esposo, tentando fazer com que visse em seus olhos o que não conseguia explicar com suas palavras.

Tempestade baixou o rosto. Não conseguia se fazer entender.

Haldir permaneceu em silêncio, também ele angustiando-se por não ser capaz de fazer com que a mulher que amava confiasse em seus sentimentos. Já não havia mais palavras a serem ditas. Usara todos os argumentos dos quais dispunha. Aproximou-se tentando abraçá-la, confortá-la, contudo, fora mal interpretado.

- Se não entende, poderia pelo menos aceitar! – concluiu, magoada pelo fato de Haldir não entender o quanto tudo aquilo estava sendo difícil para ela.

- Aceitar que não confia em mim? Aceitar que me considera igual aos orcs? Como pode me exigir isso?

- Não foi isso que eu disse, não o considero igual a eles.

- E como me considera então, se parece temer-me como os temeria.

- Eu não os temia. Eu os odiava. – Ela enervou-se.

- Com esse mesmo ódio que está agora me direcionando, Tempestade?

- Eu não o odeio. Estou apenas...

- Apenas...

- Decepcionada... Por que você não é capaz de entender.

- O que quer especificamente que eu entenda então, para que me diferencie destes a quem abomina?

- Quero... Quero que entenda que preciso de tempo. Quero que saiba esperar.

- Esperar? – A indagação do elfo parecia o prelúdio de algo maior, mas à fúria seguiu a consternação no rosto de Haldir.

- Esperar... – repetiu dando as costas e baixando a cabeça – esperar... – ele sussurrou relutando em acreditar que a mulher que amava não confiava em seu amor por ela, antes de encará-la novamente – estou tão cansado de esperar, Tempestade. Foi o que fiz a minha vida inteira...

Seguiu-se um silêncio

Haldir estava esgotado. Sem saber mais o que poderia dizer ou fazer, pegou sua capa e se foi.

Tempestade passou muito tempo mirando a porta. Sua mente tentando absorver o que tinha acontecido. Como as coisas chegaram aquele ponto? Tudo tinha sido tão rápido! Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Como ele não foi capaz de entender? Haldir sempre fora tão compreensivo... Será que não conseguiu ver nos olhos dela que não se negara a ele deliberadamente? Era mais forte do que ela.

Após algum tempo, aproximou-se da cama. Sentou-se. Pegou o travesseiro. Sentiu o cheiro dele, Haldir. 'Valar! O que eu fiz?' Veio-lhe o impulso de ir procurá-lo. 'Que tolice seria...', pensou. Não fazia a menor idéia de para onde ele poderia ter ido... ou de quando voltaria... ou se voltaria... A esse último pensamento, sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo. Contudo, persistia dentro dela o confronto: 'Por que ele não entendeu, por quê?' indagava-se apertando o travesseiro contra o peito. Todavia, não conseguia chorar. Não ainda. E depois de remoer tantos pensamentos e possibilidades, quando a noite já estava próxima do fim, adormeceu lembrando-se das vezes que adormecera no colo de Yoleth nas noites de Mordor. Todavia sua delicada mão já não acariciava os cabelos da menina.

...

Haldir caminhava apressadamente, mais para combater o frio do que para chegar a algum lugar. Na verdade, não tinha nenhum destino em mente. Queria apenas afastar-se. Ir para longe dela, para longe de toda essa decepção. Não conseguia compreender o que poderia ter feito de errado. Não, não fora ele quem errara. Definitivamente, não fora ele. Dera todas as provas possíveis de seu amor por aquela adán. Não havia o menor motivo para que ela não confiasse nele. O galadrim passava a mão por sobre os braços tentando espantar o frio. Que temeridade sair pelo meio da noite tão pouco protegido, agora que sangue élfico não mais corria em suas veias... mas pensando bem, desde que conhecera aquela mulher, desde que permitira que entrasse em sua vida, o que mais cometera foram temeridades. E que temeridade maior poderia haver do que trocar sua eternidade pela incerteza de uma vida mortal ao lado de uma mortal igualmente incerta? Tolo e imprudente. Era assim que se considerava agora. Era assim que seus irmãos deveriam se referir a ele e não sem razão. Negara sua própria natureza e assim sendo, perdera-se, perdera o rumo de si mesmo, tal qual os elfos que se deixaram perder no passado e, por essa fraqueza, acabaram transformados nas criaturas das sombras com as quais fora comparado naquele dia por aquela a quem amava. Seria a rejeição um castigo por seu pouco amor à sua dádiva? Não, o Único não poderia ser tão cruel! A não ser que em vez de castigo, visse o fato como conseqüência. Sim, dera início a um ciclo que já não poderia interromper. Escolhera rebaixar-se e seria assim por toda a vida até que um dia se olharia no espelho e não mais se reconheceria e no lugar de seu rosto veria um mostro, assim como sua mulher deveria vê-lo.

Poucos foram os elfos que presenciaram o passeio noturno do guardião. E dentre esses, nenhum se atreveu a inquiri-lo. Quando percebeu que já se afastara consideravelmente do talan, parou. Recostou-se em uma árvore deixando que se corpo escorregasse até o chão. Encolheu-se tentando se proteger do frio que lhe fazia doer os ossos. Todavia, esse não o machucava mais do que o frio que percebera em sua esposa. 'Esposa...', pensou, jogando a cabeça para trás a fim de observar as estrelas, buscando nelas a resposta para suas perguntas. Com muito menos demonstrações de carinho, conseguira o favor de outras. Com muito menos palavras, conquistara outros corações. Aliás, vezes havia em que não necessitava fazer o menor esforço para que viessem a ele. Fechou os olhos. Todavia ela, logo ela, aquela mortal intempestiva, teimosa, imprevisível parecia insensível a seus olhares, carinhos, palavras. Logo ela. A única até aquele dia que realmente importara.

O galadhrim tornou a mirar as estrelas. Não encontrou nelas as respostas que buscava, contudo o Único pareceu apiedar-se de seu filho, pois Haldir sentiu ir embora o frio que o incomodava. Sentiu o corpo relaxar e adormeceu deixando que, pelo menos por aquela noite, suas perguntas ficassem sem resposta.


	23. Distâncias

**23 – Distâncias**

Tempestade acordou com o som dos passos do marido. Haldir já havia vestido quase todo seu uniforme galadhrim. O desentendimento da noite anterior parecia ter aberto um abismo entre os dois. A esposa permaneceu sentada na cama sem saber o que dizer ou fazer diante do elfo. Este, por sua vez, parecia bastante determinado.

- Vou para a fronteira – disse sem olhá-la – há muito a ser organizado. Não há com que se preocupar. Deixei recomendações a respeito de suas necessidades. Nada lhe faltará – concluiu, pegando o arco e indo em direção à porta.

A mulher sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Não poderia deixá-lo partir daquela maneira:

- Quanto tempo ficará fora?

- Não sei ao certo – respondeu o elfo parado junto à porta, sem se voltar – Ainda estamos em guerra – concluiu antes de sair.

'Ainda estamos em guerra', ela refletiu, sentindo que aquelas palavras não pareciam se referir apenas à ameaça vinda de Mordor. Tempestade passou um bom tempo ainda na cama sem querer se levantar. Quando se levantasse, o que faria? Não conhecia ninguém. Não conhecia nada daquela cidade élfica. Um lugar tão lindo, porém que perdera seus encantos agora que Haldir estava distante. Não distante fisicamente, mas distante de seu coração. Ele se fora e não sabia quando voltaria. A filha de Gondor suspirou ao se recordar do contentamento do elfo na noite anterior, quando o desentendimento ainda não havia tomado o lugar da cumplicidade. Como pudera decepcioná-lo tanto? Como pudera por tudo a perder?

Percorreu o talan com os olhos. Invadira o espaço de Haldir apenas para magoá-lo e torná-lo infeliz? Afinal a quem tentou enganar? Como alguém como ela poderia encaixar-se em toda aquela perfeição? Puniu-se em pensamento dando-se conta de como o repelira. Como alcançá-lo novamente? Sua espada não seria suficientemente longa. Riu amargamente dando-se conta de que agora protagonizava um conflito diante do qual as espadas de nada adiantariam.

Por um instante um pensamento quis se insinuar. Mirou a espada recostada ao lado do lugar onde o arco galaghrim há pouco jazia. Talvez fosse o melhor a se fazer. Seria um favor a Haldir e a si mesma. Poderia poupá-los de outros constrangimentos. Deixando que outra mais digna tivesse êxito onde ela falhara.

...

- Como? Quer que eu sirva de pajem para sua esposa? – perguntou Rúmil indignado.

- Não foi isso que eu disse, meu irmão – respondeu Haldir com voz cansada. Estava esgotado. Não queria de forma alguma iniciar uma nova discussão.

- Não foram essas suas palavras, obviamente, entretanto, o sentido de sua solicitação não pode ter outra interpretação, meu capitão.

- Peço apenas que olhe por ela. Que vigie seus passos.

- Vigiar?

O guardião coçou a testa. Que situação constrangedora! Além de tudo, aquela mortal ainda o estava expondo diante de seus irmãos.

- Haldir? – o elfo percebeu a seriedade da situação – O que está acontecendo? – indagou colocando a mão no ombro do irmão.

- Faça apenas o que lhe pedi, por favor...

- De forma alguma me agrada me intrometer em sua vida, mas precisa entender minha posição. Como posso assumir uma missão sem saber exatamente as condições. Não confia mais em mim?

- Está bem – Haldir cedeu, embora pretendesse revelar apenas o essencial – tivemos um desentendimento. Tudo aqui é muito novo para ela... temo que queira ir embora – concluiu, esperando que não fosse necessária mais nenhuma explicação.

Rúmil compreendeu. Estava consternado por seu irmão pedir que ficasse e vigiasse aquela adán enquanto uma guerra se desenrolava além das fronteiras da Floresta Dourada. Contudo, sabia que se o irmão não tivesse o mínimo de tranqüilidade e paz de espírito para organizar as forças de Lórien, se não pudesse se dedicar inteiramente a sua missão, isso só aumentaria ainda mais suas angústias roubando-lhe a concentração e colocando em risco sua vida e a de outros. Então optou por deixar de lado sua própria vontade e colocou acima desta o bem estar do irmão.

- Vá tranqüilo, meu capitão – disse colocando a mão no ombro de Haldir – ela ainda estará aqui quando retornar.

Foi duro para o orgulhoso comandante dos Galadhrim admitir que estava com medo de que alguém do sexo feminino estivesse disposto a fugir dele. Contudo, as palavras de Rúmil, se não serviram para trazer a ele a paz pela qual ansiava, pelo menos lhe deram o consolo de que quando voltasse, poderia tentar ajeitar as coisas. Não fora, de fato, exigido dele um retorno tão urgente a suas funções, mas o elfo precisava de tempo para ordenar seus pensamentos. Precisava ponderar sobre o que poderia fazer para superar tudo aquilo. Ansiava por ouvir os conselhos da floresta. Esta sempre o acolhera e sabia que não se negaria a ele agora que necessitava tanto de seus cuidados. Deixaria que a paz das árvores de folhas douradas lhe dissessem que rumo tomar. Magoado como estava, não conseguiria alcançar um entendimento com Tempestade.

Lançando um olhar de agradecimento a seu irmão, Haldir partiu para a fronteira.

...

Tempestade caminhava às margens do rio. Não comera nada desde que acordara, apesar de lhe terem oferecido. Haldir não exagerara. Olhavam por ela. Cuidavam de suas necessidades, entretanto, não podia deixar de notar que tudo era feito mais em atenção ao elfo do que a ela própria.

- Pretende seguir o rio até descobrir onde ele deságua, Senhora? – indagou Rúmil que já estava cansado de seguir a mortal naquela caminhada sem propósito, pelo menos para ele.

- E se essa for realmente minha intenção? – retorquiu a mulher, voltando-se surpreendida para seu interlocutor – Por que se incomodaria? Pelo que sei, minha ausência lhe traria grande satisfação.

- Não posso dizer que esteja errada, minha senhora – a mágoa de Rúmil por aquela mortal ter tirado de seu irmão não só a imortalidade, mas também a paz, o fazia abandonar os bons modos – entretanto, trago-lhe uma mensagem da Senhora Galadriel.

O elfo percebeu o efeito que o nome da Senhora de Lórien causou na _adan._ O irmão de Haldir viu um misto de temor e respeito naqueles olhos castanhos. Contudo, prosseguiu.

- Devo seguir o rio até a trilha da floresta por onde o Senhor Celeborn deve retornar. Segundo a senhora da Luz, ele deve chegar hoje e ela deseja que eu vá recebê-lo. E não me pergunte por que, mas é desejo da rainha que a senhora venha comigo.

- Isso não faz sentido algum!

- Se quiser discutir o sentido das ordens da Senhora de Lothlórien, então sugiro que se dirija a ela pessoalmente.

Tempestade suspirou. Uma caminhada não era má idéia, mas ficar na companhia daquele elfo que claramente a suportava apenas em consideração a Haldir não era nada animador. E o que pretenderia a rainha, enviando-a a receber um senhor que ela nem sequer conhecia? Fosse como fosse, Rúmil tinha razão. Discutir as ordens da Senhora da Luz não resultaria em nada. Então, achou por bem ceder. Pediu ao elfo que a aguardasse enquanto retornava ao talan para pegar sua espada. Seria muito improvável que precisasse usá-la, contudo, não iria a lugar algum sem ela, pois era a única coisa verdadeiramente familiar em meio àquele universo tão belo e ao mesmo tempo tão triste.

...

Os passos de Haldir eram lentos. Orophin percebeu claramente o quanto estava custando ao irmão aquela ida até a fronteira.

- Se não desejava partir, meu capitão, por que o fez? – indagou o irmão mais novo.

- Foi preciso – respondeu o galadhrim dando a entender que não estava disposto a conversar sobre o assunto.

Orophin compreendeu bem. Não valeria a pena forçar nada agora. Conhecia o irmão. Com tempo e paciência poderia ajudá-lo. Bastaria que permanecesse a seu lado até que o orgulhoso primogênito resolvesse desabafar.

Haldir pensava na distância entre ele e Tempestade, que aumentava a cada passo. O caçula estava certo. Por que não retornar? Por que não colocar o orgulho de lado e resolver aquela situação absurda logo de uma vez? O capitão galadhrim parou por um instante, e olhou por sobre os ombros em direção a Caras Galadhon. Suspirou, deixando que o bom senso e a paciência prevalecessem sobre o sangue _adan_ que lhe queimava as veias e continuou sua caminhada para a fronteira. Sua decisão estava tomada.

...

Tempestade caminhava ao lado do elfo. O silêncio entre os dois chegava a doer. Vez por outra vislumbrava em Rúmil alguns traços de Haldir. Eram irmãos, afinal. Haldir, onde ele estaria nesse momento? Estaria pensando nela? E se estivesse? Seria com saudades que o fazia?

- É bom ter cuidado agora – a voz de Rúmil rompeu o silêncio em que se encontravam – este trecho da trilha é bastante íngreme e se não prestar atenção, irá de encontro àquelas pedras lá embaixo...

O elfo ia na frente, seguido pela mulher. Contudo, o aviso de Rúmil chegou com atraso. Mal terminara de falar, quando foi surpreendido pelo grito de Tempestade que, distraída que estava em seus pensamentos, escorregara e, não fosse a agilidade do galadhrim em segurá-la pela mão, ela teria, de fato, ido de encontro às pedras! Os olhos se encontraram. Era de fato a primeira vez que o faziam com o espírito desarmado.

Ao puxar a mulher de volta, o guardião acabou por perder algumas de suas flechas que caíram de sua aljava. Isso deixou o galadhrim visivelmente chateado.

- Como pude me distrair assim? Eu realmente não devia ter vindo. Meu lugar não é aqui – murmurou a _adán_ voltando o rosto em direção a Caras Galadhon. Somente Haldir a fazia baixar a guarda dessa maneira.

Rúmil leu nas últimas palavras da cunhada que esta não se referia apenas à pequena tarefa que a Senhora Galadriel lhes dera. Diante de tal fato, deixou pra lá o incidente e continuou a caminhada.

- Não é hora de falarmos sobre isso, senhora – disse transparecendo, quase sem perceber, maior compreensão do que a que mostrara até o momento – não podemos deixar o Senhor Celeborn esperando. É melhor irmos.

Tempestade percebeu a mudança sutil no tom do elfo. Guardou para si seus pensamentos e voltou a segui-lo. O silêncio entre eles já não pesava tanto.

Para a mulher, orgulhosa com era, e para o elfo, magoado como estava, foi como que um princípio de entendimento entre ambos. Não eram inimigos, afinal.

Rúmil parou por um momento olhando para trás.

- Algo errado? – indagou a mulher.

- Estamos próximos demais da fronteira. Já deveríamos ter encontrado a escolta do Senhor Celeborn.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho. Pelas indicações que a senhora Galadriel me forneceu, ele não deveria estar longe, embora eu não tenha deixado de perceber uma certa apreensão por parte da rainha – concluiu fitando o chão.

- Não há outro caminho pelo qual ele pudesse ter vindo?

- Não haveria necessidade. Este é o mais utilizado. E o mais próximo do posto da fronteira, que por sinal parece abandonado.

- Como sabe disso?

- Conheço os galadhrim – disse Rúmil quase ofendido – sei que não estão onde deveriam estar.

Após mais algum tempo de caminhada atingiram os limites da Floresta Dourada. Como Rúmil temia, os galadhrim realmente não estavam onde deveriam estar. Ou talvez estivessem exatamente onde deveriam.

- O que foi agora? – indagou a mulher ante a parada brusca do elfo. Este, puxando-a para trás de uma das poucas árvores que haviam no limiar da floresta, fez sinal para que nada dissesse.

Tempestade voltou os olhos da direção do olhar de Rúmil.

- Pelo Único! Não pode ser! – sussurrou para si mesma vendo o Senhor de Lothlórien dentre outros elfos cercados por uma horda de orcs.

- Meus olhos devem estar sob algum feitiço... – sussurrou o elfo, custando a crer na imagem que se descortinava a sua frente.

- Creio que não, meu senhor- Tempestade comentou - a menos que os meus também estejam...

- Eles devem ter sido alcançados antes de conseguirem adentrar a Floresta.

Rúmil aguçou sua visão élfica na direção do rei e o que viu não o agradou.

- Ele está ferido – constatou o galadhrim – No braço próximo ao ombro. Deve ter sido uma flecha, mas não estou certo.

Tempestade mirava a cena a sua frente. Não fosse a palavra de Rúmil, sequer imaginaria que o Senhor de Lothlórien se encontrasse em tais condições, tão vigorosamente lutava. Não fosse a tamanha discrepância entre o número de elfos e orcs, não haveria motivo de preocupação. As habilidades do Lord elfo saltavam aos olhos. Sua lâmina decepava cabeças e transpassava corpos com uma precisão que poucas vezes a mulher presenciara.

A adán não pode admirar a maestria do esposo de Galadriel por muito tempo. Sua atenção foi tomada por um perigo ainda maior que se acercara do pequeno grupo de guerreiros imortais. A medida que os poucos elfos que se esforçavam em impetrar a defesa de seu senhor tombavam, um dupla de orcs montados em wargs se aproximava de Celeborn.

Por fim, o último defensor do senhor de Lothlórien tombou, restando apenas ele de pé. Uma ordem veio de um dos capitães. A audição de Rúmil não pode deixar de perceber o diálogo que entre eles se travava.

- Parem agora, seus vermes, vamos ver o que temos aqui.

Celeborn não baixara a guarda. Sua espada ainda estava em posição de ferir mais algumas dessas criaturas das trevas antes de ser mandado para os Halls de Mandos.

- O que faremos com esse elfo? – indagou um deles.

- Daria uma bela refeição! – respondeu outro olhando para o rei, contudo em vez de encontrar o pavor ao qual estavam acostumados, Celeborn lhes ofereceu apenas uma expressão impassível em seu rosto.

- Não sejam tolos! – disse o outro – este não é um elfo qualquer. Vamos levá-lo conosco. O senhor do escuro muito se agradará!

Enquanto as criaturas discutiam, Tempestade e Rúmil procuravam por uma saída.

- Ouviu o que ele disse? Há mais orcs por perto – constatou a mulher.

- Buscar ajuda, então, está fora de questão. Todavia, não consigo imaginar o que podemos fazer.

- Quantas flechas lhe restam?

- Cinco – respondeu o elfo após verificar sua aljava.

- É um bom começo. Acha que consegue acertá-los daqui?

- Claro que consigo!

- Mesmo quando perceberem que estão sendo atacados? Não irão ficar parados...

Rúmil olhou para Tempestade estreitando os olhos e falando por entre os dentes:

- Já disse que consigo!

- Então está tudo certo. Vou me aproximar e chamar a atenção deles. Quando se distraírem comigo, você os atinge. Tente acertar primeiro os que estão montados nos wargs.

- Não seria melhor dá cabo logo dessas montarias abomináveis?

- Não, seriam necessárias todas as suas flechas. Deixe os wargs por minha conta.

- E se eles se voltarem na direção do Senhor Celeborn?

- Eles não chegarão nem perto de seu senhor, eu asseguro.

- Como pode me garantir isso?

- Eu acreditei que o senhor é capaz de acertar os orcs, não é verdade? Então acredite quando lhe digo que aqueles monstros não experimentarão sangue élfico no dia de hoje. Quando suas flechas acabarem, vá para junto de seu senhor e dêem àqueles orcs o que eles merecem.

A mulher falou com tanta convicção que o elfo não pode duvidar. Tempestade, então se aproximou devagar. Quando julgou que Rúmil estava preparado, deixou que os orcs a vissem.

- Ora, ora, ora... vejam o que temos aqui – comentou um dos que estavam montados – uma _adan_ na fronteira de uma floresta élfica? Rapazes, se estavam querendo uma refeição, ei-la!

Os servos do escuro começaram a caminhar em direção à mulher, entretanto parte deles, teve seus passos detidos por flechas élficas certeiras, chamando a atenção do resto do grupo. Celeborn reconheceu as flechas e agradeceu ao Único pela habilidade de seus Galadhrims.

Antes que os orcs montados em wargs pudessem esboçar qualquer reação, também foram atingidos. O irmão de Haldir não mentira. Sua mão não tremera nem por um segundo.

Rúmil já estava banhando sua espada no sangue negro das criaturas das trevas ao lado do senhor de Lórien quando os wargs avançaram em direção à mulher. Esta teve poucos segundo para observar, mas pode constatar que o irmão de Haldir era tão habilidoso com a espada como era com o arco.

Os servos do escuro mal podiam acompanhar o ritmo ditado pela dupla de guerreiros. Contudo, graças ao efeito do ferimento, o rei fora desarmado por um dos orcs e viu sua espada ser lançada longe. Porém não seria dessa vez que o esposo de Galadriel se encontraria sem defesa. Acreditando que o lord elfo estava a sua mercê, o orc avançou em direção a Celeborn apenas para ter sua garganta cortada por uma adaga que o rei habilmente desembainhou.

Quando as feras se viram livres de seus condutores voltaram o olhar faminto para a dupla de elfos fazendo com que os temores de Rúmil quase se tornassem realidade. Quase. As feras deram alguns passos em direção ao esposo de Galadriel, contudo algo chamou sua atenção.

- Ei, criaturas estúpidas – gritou Tempestade – se é sangue que buscam, podem vir pega-lo – concluiu cortando a palma da mão com sua espada e deixando escorrer o sangue, cujo cheiro atraiu por completo a atenção dos wargs.

Tempestade aguardava pacientemente pelo momento certo.

- O que ela pretende – indagou Celeborn após decepar a cabeça de mais um orc.

- Não faço idéia, meu senhor – respondeu Rúmil transpassando o último dos servos do escuro.

Quando o primeiro warg pulou em sua direção, Tempestade desviou com uma habilidade quase inacreditável agarrando-se à sela da montaria orc e, segundos depois, fazendo dela sua própria montaria. Os elfos mal podiam acreditar na cena que se passava a frente deles. A mulher conduziu o warg em um ataque ao outro animal deixando que eles se ferissem a vontade, porém tomando muito cuidado para que não fosse ela própria atingida, caso contrário, seria muito difícil encontrar outro elfo com a disposição de Haldir para ajudá-la.

Quando o cansaço já havia dominado o outro warg. Tempestade usou sua espada para concluir o trabalho. A besta caiu e a mulher se voltou para sua montaria, ferindo-a na jugular e saltando em seguida a fim de não correr o risco de ter a perna esmagada pelo peso do monstro.

Os elfos não conseguiam tirar os olhos daquele espetáculo grotesco. O senhor de Lórien resolveu, então, se aproximar. A mulher colocou-se de joelhos, tanto por respeito como pelo cansaço que tomou conta do seu corpo.

- Contraí uma grande dívida para com você hoje, filha da Árvore Branca – disse para surpresa da mulher - uma dívida que, creio eu, jamais conseguirei pagar.

- Como sabe quem sou, meu senhor? – indagou sem ousar olhar o Lord elfo, ainda sem se levantar.

- Sua fama a precede, minha cara. Aceite meus agradecimentos.

- Apenas cumpri o meu dever, meu senhor, minha dívida com seu povo não é menor.

- Ainda assim – prosseguiu Celeborn – não posso ficar indiferente a seu gesto. Tem minha gratidão, minha jovem.

Tempestade balançou a cabeça para por fim àquele diálogo. Não lhe agradava ser o centro das atenções.

- Devemos ir, meu senhor – interveio Rúmil – deve haver mais daquelas criaturas por aí.

- Algo precisa ser feito com relação a isso – comentou o lorde elfo – precisamos providenciar um reforço para as fronteiras.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüilo. Ao entrarem na cidade, o trio não pode deixar de chamar a atenção dos que os vissem. Tempestade encaminhou-se ao talan o mais rápido que pode. Queria ver-se livre da sujeira dos wargs e dos olhares curiosos. Contudo, a notícia de seu feito correu de boca em boca.

No dia seguinte, sentada junto ao rio que se tornara seu confidente, a adán pode sentir quando o nobre elfo se aproximou. Levantou-se pensando que nunca deixaria de se impressionar com a luz que emanava deles. Fora isso que sentira ao ver Haldir pela primeira vez. Pareciam não pertencer ao mundo dos homens, e talvez não pertencessem de fato, assim como ela não se sentia parte de seu mundo.

O imortal nada disse. O rosto indecifrável despertou no peito da mulher um temor que o elfo reconheceu. E como não tremer diante da imponente figura do Senhor de Lothlórien? Tão abismada ficou que não percebeu que o rei trazia junto a si um objeto envolto em um pano que de tão fino não impedia que se visse do que se tratava.

O elfo ergueu a mão que carregava o objeto ofertando-o. A mulher, percebendo o movimento, deu um passo atrás. Celeborn não se moveu, nem seus olhos abandonaram o rosto da adán. Tempestade deu um passo a frente a fim de recuperar o espaço que o temor lhe tomara. Fitou o objeto. A boca entreaberta revelava a total surpresa e falta de palavras da mortal.

O rei não parecia disposto a falar. Tempestade percebeu que não haveria explicações, pelo menos não naquele momento. A mulher estendeu as mãos segurando o punhal como se estivesse sendo colocada sob seus cuidados uma criança pequena. Ao observar mais de perto, percebeu se tratar do mesmo punhal que o Senhor de Lórien usara no dia anterior. Os olhos da adán demonstraram a surpresa que tomara conta de seus pensamentos. Fitou o elfo mais uma vez. Este apenas assentiu antes de se retirar.

Enquanto Tempestade observava o punhal sem saber exatamente o que fazer , Celeborn disse sem se voltar.

- Está comigo há muitos séculos. Desde a última vez em que meu coração me conduziu a fazer a oferta que torno a fazer agora. E quis o Único que fosse novamente uma mulher a recebê-lo – concluiu antes de se retirar.

'Temi tanto pela reação desse povo', refletia Tempestade fitando o objeto 'Pensava que contaria apenas com o apreço de Haldir e que deles estaria sempre distante. E agora, me vejo distante de Haldir e admirada por eles.' Suspirou desejando que a primeira situação houvesse se concretizado no lugar da segunda.


	24. Presente

**24 – Presente**

Não digas:  
"Amo-a pelo seu olhar,  
o seu sorriso, ou modo de falar  
honesto e brando.  
Amo-a porque  
se sente minh'alma em  
comunhão constantemente  
com a sua".

Porque pode mudar isso tudo,  
em si mesmo,  
ao perpassar do tempo,  
ou para ti unicamente.

Nem me ames  
pelo pranto  
que a bondade  
de tuas mãos enxuga,  
pois se em mim secar,  
por teu conforto  
esta vontade de chorar,  
teu amor pode ter fim!

Ama-me por amor do Amor,  
E assim me hás de querer  
por toda a eternidade.

Tempestade observava de pé o rio que corria num ritmo compassado, quase hipnótico. Tentava em vão ocupar-se com outros pensamentos, contudo, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Haldir.

- Se o Único se dispusesse a me conceder o maior de meus desejos, sabe qual seria, minha senhora?

A voz do elfo não a surpreendeu. Tempestade não precisou olhar para trás para saber de onde vinha. Sabia que a observava recostado em uma árvore a uma certa distância. Já se habituara à sua companhia. Desconhecia apenas o motivo. Talvez ainda não confiasse inteiramente nela.

- Eu realmente não faço a menor idéia, meu senhor – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da correnteza.

- Eu pediria a ele que me fizesse compreender a alma feminina. Para mim não há mistério maior...

- O que precisamente gostaria de compreender, meu senhor?

- Muitas coisas, uma em especial.

- E o que seria? – Tempestade não se reconhecia. Talvez estivesse realmente permitindo que a luz que habitava aquele lugar a preenchesse, ou talvez estivesse se sentindo tão sozinha que não recusaria a oportunidade de conversar com alguém, até porque, apesar de tudo, o irmão de Haldir era um dos poucos com os quais ela se permitia conversar.

- Por que as mulheres insistem em complicar o que é simples?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Indagou Tempestade intrigada.

Rúmil sabia que sua pergunta geraria mais dúvidas do que esclarecimentos. Na verdade, estava procurando ganhar tempo antes de abordar o assunto que realmente pretendia. Queria pelo menos tentar baixar um pouco a guarda da mulher. Tempestade era diferente. Diferente demais. Diferente das mulheres de seu povo. Inacessível em vários aspectos.

- Está realmente certa do que sente, minha senhora?

- Do que sinto em relação a quê? - perguntou após um breve suspiro, sentindo que sua aparente tranqüilidade estava sendo ameaçada.

- Creio que em relação a quem, se aplicaria melhor a situação a qual me refiro.

- Como quiser, meu senhor – consentiu permitindo-se um ar irônico – O que sinto em relação a quem?

O elfo silenciou por alguns instantes, esperando que a mulher compreendesse por si mesma.

Tempestade fechou os olhos. O silêncio de Rúmil mais eloquente do que suas palavras. Era uma virtude rara aquela. Saber a hora de falar e a hora de calar. O irmão de Haldir sabia fazer ambas as coisas.

- O que sinto em relação a ... – disse abrindo os olhos e voltando-se a fim de encarar pela primeira vez seu interlocutor. As palavras pararam na garganta por um momento. Ao olhar para Rúmil, Tempestade viu o marido. A semelhança entre os irmãos tornando-o ainda mais presente – ... a Haldir.

O elfo, percebendo a hesitação da mulher, aguardou alguns instantes antes de confirmar.

- Sim, minha senhora. O que sente em relação a ele. A senhora ama meu irmão ou não ama?

- Claro que amo! – a adan não poderia dar outra resposta diante do desafio proposto.

- Acha que ele a ama?

A mulher relutou por um momento, mas respondeu sem dúvidas no coração:

- Não, não acho: tenho certeza.

Rúmil sorriu.

- Então não há o que temer, minha senhora.

- O que o leva a pensar que temo alguma coisa? O que ele lhe disse?

Rúmil percebeu que adentrara em terreno perigoso.

- Ele não me disse nada, minha senhora, a não ser que se desentenderam. E me pediu para velar seus passos. – disse o guardião tentando aplacar a nascente ira da mulher.

- Velar meus passos? Como assim?

- Provavelmente terei que prestar contas a ele se lhe revelar mais alguma coisa, minha senhora.

- E se não terminar o que começou, mestre elfo, vai ter que prestar contas a mim!

Rúmil mirou a mulher que o ameaçava e sorriu imaginando o que ela faria caso ele se recusasse a falar.

Tempestade franziu a testa buscando compreender a reação tranqüila diante da ameaça que fizera.

- Estou certo disso, minha senhora – prosseguiu reassumindo a expressão austera – sei que suas habilidades de guerreira não devem ser menosprezadas. Eu a vi enfrentando dois wargs. Meus olhos mal podiam acreditar no que acontecia diante deles. E não foram poucas as histórias que chegaram até nós através dos nossos irmãos que estiveram em Helm. Por isso não compreendo. A senhora já venceu tantas batalhas. Essa é apenas mais uma...

- De que batalha está falando, meu senhor? E em nome do Único, o que quis dizer com 'velar meus passos'?

- Ele temia que se fosse. Pediu que eu não o permitisse caso tentasse ir embora. E se me pediu isso, algo de muito grave deve ter acontecido. Vocês pareciam tão bem quando chegaram aqui e de repente toda essa distância! De onde poderia ter surgido esse medo de Haldir? Com certeza há algo de muito errado por trás de tudo isso. Algo que deve ser vencido antes que se torne um problema grande demais.

- Foi por isso que me levou com o senhor para escoltar o senhor Celeborn? Para me manter sob seus olhos?

- Não. Essa idéia realmente foi da senhora Galadriel.

Tempestade fitou o chão por um momento buscando o sentido em toda aquela corrente de acontecimentos.

- Por que ele temia que eu me fosse? – dirigiu a pergunta mais para si mesma do que para o elfo.

- Ele tinha motivos para isso, minha senhora? – indagou Rúmil resolvendo terminar o que começara.

- Não...quer dizer... Não. Definitivamente não. Eu jamais conseguiria deixá-lo – disse rendendo-se aos poderosos sentimentos que agora habitavam seu coração. – Jamais conseguiria viver sem ele.

Com essa resposta, Rúmil se deu por satisfeito:

- Então não deveria perder mais tempo.

- Como assim?

- Ele voltou. Vim avisá-la. Está em audiência com o Conselho.

Antes que o elfo pudesse concluir sua resposta, os pés de Tempestade já a conduziam para o talan deixando para trás um Rúmil sorridente.

'Por sua felicidade, irmão, por sua felicidade', refletia o imortal, que já não considerava assim tão improvável que Haldir pudesse ser feliz com aquela adan.

...

Tempestade andava de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada. Como poderia haver tanta coisa assim para falar com o Conselho? Vez por outra mirava a porta na esperança de que finalmente Haldir adentrasse por ela. A noite já se aproximava. Já se haviam passado várias horas e nada daquele elfo aparecer. Será que Rúmil lhe pregara uma peça? Se fosse isso...

- Parece-me que tem andado bastante ocupada ultimamente, minha senhora...

O coração da mulher parecia querer saltar do peito. Dirigiu lentamente o olhar para a entrada do Talan. Haldir lá estava recostado à porta com um olhar divertido e um quase sorriso no rosto. Será que as semanas que passaram distantes um do outro conseguiram pelo menos mitigar as ofensas que havia feito a ele? Sem conseguir formular uma única frase em resposta à pergunta que lhe fora feita, a mulher simplesmente repetiu uma das palavras que pararam em sua mente...

- Ocupada?

- Sim, ocupada – prosseguiu Haldir sem dar sequer um passo – antes mesmo de me perguntarem como estava a situação em nossas fronteiras, me contaram sobre seu feito: dois wargs? Gostaria de haver estado lá para vê-la em ação.

- Ainda há muitos orcs por aí. Quem sabe uma próxima vez – respondeu a mulher ainda desconcertada diante da presença tão desejada, mas também tão incerta de Haldir.

- Não se depender de mim – disse o guerreiro sorrindo visivelmente agora – pretendo honrar minha reputação de Galadhrim e não permitir que essas criaturas tornem a chegar perto de nossas fronteiras...

Tempestade sentiu-se aquecida por dentro ao perceber o carinho por trás do comentário quase arrogante. E como ela apreciava aquela arrogância de Haldir...

Entretanto, a mulher também percebera algo triste em seus olhos. E Tempestade sabia qual era o motivo de tal tristeza. Era ela. Era sua incapacidade de abrir-se novamente para o amor, mesmo diante de tudo que Haldir era e fazia por ela.

A Adan fechou os olhos por um segundo. Respirou fundo buscando por toda coragem de guerreira que poderia haver dentro de si a fim de transformá-la em coragem de mulher. Sua luta agora seria outra. O campo de batalha estava dentro dela e não mais fora. Deveria vencer Mordor e sua escuridão de uma vez por todas. Rúmil estava certo.

Olhou para Haldir. Um resto de seu sorriso ainda em sua face. Moveu-se em sua direção. O elfo ficou tenso. Abandonou o apoio da porta assumindo uma postura ereta.

O Galadhrim tivera muito tempo para pensar durante as muitas noites de vigília na fronteira e entre as tentativas de penetração dos orcs. Não deixara de considerar a atitude de Tempestade fora dos padrões do razoável, porém, nunca sentira tanta falta de alguém como sentira daquela adan de sangue quente. Não poderia viver sem ela. Assim sendo, teria que encontrar uma maneira de conviver com sua esposa custasse o que custasse. Afinal, aquela matadora de wargs tinha muitos motivos para ser como era.

Imaginara mil maneiras diferentes de iniciar uma conversa diante das mil formas e lugares em que poderia encontrá-la. Entretanto, jamais imaginara que ao retornar, sua guerreira estaria nas graças de seu povo e de seus senhores da forma como estava. Era orgulho que Haldir sentia dela naquele momento. Os olhares que para ele se dirigiam eram de respeito e admiração. E esses também lhe pertenciam já que, como lhe fora dito, uma mulher como aquela não se entregaria a qualquer homem, ou elfo...

Então, quando a encontrou no Talan, não houve como não comentar a respeito de seu feito. Contudo, agora ela se aproximava dele com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Uma resolução tomada. Algo que escapava a compreensão do elfo. A medida que a distância entre ambos diminuía, Haldir se via obrigado a baixar a cabeça a fim de não perder o contato visual com os olhos da adan. O elfo não estava certo do que parecia ver nos olhos de sua esposa...

A mulher estava muito próxima dele agora. A boca entreaberta como se desejasse dizer-lhe algo. Ou não...

- Está com fome, meu senhor? – foi a inesperada pergunta feita pela mortal.

- Não...- respondeu Haldir virando o rosto decepcionado – durante a reunião com o Conselho fomos bem servidos.

- Não – retorquiu a mulher pousando suavemente uma mão sobre o peito do guardião enquanto a outra pousava sobre a face masculina atraindo novamente a atenção de Haldir – Não se recorda de nossa última conversa durante aquele jantar, meu esposo?

- Conversa? – O elfo franziu o cenho. – a mim me pareceu mais uma discussão.

- Exatamente – prosseguiu a mulher – uma discussão estúpida e sem propósito.

Haldir ficou tenso novamente. Aquela não parecia ser a mesma Tempestade que deixara para trás há várias semanas. Estava diferente. Mais segura, talvez? O elfo a analisava com os olhos buscando por respostas.

- Uma briga fútil iniciada por uma mortal intratável – prosseguiu a adan.

Diante do comentário, o elfo olhou complacente para sua esposa permitindo que sua mão tocasse a face morena apenas para sentir o calor que dela emanava.

- Adoravelmente intratável se me permite dizer – concluiu com um sorriso.

- Poder-se-iam dizer que fui muitas coisas naquela noite, meu esposo, menos adorável – disse quase se permitindo sorrir. Quase – Por causa de meus fantasmas, privei-o de um delicioso jantar e agora me disponho a compensá-lo por isso. – concluiu. Seus olhos revelando o desejo por trás das palavras.

Haldir moveu levemente a cabeça fitando a mesa vazia.

- Como? Se estou vendo que não há nada preparado para comer? – disse entregando-se à astúcia feminina.

- Eu não disse que o compensaria com comida, disse?

Haldir sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Não se enganou a respeito do que julgou ver nos olhos da mulher. Esta, sentindo a reação que suas palavras causaram em seu marido, prosseguiu.

- Quero apenas que me diga, meu esposo, _ainda_ está com fome – finalizou quase sussurrando enquanto os rostos se aproximavam, desejando que este visse em seus olhos o que ela hesitava dizer com palavras.

- Estou faminto – respondeu o guardião antes de envolver o pescoço da adan com a mão livre e vencer a pouca distância que ainda separava sua boca da dela trazendo-a para junto de si.

A habilidosa manobra do elfo pegou Tempestade de surpresa fazendo vir a tona emoções há muito esquecidas. Ela já não se reconhecia. Jamais imaginara ser capaz de sentir-se viva daquela maneira novamente. À adan parecia que a qualquer momento seu coração pularia para fora de seu peito, caso Haldir não a mantivesse junto a si. Um verdadeiro turbilhão de sensações perpassavam a mente da jovem. Seus medos e desejos em um confronto brutal. Entretanto, o calor dos lábios do elfo parecia derreter o gelo com o qual cercara seu coração. Uma a uma, as defesas da jovem cederam à impetuosidade do arrogante capitão de Lórien enquanto os braços de Haldir a envolviam em um quase desespero.

O elfo estava determinado a não permitir que nada, nem mesmo e principalmente o temperamento de sua esposa, se colocasse entre eles novamente. Agora que lhe fora dada a chance, faria Tempestade compreender de uma vez por todas o quanto ela era querida e desejada. Daria um fim definitivo aos fantasmas de Mordor ainda que para isso tivesse que gastar naquela noite seu último sopro de vida mortal.

Haldir estava certo de que não havia dúvida alguma no coração da mulher a respeito de seus sentimentos por ela, contudo ele queria, mais do que isso, ele necessitava dizer a ela o que sentia. Não foi pequena a dificuldade que encontrou em separar seus lábios dos da adan. Sua própria boca parecia recusar-se a obedecer à sua mente.

Segurando com as duas mãos o rosto de Tempestade, o galadhrim finalmente conseguiu interromper o beijo, todavia, ao fazê-lo, não tardou em perceber a confusão nos olhos da amada. A boca da mulher se abriu iniciando uma indagação que foi sumariamente interrompida pelas palavras ofegantes de Haldir:

- Eu a amo, Tempestade. Amo como nunca esperei ou sonhei amar alguém. Não me pergunte como, não me pergunte por que, não me faça perguntas das quais nem eu mesmo tenho as respostas. Simplesmente aceite e me aceite em sua vida filha da Árvore Branca, adan teimosa e temperamental – o elfo não permitia que seus rostos se afastassem mais do que o suficiente para que as palavras fossem pronunciadas - Aceite que a amo com cada uma de suas qualidades e defeitos e saiba que nunca mais, ouça bem, nunca mais me permitirei sentir medo de que se vá – o imortal encerrou a fala beijando-a com ardor renovado sentindo que era também ardorosamente correspondido.

Quando os pulmões de ambos reclamaram por um pouco de ar, as bocas se separaram. Ofegantes, miravam um ao outro. Um sorriso surgindo na face masculina enquanto os olhos percorriam o corpo da mulher.

Tempestade sentiu medo a princípio, todavia, este já não era capaz de conter a paixão pelo marido que agora a arrebatava. Sentia a face queimando. O sangue eldar percorrendo seu corpo e fazendo-a sentir a pulsação do coração do elfo. Uma determinação que emanava dele fazendo-a pressentir algo. Fitou a porta como quem 'busca' por uma saída sugerindo um jogo de caça e caçador. Haldir percebeu o movimento sutil dos olhos.

- Pensa em escapar de mim novamente, minha senhora?

- Eu poderia pelo menos tentar – respondeu à provocação.

- Acha mesmo que conseguiria?

- Minhas pernas são ágeis, senhor galadhrim. Não está diante de uma presa indefesa.

- Se é assim, é melhor manter suas pernas longe do chão – disse antes de tomar Tempestade no colo.

Haldir tinha o cheiro da Floresta Dourada. Um perfume que Tempestade aprendera a amar. A mulher fechou os olhos absorvendo a fragrância. O elfo não tirava os olhos do rosto da adan. A boca ainda úmida do beijo, sentindo em seus lábios o gosto da mortal. Quando perceberam, já experimentavam novamente o sabor um do outro.

Tempestade passou a mão pelo rosto de Haldir. A face dele queimando como a dela. Valar! De onde vinha aquele fogo?

Como que por instinto, o elfo encontrou o caminho da cama, deitando-se junto a sua amada enquanto interrompia mais uma vez o beijo. Observou a mulher arfante em seus braços. Passou as pontas dos dedos pela face morena, pelos lábios, pelo queixo. Deixou que a mãos escorregasse até o pescoço, passando pelo colo até chegar à cintura. Aproximou mais uma vez os lábios do rosto da adan. Fechou os olhos. Aspirou seu perfume. Passou levemente os lábios pelo rosto tal como fizera com os dedos. Percorreu a face, os lábios, o colo. Quando a respiração de Tempestade atingiu o ritmo por ele desejado, o galadhrim abriu os olhos e sussurrou ao ouvido da mulher:

- Ainda deseja fugir?

- Não poderia mesmo que quisesse...

- Então não quer? – provocou Haldir

Tempestade franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Responda – ordenou.

- Não, não quero – disse como caça que se entrega ao caçador.

O guardião sorriu. Tempestade abriu a boca como quem deseja dizer alguma coisa, mas o elfo, tocou-lhe os lábios com um dedo:

- shiiiii...

O toque úmido lembrando-lhe o gosto do beijo. Lábios em lábios. Entregaram-se um ao outro.

...

Haldir abriu os olhos e mal podia acreditar no que via. A mulher a seu lado sorria prodigamente. Um sorriso espontâneo, belo, cheio de vida.

- Tempestade? O que houve?

- Vai me dizer que não se lembra, meu marido? – o comentário a fez sorrir ainda mais. Haldir também sorriu.

- Não... quer dizer... sim, lembro. Refiro-me ao seu sorriso.

- Meu sorriso?

- Nunca a havia visto sorrir antes, minha cara.

- Você me ensinou, Haldir.

- ...

- Mostrou-me como sorrir novamente.

O elfo acariciou o rosto da mortal.

- Tem um belo sorriso, minha amada. Espero que de hoje em diante possa proporcionar-lhe muitas razões para sorrir.

- Sempre tem me dado motivos, meu esposo, e sei que continuará a dá-los. Lamento apenas não conseguir retribuir-lhe à altura.

- A maior dádiva que eu poderia receber, eu já tenho, Tempestade. O Único ma concedeu.

- Qual?

- Você mesma. Você é o maior presente que eu poderia ter recebido. Estar com você vale a imortalidade.

Diante dessas palavras, o sorriso da mulher desapareceu. Haldir não poderia esperar tal reação.

- O que você disse? – indagou a mulher com um leve tremor nos lábios.

Haldir quedou apreensivo. O que dissera de tão errado a ponto de perturbar Tempestade daquela maneira?

- Você disse... presente...?

- Sim... algo errado? – perguntou ficando na expectativa do que viria a seguir.

- Haldir de Lórien, faz idéia de quando foi a última vez que alguém se referiu a mim assim?

- Não...

A mulher buscou ar enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Minha família. Esforcei-me tanto para esquecê-la. Para esquecer meu nome, para esquecer tudo o que era. Ou não conseguiria sobreviver...

- Você já me falou sobre isso em Helm...

- Sim, mas naquela ocasião você me fez uma pergunta e eu não respondi... – a voz de Tempestade estava embargada.

O elfo estreitou os olhos tentando desvendar o significado de tudo aquilo.

- Meu nome – disse finalmente – você queria saber como minha família me chamava.

Haldir prendeu a respiração. Não era nada comum que Tempestade falasse tanto assim sobre si mesma ou sobre o que sentia. A mulher continuou.

- Dádiva, presente...

- Seu nome é...

- Anna – disse a mulher em pouco mais do que um sussurro.

- Anna – repetiu Haldir – é lindo.

Um breve silêncio precedeu a próxima fala de Haldir.

- Minha Anna. Meu presente – prosseguiu o elfo abraçando-a ternamente - Entretanto – disse sussurrando – você nunca deixará de ser a minha Tempestade.

Anna sorriu mais uma vez aproveitando o conforto que o abraço do esposo lhe proporcionava. Quase todas as suas sombras haviam finalmente ficado para trás. Quase todas...


	25. Duas Cidades

**25 – Duas Cidades**

Olhos castanhos fitavam a copa das árvores. A cidade era bela. Sua gente lhe sorria. Mas o talan estava vazio sem Haldir. Rumores chegavam a todo instante. Era preciso que as informações fossem checadas. O Galadhrim não sabia esperar. Foi a muito custo que deixou Tempestade mais uma vez, mas precisava certificar-se. Se o que ouviram fosse verdade, Aragorn poderia estar morto. Um confronto direto com Mordor era a última coisa que se esperava que os homens do oeste fizessem, contudo, quem os conduzia agora estava determinado a por um fim ao mal que insistia em rastejar pela Terra Média.

A mulher temia por seu marido, mas também temia por Gondor, por seu amado rei. E pelo que ainda poderia ter restado de seus parentes...

- Admira nossa cidade, Tempestade?

As palavras de Galadriel interromperam os pensamentos da adan.

- O que faz aqui, minha senhora? – indagou sem conseguir esconder sua surpresa.

- Questiona meu direito de ir e vir em meus domínios, minha cara?

- Não... quer dizer... perdoe-me...

- Acalme-se, criança. Compreendi sua intenção. Venha, quero que me responda uma pergunta – disse a Senhora convidando Tempestade a olhar mais uma vez para a cidade das árvores.

- Diga-me: ama Caras Galadhom?

Anna hesitou em responder, pois na boca da Senhora da Luz, a mais simples das palavras poderia possuir mil significados.

- Ela tem sido boa para mim, Senhora.

Galadriel esboçou um pequeno sorriso. A mulher não se enganara, embora parecesse simples, a pergunta da elfa era mais rica de significados do que se poderia supor.

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta, criança. Ama Caras Galadhom? – insistiu a rainha.

- Não posso dizer que não amo – disse tentando desviar os olhos da rainha.

- Parece-me que não receberei uma resposta direta, afinal... – concluiu a senhora de Lórien.

Tempestade, embora não compreendesse bem o que a elfa buscava, sentia que havia bondade nela e em seu propósito. Se iria viver ali, sob sua proteção, teria que aprender a confiar nela.

-Perdoe-me se a ofendo, senhora – disse a mortal – Caras Galadhom me é muito querida e estou disposta a fazer dela meu lar.

- Contudo, não consegue dizer que a ama. Não será porque em seu coração o amor por Minas Tirith ainda impera?

A pergunta repentina surpreendeu a mulher. Esperava que sua resposta satisfizesse a Senhora da Luz e pusesse fim ao assunto. Em vez disso, apenas a deixou mais confusa.

- Não posso amar as duas, minha Senhora?

- Não, não pode. Precisa escolher.

A afirmação categórica da Senhora da Luz ajudou Tempestade a compreender que ela lhe queria dizer mais do que aquilo que as palavras poderiam expressar. Não porque Galadriel não fosse conhecedora das palavras certas, mas porque a senhora de Lórien desejava que a mulher compreendesse por si mesma o motivo de suas próprias inquietações a respeito desse assunto.

- Não já escolhi, Senhora? Não estou aqui?

- Mas seu coração ainda suspira pela cidade branca. Será que essa escolha foi justa?

- Como assim?

- Quando foi a última vez que Minas Tirith lhe sorriu? Será que você lhe teria resistido se a oportunidade de fitá-la mais uma vez lhe fosse concedida?

Tempestade, agora, estava quase certa do que a Senhora da Luz lhe insinuava, mas em seu íntimo repetia a si mesma que aquilo não poderia ser verdade.

- Tanto é verdade, minha cara – disse a elfa deixando a mulher paralisada – que ainda não conseguiu responder a nenhuma de minhas perguntas.

- A que verdade se refere, senhora? – indagou a muito custo.

- Sei que é inteligente, criança. Custa-me crer que ainda não me tenha compreendido.

- Perdoe-me, senhora, mas não me sinto bem com parábolas e rodeios, nem com insinuações – concluiu desviando olhar e baixando a voz, pois sabia que estava abusando da boa vontade da rainha.

- Olhe para mim, Tempestade – disse resoluta, mas gentil, não deixando à mulher outra escolha que não a de olhar para aqueles olhos aos quais não era possível ocultar coisa alguma. No entanto, quando a mulher ergueu a cabeça, não era um par de olhos azuis que a esperavam, mas um par de esmeraldas desafiador. A prova cabal de que algo dentro de Tempestade ainda precisava ser esclarecido. Algo com o qual não poderia viver. Uma dúvida que de tão íntima e profunda, a mulher ainda não se dera conta de que possuía até Galadriel descortiná-la por completo.

- Não! – gritou em uma tentativa de fuga que sabia inútil.

- Acalme-se – disse a rainha segurando gentilmente o rosto da edain – não há motivo para negar o que sente, Tempestade - azuis cheios de compreensão fitavam castanhos.

- Tenho vergonha, não é justo... – disse quase num sussurro.

- Justo?

- Não é justo com ele.

- ...

- Haldir.

- Entendo. Mas será que é justo com você que sua alma permaneça nesse silêncio? Será justo enterrar um sentimento que ainda pulsa dentro de si?

- Com o tempo ele morrerá...

- E de quanto tempo mais acha que precisará, minha cara? Quanto tempo mais está disposta a esperar? Nem as muralhas de Mordor puderam por fim a tal sentimento. Nem a ameaça de morte iminente. Nem o amor de Haldir.

- Se não conseguir matá-lo, pelo menos bem acorrentado permanecerá. Não conseguirá escapar jamais.

- Pelo menos não até que ele seja descoberto.

- Que quer dizer com isso, senhora?

A elfa soltou o rosto da mulher, afastou-se um pouco e deu as costas permanecendo em silêncio enquanto buscava pelas palavras exatas. Tempestade ainda era uma menina em muitos aspectos.

- Quando duas pessoas decidem viver juntas, criança, quando decidem compartilhar uma vida, principalmente nos moldes que você e Haldir o fizeram, com o tempo, um é capaz de saber até pela respiração que há algo incomodando o outro. O amor e a confiança que os une é muito forte e pouco a pouco tanto suas defesas como as dele irão cair. Você irá se revelar a ele e ele a você, e muito provavelmente, sem que os dois se dêem conta, um estará mergulhado no outro.

A rainha se virou por um momento. A expressão da mulher lhe revelou que estava conseguindo se fazer entender. Tempestade mal respirava. A senhora de Lórien encarou a mortal.

- Haldir mergulhará em sua alma, em seus sentimentos, em seus traumas. Não haverá como esconder. E na primeira oportunidade esse sentimento acorrentado se insurgirá contra ele, quando você não puder mais controlá-lo. Como um Balrog que surge das profundezas. É isso que você deseja?

A mulher abriu a boca, mas os lábios tremiam demais para que conseguisse dar qualquer resposta, contudo a rainha compreendeu.

- Precisa voltar a Minhas Tirith. Por você e por Haldir.

- Como poderei contar a ele sobre isso?

- Eu não disse que precisaria contar a ele, minha cara. Disse que precisa encarar seus sentimentos. Tenha calma. Não se deixe levar pela impetuosidade que é tão própria de seu espírito. Deixe que os fatos se sucedam primeiro e então aja. Entende isso?

- Não tenho certeza...

- Permita que suas ações sejam guiadas pelo amor que sente por Haldir.

Tempestade assentiu.

- Se for assim, ele não irá descobri, então?

- Não, minha cara, ele descobrirá – olhos confusos fitaram a rainha de repente – eu não disse que ele não descobriria. Disse que você não precisaria contar a ele.

A mulher suspirou profundamente. Não conseguia nem imaginar o quanto isso seria difícil.

- Sei que será duro para você, criança. Será para ambos. Mas você verá que quando forem revelados de uma vez por todas os seus segredos, Haldir a amará ainda mais e você descobrirá que o ama muito mais do que supõe.

A mortal não pode evitar de corrigir a rainha.

- Segredos, minha senhora? Não se trata de apenas um?

A elfa sorriu ternamente.

- Não Tempestade. Sabemos que não é apenas um.

A mulher vasculhou a mente em busca do que mais poderia ser. Por fim deu-se conta do que a rainha poderia estar falando. Malditos orcs! Seria isso?

- Ele também descobrirá que...

- Não. Você é quem contará a ele. Afinal, ao contrário do outro fato, minha cara, esse, você não conseguiria esconder por muito tempo.

Tempestade fitou a cidade das árvores mais uma vez. Como gostaria de não precisar deixá-la.


	26. Lembranças

**Prezados leitores,**

**Peço que tenham apenas mais um pouco de paciência, pois nossa viagem está cada vez mais perto do seu final. Agradeço a todos que se dispuseram a nos acompanhar. Nossa fic dará agora uma pequena reviravolta que espero não os desestimule ainda mais. No mais, boa leitura. E se sobrar um tempinho, mandem reviews,**

**Um abraço a todos,**

**Lourdiana.**

**26 – Lembranças**

O casal cavalgava tranquilamente rumo à cidade branca. O coração da mulher era um turbilhão de sentimentos. Tanta coisa poderia acontecer... Segredos seriam revelados, não sem causar dor. Uma dor necessária, de acordo com a senhora da luz, para que Anna e seu amado elfo pudessem, enfim viver plenamente seu amor. Sem que nada nem ninguém pudesse se colocar entre eles.

'Seu amor por Haldir será posto a prova', foram as palavras de Galadriel. 'E o amor dele por você também precisará resistir'

Tempestade fitava o horizonte, trocando apenas algumas palavras com seu marido que, ao perceber a pouca disposição da esposa para conversas, também se recolhera ao silêncio.

Aos poucos a mente de Anna foi sendo tomada por uma lembrança em particular, talvez uma das mais importantes e determinantes de sua vida. Era justamente essa a lembrança que procurara ocultar de todos quando contara sobre seu passado.

...

Estavam de volta à biblioteca.

- Não está cansada, Anna? – indagou o garoto olhando ternamente a prima.

- Não. Você está? – retorquiu a menina desafiadora.

O filho de Denethor contemplou o rosto juvenil. Uma flor que desabrochava a sua frente.

- O que está olhando, Faramir?

- Nada – respondeu baixando os olhos ao se ver inquirido por aqueles olhos castanhos. Um sorriso querendo surgir em sua face.

- Como nada? Está rindo de mim?

- Não, Anna é que...

- O que?

- Calma menina! Eu queria apenas ouvir sua voz um pouco. Já fazia tanto tempo de olhava esse mapa...

Anna sentiu-se constrangida. De fato fora mais ríspida do que desejara.

- Perdoe-me, Faramir. Não sei o que há comigo. Nos últimos tempos tenho perdido a paciência por tão pouca coisa.

O primo sorriu novamente. Bem sabia o que poderia estar afligindo a menina.

- Eu sei...

- Como assim sabe? – Anna surpreendera-se.

A mãe havia lhe referido que o que vinha sentido devia-se a proximidade da idade adulta, contudo insistiu que isso fazia parte do universo feminino e que não deveria fazer comentários com qualquer pessoa, principalmente com meninos. Deixara escapar o comentário com Faramir dada a cumplicidade que possuía com o primo, entretanto estranhara o fato deste afirmar que sabia do que estava falando.

- Percebi suas mudanças de humor – respondeu desviando olhar a fim de não deixar a prima pouco a vontade – tenho sido uma vítima freqüente delas...

- Por favor me desculpe, meu primo – respondeu a menina abandonando de vez o mapa e deixando a mão displicentemente por sobre a mesa – não queria te chatear – concluiu com o ar de menina doce que, nos últimos tempos, vinha chamando a atenção do filho do regente.

- Não se preocupe, Anna. Eu entendo.

- Entende? – indagou timidamente dividida que estava entre a cumplicidade com o primo e o desconhecido que se descortinava a sua frente.

Silêncio. Faramir não considerava prudente ir além do que já fora.

- Diga-me, Anna – voltou a olhar a menina – o que tanto a estava impressionando nesse mapa?

- Mapa?

- Sim – respondeu indicando com os olhos o velho pergaminho.

- Eu tentava adivinhar algo.

- O que?

- Que caminho tomará nosso futuro rei? Por onde ele virá?

O filho do regente encantava-se com a doce fé que a menina herdara do pai. Sador sempre fora um ardoroso defensor de que o comando de Gondor deveria retornar para as mãos do herdeiro de Isildor o quanto antes. E não os recriminava por isso. O velho guardião tinha orgulho do passado de seus ancestrais e ansiava poder servir o rei abençoado quando este retornasse dedicando-lhe toda sua fidelidade.

Assim como o pai, a filha partilhava desse desejo. Faramir não os condenava. De fato, também ele desejava ver a cidade dos homens de Numenor recuperar todo o seu brilho e sabia que apenas com o retorno do Rei isso seria possível. Lamentava apenas que por conta de todo seu empenho, Sador e sua família não fossem favorecidos pelo atual regente, seu pai.

A Denethor custava compreender por que o velho guardião estava tão descontente com seu governo. De fato, tudo não passava de um mal entendido entre ambos. Embora não se sentisse ligado ao regente, não era por conta dele que Sador desejava ver restabelecida a coroa a quem lhe era de direito. Era apenas seu senso de justiça.

- Não faço idéia de trilha ele seguirá para chegar até nós, Anna.

- Espero que não demore. Meu pai gostaria muito de servi-lo... – comentou docemente.

A menina temia que o pai não conseguisse realizar o anseio que guiara toda sua vida. E a possibilidade de isso vir a acontecer lhe toldava a alegria que era natural de sua idade.

Faramir se comoveu com os sentimentos da prima.

- Anna – disse pousando sua mão sobre a da filha de Sador – sinto que ele não tardará muito. Não tema, em breve verá o sonho de seu pai realizado.

A menina não ficou indiferente ao toque. Um que de consolo o motivara, contudo ao levantar os olhos e mirar as esmeraldas no rosto do primo, percebeu algo que lhe era estranho, novo.

Faramir pressionou levemente a mão de Anna buscando ratificar com o gesto suas palavras.

Fitavam-se, agora.

Respiração que se acelera. Em ambos.

Palavras que faltam.

O filho do regente erguera suavemente a mão livre aproximando-a do rosto bronzeado antes de esconder por trás da orelha um teimoso cacho que escapara dos cabelos presos por uma trança improvisada. A ponta dos dedos roçou levemente na face de menina-moça.

Anna estremeceu. Mais por reflexo do que por desejo, afastou-se um pouco.

- Não tenha medo – disse o filho de Denethor tentando dissipar os receios da menina – eu nunca lhe faria nenhum mal.

- Eu sei...

Faramir não conseguira afastar os dedos do rosto da menina que agora percorriam a face até chegar aos lábios.

Como que por instinto, Anna entreabriu a boca. Os dedos masculinos pararam sentindo a umidade doce que os alcançara.

A filha de Sador tremia. Faramir percebera.

- Diga uma palavra. Basta uma e eu paro – propôs.

Anna não queria parar. Temia o desconhecido, porém algo mais forte que ela lhe dizia que nem em mil anos o que estavam fazendo poderia ser errado ou trazer dor.

Lábios masculinos acercaram-se.

Corpos que tremem.

Algo morno que se aproxima.

Lábios em lábios. Não mais do que isso.

Esmeraldas recuam contemplando os olhos fechados.

Sorriso que surge no rosto claro.

Lábios em lábios novamente, saboreando a descoberta sem perceber a sombra que se afastava da biblioteca após tê-los observado longamente.

...

- Mandou me chamar, meu senhor?

- Sim, mandei. Aproxime-se. Tenho algo muito sério a tratar com você, Sador.

- De que se trata, meu Regente?

Detethor mostrou-se contrariado com o tratamento que lhe era dispensado pelo velho guardião. Este nunca perdia a oportunidade de reafirmar sua condição. Contudo, não se deteria em provocações. Havia algo urgente a ser resolvido.

- Sabe onde sua filha está agora, Sador?

O guardião estranhou a pergunta. Preocupou-se.

- Algo aconteceu a ela?

- Não. Ainda.

- O que quer dizer com isso, meu senhor?

- Reponda minha pergunta, Sador, e eu responderei a sua.

- Pensei que estivesse na biblioteca. Tem recomendações explícitas de minha parte de que deve permanecer lá sem perambular pelos corredores quando a trago comigo.

- E está.

- ...

- Está com Faramir.

Sador questionou com o olhar sem conseguir entender o que o Regente pretendia.

- Está novamente colocando na cabeça dele as mesmas caraminholas que você colocou na dela.

- São apenas duas crianças, meu senhor. Que mal há nisso?

- Engana-se, Sador. Não são mais duas crianças. Principalmente meu filho.

- Não compreendo...

- Compreenderá – afirmou o regente antes de iniciar a narrativa dos fatos que presenciara na biblioteca.

...

- Vai passar o resto do dia aqui? – indagou o filho de Denethor.

- Espero por meu pai. Ele virá me buscar para almoçarmos. Não posso sair daqui sem que ele o permita. Teme que faça algo que não seja de seu agrado.

- Então devo supor que isto – disse apontando para ambos – não o desagradará.

Anna riu mais alto do que se esperaria que se risse em um ambiente de estudos.

- Está vendo, Sador – ao som da voz do Governante de Gondor o casal estremeceu – isso já está passando dos limites do razoável.

- O que houve, meu pai? – indagou Faramir.

Denethor olhou o guardião cobrando o que fora combinado.

- Vamos, Anna. Vamos embora. Despeça-se de seu primo.

A menina fitou o pai sem compreender a voz grave por ele utilizada.

- Até amanhã, Faramir.

- Até amanhã, Anna.

Despediram-se demorando a soltarem a mão um do outro.

O coração de Sador doeu. Não era justo. Seria a última vez que se veriam. Tinham direito a uma despedida. Contudo, como não contrariar a orientação explícita do Regente de que nada deveria ser dito antes de sua partida? O guardião resolveu apostar na sabedoria de Faramir.

- Adeus meu rapaz – falou ao se aproximar do sobrinho e segurar-lhe os ombros dizendo mais com os olhos do que com as palavras. – Está se tornando um homem admirável – concluiu antes de segurar a mão da filha e começar a se retirar.

Anna apenas estranhou. Faramir entendeu.

- Não! Para onde vai levá-la?

- Acalme-se, Faramir! – determinou o Regente. É o melhor a se fazer!

A menina compreendeu.

- Pai!

- Vamos, filha, não há mais nada a se fazer.

- Anna – Faramir quis ir ao encontro da prima, mas foi detido pelos braços do pai.

- Vá, Sador! O que está esperando?

- Faramir!

- Anna!

O guardião se afastou da biblioteca, do palácio, da cidade. Antes do anoitecer já não estavam mais em Minas Tirith. O longo exílio de Anna começara. E demoraria muito para que a filha de Sador conhecesse o seu final.


	27. Reencontro

**27 – REENCONTRO**

As muralhas de Minas Tirith surgiram no horizonte. Imponentes. Grandiosas. Contudo, ao se aproximarem, mulher e elfo perceberam as seqüelas deixadas pela batalha recente.

O coração de Tempestade batia cada vez mais forte a medida que se aproximava da Cidade Branca. Um turbilhão de sentimentos a invadirem sua alma.

O rei Elessar finalmente estaria ali. Aquilo com o qual seu pai tão ardentemente sonhara havia se tornado realidade. Reencontrariam Aragorn em breve, contudo era a possibilidade de outro reencontro que toldava os pensamentos de Anna.

Passaram facilmente pelos portões da cidade. Em tempos de paz a desconfiança diante de estrangeiros não prevalecia. Tempestade fitava os rostos buscando por algum conhecido. Todavia, ao contrário dela, os habitantes não tiveram dificuldades em reconhecer na mulher de pele bronzeada que cavalgava ao lado do elfo, a filha de Sador.

As histórias sobre os dois eram contadas e recontadas juntamente com tantas outras a respeito dos grandes atos de heroísmo da guerra do anel. Sendo assim, ao chegarem à entrada do palácio, um dos capitães já se punha a caminho para recebê-los e conduzi-los a presença de Elessar.

Deixaram suas montarias e seguiram seu guia. Tempestade não dizia uma só palavra. Haldir, percebendo a ansiedade que tomava conta de sua esposa, segurou sua mão firmemente a fim de lhe transmitir a confiança necessária. O elfo ignorava que longe de amainar seus receios, sua atitude deixara Anna ainda mais apreensiva.

- Tempestade! Será possível? – disse a Senhora de Rohan transbordante de felicidade – quando ouvi os boatos, quase não acreditei – concluiu antes de abraçar a amiga.

- Folgo em vê-la, Senhora. – respondeu Anna tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Como está o senhor, capitão Haldir?

- Estou bem, minha senhora, obrigada – respondeu o elfo levando a mão ao peito.

- O que os traz à Cidade Branca? – indagou Éowyn ao recordar que na última conversa que tivera com Tempestade, esta declarara que jamais adentraria as muralhas de Minas Tirith.

- Viemos rever velhos amigos – respondeu Haldir com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Então vamos, o rei Elessar e meu marido estão em uma audiência.

Atendendo ao convite de Éowyn, o casal começou a caminhar em direção à sala do trono. Compreendendo a necessidade que as duas amigas tinham de conversar um pouco e sabendo que isto faria muito bem à sua esposa, Haldir caminhava um pouco à frente, trocando algumas poucas palavras com o seu guia.

- Seu marido? – perguntou Tempestade – então se casou, minha senhora?

- Sim, minha cara. Após ser ferida na batalha...

- Sim! Matou um Nazgul! O mais poderoso deles, foi o que eu soube, para proteger seu tio.

- Infelizmente não pude salvá-lo...

Percebendo que a tristeza se acercava do coração da sobrinha de Théoden, Tempestade retomou o assunto anterior.

- E afinal quem é seu marido, senhora?

- Como dizia, fui gravemente ferida na batalha, sendo obrigada a passar uma longa estadia nas casas de cura. E foi lá que encontrei um bravo guerreiro que não fizera menos em defesa de sua amada cidade. Foi ele quem conseguiu curar a maior das minhas feridas. Deve se lembrar dele. O príncipe de Itilien, Faramir. O irmão de Boromir é agora o segundo senhor de Gondor, logo abaixo do rei. Contudo, não deixa nada a dever em termos de honra e caráter.

Anna parou. A respiração ficou difícil. Estava tão pálida que deixou a senhora de Rohan preocupada.

- O que houve, Tempestade? – indagou colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Não foi nada – disse num sussurro – foi só a surpresa.

- De fato, temos muitas novidades para contar uma a outra, todavia creio que teremos tempo para isso, se não planejam ir embora em breve.

- O tempo que ficaremos não está definido ainda, senhora...

- Algum problema? – Haldir retornou alguns passos ao perceber que as mulheres pararam de caminhar.

- Não há problema algum, meu senhor – respondeu a mulher de pele clara – Tempestade foi tomada pela emoção ao descobrir que agora somos parentes. Casei-me com seu primo.

- Essa é sem dúvida uma boa notícia, minha querida – declarou o elfo.

- Então vamos? – propôs Éowyn.

Enquanto caminhavam e as portas da sala do trono iam se tornando cada vez mais próximas, Tempestade imaginava se Faramir havia dito alguma coisa. Tudo indicava que não.

...

Na sala do trono, Elessar e Faramir tomavam resoluções sobre os mais diversos assuntos. O príncipe de Itilien ia e vinha a Minas Tirith com bastante freqüência. Amiúde trazia consigo, Éowyn, a quem desposara depois que esta conseguira abrir novamente as portas de seu coração de uma forma tão discreta que nem mesmo ele, Faramir, conseguiria explicar, mas pelo que lhe era grato.

Redescobrira o amor nos braços da Branca Senhora de Rohan e em sua alma já não havia lugar para tristezas, embora tenha sido justamente Éowyn a lhe contar sobre uma outra mulher que há muito tempo atrás, fora a dona de seu então jovem coração. Contudo, Faramir não conseguia compreender porque Anna nada revelara sobre ele.

Aragorn estava sentado no trono e o príncipe de Itilien em frente a ele examinava um último pergaminho, quando um dos capitães adentrou a sala aproximando-se de Elessar:

- Majestade, o capitão Haldir de Lórien e sua esposa estão aqui e desejam falar-lhe – disse o soldado sem ser ouvido por Faramir, dado que este se encontrava por demais concentrado em encontrar a resposta a uma pergunta que o rei lhe havia feito.

- Diga-lhes que entrem.

- Posso perguntar de que se trata, meu bom senhor? – indagou o príncipe de Itilien.

- Faremos uma pausa nestes assuntos extenuantes agora, meu amigo. Estou prestes a rever duas pessoas que me são muito caras.

Não houve tempo para que Faramir fizesse qualquer comentário sobre as palavras do rei. As portas da sala se abriram e o esperado casal entrou, com o elfo um pouco mais a frente.

- É um dia de júbilo, nobre Haldir, o dia em que velhos amigos se reencontram! – disse antes de abraçar o elfo sem a menor cerimônia deixando o guardião de Lórien constrangido.

'Haldir!' repetiu, Faramir, mentalmente. 'Será possível!'

- Fico feliz em ver que Gondor está em tão boas mãos, majestade.

- O que é isso, meu caro. Peço-lhe que me chame de Aragorn ou Elessar. E vejo que resolveu brindar a Cidade Branca com o retorno de uma de suas mais ilustres filhas! – disse voltando os olhos para Tempestade que nada respondeu diante do simpático comentário do rei.

- Ela está muito emocionada, majes.. Aragorn.

- Entendo. Venha, Haldir, e conheça aquele a quem realmente são devidos os maiores méritos pela reconstrução de nosso reino. Sem ele, eu estaria perdido – declarou apontando para a figura do filho de Denethor que, contudo, ainda não se virara na direção dos recém chegados.

- Faramir, quero que conheça Haldir de Lórien.

Aos poucos, o príncipe de Itilien virou-se em direção aos amigos do rei. As mãos tremiam. O coração acelerado. Tempestade não estava menos ansiosa.

O irmão mais novo de Boromir viu o seu nome ser pronunciado mudamente pelos lábios de sua prima:

- _Faramir._..

- Anna...- disse indo abraçar a jovem.

Entretanto, o filho de Denethor foi detido pela poderosa presença do ser ao lado da prima.

- Mil perdões, meu senhor – disse dando um passo atrás e fazendo uma reverência que em toda sua vida só prestara a seu pai e ao rei Elessar.

- O que é isso, meu esposo? – interveio Éowyn – tenho certeza de que Haldir, assim como eu, não se sentirá ofendido se você abraçar sua parenta depois de tanto tempo.

Haldir não poderia fazer suas as palavras da esposa do primo de Tempestade, entretanto seria descabido privar os dois de um reencontro merecido. Afinal, no que dizia respeito a familiares de sangue, eles agora só tinham um ao outro.

Anna olhou rapidamente para o elfo. Este deu a entender seu consentimento reclinando levemente a cabeça, embora algo nas fisionomias dos dois primos o estivesse intrigando.

Pelo relato de Éowyn, Faramir sabia que Anna nada dissera a respeito de seu amor. A questão era: por quê? Contudo ambos sabiam que a situação ficaria por demais constrangedora se protelassem por mais tempo o abraço naturalmente esperado entre dois parentes que não se viam há muito tempo.

Com o coração aos pulos, Faramir deu um passo em direção a Anna. Esta, a muito custo, correspondeu. Fosse em outros tempos, não teria tido esta coragem, contudo, Haldir curou todas as seqüelas que Mordor lhe havia deixado. Além do mais, o primo sempre fora um porto seguro. Se havia alguém que seu coração sabia que jamais a machucaria, além de Haldir, é claro, este alguém era Faramir. Apenas mais um passo deste fora necessário para vencer a distância entre eles e o príncipe de Itilien envolveu Tempestade em um abraço cheio de significados. Aos poucos os braços da mulher circundaram as costas do primo.

Anna nunca chorava. Haldir já a repreendera várias vezes por isso. As lágrimas às vezes eram necessárias para lavar a alma. Contudo, apesar do turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações que acometeram a filha de Sador, ainda não seria dessa vez que aqueles olhos as derramariam. Todavia, Faramir não conseguiu resistir ao retorno de lembranças que ele julgava superadas. O abraço ficou cada vez mais intenso deixando em um certo desconforto os expectadores daquela cena.

Mergulhados em sentimentos, os primos esqueceram-se do resto. Quando percebeu que um tempo razoável havia passado, Faramir abriu os olhos marejados de lágrimas para encontrar o olhar do elfo, que percebeu nos olhos do príncipe de Itilien que havia algo mais do que saudades entre eles.

O filho de Denethor interrompeu o abraço. Anna não lhe opôs resistência. Um comentário de Aragorn rompeu o silêncio constrangedor.

- Então finalmente descobrimos seu verdadeiro nome, minha cara Anna...

Tempestade olhou surpresa para Faramir. Este compreendeu de imediato o questionamento da prima.

- Não me vi no direito de revelar seu nome, minha prima, já que você mesma não o fizera a ninguém – comentou o príncipe de Itilien buscando desesperadamente disfarçar suas emoções.

- Excetuando seu marido, é claro – comentou Haldir colocando a mão no ombro da esposa.

- É um lindo nome, Anna – comentou Éowyn percebendo que algo começava a toldar a atmosfera amistosa que inicialmente se havia estabelecido.

Faramir percebeu que não estava nos planos da prima revelar nada sobre eles, pelo menos por enquanto. Não era da natureza do jovem regente mentir ou omitir. Além disso vira no olhar do marido de Anna que este já percebera mais do que se poderia imaginar. Contudo não julgou prudente contrariar a vontade da prima, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Creio que é hora de nos retirarmos, minha senhora – a voz de Haldir refletia sua inquietação.

- Providenciarei que sejam bem instalados, meu caro Haldir – declarou Aragorn – e os aguardo para o jantar. Creio que folgará em saber que poderá rever Legolas e Gimli. Eles devem chegar logo mais.

- Certamente Rei Elessar, certamente – comentou com os pensamentos distantes das palavras do Soberano de Gondor.

- Venham comigo – propôs Éowyn – eu cuidarei de tudo.

O casal se retirou na companhia da Senhora de Rohan e vigiados por verdes indecifráveis. Faramir mergulhara dentro de si mesmo. Como poderia a presença da prima ainda afetá-lo tanto depois de todos esses anos? A mão de Elessar em seu ombro o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Passado e presente que se misturam não é, meu bom amigo? – Insinuou Aragorn.

- E dizem que sou eu quem leio os corações... – respondeu o Príncipe de Ithilien com um sorriso triste.


	28. Revelações

**28 – Revelações**

O jantar ainda não havia sido servido. Fora retardado propositalmente a pedido da Rainha. Arwen tinha esperança de que Legolas e Gimli chegassem a tempo.

Haldir não dizia nada além de monossílabos, imerso que estava na cena que se passara na sala do trono. Ele sabia, tinha certeza de que havia algo mais. Ou seria apenas seu coração a lhe pregar uma peça?

Foi em silêncio que o casal chegou ao salão onde se realizaria o jantar.

- Haldir!

O elfo ouviu a voz melodiosa da Senhora de Gondor.

- Undomiel! – A face do capitão se suavizara diante da presença de Arwen.

- Como está?

- Satisfeito em revê-la.

- Igualmente, Haldir. E então? Não vai me apresentar à sua esposa?

- Perdoe-me. Arwen, essa é Tempestade.

- Majestade – a mulher cumprimentou.

- Ouvi muitas histórias a seu respeito, Tempestade. Seus feitos em Roham já chegaram aos nossos ouvidos - comentou a Rainha.

- Espere até ouvir os de Lórien – completou Haldir com um sorriso.

- Lórien? Ora, Haldir, não me diga que em sua Lua de Mel levou sua esposa para a fronteira? Não consegue nem mesmo casado dar-se uma trégua?

- A culpa não foi minha, Estrela da Tarde, foi de Rúmil!

- Vai culpar seu irmão agora, capitão? – indagou a Rainha brindando o casal com sua jovialidade.

- Sim e ser-lhe-ei eternamente grato por haver levado Tempestade consigo a fim de livrarem seu avô de um bando de orcs montados em wargs – disse Haldir propositalmente sabendo a surpresa que causaria a amiga.

- Conte-me tudo, Galadhrim!

Poucas vezes Anna vira Haldir tão a vontade com outra pessoa. A amiga de infância tomara o lugar da Rainha, sem dúvida. Contudo, antes que o elfo pudesse prosseguir com sua narrativa, Éowyn surgira.

- Saudações, minha Rainha.

- Boa noite, Éowyn.

- Vejo que já conheceu minha amiga.

- Sim, comentávamos justamente sobre suas mais recentes proezas realizadas em Lórien.

- Lórien? Não me surpreendo. Tempestade é realmente cheia de surpresas.

- Haldir! – a voz do Rei os alcançou enquanto este se colocava ao lado de sua esposa. - Que bom que não se demorou. Agradeço, pois sei que sua jornada deve ter sido por demais cansativa.

- É sempre um prazer, Rei Elessar.

- Permitam-me privá-las da companhia deste elegante elfo por alguns minutos, minhas senhoras, pois necessito ter com ele uma conversa muito importante.

- Esteja a vontade, meu marido, mas não abuse dele, sim!

Aragorn riu, pois a elfa já sabia da proposta que seu esposo faria a Haldir. Ambos estavam ansiosos pela resposta do capitão de Lórien.

- Enquanto isso, vou ver como andam os preparativos do jantar. Depois quero saber mais detalhes sobre sua história, Tempestade! Por favor, me dêem licença.

- Certamente, Senhora – respondeu Anna.

Enquanto a Rainha se retirava, Tempestade ouviu o gentil comentário de Éowyn.

- Ela é um raio de sol, não é, minha amiga.

- Sem dúvida.

- O que há, minha cara? Seu semblante não está nem um pouco de acordo com o ambiente de festa de nos envolve.

- Não é nada, minha senhora. É apenas o cansaço da viagem.

- Sei... Tempestade, sabe que nunca conseguiu mentir para mim. Venha, vamos até o terraço. Lá poderemos conversar melhor.

Anna caminhava, mas os passos lhe custavam muito. Por nada consentiria em magoar Éowyn e pelo que pode perceber, ela ainda não sabia nada sobre ela e Faramir. E nem poderia saber, haja vista que fora para dirimir as dúvidas que ainda pesavam em seu coração a respeito daqueles olhos verdes que Galadriel a orientara a voltar a Gondor. Nem em mil anos poderia dizer isso a amiga. Enquanto pensava em um meio de desviar a atenção da Senhora de Roham, Tempestade não percebeu que o terraço já se encontrava ocupado.

- Faramir! – Tempestade ouviu Éowyn pronunciar o nome do esposo com satisfação – por que está aqui sozinho?

- Estou com meus pensamentos, Senhora Minha – respondeu docemente.

Algo dentro de Anna se incomodou com a doçura da resposta de Faramir.

- Vim com Tempestade em busca de um lugar onde pudéssemos conversar tranquilamente.

- Devo, então, deixá-las a vontade – comentou o Príncipe de Ithilien antes de começar a se retirar.

- Não será necessário, meu esposo. Temos tempo. Não deixarei que se vá – disse segurando carinhosamente o braço do marido.

Éowyn estava feliz. Radiante. E merecia cada gota do mar de contentamento que parecia inundar sua alma. Tempestade sabia disso.

- Poeira e mais poeira. É só o que trazemos destas estradas!

A voz do anão soou como um trovão. Do terraço foi possível ouvi-la!

- Gimli! – Éowyn exclamou. Não acredito que conseguiram voltar a tempo.

- Ele não me parece muito contente – comentou Faramir.

- O que é isso, meu esposo. Deve apenas estar com fome. Gostaria de revê-lo, minha cara?

Tempestade não soube o que responder de imediato entre o constrangimento de ficar com o casal ou encarar as piadas do anão. Por haver hesitado em responder, Éowyn acabou por resolver o impasse.

- Neste caso, por favor me dêem licença. Quero muito cumprimentá-lo.

Enquanto a Senhora de Roham se retirava do terraço, Anna quase lhe segurou pela mão para que não fosse ou para que, pelo menos, a levasse consigo. Entretanto, a presença de Faramir a impedira. Não sabia exatamente por que, mas temia pela resposta. Seus olhos acompanharam os passos de Éowyn até que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do filho de Detenhor:

- Faz muito tempo... Anna... desde que tivemos oportunidade de estar a sós pela última vez – disse tentando iniciar um diálogo.

Tempestade nada respondeu.

- Seu novo nome é deveras intrigante. Tempestade.

Anna não se atrevia a olhar para aqueles olhos verdes. Faramir deu um passo em direção a ela. Olhou-a, investigando se sobrara algo da menina que conhecera.

A jovem respirou sentindo o ar que lhe inundava os pulmões liberando-o em seguida.

- Foi ele quem lhe chamou assim, não foi?

A Filha da Árvore Branca fitou o filho de Denethor com uma indagação no olhar.

- Éowyn me contou – esclareceu.

Seguiu-se um silêncio breve antes que Faramir conseguisse externar o que realmente desejava.

- Por que, minha prima? Por quê? – continuou.

- Minha senhora não lhe contou o motivo?

- Você sabe que não é sobre seu nome que estou perguntando – afirmou encurtando um pouco mais a distância entre ambos.

- Como?

- Por que não disse nada a eles sobre mim... sobre nós?

- Faramir... tudo isso é passado... não sou mais aquela menina...nem você...

- Eu sei...

Ambos se olhavam agora. De fato, Anna não era mais uma menina. E Faramir tornara-se um homem. Todavia, permaneceram parados, buscando nos olhos um do outro por qualquer vestígio do que tinham sido.

- Não posso crer no que meus olhos vêem! – disse o anão pondo fim ao silêncio que envolvia os primos – está radiante nestes trajes élficos, Tempestade – concluiu amigavelmente irônico antes de se colocar entre eles.

- Sua esposa deve estar sentindo sua falta, Príncipe de Ithilien – dirigiu-se ao esposo de Éowyn – por que não vai ao encontro dela– finalizou significativamente.

- É claro – peço que me dêem licença – disse antes de se retirar constrangido diante do olhar do anão.

- E então, Tempestade, como está?

- Quanta gentileza sua interessar-se por meu bem estar, filho de Glóin.

- E o que a trouxe a Cidade Branca? Embora eu deva confessar que já suspeito da resposta... – disse acompanhando o vulto de Faramir.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Refiro-me ao que estava acontecendo aqui até minha chegada.

- Estávamos conversando, anão. O que insinua? – indagou afastando-se de Gimli e aproximando-se do parapeito.

- Toma-me por um jovem cego e inexperiente, minha cara? Pois eu não o sou e tampouco seu marido o é.

A última afirmação do anão preocupou a mulher.

- Meu marido?

- Sim. Junto a mim e a Legolas ele observava o que se passava. Adiantei-me antes que vocês cometessem um ato de insanidade.

- E Éowyn?

- A bondosa senhora não consegue circular pelos salões sem ser constantemente requisitada. Apenas nos dirigiu um cumprimento e Árwen a chamou.

- Onde está Haldir?

- Já não sei.

A mulher sentiu sobre si o peso de toda Arda.

- O que ele viu?

- Havia algo para se visto, então? – retorquiu o filho de Glóin.

- Está jogando comigo, anão?

- Se há alguém aqui jogando, e um jogo muito perigoso, esse alguém é você, Tempestade.

- Eu...

- Vá até ele – cortou o anão – não se demore. A situação só tende a piorar caso o faça.

Gimli falou à mulher olhando profundamente eu seus olhos. Buscando fazer com que compreendesse que tudo o que estava dizendo era para o seu bem. Por Iluvathar, Anna compreendeu partindo a procura do marido.

...

O corredor estava vazio. Pelo menos era o que o Príncipe de Ithilien supunha. Caminhava lentamente perdido em mil pensamentos. Quando poderia esclarecer tudo? Sorveu mais um gole de vinho esvaziando a taça para encontrar os olhos azuis de Haldir há poucos metros de si após havê-lo feito. Como aquele elfo aparecera assim? Algo em sua fisionomia lhe dizia que não iria conseguir passar por ele dizendo apenas um 'boa noite'.

- Como está, capitão Haldir?

- Como poderia estar, meu Senhor?

Faramir buscou ar. Não tinha certeza até que ponto o marido de Anna tinha conhecimento dos fatos.

- Perdoe-me, meu Senhor, mas a que se refere? - indagou usando da máxima diplomacia da qual era capaz.

- Toma-me por algum tolo, rapaz? – Haldir perdeu a paciência diante da demonstração de ingenuidade que ele julgava proposital.

- De forma alguma, meu Senhor. Por favor não me entenda mal. O que eu puder fazer para...

- O que pretende? – o elfo disparou.

- Como?

- O que pretende com minha mulher?

Faramir abriu a boca, contudo as palavras não saíram. A incapacidade do filho de Denethor em responder à pergunta fez apenas crescer a ira no peito de Haldir. O silêncio era a prova de que não havia como desmentir a impressão que tivera desde o primeiro momento em que se encontraram.

- Não consegue sequer formular uma resposta, adan?

- Ela é minha prima, meu Senhor, apenas isso.

- Acha que não tenho olhos? Que não vi a maneira como...? – o elfo buscou ar antes de continuar – Não sei o que há de errado comigo que não lhe ponho um fim agora mesmo – concluiu levando a mão à espada.

- Haldir! – Tempestade surgiu a tempo de segurar o braço do marido. O que o elfo viu nos olhos da esposa o entristeceu profundamente. Até aquele instante, rezava para que se tratasse apenas da uma investida unilateral do segundo senhor de Gondor, contudo, a reação de Tempestade não lhe deixava dúvida alguma.

- Teme que o machuque, minha esposa? – indagou profundamente magoado. – Teme por seu bem estar? Até que ponto? Posso saber?

- Agora basta, Anna – disse Faramir – ou conta você, ou conto eu.

Haldir gostaria de não ter ouvido, mas ouviu. Não havia como negar. Realmente havia algo e ele descobriria.

- Sinto profundamente, capitão Haldir, por minha prima não dizer a verdade a todos vocês.

- Faramir...

- Sobre o quê? – indagou Haldir olhando fixamente para sua esposa.

- Sobre o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual a família dela foi expulsa desta cidade, meu senhor – respondeu o filho de Denethor fazendo mais uma reverência. Sabia que precisava ser cauteloso. O que ouvira sobre o elfo era suficiente para saber que ele seria capaz de tudo por causa de Anna.

O olhar de Faramir se voltou para Tempestade.

- Soube que sequer mencionou meu nome quando contou a história de sua vida, Anna – prosseguiu o príncipe de Itilien – Ainda não conseguiu me perdoar pelo mal que lhe fiz?

- Você não me fez mal algum, meu primo!

- Então por quê?

- Porquê... eu não sei – disse Tempestade baixando a cabeça e deixando claro que não teria forças para contar a verdade nem tampouco impetrar alguma mentira.

- Eu e Boromir sempre fomos muito próximos de Anna e de seu irmão, Anor, apesar da antipatia que existia entre nossos pais. – Faramir iniciou seu relato – Anna e eu, particularmente, tínhamos o hábito de freqüentar a biblioteca em busca das histórias dos reis de outrora e imaginávamos o dia em que o rei retornaria e devolveria a nosso país o lugar que lhe era devido. Nunca tive a pretensão de me tornar senhor de Gondor, o que sempre almejei foi servir a meu povo.

O primo de Anna silenciou por um instante, buscando forças para encarar as dolorosas lembranças.

- Prossiga – disse Haldir encarando o príncipe de Itilien.

Faramir sentiu na voz do elfo a justa ira daqueles que são privados da verdade.

- Entre Anna e eu surgiu um sentimento maior do que o afeto entre parentes. Éramos então muito jovens. Nada sabíamos sobre a vida e o amor ou sobre a intolerância... Um dia, meu pai nos encontrou e descarregou toda sua ira sobre minha prima, expulsando-a juntamente com sua família.

- Durante um certo tempo, Boromir me trouxe notícias suas – o filho de Denethor agora se dirigia apenas a Tempestade – o que não foi possível por muito tempo. Não soube de mais nada até que...

O príncipe de Itilien tremeu os lábios ao lembrar do que ocorrera depois.

- ... boatos sobre o ataque ocorrido após o rio chegaram à Cidade Branca. Fiquei desesperado. Boromir e eu, contrariando os desígnios de nosso pai, reunimos alguns soldados, porém chegamos tarde.

Os olhos de Faramir estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- Encontramos apenas... sua família... seus... corpos... e nenhum sinal seu. Busquei por você durante dois dias e duas noites, então rezei para que tivesse sido morta rapidamente, pois sabia que se chegasse viva a Mordor... – o filho de Denethor não conseguiu concluir. Deixou-se vencer pelas lágrimas levando uma das mãos aos olhos.

Respirando fundo a fim de se recompor, Faramir finalizou:

- Tudo o que pude fazer foi enterrar os corpos em Itilien, sem que meu pai soubesse, é claro. E esperar que não tivesse morrido sem me perdoar.

- Meus pais? Em Itilien? – indagou Anna surpresa.

- Sim...

- Está me dizendo, Faramir de Gondor, que meus pais e meu irmão estão em Itilien e não apodreceram em um buraco qualquer em Mordor? – Pela primeira vez em muitos anos os olhos da matadora de wargs souberam novamente o que eram lágrimas.

- Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, minha prima...

- Valoroso Faramir – disse Anna colocando a mão no ombro do primo – vejo que continua não havendo limites para sua modéstia e honradez. Não pode imaginar a alegria que trouxe a meu coração.

- Estou perdoado, então?

- Nunca houve o que perdoar, Faramir. Toma sobre si uma culpa que não é sua.

O filho de Denethor sorriu. Parecia que o peso da montanha da perdição lhe havia sido tirado dos ombros.

Haldir sentia em suas veias uma fúria desconhecida até então.

- Creio que é hora de nos retirarmos, minha senhora – disse Haldir segurando a esposa pelo braço e conduzindo-a a seus aposentos.

Faramir acompanhou o casal que se retirava e optou por ir em direção oposta distanciando-se, assim, do conflito iminente, contudo este seria inevitável, pois Éowyn já o esperava. O Príncipe pode perceber pela expressão da esposa que não era há pouco tempo que ela os observava.


	29. Desencontros

**29 – DESENCONTROS**

... Faramir acompanhou o casal que se retirava e optou por ir em direção oposta distanciando-se, assim, do conflito iminente, contudo este seria inevitável, pois Éowyn já o esperava. O Príncipe pode perceber pela expressão da esposa que não era há pouco tempo que ela os observava.

Os olhos de Éowyn brilhavam, porém a dama de Rohan não se permitiu chorar. O brio da guerreira se impunha à decepção da mulher. O príncipe de Ithilien, por sua vez, viu-se em desconcerto diante dos mil pensamentos que deveriam estar se apoderando de sua esposa. Abriu a boca em uma tentativa de justificar-se, contudo, a mulher não lhe deu chance alguma e ofereceu-lhe apenas as costas em resposta, retirando-se para não mais se falarem, pelo menos por um bom tempo.

...

Após serem introduzidos em seus aposentos, Anna aproximou-se da janela vislumbrando a cidade, mais como uma tentativa de fugir do elfo do que por desejo de apreciar a paisagem.

- O que eu fiz, Tempestade – perguntou finalmente Haldir com as mãos apoiadas em uma mesa após um silêncio prolongado – para ser digno de tamanha humilhação?

A mulher nada respondeu. Seria melhor deixar que o marido extravasasse de uma vez toda ira.

- Privei-a da morte, quando por esta ansiava? Resgatei-a de um mar de trevas e ódio na qual estava imersa? Fui por demais compreensivo quando se recusou a dar-se a mim?

Essas últimas palavras atraíram sobre o elfo o olhar de revolta de Tempestade.

- Esperei por você como nunca esperei por ninguém. Devotei a você minha existência. Por qual destas faltas, minha senhora, resolveu me punir? Por que tantas mentiras?

- Eu não menti... apenas...

- Omitiu? Que desculpa sem propósito, minha cara!

- Peço que compreenda, meu senhor, se o magoei...

- Compreensão? Pede-me mais uma vez compreensão? Será sempre assim? – a voz do primogênito soava como um trovão.

Tempestade não sabia o que dizer. Entendia que o elfo tinha razão em muitos pontos.

- Como acha que me senti vendo-a abraçar seu primo com tanta desenvoltura, enquanto que há algumas semanas rejeitou veementemente seu marido por tentar fazer o mesmo? – berrou esmurrando a mesa.

- Foi justamente você quem me libertou, Haldir de Lórien. Você que arrancou de mim todos os meus temores. Curou todas as feridas de minha alma...

- Para que assim pudesse retornar para os braços de seu amado Faramir? – Haldir finalmente encarou a mulher.

- Não!

- Agora entendo porque seu coração chorava por Gondor... Como pude ser tão cego?

- Cego está agora, Haldir, se não vê que o único por quem meu coração bate é por você.

- Sua declaração enternece meu coração, minha esposa – disse cinicamente.

- Quer saber o que senti quando abracei Faramir?

- ...

- Acolhimento, carinho, ternura.

- Comovente...

- Sabe o que sinto quando abraço você? Plenitude, eternidade, vertigem, torpor, desejo...

- Então me responda, por que a mentira?

- Medo.

- ...

- Medo de que reagisse exatamente assim. Quando contei a todos vocês minha história, estava morrendo, não havia motivo... Depois, foi ficando cada vez mais difícil, não queria magoá-lo. Nunca quis enganá-lo.

- Pelo que pude compreender, não pretendia dizer a verdade mesmo depois de reencontrá-lo...

- Queria poupar a você e a mim este sofrimento desnecessário...

- Com mentiras? Como quer que eu acredite que não veio aqui em busca dele e que se não o tivesse encontrado casado, não correria para os seus braços?

- Minha palavra é tudo o que tenho para lhe dar como garantia, meu esposo.

Haldir nada respondeu. A ira dentro dele crescendo a cada minuto. Resolveu sair antes que cometesse algum desatino.

...

O elfo estava transtornado. Suas feições refletindo toda sua confusão interior. Percorria a esmo os corredores do palácio sem perceber quantas horas já haviam se passado.

Buscou auxílio nas muralhas reconstruídas. A noite já ia adiantada trazendo consigo um frio que em nada se comparava àquele que envolvia o coração do elfo. E que nem mesmo o fogo da ira que percorria seu sangue conseguia abrandar.

Tempestade, tempestade. Um turbilhão de emoções inebriando a mente, confundindo os sentidos. Levou as mãos ao rosto. Buscou ar. Queria, mas não conseguia acreditar nas palavras dela. Os argumentos daquela adán traiçoeira que o enfeitiçara rodopiavam ao seu redor, contudo, a dúvida se instalara em seu coração e Haldir não sabia o que fazer para desterrá-la.

Pensou em voltar a Lórien. Ficaria um pouco sozinho e assim, longe dela, poderia refletir melhor, mas logo desistiu, sabia que se a deixasse ali, junto dele, não teria paz um minuto sequer. Cada segundo potencializaria um encontro, uma palavra, um afeto entre eles.

Elevou os olhos às estrelas implorando por uma luz ou algo que o guiasse naquela escuridão.

E as estrelas o ouviram.

- O que poderia ter acontecido a ponto de lhe tirar a paz dessa maneira, Haldir?

O elfo olhou surpreso para a rainha que se colocava a seu lado.

- E o que faz a senhora de Gondor ao relento a uma hora dessas?

- Justamente porque sou senhora dessa terra, Haldir, devo zelar por tudo e todos que nela habitam, ainda que temporariamente. Não pude deixar de perceber a ausência de meus hóspedes durante o jantar.

'Pelo Único, o jantar!' Esquecera-se por completo de dar qualquer satisfação que fosse aos anfitriões e amigos.

- Por favor, perdoe-me tal indelicadeza, Undomiel. Eu... nós...

- Shiiii! – disse a elfa colocando a mão delicada sobre a boca de Haldir – Acalme-se, meu amigo. Não estou aqui para lhe cobrar nada, principalmente no que se refere a etiquetas e protocolos. Sei que algo de muito grave deve ter acontecido. Quando fui aos seus aposentos após o jantar em busca de respostas, eu o vi sair como um furacão. Caminhou sem rumo pelos corredores durante todo esse tempo.

- E me acompanhou sem que eu o percebesse? Como? Eu devia estar realmente fora de mim!

- Disso não duvido. Contudo, preciso saber se vai me contar o que está acontecendo.

- Não sei se sou capaz, se teria coragem...

Haldir fitou a amiga. Um sorriso de Arwen foi suficiente para recordá-lo de que a amizade que os unia era como seu povo: imortal.

- Espero que tenha tempo. É uma longa história...

A elfa assentiu e Haldir começou a abrir seu coração.

...

Tempestade andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Seu marido estava demorando mais do que ela poderia suportar. Optou por ir procurá-lo.

Andou por alguns corredores e não o encontrou. Chegou ao alto de uma torre e resolveu ficar um pouco sozinha com seus pensamentos até que uma presença atrás de si chamou sua atenção. Em um reflexo desembainhou a espada levando-a até a garganta do recém-chegado.

- Calma, minha prima – disse Faramir – eu vim em paz.

- Sinto muito, meu primo. Anos de condicionamento são difíceis de superar... – disse mais seriamente do que pretendia.

- Eu sei. Soube de suas proezas.

- Proezas? Se lhe contaram a verdade deve saber que não me orgulho delas... – comentou voltando a observar o horizonte.

- Tornou-se uma mulher admirável, Anna, embora insista em negar isso – disse colocando-se ao lado da jovem.

- E quanto a você, príncipe de Itilien? É o segundo em comando em Gondor. O povo o ama, o rei abençoado o respeita. Conquistou para si o amor de uma mulher inigualável. Creio que conquistou tudo que um homem precisa para se considerar realizado.

Às palavras de Anna, Faramir baixou os olhos.

- Sim, conquistei – disse com voz cansada – e espero não a haver perdido esta noite.

A mulher compreendeu bem a que o primo se referia.

- Lamento que estejamos unidos neste temor, meu primo – disse Anna colocando a mão por cima da mão do parente.

- Por certo – concordou correspondendo ao gesto – o elfo me pareceu um marido cioso e devotado.

- E o é – confirmou a mulher recordando-se de todos os cuidados de que já fora objeto nas mãos de Haldir.

Um breve silêncio se instalou entre ambos antes que Faramir prosseguisse:

- Éowyn retorna a Rohan ao nascer do sol...

A revelação do primo caiu como uma rocha por sobre a cabeça da mulher. Sentimentos de culpa a invadiram. Já não bastava ter arruinado a vida de Haldir e a sua própria? Também viera por fim à abençoada felicidade de um casal que atravessara toda sorte de intempéries a fim de conquistá-la?

Com o queixo trêmulo, Tempestade ensaiou um pedido de desculpas:

- Faramir, eu lamento tanto...

- Não se culpe – disse incisivo – ninguém pode escapar do próprio passado ou pretender que alguém o ame sem que o conheça por inteiro. Ela retornará... Se me amar realmente, retornará.

- E se não retornar?

- Então cavalgarei até Rohan e a trarei de volta – concluiu convencendo a si mesmo de que poderia dar uma solução simples a um problema deveras complicado.

- Mas Faramir...

- Não descansarei enquanto não tiver a mulher que amo de volta em meus braços, minha prima, ainda que para isso precise percorrer toda a Arda em busca de algo que a agrade.

E a firmeza da resolução de Faramir deu à Tempestade a certeza de que para não perder Haldir, ela também deveria estar disposta a tudo.

...

O sol já despontava no horizonte quando o elfo vislumbrou a caravana que deixava a cidade sob a bandeira da terra dos cavaleiros. Haldir passara a noite em claro sobre a muralha. Não sentia que poderia retornar ao quarto. De fato, não sentia que poderia retornar a parte alguma.

A rainha fora gentil em ouvi-lo e por alguns momentos sentiu o coração aliviado de tantas incertezas, contudo mal a elfa se retirara, voltou a sentir o coração esmagado pela frustração.

Caminhou por sobre a muralha, indagando a primeira sentinela que cruzou seu caminho:

- Para quem os portões se abriram há pouco?

- A Senhora de Rohan, meu senhor.

Haldir sentiu uma espada penetrar-lhe o crânio e o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

- Algum problema, meu senhor – argüiu o soldado preocupado diante da reação do estrangeiro.

- Não é nada – balbuciou Haldir retirando-se em um esforço tremendo de mover as pernas a fim de não chamar a atenção para si.

Caminhava lentamente, mas em sua mente, os pensamentos vinham como enxurradas. O caminho livre. Tempestade agora tinha o caminho livre para aquele que sempre amara verdadeiramente, ainda que ela mesma houvesse tentado se convencer do contrário. Como fora tolo! Um tolo! Haldir se odiava naquele momento. Mais do que recriminar a mulher, recriminava a si mesmo, ainda que ela não se atrevesse a atravessar seu caminho agora. Sabia que não conseguiria conter sua ira.

Encontrou uma pilha de escombros. Resquícios de uma batalha ainda recente. Apoiou-se neles. Sentou-se. Já não conseguia pensar e caminhar ao mesmo tempo. Escombros. Era no que sua existência se tornara. Jamais conseguiria reconstruir sua vida. Desde que encontrou aquela mulher, algo sempre estava desmoronando. Haldir esmurrava as pedras. A ira crescendo dentro de si. Atirou algumas para longe a fim de atingir a imagem dos dois que surgiam a sua frente, abraçados.

Esmagava as menores com as mãos. E percebeu tarde demais quando a pequena, mas letal criatura picara-lhe a mão antes que esta a esmagasse.

...


	30. Palavras

**30 – PALAVRAS**

Anna corria desesperada. 'Um escorpião?', custava a crer. 'O que, em nome de Mordor aquele elfo insano foi fazer em um monte de escombros?'

Abriu a porta do aposento e antes de tomar fôlego percebeu a presença do rei que se debruçava sobre Haldir ministrando-lhe seus cuidados.

- O veneno já penetrou demais em seu sangue – comentou Aragorn sem olhá-la – não sei por quanto tempo ficou desmaiado antes de o encontrarem – disse antes de mergulhar novamente o pano na água fria a fim de colocá-lo por sobre a testa do elfo.

- Rei Elessar – disse Tempestade enquanto se colocava ao lado de Haldir e segurava a mão enfaixada do marido – abençoado é o povo que o tem por governante e aqueles que o têm como amigo.

O rei fitou a mulher por um breve instante.

- E para que mais existem as habilidades de um rei que não para servir aqueles que se colocam sob sua proteção? – concluiu antes de tomar de Anna a mão que segurava.

Aragorn tirou-lhe as ataduras a fim de untar o ferimento novamente. Tempestade prendeu a respiração ante a gangrena evidente.

- Esse ungüento combaterá o veneno, meu Senhor?

- Não. Ele combate a gangrena local. Aquele frasco - respondeu o rei apontando o pequeno objeto ao lado da cabeceira - possui o preparo que dei a Haldir.

- Há o suficiente? – indagou Anna incrédula diante do minúsculo objeto.

- É um remédio tão forte quanto eficaz. Algumas gotas são suficientes para alguém do tamanho de Haldir. No caso dele os remédios mais leves não ajudariam, pois, como disse, o veneno já se espalhou demais.

- Deu-lhe apenas algumas gotas?

- Sim, mais do que isso, ao invés de ajudá-lo, poderia matá-lo. Agora só podemos esperar, Tempestade – comentou Elessar enquanto se levantava – voltarei em algumas horas para ver se ele reagiu...

- E se não reagir...? – indagou Anna fitando o rei em busca de esperança.

- Então veremos... – respondeu o rei consternado por não possuir uma resposta melhor – talvez lhe ministre mais algumas gotas, mas não gostaria de fazê-lo até amanhã. É muito arriscado.

A mulher assentiu e voltou a olhar o elfo. 'Haldir era forte.' Consolou-se. 'Conseguira sobreviver a outros infortúnios. Superaria também este.' Buscava convencer a si mesma.

Tempestade pôs a mão por sobre o pano na testa de Haldir. 'Como esquentou tão rápido?', perguntou-se enquanto mergulhava-o novamente na água fria e o recolocava. A mulher depositou um beijo suave na face febril e seus olhos miraram o pequeno frasco. Tomou-o nas mãos guardando-o consigo. Uma decisão tomava forma em seu coração.

- Como ele está? – indagou a figura encapuzada que adentrara o quarto sem que a mulher percebesse.

- Nada bem – respondeu Anna sem tirar os olhos do marido.

- Se está sob os cuidados do rei, há de sobreviver – disse colocando a mão por sobre o ombro da prima.

Tempestade levantou-se agoniada buscando ar. Temerosa de agarrar-se a falsas esperanças. Só então percebeu o estado do primo.

- Vai a algum lugar?

- Vou a Ithilien. Permanecerei por lá por alguns dias até ter alguma notícia. Caso não as tenha, farei o que lhe disse.

Anna suspirou. O olhar vazio chamou a atenção do primo que a inquiriu com o olhar.

- Não creio que ele dure muito tempo, Faramir.

A desesperança na voz da prima fez tremer o coração do príncipe.

- E se ele morrer? – indagou o rapaz temeroso da resposta.

- Eu irei em seguida – respondeu a mulher lembrando-se do pequeno frasco.

Faramir sentiu o sangue gelar. Quão injusta era a sina daquela mulher. Tanto sofrimento seguido de alguma ventura apenas para perdê-la tão brevemente. Ele a recomendaria à rainha antes de partir. Arwen, por certo saberia como lidar com tamanha desesperança melhor do que ele mesmo. Confiaria a ela sua última parente de sangue.

Sem saber que palavras dirigir à prima ante tão triste comentário, despediu-se silenciosamente. Tempestade colocou-se novamente ao lado do marido a fim de secar-lhe o rosto. Ao que percebeu em Haldir movimentos que não se deviam apenas ao tremor da febre. O elfo parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. Movia a cabeça levemente para os lados como se quisesse acordar. Anna buscou consolá-lo.

- Calma, meu amado, eu estou aqui. Tudo vai ficar bem – a mulher quis realmente acreditar nesse fio de esperança que surgira. Talvez Haldir estivesse lutando contra o veneno, afinal.

A voz da mulher chegou confusa aos ouvidos do elfo. _'Calma, meu amado, estou aqui.'_ Cínica, dissimulada, pensava ele, odiando-se por não conseguir acordar. Amaldiçoando-se por ter que escutar a conversa da esposa e do amante. As palavras faziam eco em sua mente:

_- Vai a algum lugar? _

_- Vou a Ithilien. Permanecerei por lá por alguns dias até ter alguma notícia. Caso não as tenha, farei o que lhe disse. _

_- Não creio que ele dure muito tempo, Faramir. _

_- E se ele morrer? _

_- Eu irei em seguida. _

Ele a aguardaria em Ithilien, e ela, aquela cobra traiçoeira, aguardaria apenas o momento de sua morte para correr para os braços dele. Retomara a consciência apenas para escutar aquele diálogo vil. Que crueldade era essa que o Único fazia a ele? Ou seria uma chance que estava recebendo de se libertar de vez dos braços daquela armadilha que a vida lhe reservara? Não, não poderia se entregar. Não daria aos dois esse prazer. Viveria, sim. Ah! Se viveria. Não precisariam aguardar por sua morte para ficarem juntos. Ele mesmo, Haldir de Lórien, entregaria aquela leviana aos braços do 'nobre' Faramir e lhe diria que fizesse bom proveito. E retornaria a seu povo sem uma gota sequer de arrependimento ou remorso. Mas para isso, precisava acordar, precisava abrir os olhos e fazer com que seu corpo obedecesse os comandos de sua mente. E lutava bravamente contra aquela sensação de morte, contra aquele algo que buscava incessantemente arrancar-lhe a alma do corpo.

A face de Haldir era a imagem do desespero. Tempestade, que a princípio, quis se alegrar com a suposta reação do elfo, começou a temer que ele estivesse agonizando. Até o final da manhã, seu marido se debatia na cama como que procurando acordar de um pesadelo.

- O que está acontecendo? – indagou o rei preocupado.

- Eu não sei, meu senhor, está assim há várias horas.

- Onde está o remédio, Tempestade? – inquiriu Elessar ao sentir a falta do frasco ao lado da cabeceira.

- Eu o guardei comigo, meu senhor – respondeu desconcertada depositando o pequeno objeto nas mãos de Aragorn que olhou desconfiado para a mulher.

- Diga-me não deu a Haldir uma gota seque desse frasco, Tempestade.

- Não, meu senhor – respondeu a mulher temerosa de que suas verdadeiras intenções fossem reveladas – apenas não quis deixá-lo ali. O senhor disse que era tão perigoso... – disse em uma mal sucedida tentativa de enganar o rei.

'_Temo pela reação dela caso Haldir não sobreviva.'_

Foram as palavras de Faramir à Arwen antes de partir em busca de sua esposa. A própria rainha o convencera de que não deveria esperar mais. Levaria dias para chegar a Roham e até lá Éowyn teria tido tempo suficiente para se acalmar. Então o príncipe partiu não antes de recomendar Anna mais uma vez aos cuidados do casal real.

O rei voltou suas atenções ao doente. Examinou-o com cuidado. A febre parecia haver cedido um pouco. Os lençóis estavam encharcados pelo suor do elfo. Aragorn compreendeu.

- Ele luta para sobreviver – disse em um tom de voz ligeiramente surpreso. Como se o próprio rei não acreditasse no que seus olhos presenciavam – mas seu espírito não está encontrando o caminho.

Elessar tomou as mãos do elfo nas suas e juntou-as em uma das mãos, para em seguida com a mão livre tocar-lhe o rosto.

- Haldir – chamou o rei – venha para a luz.

Aragorn quedou repetindo essa frase por muito tempo.

Anna, sem o perceber, também repetia, como que uma oração.

Após vários minutos de expectativa, os movimentos do elfo foram se acalmando, a respiração tornou-se mais compassada e após um suspiro que lhe esvaziou o peito, Haldir abriu os olhos fitando Elessar.

- Obrigado, por me trazer de volta, Majestade! – foi o que conseguiu dizer quase sussurrando.

Aragorn sorriu.

- Será que nem em um momento como esse, nobre Haldir, tenho a ventura de ouvi-lo chamar-me pelo nome como um amigo deve chamar a outro?

O elfo quis sorrir. Sim, em seu íntimo ele ainda era Aragorn, Passolargo. E era assim que Haldir o via, mas ele, o guardião de Lórien, habituara-se a tratar com a devida deferência os senhores de Arda independentemente de sua origem, Edain ou Eldar.

- O senhor foi para mim, um farol, nobre rei, que guiou minha alma de volta para esta terra.

- Estávamos ambos perdidos, querido amigo, foi o Único que nos guiou a ambos.

Tempestade observava embevecida o diálogo que transcorria a sua frente. Sem conseguir se conter por mais tempo, pôs-se ao lado do marido.

- Haldir, graças que está vivo...

Já ida beijá-lo quando a mão de Haldir a afastou.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar de mim criatura das trevas. Não pense que poderá me envolver novamente em seus ardis.

A surpresa nos olhos de Aragorn diante da inesperada reação de Haldir só não era maior do que a total incompreensão dos fatos que se alojara na face de Anna. Esta, não conseguiu sequer formular uma pergunta.

- Haldir...

- Não pense você que aos olhos do Único as más ações permanecem encobertas e Este mo concedeu conhecer as suas, mulher leviana.

Tempestade se afastou lentamente da cama, da qual Haldir já buscava escapar, para desespero de seu cuidador.

- Não é prudente que se levante agora, meu amigo, acalme-se.

- Nada poderia trazer-me mais males do que continuar na presença vil desta perversa que acolhi em minha vida.

O rosto de Haldir era pura indignação. O que poderia Tempestade ter feito? Refletia o rei, se estava disposta a acompanhá-lo para onde fosse, ainda que para a outra vida? Anna quedou-se imóvel, sem saber exatamente do que se defender. Atônica diante da fúria do marido.

O guardião, ao ver a falta de reação da adan, mal podia acreditar em seu cinismo. Não haveria de fato nenhum pingo de caráter nela?

- Recuso-me a acreditar, 'minha esposa', que não esteja a recordar o recente diálogo que manteve neste mesmo quarto com seu 'primo adorado'.

- Faramir?

- E quem mais seria? Cínica!

Sim, aos olhos de Haldir, Anna era a mais dissimulada das mulheres. Nunca vira nenhuma delas sustentar uma mentira com tamanha desfaçatez.

- Estava esperando minha morte para acompanhá-lo a Ithilien? Pois bem, não precisa mais esperar. Eu a liberto agora de qualquer laço que tenha estabelecido comigo. É bom se apressar, pois ele deve estar ansioso a sua esperara!

- Haldir o que pensa ter ouvido? Eu...

- Saia!

A este último grito os temores de Aragorn se concretizaram e Haldir sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas não a sua consciência. O rei ajudou-o a sentar-se na cama enquanto dirigia a Tempestade um pedido desesperado.

- Em nome do Único, Anna, seja qual for o mal entendido que está entre vocês, deve ser deixado para depois. Vá antes que ele se mate!

A mulher hesitou um pouco antes de sair do quarto. Mas as palavras de Elessar eram sábias e, ainda que a contragosto, ela o atendeu.

...

- Ele está dormindo? – indagou a rainha.

- Finalmente está. Quase não consigo fazer com que se acalme – respondeu Aragorn exausto.

- Vá descansar um pouco, meu amado. Eu ficarei aqui. Não é prudente deixar o impetuoso Haldir aos cuidados de alguém que não seja capaz de conter seus rompantes. E esse número de pessoas é bastante limitado – sorriu a elfa.

- Eu não demoro – disse Aragorn antes de depositar um beijo na testa da esposa e se retirar.

Arwen via que o sono de Haldir não era tranqüilo. Permaneceu a observá-lo por um longo tempo enquanto montava as partes daquele confuso mosaico. Até que viu-se sob o olhar do amigo.

- Ela se foi? – indagou Haldir.

- Sim. Quer que mande buscá-la? – arriscou a rainha.

- Nem em mil anos! Deixe que fique para sempre nos braços de Faramir. Os dois se merecem.

- Do que está falando, Haldir? Faramir não está em Gondor.

- O que?

- Foi para Roham, em busca de Éowym. Parece que algumas sombras do passado se colocaram entre os dois.

- Creio que está enganada, minha rainha. Ele foi para Ithilien esperar por Tempestade. Sei o que ouvi.

- Sabe o que ouviu? Quando?

- Aqui neste quarto. Não sabiam que eu podia ouvi-los. Combinaram seu encontro em Ithilien. Ele iria primeiro e Tempestade disse claramente que após a minha morte, ela também partiria. Então, como não morri, eu mesmo a libertei de mim.

- Haldir, o que está dizendo? Seus ouvidos só podem tê-lo enganado!

- Questiona a percepção dos ouvidos de um elfo guardião de Lórien, Majestade?

- Sim – respondeu firmemente – questiono a audição distorcida em meio a uma febre atroz que trouxe a uma mente já perturbada por dúvidas palavras que esta mesma mente interpretou de uma forma ainda mais distorcida!

- Que quer dizer, Undomiel? – indagou Haldir sentando-se na cama com as costas recostadas na cabeceira. Um raio de preocupação nos olhos pela certeza implícita nas palavras da rainha.

- Faramir ia de fato para Ithilien, mas seu intento era aguardar alguns dias antes de ir Roham em busca de Éowym. Eu mesma o convenci a seguir direto a Edoras. Nunca vi o filho de Denethor tão desesperado. E quanto a Tempestade, pelo que sei, ela estava pronta a partir após sua morte, mas não para seguir a Faramir. Ela seguiria seu marido em uma atitude insana de tirar a própria vida. Foi o próprio príncipe que me pediu para protegê-la de si mesma. Acha que Tempestade traria isso consigo para quê? – inquiriu a rainha mostrando o pequeno frasco ao elfo.

- Será que eles também não a engaram, minha rainha? – indagou Haldir com medo de acreditar na verdade.

- Acha realmente que conseguiriam enganar a mim e ao rei? E se de fato essa versão louca dos fatos que sua mente entorpecida pelo veneno criou fosse verdade, acha que eles ficariam tranquilamente em Ithilien expondo-se ao julgamento de todos? Pois um comportamento assim não seria tão facilmente tolerado.

As palavras de Arwen faziam sentido. Sem dúvida alguma. A elfa silenciou por um tempo enquanto observava o amigo digerir a nova ordem dos fatos que lhe parecia, é verdade, mais sensata e de acordo com o que vira até agora do que o engodo que sua mente tentara lhe pregar. Fitou longamente o frasco que Arwen depositara em sua mão.

- Ela realmente se mataria?

- Ela não se lançou de cima de uma muralha por você, Haldir? O que o impede de acreditar que ela se lançaria outra vez?

O elfo respirou fundo.

- Então talvez fosse eu aquele que deveria dar cabo da própria vida. Eu lhe disse palavras horríveis... – comentou fitando a janela.

- Estou certa de que tais palavras de ódio podem ter seu efeito anulado por suas palavras de amor – propôs a rainha com a mão por sobre a do amigo atraindo para si sua atenção.

- Será que ainda tenho dentro de mim amor suficiente para isso? Deixei-me levar por tanto ódio!

Arwen sorriu apenas, antes de se levantar. Apenas ela era capaz de dizer sim de uma forma tão delicada.

- Ela deve estar vagando pelo corredores do castelo – disse enquanto se levantava da lateral da cama – tão perdida como você se sente agora. Necessitados de reencontrarem um ao outro – concluiu antes de deixar o quarto.


	31. O Último Segredo

**31 – O ÚLTIMO SEGREDO**

Tempestade corria pelos corredores do palácio em busca de uma saída embora não soubesse dizer para onde exatamente gostaria de ir. Por que vieram a Minas Tirith? Somente para se perderem um do outro?

Encontrou-se em um corredor que dava em uma porta trancada. Não poderia prosseguir. Não queria voltar. Esmurrou a madeira com as duas mãos. Um urro saindo pela garganta. A fúria incontida. A raiva envenenando o sangue élfico. O coração descompassado. Transtornado. Irado. Atraindo para si outro coração.

Batidas que se aceleravam à medida que percebia o ódio crescendo em seu par. Passos decididos a por um fim àquele mal entendido. Caminhava guiado mais pelo instinto que pela razão.

Apoiou as costas na madeira fria. Escorregou aos poucos. Encontrou o chão. Buscou acalmar a respiração. 'Elfo maldito!' disse revoltada consigo mesma. 'Fizeste-me prisioneira de teus olhos claros.'

Parou. Algo dentro de si impedira-o de prosseguir. Olhou para os lados. Um corredor mal iluminado capturou sua atenção. As rápidas passadas foram substituídas por passos cautelosos como se estivesse de volta à Lórien a espreitar um intruso. Aproximou-se. Não percebeu reação alguma. Até que... um olhar.

Ali estavam eles. Os malditos olhos azuis. O coração sentiu um estranho alívio. Acreditara realmente que ele jamais viria a ela novamente. Viera.

Estendeu a mão masculina. Não percebeu reação alguma. Silêncio.

Castanhos em azuis. Buscando alguma explicação. O porquê de tudo aquilo teimando em se esquivar. Toldando seus raciocínios. Valeria mesmo a pena procurar pelo porquê? Talvez devesse se render. Desistir. Entregar-se. O orgulho não lhe traria nada de bom.

A mão continuava estendida, motivada pelo que via em castanhos: uma busca; considerando algo; ponderando.

Desviou de azuis. Eles a confundiam. Impediam-na de pensar claramente. Ou talvez fosse o contrário. Talvez pensasse claramente apenas quando estivesse imersa em safiras. Fechou os seus.

Voltou a olhar o galadhrim. A postura masculina. A elegância élfica. A imortalidade que emanava de sua alma, apesar do sangue mortal. 'E quem disse que imortalidade é privilégio dos eldar?' Castanhos fixos em mãos estendidas. Sentiu em si o desejo pelo toque. Dedos muitos próximos da face. 'Como chegaram tão perto?' Fechou novamente os olhos. Sentiu o perfume da Floresta Dourada. O suave calor que emanava das pontas dos dedos acariciando sua face. Contato. Desejado. Rendição. Carícia. Dedos élficos em lábios edain. Torpor. 'Sou sua prisioneira', apenas pensou. Não ousava falar.

Joelhos que se dobram. Amor que se rebaixa. Aprendeu em séculos de existência que o verdadeiro amor não teme rebaixar-se, por saber-se capaz de erguer-se novamente trazendo consigo a pessoa amada.

- Perdoe-me – rompeu o silêncio – por minha insegurança. Por minha palavras torpes. Estava perdido. Confuso. Sei que a ofendi demais. Estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para que me perdoe.

Não conseguia acreditar. Como poderia continuar imersa em seu tolo orgulho enquanto Haldir a buscava daquela forma? Sem que a mulher percebesse como, as mãos do elfo envolveram seu rosto. Faces muito próximas. Lábios que se aproximavam.

- Estou perdoado? – indagou em um sussurro.

O hálito morno que aquece a face. Palavras aquecendo o coração.

- Diga-me que sim.

'Uma ordem?' – o espírito em uma pálida tentativa de rebeldia.

Bocas que se tocam.

Espírito que se submete.

- Criaturinha teimosa.

Lábios élficos acariciam face edain enquanto se aproximam do ouvido.

- Não vai me responder?

Corpo que estremece.

Boca formigando. Ansiando por mais um contato.

Mãos sobre mãos.

Azuis que se voltam para castanhos, aguardando.

Expectativa.

Lábios femininos buscam por seu complemento.

- Responda – comandou.

'Mais uma ordem?'

Castanhos que mergulham em azuis. O desejo de se submeter parecendo-lhe estranhamente atraente.

- Como não poderia estar? – a voz rouca.

O sorriso surgindo na face clara. Vitória e alívio. Para ambos.

Bocas que se reaproximam. Desarmadas. O toque úmido. A entrega final.

Já não recordavam o porquê da discussão.

...

Sentia a maciez dos lençóis. O aconchego da cama convidando o corpo a permanecer naquele torpor inebriante. Estendeu o braço para o lado buscando pelo companheiro. Não o encontrara. Abriu os olhos. Haldir estava sentado à beira da cama. Observando-a com um sorriso enigmático. O olhar indecifrável.

- Como passou a noite? – perguntou o elfo.

A mulher se espreguiçou.

O sorriso na face clara aumentando.

- Não precisa responder – disse irresistivelmente arrogante.

Tempestade fitou o marido. Era como um sonho. De repente nada mais tinha importância. A raiva que sentira fora dissipada pelos carinhos de seu par. Não valia pena. Irar-se só a fazia infeliz. Deixar-se envolver pela luz de Haldir era muito melhor. Sorriu discretamente, mas não o suficiente para que os treinados olhos do galadhrim não percebessem.

- Em que está pensando? – indagou o servo de Lórien.

- Não é capaz de adivinhar, meu senhor?

- Isso é prerrogativa da senhora da Luz e não minha, Tempestade. Não possuo o dom ler os pensamentos dos outros.

- Nem mesmo os meus? – provocou enquanto punha-se de joelhos na cama.

- Principalmente os seus – respondeu deixando-se conduzir pelo prazeroso jogo impetrado pela edain.

- Então como consegue descobrir cada uma de minhas necessidades e desejos? Como consegue romper com meus caprichos e me dar exatamente aquilo de que preciso? – inquiriu enquanto se aproximava do elfo.

Haldir segurou a mulher pelos braços forçando-a a deitar-se novamente e cobrindo-a com seu corpo.

- É a senhora quem me conta – respondeu matreiro.

A edain questionou com o olhar.

- Seu coração fala ao meu a todo instante. Eu já aprendi a escutá-lo – continuou com os lábios muito próximos do da esposa – deve aprender a fazer o mesmo.

Tempestade entristeceu-se um pouco com a conclusão da resposta. Olhou discretamente para o lado desviando a boca do beijo iminente:

- Não tenho conseguido corresponder aos seus desejos, não é? Não o agrado tanto quanto o senhor a mim.

- É só uma questão de tempo. Seja paciente consigo mesma.

A mulher não percebera, mas adquirira um gosto todo especial por ser conduzida pelo guardião.

- Aprender a ouvir seu coração. Ser paciente comigo mesma. Mais alguma ordem, meu senhor?

Haldir sorriu. Ver a guerreira impetuosa que conhecera sob seu domínio vinha ao encontro de algo selvagem que havia dentro dele. Algo que o sangue edain favorecera enormemente. Principalmente por saber que Tempestade só agia assim com ele e com mais ninguém e apenas quando estavam a sós.

- Sim.

- E qual é?

- Não permita que eu saia dessa cama tão cedo.

Tempestade apenas sorriu antes de mergulharem um no outro.

...

A mulher fitava a janela. Haldir se ausentara por alguns momentos. Não seria de bom tom ignorar um chamado do Rei Elessar.

Estava feliz. Sentia-se mais unida ao marido do que nunca. Seu coração ansiava por retornar a Lórien. Ao lar que aprendera a amar. Entretanto, a voz de Galadriel não calara nem por um minuto desde a saída do marido. _'Sabemos que não é apenas um segredo, Tempestade'_

Precisaria falar. Não seria justo esconder de Haldir algo tão sério. Não poderiam retornar à Floresta Dourada antes que esse último impasse fosse esclarecido. Talvez o mais difícil, por ser uma ferida a qual não havia remédio élfico ou edain que pudesse curar.

O galadhrim entrou, aproximando-se à esposa e envolvendo-a com o mais carinhoso dos abraços.

- Por que torna tudo tão difícil? – indagou a mulher sem perceber que o fizera em voz alta.

- Do que está falando? – retorquiu o elfo intrigado.

- Perdoe-me – suspirou – preciso lhe falar. Lamento apenas que me falte a sutileza dos elfos para tal.

- O que há de errado – perguntou enquanto virava a esposa para si – não me esconda nada.

- Esse é o problema. Sei que ao não lhe esconder o que trago no peito, trarei para sua existência um fardo que não merece. De todos os meus segredos, este deveria ter sido o primeiro a lhe revelar.

- Tempestade – disse enquanto lhe segurava o rosto – está me deixando muito preocupado.

- Antes de mais nada, quero que saiba que apesar de eu o haver desposado sob as bênçãos dos elfos, se após ouvir o que eu vou dizer, você não desejar mais permanecer unido a mim, eu irei compreender e não questionarei nenhum ato ou palavra que venha a proferir. Não será necessária nenhuma justificativa ou aviso de partida.

- Está realmente me assustando agora, minha cara. Coisa rara quando se trata de Haldir de Lórien.

- Haldir – suspirou – lembra-se de tudo o que lhe contei sobre Mordor?

Algo o paralizou. Mordor? O que poderia haver ainda sobre a Terra Negra que fosse capaz de atormentar Tempestade daquela forma?

- Lembro.

- Ao chegar lá eu fui...

- Já disse que lembro – interrompeu o elfo demonstrando não estar nem um pouco a vontade com aquela conversa.

- Lembra-se então de que fui ajudada por uma bondosa mulher, sem cujos cuidados teria morrido.

O galadhrim apenas assentiu.

- Quase paguei com a vida pelos abusos aos quais fui submetida.

O olhar de Haldir revelava sua total incompreensão. Por que tais recordações agora?

- Bom – disse a mulher – não paguei com a vida...- interrompeu liberando-se dos braços do marido.

- Quando fui entregue aos braços de Yoleth, estava muito fraca... com uma forte hemorragia... a violência foi muito grande... – Tempestade buscava protelar por alguns instantes o que na realidade não poderia ser adiado.

- Eu era muito nova...- sentiu a voz embargada - Muito nova...

Haldir tentou se aproximar, mas foi detido pelo olhar da edain.

- Muito frágil... não estava preparada... nem minha mente... nem meu corpo...eram muitos...juntos... – A mulher fazia apenas sussurrar agora e não fosse por sua audição élfica, o galadhrim não seria capaz de discernir as palavras pronunciadas por ela.

O guardião sentia em si o sofrimento revivido por sua esposa. Ela nunca entrara em tantos detalhes assim sobre o que passara. Haldir pensava que não poderia piorar. Estava enganado.

- E não foram apenas eles... seus... o que usaram...

- Chega! – O elfo não suportou mais. – Não vejo porque prosseguir com esse assunto sem propósito.

- Haldir... – a voz da edain chegou aos ouvidos do elfo como que um pedido de ajuda de uma criança.

O galadhrim compreendeu.

- Perdoe-me, minha querida – disse tentando se aproximar antes de ser novamente impedido pelo olhar da mulher.

- Eles me feriram tanto, tanto, tanto – dizia enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo – doía muito. Eles me... me...

- O que eles fizeram, Tempestade?

Na pergunta do marido, a mulher pode sentir que ele seria capaz de sair dali naquele momento e estraçalhar todos os orcs que ainda vagassem pela Terra Média apenas para vingá-la.

- Eles me... destruíram. Não apenas destruíram meus sentimentos, tudo o que eu era. Como pessoa. Como mulher. Como... Eles tiraram de mim a possibilidade de um dia...ser capaz de... gerar... uma... vida...

Haldir sentiu o gelo percorrer-lhe da cabeça aos pés. Milhares de quadros perpassando sua mente. Desde o momento que vira Tempestade pela primeira vez até seus últimos instantes antes de deixá-la para atender ao chamado do rei. A força. O mistério. A honra. Tudo o que ela possuía e que o atraía como mulher. Todo o desejo que se fortalecera nos últimos dias. Toda força daquela união que lhe fizera vislumbrar um futuro pleno de realizações. Poderia ter tudo o que quisesse ao lado dela. Tudo menos... filhos.

Agora o guardião compreendia as palavras da edain. Ela lhe dera permissão. Poderia ir-se sem dizer uma só palavra. Sem explicações. Sem julgamentos. Apenas ir.

Tempestade aguardava, tentando ler no rosto de Haldir alguma pista de qual seria sua reação. O esforço foi em vão. Seu coração também não lhe dizia muita coisa. Sentia apenas o pesar que tomara conta do marido. A esperança de um dia poder ser feliz com ele ficando cada vez mais distante.

O galadhrim deu alguns passos em direção à esposa. Dessa vez, sem ser repelido.

- O que me sugere que faça, Tempestade?

A pergunta que saiu pela boca do elfo surpreendeu até mesmo a ele. Percebia que era seu coração e não sua mente quem falava. E deixou-se guiar por ele. Foi o que fizera nos últimos tempos. Continuaria a fazê-lo agora.

- Sugere que a deixe?

A mulher permanecia imóvel.

O eldar sentia-se flutuar, conduzido por uma estranha força que vinha não sabia exatamente de onde. Uma força que o impulsionava em direção a sua esposa.

- Uni-me a você por razões muito maiores do que as que eu próprio conheço. Não podemos presumir que foram apenas nossas vontades que prevaleceram. Deixamo-nos conduzir pelos desígnios do Único e apenas Ele poderia me afastar de você. E não creio ser esse o desejo Dele.

O queixo da mulher caiu. Castanhos marejados fitavam azuis intensos. Plenos.

- Deixá-la equivaleria a deixar a própria vida. Seria relegar minha existência a um vazio qualquer. Minha vida é ao seu lado, Tempestade. E quanto ao futuro – concluiu enquanto pegava uma das mãos da esposa – deixemos que o Único decida.

Enquanto falava, o elfo era tomado por um sentimento de plenitude totalmente incompreensível diante das circunstâncias. E que ele mesmo era incapaz de explicar, mas pelo qual era grato.

Tempestade apertou a mão que tomara a sua. Não houve necessidade de palavras. Haldir dissera tudo.

A mulher entregou-se aos braços do marido. Sua cabeça repousando sobre o ombro do elfo enquanto seu espírito experimentava uma paz inédita.

Haldir, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos da esposa, envolveu-a com toda ternura de que era capaz. Deixaria para outro momento a revelação de que aceitara o convite de Elessar para tornar-se seu Conselheiro.


	32. VIDA

Tenho algumas palavras para dizer a vocês, queridos companheiros de viagem que me acompanharam durante esse tempo. É interessante como, de forma não planejada, esses dias estão sendo marcados por um final e um novo começo em minha vida. Final, porque este texto que lhes apresento agora é o ultimo capítulo de Laços de Sangue. Começo, porque amanhã meu terceiro filho está completando um mês de vida e estou vivendo a delícia de ter em meus braços uma pequena vida que se inicia.

Tempestade foi gerada em meu coração em 2006, ao mesmo tempo em que minha primeira filha foi gerada em meu ventre e começou a ser postada em 2009, ano de nascimento de meu segundo filho. Trata-se também de uma filha da qual, agora, devo me separar. Não haverá mais a convivência diária, os reviews, os diálogos comigo mesma e com minha beta a fim de costurar bem as palavras. Ela ficará ali, quietinha, até que algum leitor se proponha a deixar algum comentário ou até que, como é próprio de seu espírito inquieto, corra em busca de mais alguma aventura.

Mais uma vez agradeço àqueles que se dispuseram a estar comigo durante esses anos (confesso que nunca imaginei que demoraria tanto!). E como agradecer ao apoio de recebi do Tolkiengroup? Muito obrigada a todos vocês! Nem ouso citar nomes, pois certamente cometeria a injustiça de esquecer alguém. Deixo aqui apenas meu carinho e gratidão à Myriara que com toda bondade do mundo revisou meus textos. E à Sadie que também o fez nos últimos capítulos de forma decisiva nesta história.

Enfim, é hora de partir. Não posse dizer que meu rosto esteja banhado de lágrimas, mas, certamente, minha alma está. Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil...

E agora, o último capítulo que não poderia ter outro título que não este: VIDA! É o que desejo a todos vocês com as bênçãos de Deus e proteção de Maria.

Com carinho...

Lourdiana.

**32 – VIDA**

- Então resolveu partir, Minha Senhora?

- Sim, Haldir. Meu tempo nesta terra já se cumpriu – respondeu Galadriel.

- Sinto se for atrevimento meu, Minha Senhora, porém me parece um pouco...triste.

- Toda partida possui sua parcela de tristeza, meu caro galadhrim. Não posso dizer que não sentirei falta destas árvores, todavia, é meu coração quem me conduz às terras imortais.

Haldir baixou os olhos. Seria também este o momento de sua partida, caso não tivesse fincado raízes tão profundas na Terra Média. Algo dentro dele também ansiara por isso um dia. A pergunta era: ainda ansiava? Ou seria apenas uma nostalgia por ver tantos a quem queria bem partirem para não mais tornar a vê-los?

- Não perca a serenidade, Haldir – a voz da senhora da luz trouxe o elfo de volta – até hoje tem seguido seu coração. Vá para onde ele o conduzir e encontrará tudo o que sua alma busca.

- Meu coração me conduz a Gondor, todavia os sentimentos às vezes podem ser traiçoeiros, minha senhora.

- Não quando buscamos a felicidade dos outros em vez na nossa. Querer o bem dos outros é o caminho mais seguro para a plena realização de si mesmo, seja eldar ou edain.

- Sempre ansiei por algo mais que a eternidade, minha senhora. Encontrei o que buscava nos braços de minha Tempestade. Contudo, sinto que ainda me falta algo.

- Ainda há um lugar para você nas terras imortais, Haldir, se assim o desejar.

- Não, minha senhora, por nada poderia deixar Anna. É por ela que vivo agora...Não sei por que me sinto assim...

- É apenas a eterna insatisfação dos mortais, meu caro Haldir...

- É mais que isso...

Galadriel estreitou os olhos. Podia ver uma mágoa no coração do guerreiro. Uma mágoa em relação a alguém a quem amava e exatamente por isso sentia-se ainda mais envergonhado.

- Os edain, apesar que não possuírem o dom da imortalidade... – o elfo virou o rosto sem concluir.

- Haldir...

- Ainda assim, eles podem...

- ...

- Eu não posso. Tempestade...

- Eu sei.

O elfo voltou o rosto para a rainha.

- Quando ela lhe contou isso, minha senhora?

Um sorriso foi a única resposta que o galadrim obteve. Haldir compreendeu.

...

De volta a Minas Thirith, o elfo não tardou em se apresentar ao seu senhor. E apesar do que muitos poderiam pensar, era motivo de honra servir a um nobre mortal, principalmente quando se tratava do valoroso rei Elessar.

- Como foi a conversa com a Senhora da Floresta Dourada, meu caro Haldir?

- Triste, meu senhor Aragorn. Ela partirá em breve.

- Por favor, meu amigo, trate-me apenas por Aragorn ou Elessar. Já lhe pedi tantas vezes...

- Não é apropriado, rei Elessar.

- Então pelo menos quando estivermos sozinhos ou entre amigos.

- Se é tão importante assim...

- Não imagina o quanto.

- Então que seja... Elessar.

Aragorn sorriu. Haldir sorriu também.

- Seu sorriso é triste, meu amigo.

- Sinto que parte de mim irá embora juntamente com a senhora Galadriel. Muito do que fui, do que sonhei, um dia.

- Está... arrependido?

- Não.

- Então, meu caro, tenha paciência e o tempo levará embora sua tristeza, enquanto isso...

- Papai! Papai!

- O que é isso? – perguntou Aragorn aos filhos antes que estes o levassem ao chão. – O reino está sendo invadido?

Haldir deixou a sala do trono com o coração pesaroso. O que não passou despercebido por Arwen que já corria em busca dos meninos de dois e quatro anos que lhe escaparam em busca do pai.

- O que houve, Haldir?

- Galadriel partirá em breve.

- Não é esse o motivo de sua tristeza.

- Conhece-me como ninguém, minha rainha.

- Conversaremos mais tarde.

Haldir baixou a cabeça suavemente aquiescendo ao desejo de Arwen.

- Só uma pergunta, minha senhora. Onde está Tempestade?

- Oh, Haldir. Ela pensou que se demoraria mais em Lórien e foi passar alguns dias em Itilien, ao lado de Éowyn. Faramir se encontra em uma missão a pedido de meu marido.

O elfo fez uma reverência e saiu contrariado.

'Sempre em Itilien.' Refletia Haldir enquanto rumava para casa. 'Desde que nos mudamos para cá, passa mais tempo lá do que na sua amada Cidade Branca!' Haldir tinha vontade de esmurrar as paredes das casas pelas quais passava. E a poderosa presença do elfo se fazia notar entre os habitantes que se afastavam respeitosamente ante a passagem do Conselheiro Real.

'Talvez não sentisse tanta falta da cidade afinal e sim...' O elfo balançou a cabeça tentando expulsar os maus pensamentos. Era absurdo. Tempestade era teimosa, sim. Era temperamental e imprevisível, porém o amava. Ele sentia isso em cada detalhe de suas vidas. Nos pequenos gestos. Nas mínimas palavras. Nos carinhos. Sim, apesar de cinco anos já haverem passados, a rotina não conseguiu arrefecer aquele amor forjado em meio às mais duras provações. Anna fazia de tudo para vê-lo sorrir. Disse que aprenderia a ser gentil como Éowyn e graciosa como Arwen. O elfo sorriu ao lembrar-se da cena. Sua impetuosa guerreira se propondo a agir como uma dama da corte!

Apesar de que nas últimas semanas estava mais voluntariosa do que nunca. Impaciente. Qualquer coisa a irritava.

Haldir chegou em casa ansioso por um banho e um pouco de descanso. Depois trataria de mandar um mensageiro a Itilien avisando que retornara.

Ao abrir a porta, o primogênito foi surpreendido por uma presença mais do que inesperada. A figura feminina olhava pela janela.

- Seja bem vindo, meu esposo – disse Tempestade sem se voltar.

Haldir aproximou-se sem dizer nada. Pôs as mãos nos ombros de Anna e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Senti sua falta.

Anna sorriu, virando apenas o rosto e ficando com a face a poucos centímetros da face de Haldir.

- Seu sorriso ilumina minha vida, minha cara.

- Meu sorriso é obra sua, meu senhor.

Dessa vez foi Haldir quem sorriu, contudo um traço de melancolia anuviou a expressão dos lábios do elfo. E tempestade percebeu.

- Algo o incomoda, meu esposo – afirmou a mulher.

- Impressão sua – o guardião apressou-se em dizer enquanto a abraçava e tentava desviar sua atenção. Tempestade não merecia saber de sua frustração, afinal, sabia que ela também sofria com sua esterilidade. Sempre que visitavam Éowyn ou iam ao Palácio, viam as crianças que jamais poderiam ter. No início, o amor de ambos fora suficiente, todavia é da natureza do amor querer se doar e se multiplicar.

- Éowyn está grávida – disse sentindo o coração de Haldir disparar.

- Pensei que ficaria mais tempo com ela – disse o guardião tentando não parecer afetado pela notícia.

- Não houve necessidade.

- ...

- O pequeno Théoden está satisfeito por ganhar um irmão.

Haldir suspirou. Era estranho que Tempestade estivesse se prolongando neste assunto. Era doloroso tanto para ela como para ele.

- Preciso de um banho – disse o elfo numa tentativa de encerra a conversa – me acompanha? – sussurrou aos ouvidos da esposa.

- Não estou muito disposta para isso hoje – disse a mulher.

- Não tem estado disposta para muitas coisas ultimamente, minha cara – disse Haldir contrariado antes de deixar de envolver Tempestade em seus braços e começar a sair da sala.

- Éowyn disse que é normal – disse Anna sem alterar o tom de voz como se falasse do tempo.

Haldir parou.

- As tonturas, os enjôos, o cansaço. Tudo isso faz parte.

A respiração do elfo se acelerava. Queria sorrir, porém temia estar compreendendo mal.

- E depois virão dores na coluna, inchaços...

As pernas do primogênito tremiam. Haldir olhou para elas. Não se lembrava da última vez que algo o fizera tremer assim.

- E quando finalmente chegar a hora – continou a mulher caminhando em direção ao elfo – ela não poderá me ajudar, pois parece que fomos abençoadas na mesma época... – dizia enquanto colocava a mão no ombro do marido.

Haldir não suportou mais e virou-se para encontrar a luz que vinha dos olhos de sua mulher. Queria dizer-lhe mil palavras de amor. Dizer como estava feliz e realizado. Que nunca se arrependera do que fizera. Que apesar da falta de filhos a amaria por toda vida. Contudo a única coisa que conseguiu dizer ao segurar a esposa pela cintura foi:

- Como?

O sorriso da mulher se alargou.

- A senhora da luz me disse que isso poderia acontecer um dia, embora não tivesse me dado a certeza. – respondeu colocando as mãos nos ombros do guardião – Parece que os elfos continuam a me devolver o que Sauron me tirou – conseguiu concluir antes de ser silenciada pelo beijo de Haldir.

...

- Saiam de cima de Gimli, criaturinhas traiçoeiras! – a mãe estava zangada e as crianças bem sabiam que isso não era um bom sinal

- Não foi nada, Tempestade, são crianças, estão apen...aaaaaaiiiiiii!

- Apenas tentando arrancar sua barba! – o pai já vinha em socorro do visitante.

Os gêmeos eram realmente idênticos, principalmente no que se referia à alegria que sentiam quando da chegada do anão. A menina, não menos que o menino, divertia-se com os falsos acessos de ira do filho de Glóin.

- Saiam de cima de mim! – ele gritou levantando-se e pondo um fim à brincadeira.

- Está na hora do treino com arco – disse Haldir – vamos!

As crianças pularam nos braços do pai que quase já não podia com o pequeno casal que já completara cinco anos.

- Treino com arco... – murmurou Tempestade – deveria ensiná-los a usarem a espada.

- Arco e flecha são úteis para manter o inimigo distante – argumentou o elfo.

- E a espada põe fim aos que estão perto – retorquiu a mulher.

- Tudo a seu tempo, minha amada, em breve poderá ensiná-los também.

- Assim espero.

Longe de ser uma discussão, o diálogo era mais uma brincadeira do casal a qual os filhos observavam com prazer. Gimli também já se habituara ao estilo inusitado que aqueles dois encontraram de formar uma família.

- A menina também usará uma espada? – indagou o anão, apenas para se arrepender depois do olhar lançado à ele por Tempestade que não resistiu em provocá-lo.

- Tem medo que algum dia ela o desarme, Gimli?

O anão corou. Por várias vezes teve que responder às perguntas que os pequenos lhe faziam de quando ele e a mãe se enfrentaram. E estas, por sua vez, adoravam ouvir a versão da mãe.

- Voltaremos em uma hora – disse Haldir antes de se retirar.

- Estaremos esperando, creio que Gimli ficará para o jantar – Anna comentou com uma amabilidade que aprendera a ter depois do nascimento dos filhos e que vez por outra surpreendia até a ela mesma.

- Como poderia resistir a um convite tão encantador? – comentou o anão antes de uma sonora gargalhada.

Tempestade fixou os olhos nele. Gimli percebeu algo diferente naquele olhar. Ela aproximou-se examinando a testa do anão antes de comentar:

- Este machucado está bem feio.

O filho de Glóin nada disse. Observou apenas, enquanto Anna buscava um pano limpo e um jarro com água. Acompanhava os movimentos da mulher sem acreditar que faria o que tudo aparentava. Não foi à toa que, por um reflexo, se esquivou quando Tempestade tentou limpar seu ferimento.

- O que houve? – indagou a mulher – está com medo de que doa ou acha que vou machucá-lo?

- Está sob algum feitiço, Tempestade, para que se disponha assim a tratar de um machucado meu?

- O que há de tão extraordinário assim em uma mulher cuidar de um amigo ferido para que se justifique a necessidade de um feitiço? – retorquiu enquanto começava a limpar o corte – além do que, foram meus filhos que lhe fizeram isso.

- A alegria que eles me trazem compensa os riscos de tê-los por perto.

O comentário bem-vindo trouxe às faces do anão e da mulher um sorriso que demonstrava que ambos eram mais cúmplices do que poderia supor a maioria das pessoas.

- Espere que cresçam um pouco mais e creio que o farão mudar de idéia. Estão mais fortes e vivazes a cada dia que passa.

- Têm de quem herdar estas e muitas outras características, Tempestade – disse o anão atraindo para si o olhar da mulher. E nesse olhar, Gimli pode perceber que realmente havia algo mais por trás daquele serviço que Anna lhe prestava.

O filho de Glóin segurou levemente o pulso que o cuidava, abaixando-o.

- Creio que já está suficientemente limpo, Tempestade. Agora você já pode me dizer o que vai pela sua mente.

A mulher suspirou, levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa, colocando sobre esta a água e o pano levemente sujo do sangue do anão. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas realmente havia algo a ser dito. Voltou-se na direção de seu interlocutor.

- Eu nunca o agradeci – disse mirando o chão, antes de conseguir erguer os olhos e encontrar a dúvida que se instalou no rosto do anão.

- Do que está falando, Tempestade? – indagou depois de algum tempo.

Anna sorriu levemente antes de responder.

- Por muitas coisas. Creio que a lista é longa.

- Pois eu não sou capaz de imaginar um só item dessa sua lista – comentou cruzando os braços – poderia me esclarecer?

A mulher deu alguns passos em direção ao filho de Glóin e parou.

- Primeiro você me atingiu com seu machado dando início ao primeiro de nossos muitos desentendimentos – começou a dizer – não fora isso, eu teria passado por vocês naquele dia totalmente despercebida.

Gimli abriu a boca para comentar o fato, mas como não encontrou palavras, Anna prosseguiu sua narrativa.

- Depois não me deu um instante sequer de sossego obrigando-me a me expor cada vez mais atraindo para mim as atenções de todos, principalmente de um certo elfo.

Nesse momento, um sorriso também começou a brotar no rosto do anão.

- Foi graças à sua provocação na sala do trono que ele veio a mim para me convencer a ficar em Helm. Por causa de sua obstinação em descobrir quem eu era, a verdade que poderia ter morrido comigo, veio à tona. Nunca foi minha intenção revelar nada sobre mim. Queria apenas ludibriar os orcs para que deixassem Elessar em paz. Caso conseguisse, acolheria com alegria a sorte que me fora reservada.

Tempestade deu mais alguns passos em direção ao amigo.

- Entretanto, você, anão teimoso, fez com que Haldir me percebesse, me desvendasse e assim tive direito a uma segunda chance nesta terra, pois é assim que me sinto: uma renascida. E por fim, você abriu meus olhos para que eu acolhesse a luz que o amor de Haldir traria à minha vida.

Vencendo ainda mais a distância física que havia entre eles, a mulher se aproximou colocando uma das mãos no ombro do anão antes de continuar.

- Se tenho hoje esta casa, esta família, devo muito a você. Eu nunca lhe agradeci por isso.

O filho de Glóin fixou seu olhar no olhar da mulher à sua frente durante um bom tempo. Ambos buscando a coragem necessária para dar o próximo passo. Para vencer por fim o pouco que ainda separava seus corações.

Tempestade já tinha dito tudo. O anão compreendeu.

Gimli colocou a mão sobre a mão amiga que aquecia seu ombro.

- Desde que a conheci, nunca me conformei que fosse trevas e não luz, Tempestade. Tanta força a serviço da escuridão! Tanta determinação sendo vilmente usada pelo inimigo. Era esse o pensamento que me punia. Desejava a todo instante desmascará-la a fim de descobrir que havia, lá no fundo, uma chance de redenção para você, mas sempre esperava pelo pior, para sofrer menos caso não fosse possível. Por isso, quando a vi defendendo Aragorn diante daquelas criaturas, não hesitei em lutar a seu lado. Quando ele propôs que fôssemos resgatar você das mãos deles, eu o segui sem questionar.

A mulher fechou os olhos deixando que as lágrimas, até então contidas, banhassem seu rosto. Ouvira da boca de Éowyn sobre a disposição de Gimli em resgatá-la. Recordava-se do quanto havia ficado surpresa. Somente agora, tantos anos depois, descobria o porquê.

O anão respirou fundo. Não se deixaria levar pela emoção tão facilmente. Não antes de dizer tudo que agora seu coração o inspirava.

Apertou um pouco mais a mão que ainda estava sobre seu ombro e levou a outra ao pescoço da mulher, que não ousava abrir os olhos, colando gentilmente sua testa na dela.

- Aprendi à querê-la como a uma filha, minha jovem – disse, por fim antes de deixar ele também que as lágrimas viessem à tona.

Tempestade, que há muito tempo nutria pelo anão e por seus conselhos um respeito que em muito se assemelhava ao que nutrira um dia por seu pai, não mais resistiu, entregando-se, juntamente com Gimli, a um abraço libertador.

Sua família estava completa.


End file.
